The Little Potter
by writer007
Summary: [Complete] Someone is betraying Harry. Why can't he remember what happened between him and Cho? Where is Sirius? And the man Harry fears the most isn't Voldemort.
1. ch 1 Something is Wrong with Cho

****

A/N: Thank you to _Dathrian Princess_ who helped me figure out how to italicize words! 

This is my first fan fic ever. I have never written one about any book before. I usually make up my own stories, but I _really_ like Harry Potter and this plot just popped into my head! So enjoy the story and if you have any suggestions at all, email me or leave a review. Criticism is welcomed to an extent. (For example, don't leave a note saying something like, "Your story sucks" without giving any reason why or how to improve it) 

****

The Little Potter 

By Writer007

**** ****

Chapter 1- Something is Wrong with Cho

Harry Potter was walking down the hallway with Ginny Weasley…holding hands and smiling affectionately at her. Two lovers could be clearly sought out as a warm attachment could be felt in their eyes and smiles….and for the fact that Ginny's bright red hair was glowing along with Harry's dark hair strands. 

As Harry walked Ginny to her class, Divination with Professor Trelawney, he kissed her softly on her lips and gave her the books he had been carrying. "See you at lunch Ginny." And then he grinned.

After making sure his Ginny was safely escorted to Divination, he broke into a run for Potions…Snape wouldn't be happy if Harry was late. In fact, Snape wouldn't be too pleased with Harry anyway, and Harry knew Snape would be looking for an excuse to take as many points from Gryffindor. Panting heavily, he arrived to Potions and tried to sneak into his chair quietly but----

"POTTER!" rang through his ears. "POTTER YOU'RE LATE AGAIN TODAY!"

Harry scowled as Malfoy's face lit up. "Sorry Professor." He muttered.

"Five points from Gryffindor for holding up classtime!" Snape barked and then went up to the front of the classroom. "We will be making Enlargement Solutions today." He began as the students began taking out their cauldrons. "Prepare your ingredients, you should find a list on your tables."

Peering at the ingredient list, Ron said to Harry, "Get a few strands of the troll hair and cut them up…"

"Ok done." Harry said and began to add some leech juice to the cauldron.

"So...were you walking my sister to class?" Ron nudged Harry.

Harry's cheeks turned a bit pink. "To Professor Trelawney…you know how far away that is."

"Ginny is crazy about you. I asked her, 'What is so great about a dork with messy hair?' Because honestly Harry, I don't see any reason for girls to fall over you." Ron joked.

Harry flicked a leech at Ron. 

"POTTER! Ingredients for potions are NOT to be taken casually! One wrong measurement can have your Enlargement Solution go horribly wrong---- "

BANG.

Neville's cauldron exploded all over Neville's and his head began to swell.

Snape turned fiercely to Hermione. "GRANGER! Why didn't you help him when you were standing right here? Thought it would be funny to see Neville mess up again?"

Neville's voice whimpered, "Professor…please, can you fix…." his head swelled larger and larger. He gave a good impression of a balloon.

**

In Divination, Ginny was studying Palm readings with Professor Trelawney. Paired up with her friend Doris, the two girls tried to figure out what the lines in Ginny's hand meant. 

Professor Trelawney was walking around, studying everyone's predictions.

"….hmm…the long line there…your life will be long, I think that's the life span line…and this one, this is curved only slightly, so you will have some luck, but not much in the future?" Doris guessed really, than rather predict.

"My dears, let me have a look. My inner eye sense that you are having difficulty interpreting Ginny Weasley's palm." Professor Trelawney took Ginny's hands into her own and placed her fingers over the lines in Ginny's hand. "hmm…dear, dear…this does not look well." 

Ginny felt sort of nervous, as she heard stories from Ron and Harry and _especially_ Hermione that Professor Trelawney's predictions were just a bunch of soggy tealeaves, she couldn't help but feel a tingle. 

"This line here, symbolizes a great tension between you and your love…" Professor Trelawney, gazing into Ginny's hand.

Ginny inmmediately thought of Harry. Oh no! Will she and Harry have a sort of argument soon?

"This here…symbolizes a block in your road…and here…symbolizes something new…something new…"

Professor Trelawney looked into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. "Aren't you the girl Harry Potter is deeply in love with?"

Ginny blushed. "Well, I don't know if he is in love with me…but…we are going out." 

Professor Trelawney let out a small gasp. "Oh dear! No wonder! A girl attached to Harry Potter! His future looks so terribly grim…and if you are with him, _danger could be headed your way_."

**

Cho was trying desperately to stay awake in Transfiguration. She felt so tired lately. She supposed it was because she was sick. She hasn't felt well these past weeks both physically and emotionally. She and Harry had broken up weeks ago and even though it was mutual, the break-up had been difficult. Ever since Cedric, the break-up was hard because she felt like she was losing Harry. A brief time afterward, Harry had been saying 'hi' to her in the halls or even a polite, friendly conversation in the library or during dinner, and that helped ease the pain a little—knowing that she was Harry were good, mutual friends. However, losing a relationship has been hard…especially hard for some reason. Last night, she couldn't even eat, she had no appetite and retired to bed early. 

"Ms. Chang, please try to join us wouldn't you?" Professor McGonagall said firmly.

"Oh, I apologize Professor," Cho said, fighting an urge to yawn. "I just feel so tired…"

"Well you better pick your head up! And where is your wand? We are supposed to be learning to turn a book into a porcupine!"

Cho took out her wand and tried to pay attention as Professor McGonagall explained that you had to concentrate on pointy spikes when you transform the book.

**

At lunch, Ginny walked up to Harry and Ron eagerly. 

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron!" she said.

"Hi Ginny!" Harry's face lit up. Snape's class was never too interesting…well, maybe interesting enough, but Snape just makes it pure torture.

"How was Divination?" Ron asked. "Did Professor Trelawney predict any deaths?"

Ginny's face turned serious. "Actually…she had a prediction that I will have tension between my…my…Harry." She didn't want to say, 'my love', because it might embarrass Harry. They have been a new couple of one week.

Harry took Ginny's books into his hands. "Don't worry Ginny, she has predicted a total of 4000 wrong predictions. Come on, let's dig in." 

The table had been filled with delicious food and drink. 

Hermione arrived to lunch late and in a very sour mood. "I can't believe it!" she snapped and slapped Ron's hand away from her as Ron tried to take a book of hers. It had a picture of a beautiful lady in front.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Here, have some chicken." 

"Ooh!" Hermione said in frustration. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor LeBlanc! As if she was _really_ a professor, which I highly doubt." She swatted Ron's hands away from her Dark Arts book again.

"Professor LeBlanc, we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until tomorrow, don't we?" Harry said to Ron and Ron was peering over to see the beautiful woman in front of Hermione's book. It was their first month back at Hogwarts in their fifth year. They had a hard time finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the beginning of the year because nobody wanted the position. Hagrid substituted a couple of times, but he didn't really work out because he spent most of the time bringing dangerous creatures in class whom he nicknamed 'Little One', 'Fluffy Jr.' (after another ferocious three headed puppy), and 'Ron' (after a red headed StickFig, the creatures that stuck to you no matter what you did. They had trouble getting the small, handsized Rons off themselves. Ron wasn't too pleased that the StickFig shared his name.). They finally got a new teacher weeks later, but Harry hasn't been to the class yet.

"She spent the entire class teaching us how to do quick zit coverups with a wave of your wand! Does that have anything to do with Dark Arts?" Hermione was in a very bad mood. "And THEN, because we are required to cover certain material over this year, she assigned two rolls of parchment…an essay on little things you can recognize when someone is in another identity using polyjuice potion! _I'm not worried_," she added quickly. "because I have done extra research on that in our second year remember, but this isn't how class is supposed to work!"

Ron was staring at the picture in front of the book, 'Quick Make-up with a Swish of Your Wand'. An attractive, auburn haired witch smiled in the cover. 

"THIS BOOK DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH DARK ARTS!" Hermione said taking it out of Ron's hands and waving it in front of Harry and Ginny's faces.

Cho, meanwhile, by the Ravenclaw table was sitting quietly. Her friends all expressed concern about this. "Cho, why don't you take a cheering charm? You look like you can do with one of those." Her friend Maggie suggested.

"No, no, Cho needs to just get a quick makeover to lift her spirits, Professor LeBlanc said that a good face reflects a confident personality." Her friend Denise said, flipping though 'Quick Make-up with a Swish of Your Wand'. 

Cho felt very dizzy. She almost couldn't hear her friends around her. 

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Maggie asked. Cho wasn't even focused on Maggie's words. 

She saw everything dissolving slowly…and then she fell.

"Cho!" Denise gasped. 

Cho Chang had fainted.


	2. ch 2 Night Wanderings and Predictions

****

Chapter 2- Night Wanderings and Predictions

The news of Cho's fainting traveled awhile and then after Madam Pomfrey said that there are no signs of major illness, ("probably a flu---with the fall air coming on") the gossip died down. Cho, being popular and very pretty (especially to Harry in his fourth year and the beginning of this year) received dozens of get well soon cards and flowers and candy. 

After Cho awoke in the hospital room, she saw Madam Pomfrey occupying herself with organizing different herbs and enchantments. Her head was not dizzy anymore, even though she still felt very tired. 

"Madam Pomfrey?" Cho called out.

"Hello Cho, you've slept for a long time." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"What happe----" but Cho was stopped by Madam Pomfrey putting a large piece of chocolate in her mouth. 

"Warms yourself out and helps relax you. To be honest, I don't know what happened. I ran some tests with my wand but you seem to be in no trouble. No broken limbs and not even the flu! I think you just over-worked yourself…honestly…all those Professors with their essays…don't they know it's not good for your health?" she continued fainter, as if muttering in frustration to herself.

"But Madam Pomfrey, are you sure?" Cho said getting up from bed. "I feel kind of funny lately. But if you say nothing is wrong, then I suppose I'll be getting back to class now."

Madam Pomfrey gave a chuckle. "Cho, class has been over for the day! Everyone is down at dinner, but I don't suggest you run down yet, you could catch a cold and you've just gotten better from a faint. I think it's best for you to rest here for the night."

The door opened and Maggie and Denise came in, followed by Ron and Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey! We ate our dinner as quick as we could, could we visit Cho for awhile?" Maggie asked.

Maggie and Denise have been Cho's closest friends at Hogwarts for the past years. 

"Absolutely not! She's still resting and---"

"Oh, I feel much better now." Said Cho happily. "I think I can go to dinner too."

"Oh good! We won't miss dessert!" said Ron. He and Harry came up to visit Cho much to Harry's idea actually. Although Harry wasn't dating Cho anymore, he still cared about her and hoped nothing was wrong. He wanted to make sure his friend was okay. Ron came with him because Harry wanted to make sure he wasn't too suspicious---people would talk if Harry came alone to see Cho. Their breakup was only a few weeks ago. They met up with Maggie and Denise along the way to the hospital wing making Harry feel even more relieved; the bigger crowd the better.

"I got some notes for you to copy down, but you didn't miss much with the afternoon classes. Just one essay and we're doing Astronomy later with the fifth year Ravenclaws tonight so do you think you'll be well enough to go?" Denise said.

"Absolutely!" Cho said. "I rather look forward to constellation observation; it's more interesting than most of my classes."

"Yeah, Professor Trelawney volunteered to help with the planets' positions and what they mean." Said Denise.

"Oh no." Harry and Ron said at the same time. "Be careful Cho, who knows what she will predict?"

"Oh Harry, I've heard about the awful predictions she's come up with you, but she hasn't predicted anything for me yet. Actually, only a few subtle predictions, but I'm not worried. She probably won't even predict my future tonight!" Cho said brightly.

But Cho was very wrong. 

At Astronomy that evening, where they used special observers to see the stars clearly, Professor Trelawney entered the class.

"Good evening students, I would've been here earlier but unstoppable forces prevented me from doing so. I apologize for the inconvenience." She said mysteriously. 

"Oh brother." Cho heard someone say.

"I see you are looking at the position of planets! Very important that is, as tonight, there will be a particularly clear sky. My inner eye told me so today."

"Uh, Professor Trelawney? Can't you see the sky right now to know that it's clear?" said Roger Davies.

But Professor Trelawney seemed to not hear (or chose to ignore) this comment and walked over to Parvati Patil's side and said, "Dear, would you mind for me to forebode your comings?"

Parvati nodded and after Professor Trelawney took a look at Parvati's planet position she smiled and said, "You are a very fortunate girl Parvati. Mars is very bright tonight which, being the Greek God Ares, the strong and handsome one, you will look forward to days of beauty."

Professor Trelawney barely finished speaking when Parvati said, "Oh Professor! You're absolutely right! I just had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor LeBlanc taught us all about concealing pimples!" 

Professor Trelawney smiled. "Certainly, I knew that, and many more beauty rays will come your way." She then walked over to Roger and his observer. Roger was laughing at some joke with his friends. But Professor Trelawney suddenly stopped by Cho. 

"My dear, I felt a force as I passed you. Something is very strong about you. Would you like me to predict your forecast?" Professor Trelawney looked at Cho's planets. In wizards and witches, when you look through a special observer, every planet's position is different for everyone. In this way, you could predict your near future…like a horoscope.

"Oh dear!" Professor Trelawney said as she looked at Cho's planets. Cho felt strange…Professor Trelawney never predicted anything unusual with her before.

"My dear, what is your name?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"My name is Cho Chang." Cho answered.

"Ah…Potter's old flame."

__

So that's why Professor Trelawney has such an unusual prediction! 'Everything connected to Harry's supposedly a bad omen.' Cho realized. 

"My dear, Cho, your forecast signals something rather…..strange. I don't want to tell you this, but I think I've just witnessed a prediction of _birth_."

Cho stared. By this time, everyone else has grown quiet. 

"What do you mean?" Cho asked. 

"Is someone in your family having children?"

"No."

"Well, they will soon. Just wait and see." Professor Trelawney said mysteriously.

Cho felt kind of funny. "Professor, my parents are far beyond the age of having kids. I mean, I'm nearly seventeen."

Several students snickered. 

"On the other hand, Jupiter is nearly invisible in your observer. This symbolizes that your ordinary life will take a drastic change, as Jupiter is nearly always visible." 

Cho felt that she has had enough of this foolish prediction. "Thank you Professor. I'm sure, I'll look forward to the change, my life is getting quite dull, you know, after my break up with Harry." Cho said the break up part with emphasis, so that perhaps Professor Trelawney would not predict such unusual things like she does with Harry and people relating to Harry.

Nearby, Parvati gasped. "Cho! Your breakup! The drastic change!"

Cho rolled her eyes. "I don't believe so."

Maggie came over to Cho, "Don't believe Professor Trelawney." She said in a low voice. "She predicted that I'll be a godmother!"

**

Harry Potter had a tough night sleeping. He and Ron were sneaking into Hogsmeade for some butterbeer and sweets when a very bad tempered Hermione caught them on their way to the secret passage.

"I'm very ashamed to see you setting such an example for the other Gryffindors!" she puffed out.

Harry and Ron didn't know what she was talking about until they heard a whimper and saw Neville trying to hide himself behind an armchair. 

"Oh Harry! Ron! I just wanted to know how you two got to Hogsmeade that's all! You've been doing it all this time, and I've always wondered…."

"Oh Neville!" Ron sighed and then cast a full body bind on him and he and Harry carried him back to bed.

"Ron, I am not pleased with the way you sneak out in the middle of the night, on a Wednesday weeknight too!"

"Hermione, can't you relax? Don't you have some extra reading to do?"

"If you get in trouble, I am not helping you out! The time with the troll was different, so was the polyjuice potion, going back in time….." Hermione named all the times she and Harry and Ron went off with adventures. "But that is it! I am NOT helping you out!"

She glared at Harry and Ron. 

"You've been talking for half an hour." Ron said.

With a huff, Hermione marched away. 

But after Harry and Ron went to Hogsmeade and got some butterbeer, they came back to find Snape on patrol duty in the couriers. 

"POTTER! WEASLEY!" he barked. 

Oh no.

Harry and Ron tried some quick spells to make the butterbeer and chocolate frogs disappear but had no success, instead they stuffed the bottles and sweets in their shirts and faced Snape.

"What is THAT?" Snape said immediately pointing to the lump in their shirts.

"Oh, we ate a lot for dinner you know." Ron said as subtle as a neon sign.

But in about five minutes, Snape had found the food and taken twenty points from Gryffindor. Harry and Ron said that they stole the foods from the kitchens, and yes, the butterbeer as well. 

Snape looked at them suspiciously and said, "Go back to your dormitory, now!"

And then ran off. Just to face Hermione waiting for them inside. 

"I've been worried SICK." She said, a heavy book in her lap. She went on about breaking the school rules and what on earth would a professor think if they caught Harry and Ron (at that point, Harry and Ron exchanged nervous looks) and then, as if they caused her to stay up at such hour, said very loudly, "Well I HOPE I can get some sleep now. Thanks to _you_ Ron."

"Meeee?" Ron replied.

"Yes you." She said and marched away.

So Harry and Ron went to bed without any butterbeer or chocolate frogs and Neville's snoring kept Harry awake for the rest of the night (as did Hermione's criticizing).

What Harry didn't know was, in the Ravenclaw dormitory, Cho couldn't fall asleep as well, with Professor Trelawney's predictions in her head.


	3. ch 3 Completo Appraisal

A/N: Fanfic messed up my chapter orders, so I had to delete chapter 3. Here it is again, to all of those readers who haven't read this chapter yet.

****

Chapter 3- _Completo Appraisal_

The next day, Harry and Ron and many other boys were especially looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hearing how beautiful Professor LeBlanc was, they couldn't wait to get a glimpse. 

"I hear she's half muggle! Like me!" said Seamus. He took extra time to brush his hair and straightening his robes.

Harry, however, was only concerned with the fact that he had to suffer through a class learning make-up tips. No matter how beautiful Professor LeBlanc was, she couldn't compare to his sweet Ginny. During breakfast, Ron kept on patting his hair down---it was sticking out of place. 

Hermione came to breakfast with Ginny and they sat with Ron and Harry. 

Ginny blushed when she saw Harry and sat beside him smiling. 

"Hello Ginny," Harry said, feeling a little embarrassed too. Every time he saw Ginny, his heart gave a leap. "Your hair looks very radiant today." 

"Leave it to Potter to know how to impress a girl!" Malfoy sneered, coming up behind them. "Your hair looks very radiant today." He mimicked. "As if her red head does not show off like a rocket everyday! Reminds me of a big can of spaghetti."

Both Ron and Harry tightened their fists. 

"What do you know about impressing girls Malfoy, you don't even have one." Harry said sourly. 

Malfoy's smile faded a bit but he said, "I'll have your ex if I wanted to, but I don't take previously 'Potterized' girls."

"Bet you wished you had a pretty girl like mine Malfoy." Said Harry.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall said. 

"Nothing, just greeting hello." Malfoy said quickly and left with Crabbe and Goyle following. 

Ron returned back to flattening his hair and Ginny encouragingly told Harry, "Your eyes look very green today, Harry. It makes you look handsome." 

Ron nearly choked on his sausage as he heard his sister's words.

"Hey hey hey! Wait a minute!" he said, squeezing himself between Harry and Ginny. "Don't you think that's a little much for you, sis?"

Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair and Harry whistled and looked around. Ginny's compliment made him a little embarrassed—but extremely pleased too---and he turned and saw Cho looking sick at the Ravenclaw table. His heart felt a concern and before thinking twice, he got up and walked over to Cho. 

"Cho," Harry said. "Are you sick again?"

Cho was startled to see Harry express this concern over her. "Oh, I'm fine, really. It's just that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me down for dinner yesterday, remember? I had to choke down chocolate and pumpkin juice the whole night. I don't think all that sugar cooperated very well."

"Oh." Harry said, feeling foolish that he thought Cho was very sick. "Well, I'm glad you're better."

They were attracting ears from neighboring people. Their breakup was not off the gossip market just yet. 

"Me too, Harry. And thanks for visiting me yesterday, I didn't think you would." Cho said.

"Well, you're my friend Cho." He said 'friend' very loudly.

"I'm glad we're still friends and have not turned sour to each other." Cho said smiling.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later Cho." He said, and even as he turned, he couldn't stop thinking about how pretty Cho was. 

At the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione was glaring at him and Ginny's head was staring at her plate. Harry felt a rush of unease as he thought, 'oh great, a visit to my ex out of no-where. Real smart, Potter.'

"What was THAT?" Ron whispered to Harry. 

"She was sick. I was wondering if she was better, that's all." Harry said. He turned to Ginny, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Hi Ginny." He said loudly and innocently because of lack of better word choice. 

"Hi Harry." Ginny said startled by his broad conversation start. 

"I was just visiting Cho to see if she was okay, she was sick yesterday, that's all." He said. 

"Oh, that's fine." Ginny replied.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No, why would I be over such a foolish thing?" Ginny smiled.

Harry smiled down at her. Nearby, Hermione had taken out her wand.

"Oh for heavens' sakes Ron!" she said exasperatedly as she watched Ron try to flattened his hair that suffered a bad cowlick. She gave a twist of her wand and Ron's hair turned flat.

Ron was so impressed by this he didn't even mind Hermione's irritated voice. "Thanks Hermione!"

"No problem Ron, fixing up yourself for Professor LeBlanc?" Hermione guessed. 

Ron's cheeks turned pink. "Why would I do that?" his voice a little higher than usual.

"Mmm-hmm." Hermione went back to studying for The History of Magic. 

**

During Herbology, Professor Spout had set out funny little plants that smelled like vegetables. 

"These are Loquaci plants." Professor Spout said proudly. "Makes a good truth potion, but probably not as good as Professor Snape's equipment. Flavorless, but smells like vegetables. You can put them in any food and drink and for the next hour or so, your selected victim will be able to tell you the truth to any question you ask. Only catch is that even though their mouths tell the truth, their brains doesn't want to, so at first slip, they usually go running off somewhere, unaware of their uncontrolled mouths."

They spent the next hour watering the Loquacies and repotting the big ones. 

"Maybe we can slip them in Malfoy's dinner tonight, make him tell us about all the dark arts stuff he has in his house." Ron said to Harry.

Harry grinned. "We don't know how to make the potion Ron."

"I know, I'm just wishing….."

**

Cho was concentrating on taking a test in Muggle Studies when her head felt fainter and fainter. In a few short minutes, she had done what happened yesterday; she fainted again.

This time, she was rushed to Madam Pomfrey again, who expressed great concern of the same student coming in for the same problem in such short time. 

"She must have some illness that I did not check for!" Madam Pomfrey said and shooed everyone out of the hospital wing. Maggie left Cho a get well soon note and then she, with the rest of Cho's friends, were pushed out the door. 

Madam Pomfrey took out her trusty wand. "Hmm, I better run an all illness charm on her. It's more effective." And raising her wand over Cho, said, "_Completo appraisal_!"

A few minutes later, a faint, glowing star circled Cho and going around her and Madam Pomfrey once or twice, it vanished with a pop.

Madam Pomfrey stared at this for some time and then, she immediately called for Professor McGonagall. 

"McGonagall is the head of the Gryffindor house….where Harry Potter is." She said and felt very dizzy herself. 

**

Harry Potter, busy with Loquaci plants, did not even see Professor McGonagall storm into the greenhouse. Professor McGonagall spoke to Professor Spout briefly, and then she went over to Harry, and said firmly, "Come along, Potter. This is important."

Harry, startled by this, dropped his Loquaci plant, dirt falling all over his pants, and followed Professor McGonagall out the greenhouse, with many stares at him.

He wondered what trouble he was in this time. He was used to being in trouble, especially with Snape, but he did not cease to take trouble lightly as it came by. Did Snape tell Professor McGonagall about the butterbeer and chocolate frogs? He hoped that the secret passages to Hogsmeade were not discovered. 

"What's the trouble, Professor?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. 

When he heard no reply, he kept silent. He just wished that no matter what the trouble was, he did not have to be sent back to the Dursleys. Oh no! Maybe he'll be expelled! For what? Harry tried to think. Then, he noticed that Professor McGonagall was marching him to the hospital wing! Was he sick? Did he have a deadly curse on him?

When they entered the room, Cho and Madam Pomfrey was sitting in chairs. Cho looked as confused as he was and Madam Pomfrey looked as concerned as Professor McGonagall; only Professor McGonagall had a stern look as well as concerned. 

"Harry Potter, Cho…..we have some news to inform you both, and it's quite serious. Nothing like this has happened since…..well, since fifty years ago." Professor McGonagall announced.

'Well, that's comforting.' Harry thought. Very rare disease that Cho and I have. Oh no! I was with Cho when she was sick! Did she pass it on to me?

"Harry, Cho, you two will have to be talked to with Professor Dumbledore as what to do about this. We aren't sure how to handle it." Professor McGonagall continued.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked. 

"Please, Professor, what is the matter?" Cho asked. 

"Well, Cho, I've run the _completo appraisal_ charm on you just a few minutes ago before I woke you up. I even did it again just to be sure, but the star _glows _Cho, and when it does, it means you've been impregnated." Madam Pomfrey said.

Cho sat unmoving for a few minutes.

Harry began to feel very, very uncomfortable.

"I've been, you mean I am----oh, I don't….." Cho said and dropped her words and covered her mouth with her hands.

"And Harry," Madam Pomfrey said as Harry gave an alarming look. His forehead began to sweat. "We have all the reasons to believe you did it."


	4. ch 4 Memories of a Not so Rememberable M...

****

Chapter 4-Memories of a Not So Rememberable Memory

"But we didn't even---well, do anything to cause this!" Harry said. 

"Do anything? Well, Harry, I'm sure you know what it takes to make this…..happen." Professor McGonagall said. 

Harry cannot believe he was having this conversation with a teacher. Professor McGonagall especially!

"Harry, Cho has been sick for weeks, can you think back to that time?" Professor McGonagall said. 

Harry began to sweat and he noticed Cho was blushing very deeply and wasn't looking at any of them. 

Recall that time? Harry thought back to every detail he could. And then he remembered something. A date. 

*A Few Weeks Ago Memory*

"Hi Cho, you look very, very pretty." Harry complimented, his cheeks growing hot. He was taking Cho out for a stroll and some elves from the kitchen gave him food for a picnic ("Yes, food for Harry Potter, sir! House-elves most delighted!"). It was a clear Saturday afternoon and he met Cho by the library. She was wearing a yellow and blue sundress which showed off her nicely tanned skin from the summer. Harry had asked her out the first week of school, for a date that is, and she accepted, much to Harry's surprise and happiness. 

Harry has never really taken a girl out before, and his horrible experience with the Yule ball definitely couldn't count. Dudley didn't have any dates from Harry's memory, and he didn't really get help or learn anything from Dudley---not that Harry thinks he could ever. Ron didn't have any good experience with girls and Harry decided it was too personal and embarrassing to ask Hermione about good date ideas. Besides, she was bickering with Ron about writing exactly two and a half rolls of parchment and where the half mark stood as Harry exited the Gryffindor common room. He didn't tell anyone that he had a date. 

"Thank you Harry, you look good yourself." Cho said beaming. Harry, in effort to prepare, wore his best shirt with his jeans, and in hopeful attempt, wore his green dress robes. He didn't know if he was over-dressed with that part. Harry tried to pat down his messy hair, and since he only had sneakers, hoped that Cho didn't mind. She certainly looked very calm and very radiant. Harry looked mismatched with his sneakers, jeans, and dress shirt and dress robe. 

For some reason, Harry had a great urge to ask Cho out on a date, and he felt a sudden, warm attraction to her as he never did. He has never felt this way about anyway. It's like he had taken a love potion. 

He wasn't sure if he was to escort Cho outside, and his hands were sweaty, so they walked side by side. Cho was talking to keep things running smooth. Harry thought that she must've been experienced at this. 

"I can't wait until the first Quiddich game," Cho said, trying not to giggle at Harry's nervousness. 

"Oh, yeah, Quiddich." Harry said absentmindedly. He had a bad feeling he was turning into Neville Longbottom. 

And Neville was another person Harry couldn't go to to ask for advice. Neville definitely wouldn't do. 

As they walked outside and a breeze came through, though, Harry felt more relaxed and made a better effort in conversation with Cho. 

They sat down under a shady tree and Harry put his picnic basket in-between them.

"I brought some food," he said, pointing to the picnic basket. 

"Oh great." Cho replied, smiling. 

Harry felt very warm by Cho's smile. How very beautiful it was…..

The funny thing is, Harry couldn't remember what happened afterwards. All he could remember was that he and Cho had a very good time outside and laid on their backs later watching clouds and talking. They must've fallen asleep, and when they woke up, Harry found that it was dark and he and Cho was laying right beside each other with their clothes half off!

Harry woke Cho and she was just as startled as he was. Harry put his best shirt (now full of grass stains) and robe back on, and then left running, with Cho and the food behind him.

The next day, Harry avoided Cho completely out of embarrassment, but later, he felt a deep attraction for Cho again, and they found each other talking. Later, Cho asked Harry to meet her in the prefects' bathroom, where they could talk privately again about what happened. But the weird thing was, they fell asleep, and woke both in the bathtub!

This time, though, Harry didn't seem as embarrassed (and certainly did not run off and leave Cho by herself). Instead, they both tried to figure out what happened. 

"I really like you Cho, but not enough to, well…..go this far." Harry said.

"Me either, Harry. What happened?" Cho asked.

And they couldn't figure out what. A week later, after trying to keep things friendly, but not too friendly, they had a mutual break-up. 

And now, Harry found himself sitting in the hospital wing with a very uncomfortable silence.

"Well Potter? Do you remember anything?" Professor McGonagall said impatiently. 

"Well, uh, not much." For some reason, Harry didn't think it would be wise to tell Professor McGonagall about the prefects' bathroom or the very long picnic on a Saturday afternoon. And he was in trouble enough already.

"Well, then. What are you two going to do about this?"

"Are we going to be expelled?" Cho asked.

"No, I think not, unless Dumbledore thinks that is necessary." Professor McGonagall answered. "If I were you, Miss. Chang, I would be informing my parents as soon as possible. This matter isn't something to drag on."

Cho nodded, but didn't look very convincing. Being an only child, she knew how disappointed and furious her parents would be. 

Professor McGonagall dismissed Cho with advice to keep quiet about this until they speak to Dumbledore after her classes and to think about what to do. Then she turned to Harry.

Harry swallowed a huge lump in his throat. 'Boy, you've really done it now, Potter.' He thought.

"Do you plan on marrying her, Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

Harry hasn't even thought of marrying Cho!

"Well, I really….I don't know." Harry answered.

"Unless you want to leave her with an illegitimate child and to bring it up on her own, I suggest you two talk about how to handle it. It might seem overwhelming to you, Harry, but just think of her position."

And she dismissed him with this.

**

"So is it true? Did the famous Harry Potter impregnate Cho, his ex-girlfriend? And he's dating someone new?" Malfoy's ever-happy face came to the Gryffindor table during dinner.

Harry never knew how these things travel so fast.

It seemed that everyone heard, and Ginny wasn't speaking to him. Either was Hermione. Ron was the only one at his side, but even Ron seemed a little nervous to talk to Harry. ("And too bad you missed Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor LeBlanc would've cheered you up!" but that didn't help Harry at all) Everyone avoided Harry at safe distance, but whispered about the fresh gossip. 

"Why don't you get a life, Malfoy?" Ron said angrily. 

Malfoy ignored Ron and kept at it. "Bet everyone doesn't think you're all that now, don't they, Potter? You'll finally be caught at something you can't get away with! Even with Dumbledore!" 

He walked away with Crabbe and Goyle before Harry's fist hit his face.

Hermione haven't talked to Harry since that morning at breakfast, but he suddenly saw her fiercely walking over to him.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as a thud of books fell on the table. "I was too angry to speak to you at first, but how could you? Do you have any idea how Ginny is feeling?"

"Hermione, _please_." Harry said, his headache throbbing in his head. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. Harry felt even more stressed than he did last year at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

"Harry you're so---" but what he was, Hermione never finished, because all of the sudden, a big bang exploded nearby. 

Half the students eating heard this and turned to see what was the racket. 

Fred and George Weasley were on the ground, in what looked like a fistfight! With each other! One of them (or both) must've knocked the other's plates on the ground and food was spilled everywhere. 

"WEASLEY! And…..WEASLEY?!" Professor Snape said marching in with several other teachers following closely. 

"COME WITH ME TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Professor McGonagall said. "And twenty points from Gryffindor! EACH!"

"You stay away from Katie!" Fred (or George) yelled to the other.

"Why would she go for an ugly git like you?" the other shouted back. And they continued as they were binded with arms behind their backs with McGonagall's wand and McGonagall was holding them by the ears roughly. 

The whole Great Hall was talking excitedly about what happened (and shockingly).

"Weasley fighting his own brother?" 

"Did you see how angry they looked?"

"I never thought I'll see the day they would be enemies!"

"Who was the Katie one of them were referring to?"

"Weasley fighting his **_own brother_**?"

All this chaos both worried and relieved Harry. On one hand, everyone was talking about George and Fred instead of him and Cho, but on the other hand, he was wondering, 'what caused them to fistfight'?

**

After dinner, Harry and Cho was sitting together facing Professor Dumbledore in his office in still silence. 

"Harry, would you like to explain? Or would Cho like to start?" Dumbledore said again. 

Finally, Harry spoke, "Well, Professor, I honestly did not know what happened…..actually, I have some idea….but…." and he stopped. That didn't sound right.

"I'm sorry, Harry, what was that?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes gave a warm twinkling although his mouth did not smile.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am truly, truly sorry if this brings shame to Hogwarts," Harry began. "and I want you to know that I will try my best to accept this responsibility. Cho won't have to go through it alone." There that sounded a lot better than the first attempt. 

Cho looked up to Professor Dumbledore with sad eyes and in a nervous voice said, "Professor Dumbledore, if it's necessary, I suppose I'll have to withdraw from the school…..unless you can accept me here with the circumstances."

Dumbledore looked at the two students for some time, and then after a deep breath, said, "You both seem to be able to handle this……right now, anyway, you've shown no signs of panic or strange ideas to solve the sudden announcement. I see no reason to expel you Cho," he said turning to face the pale faced girl. "because you are a good student, a prefect! And you will remain prefect unless your studies drop otherwise. Harry," Dumbledore turned to Harry. Harry became very nervous again. "I suppose you and Cho must be in love?"

Harry looked at Cho and knew that he could not just leave her by herself with a child. It wouldn't be right. Harry felt that he should take up to his responsibility----it was only fair and right. 

"Yes, I love Cho." Harry answered. He wasn't sure if Cho loved him back, but saying that he didn't love Cho would look very, very bad to the current state of affairs. 

"Then I trust you two will be arranging a marriage in preparation for your child?" Dumbledore said seriously. 

Cho reached over to hold Harry's hand. "Harry, if you don't want to….." she started softly. 

"Yes, I'm willing to marry Cho and accept this responsibility and to start learning how to be a good father." Harry answered with more confidence than he felt. He knew that the important thing was to make sure Cho knew she wasn't alone…..and to figure out how to have Cho's parents accept him. Harry has never been raised by parents since he was one year old. And the Dursleys are certainly not people to go to for that kind of advice.

"Good." Dumbledore said and smiled. "Then, I hope you two will inform your parents…..uh, your relatives to you, Harry, of this as soon as possible. I'll have you do this in your own time. But know that procrastination of this will result with the school sending an owl."


	5. ch 5 Owl Post

****

Chapter 5-Owl post

Sitting on his bed in the dormitory, Harry took out his pen and ink and wondered how he was going to begin a letter to the Durlseys----telling them that they should expect a grandchild soon. Or to expect being a great uncle and aunt anyway.

__

Dear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, 

I have some news that I think you should sit down before reading. I know that we have never really talked about anything…..but I need to tell you something that will change your life. Or mine, for the most part.

Harry didn't think that the Durlseys would want a part in his future child's life, so their life wouldn't really 'change'.

The truth is, although I didn't mean to----- and can't even remember doing it----I've impregnated a girl---her name is Cho Chang. She's one year older than I am, and she's really smart (she's a prefect, and that's a high honor here at this school) and she's very nice. I just want to tell you that, well, I'll be a father soon, and if you have any input or reply to this, you can write me back. 

Harry

Harry reread his letter. It seems very blunt and quick. It sounded okay, expect that he really didn't expect the Dursleys to care. Under the requirement though, he had to inform them of this, and had a feeling that he won't be welcome with a wife and child back to their house this summer. The very words 'wife' and 'child' gave him the creeps. He was still sinking in the new thought. 

It was very early in the morning, and Harry had trouble falling asleep again so he got up before everyone else and began his letter. The night before, he and Cho talked about what they were going to do. 

"Are you sure you want to get married, Harry?" Cho had asked him. She was very worried and very pale. 

"Well, I can't let you do this alone, Cho, and it's my responsibility. I think your parents will kill me if I left you alone----and I don't want to leave you with this anyway."

"But Harry, you don't even love me. And people only marry when they are in love."

"I like you Cho, and I think that if we stick at this, we can get through it. Do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you Harry, but I never pictured you to be my husband."

"We don't have to do things that……uh…..husbands and wives do, but I just want to make sure that our child will have a mother and a father." 

They both agreed that it would not look good if there weren't a marriage.

"Harry, you don't have to love me, but tell me, do you mind being married to me?" Cho asked.

To be honest, Harry thought it wouldn't be completely awful to be with Cho. "No, I wouldn't mind." He said. 

"Neither will I. It makes things so much better. I'm so relieved. At first, I thought I'll have to tell my parents that I'm to bring this child up alone! I didn't even know if you would want to face me after what happened….."

Harry patted Cho on the head and then gave her a hug.

Harry thought that if he was going to marry Cho, he might as well do it properly. He paused for a moment and after thinking awhile, he then got on his knees. "Will you marry me, Cho?" 

She was surprised that Harry would be so formal and then smiled. "Yes, I will."

Now, Harry Potter was rolling up the letter to the Dursleys and suddenly a thought struck him. Mrs. Weasley! Harry has never really had family before, and Mrs. Weasley was the closest person to a mother he would have. Why not ask her for advice? He'll need all he can get, and she would probably find out what is happening sooner or later. She'll probably be a better person to ask than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pertunia most definitely.

__

Dear Mrs. Weasley, 

I'm sorry to trouble you with this question, and you don't even have to reply if you don't want to, but if you haven't heard by now, I am about to be a father. 

I know that this will be very surprising if you haven't received the news, but I have impregnated Cho Chang. She's a sixth year Ravenclaw and I suppose we weren't too careful. And I never, ever, meant for this to happen. 

To be fully honest, I have never been so scared in my life. Cho and I are planning on marrying before our child comes (to have a little respect, and not lose it all), and I really need some advice on what to do. Cho is nice and I like her and I think I wouldn't mind being married to her…..I mean, I will marry her anyway no matter what because I am the father. And it's the right thing to do, isn't it?

Mrs. Weasley, how am I suppose to get through the rest of the year? How can I prepare to be a father? Uncle Vernon have never really taught me anything about this, and even though I've written to inform my relatives, I don't think they will begin to give me advice. So in great need, I ask you to please send me back an owl on what to do and how to begin. And please, please, no matter what, can you not send a Howler? Cho and I are very ashamed already and everyone is gossiping about us. I don't want her to suffer any more shame, and neither do I.

Yours very truly,

Harry

PS: If you are disappointed, I understand completely. Believe me, Mrs. Weasley, I am not the kind of boy who ever had mind to impregnate a girl. But I do need your help. Please, please, please write back.

Harry reread his letter. He had put his worries and concern down on paper. Now all he needed to do was to hope that Mrs. Weasley would forgive him for such a crime and help him out on what to do. As he rolled up this letter and tied it on Hedwig, she gave him a nip.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Harry asked.

Hedwig looked around the dormitory and nodded at Pig who was sleeping contently with a little blanket on top of him that Ron made. Ron insisted that he still had no affection for Pig whatsoever. Pig was making happy hoot snores.

"Pig? You want me to use Pig instead?" He asked, wondering why she would want to use Ron's owl.

Hedwig poked Harry with her beak and looked at Pig and then looked at the letters and poked Harry again.

"What is it, Hedwig?"

Hedwig pushed a fresh roll of parchment towards Harry. 

"You want me to write to someone else?"

Hedwig nipped Harry instead of poking him. 

"Who?"

Hedwig gave an exhausted screech. Neville stopped snoring for a few seconds but then continued. Hedwig looked at Pig again.

"Pig? Pig…..writing…..oh! I get it! Sirius! Sirius gave Ron Pig! You want me to write to him for advice!"

Hedwig hooted happily. 

Brilliant idea! Sirius would understand, wouldn't he? Harry cannot really know for sure, but hoped for the best. Sirius had parents, even though he never had a son before, he makes a really good godfather. Harry took out his quill and began writing.

__

Dear Sirius, 

It's me, Harry. Word gets around quickly, and so I think you will hear sometime soon that I've impregnated Cho Chang. Before you start to feel too disappointed, please, please, please understand that she and I have already discussed getting married sometime soon and that I've informed the Dursleys. We are also very sorry about this mistake as we are really, really young, but I'm in desperate need of help. 

What am I supposed to do Sirius? Of all people, I have to be a father. Me! Me without any parents! You make an awfully good godfather, so can you please, please, please send me back an owl quickly? How should Cho and I handle this? What should I do?

Your godson in great need,

Harry

Harry folded up the three letters and then tied them to Hedwig. He laid back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'What have I gotten myself into'?

***

Cho, in the Ravenclaw dormitory, was finishing up her letter to her parents. She was very nervous and cried a fair amount of time when writing and had to start over on a new sheet of parchment.

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

I have about to tell you some news that will shock you. If you haven't heard already, I've been impregnated by Harry Potter. Yes, the boy who lived. Before you send me a howler, I want to let you know how really, really, really sorry I am! Mom! Dad! I never meant for this to happen! 

But before you start to hyperventilate, I have to inform you that Harry and I are planning on getting married and he is really mature about this whole thing and he isn't running off leaving me alone. We have talked with some teachers and they are letting us stay at Hogwarts without being expelled. I'm sorry Mom and Dad, I know how disappointed you must be. And let me say again, that this was totally unplanned and I'm trying my best to handle the whole situation. 

Sincerely, 

Cho

Cho had sent the letter off in tears and knew that within a matter of time, a howler (or maybe two) will arrive for her.

****

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but it's basically the letters getting sent. Things to look forward to in future chapters: Fred and George's pranks start flying! Hagrid makes his entrance, Harry goes to Defense Against the Dark Arts class (finally) and the Dursleys and Cho's parents' reply! (Yes, the Dursleys actually reply to Harry. LoL.) Thanks for all the reviews! Oh yes, in the beginning of chapter one, I've added some extra blabs in case anyone wants to read them.


	6. ch 6 Another Disappointment for Snape

****

A/N: Since Oliver Wood (the former Quiddich captain) graduated from Hogwarts already, I made Fred the Quiddich captain (I chose one of the Weasleys b/c I liked them) and Dean Thomas the other beater so the Gryffindor team is like this:

Fred Weasley- Captain 

George Weasley/Dean Thomas- Beaters

Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet/Angelina Johnson- Chasers

Harry Potter- Seeker 

Comments to my reviews: 

__

harrypotterfan – I will try to make the chapters longer to your request. :)

__

John Black- thank you!

__

Fairydust816- no, they won't get too many howlers, but something else happens that's possibly worse than a howler. And also, _very_ good observation. 

__

Shdurrani- I think you won't be too surprised, or maybe you will.

__

Shannon- keep up the good job with writing and thank you for your compliments

__

KCFU- please don't give some of the things away. LoL. 

__

Cheryl- romance will blossom soon, and not just with Harry.

__

Hihi- I'm hurrying! lol

__

Bon- maybe you should give Ginny some opportunity. You never know….

  
_Shanna Banana_- my first reviewer! Yay! And thanks! 

****

Chapter 6- Another Disappointment for Snape

Harry and Ron sat eating breakfast in the Great Hall all by themselves. Most people ignored them. Hermione had her 'Hogwarts, a History' book propped up against a pumpkin juice jug; every once in awhile, she'll say something to Ron, but still angry at Harry ("how can you do something like this, Harry?!") refused to talk to him and gave him the silent treatment. She thought it was good punishment that most people imagined Harry invisible. 

Ginny, sitting at a far end of the table with her friend Doris, was shyly pushing her bacon around. Every few minutes, she would look at Harry with a sad expression and then a feeling of anger. How could Harry _do_ such a thing? He didn't seem like the type to get into this kind of trouble. Yet deep in her heart she knew she missed him. 

She was now fourteen and just one year made a huge difference in her maturity. She didn't do embarrassing things when talking to Harry anymore (like putting her elbow in butter or blushing furiously and running away). She actually had the courage to strike up casual conversations with him. Harry became attracted to her, really noticing her for the first time, and he asked her if she would like to go to the next Hogsmeade visit with him. She said yes as her heart skipped a beat. 

Well, Hogsmeade was fun and the chocolate frogs Harry bought Ginny made her feel very appreciated. She thought that Harry was truly the perfect boy, the boy she will end up loving. How could she have guessed that Harry, the brave 6th year that didn't let fame go to his head, easy to talk to, and had a great personality, do something as to impregnate a girl? In a relationship that just lasted _two weeks_?

On another side of the Gryffindor table, Fred and George were sitting close together…..each on a side of Katie Bell, who was feeling very nervous. She didn't want this tension of fighting over her, but yet, when asked to choose, replied, "I really don't know. I like you two both." 

Fred and George waited. 

"You two are both funny, can't we just all be friends without anyone dating?"

But George insisted at Katie being "friends" with both is like cheating one of them and then Fred said, "Yeah, you know she'll be closer to me." And they both started arguing and poor Katie escaped, running off the hallway. 

This morning, George had buttered Katie's bread for her, and then Fred poured her a glass of milk. They were both being extremely nice to Katie, but had tightness beyond any before toward their twin. No one could remember a time when Fred and George were this angry with each other and fought over the same girl. Their friend, Lee Jordan, had trouble taking sides and this morning, sat a few seats away. 

A flutter of owls overhead signaled mail time, and Harry scanned the owls, hoping maybe some very fast delivery had a response from Mrs. Weasley or Sirius already. As nervous as he was, he had hope that they might write some kind words. The past few days had people calling him rude names and since Ginny was in Gryffindor, no one in his own house liked him very much. Ron comforted Ginny for awhile, but she was still very angry with Harry. 

Ron, to Harry's relief, believed that Harry didn't know about Cho's pregnancy until after his break-up with her and stuck by Harry's side…..the lone and only friend. Malfoy was enjoying the shame Harry was suffering and at every chance he got, said something smart about it. 

No one was being nearly as cruel to Cho, even though she, too, was being called names like, "Slut" or "Whore." Harry supposed that it was because he, on one hand, had escaped trouble many times, and had a good reputation (especially his escapes from Voldemort). Now, he had done something nobody would think he would do….the-boy-who-lived did so many noble things! 

Cho found comfort with her two friends, Maggie and Denise, but with everyone else, they either felt sympathy for her and hatred toward Harry (which she didn't want, she was planning on marrying him after all) or they felt that she seduced Harry from Ginny. Both options weren't very comforting. 

To Harry's disappoint, no owls arrived for him. Ron, however, received a letter from his mother sternly scolding him of how she knew that he didn't tell them about Fred and George's newest inventions. Very recently, Mrs. Weasley found all the toilets in the house exploding at random times of the day, and even though Ron didn't have anything to do with it, he received a scolding from her for not preventing Fred and George's mischief. She told him to be thankful he didn't receive a howler instead. 

Ron looked at Harry with a surprised expression. "I didn't know they were making exploding toilet charms! I knew it had something to do with explosions, but _toilets_?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, they're not on the best terms now." 

They both looked over at Fred and George. Fred had received a red colored envelope…..a howler. His face turned pale as he looked at it. 

"Ah! Mum's howler to him! Wonder what it says." Ron grinned. "Funny…George doesn't look too worried."

Harry looked with interest, and remembered the awful time during second year when Mrs. Weasley sent Ron a howler and how embarrassed Ron felt.

They watched Fred open the envelope, but something strange happened. The envelope didn't explode with Mrs. Weasley's voice yelling at him. Instead, a huge mouth erupted from it and a wet tongue came out, dripped spit over Fred's head. 

The mouth opened and in a large, clear voice, it stated, in George's voice, "KATIE BELL IS MINE!"

Then it blew a raspberry to Fred, dripping loads of saliva and vanished with a pop. 

As low and blue as Harry felt that morning, he couldn't help laughing with the rest of the students as they watched this. 

The next few seconds happened very quickly. Fred, dripping with spit from the large mouth, grabbed George by the neck and aimed a punch that was caught by McGonagall's hand. 

"Honestly! Weasley and _Weasley_! Again!" She said in a shrill voice and using the same wrist binding charm, held them both by ears and marched to her office. The Great Hall had a roar of laughter and exciting chattering.

"That was a brilliant classic!" Dean Thomas said. "A fake howler!"

It took quite a while to settle everyone down. Harry and Ron were laughing hard, they accidentally spilled the pumpkin juice jug Hermione had propped her book upon. She, too, couldn't help giggling.

"Ha, that was funny, wasn't it, Potter?" a cold, familiar voice said in Harry's ear. 

Professor Snape. 

"Come with me, Potter, to my office." He said.

What did he do, now? Ron gave Harry a confused shrug as Harry followed Snape into his office.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I have ears." Snape started. "It seems that you have impregnated a girl. A prefect no less. What do you have to say about that?"

'It took Snape this long to find out?' was Harry's first thought. Snape continued, "Well, about a hundred school rules have been broken. Such a close relationship with another student resulting to a child is most definitely forbidden. And I suppose you two sneaked around in the middle of the night? Another rule broken. And now, the famous, 'good' Harry Potter has knocked a girl up! What will everyone say?" His lips curled up to a grin.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. "Severus, I need you to make me a potion of…..oh, Harry! I'm sorry, I thought you….." her eyebrows frowned. "Harry are you in trouble again? Honestly, this is not the best time."

Snape was looking very happy. "Harry here, has impregnated a girl." He explained.

"Oh, I know, Severus." McGonagall replied. "Cho Chang, sixth year Ravenclaw."

Snape looked surprised. "Well…..we'll have to expel Harry, wouldn't we? We simply cannot allow such behavior from a student----"

"Severus, Professor Dumbledore have already taken care of everything. Harry is going to remain here at school. He didn't break any school rules…..I don't think having a child is against it….although it is NOT promoted. But, Harry is to finish his schooling here and from what I've heard, a wedding is being discussed?" Professor McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Yes, Professor." Harry answered.

"So you see, Severus, everything is taken care of. Harry and Cho have written to their parents?" Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, who nodded very quickly.

"Come, Potter, breakfast is just over and you have your classes. Your studies are not to slip." 

Snape looked as if Christmas had been cancelled. 

His mouth was hung open with disbelief as every time Harry has slipped out of trouble. "B-but having a child at Hogwarts!"

"Severus, in a few moments, the Ravenclaws will be wondering where their potions master have gone."

***

Harry had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid that morning. Ron asked, "What did Snape want?"

"To expel me. As always, but McGonagall, in a strange way, arrived in time to save me." Harry said, and explained what happened. 

"Ha!" Ron said. "It's no surprise Snape wants to find every way possible for you to be in trouble!"

Harry was worried, however. "I heard Professor McGonagall mention that he had Ravenclaw this morning. I hope he's not going to treat Cho like he does to me."

Certainly, Cho was so upset that she didn't need any one else to be cruel to her. 

Hagrid had a huge sheet over something large and lumpy and stood in front of the class. 

"A'right! Settle down now, settle now. Got a real treat for yeh today! Everyone gather 'round!" Hagrid said, happy with great excitement. 

Everyone hushed and was looking curiously (some frightened) and the huge thing the sheet covered.

"Look at this! Cooroodles!" Hagrid said, his face grinning as he took the sheet off. In a large cage, several, round what appeared to be purple lumps moved slowly over a bed of cabbage leaves.

Everyone stared. 

"Uh….what do they do?" Ron asked. 

"Well, firs' thing is, yeh all gotta be tender and careful when handlin' 'em." Hagrid said, walking over to the cage and taking out a cooroodle. It had a small green face that could flatten itself in its purple body and turn purple to camouflage, but at Hagrid's touch, a small green face appeared. "Useful fer gardens! Make yeh soil nice 'nd soft and after jus' an 'our or so. Worms are 'ttracted to this soil like Stickfigs!"

"And what are you growing, Hagrid?" Harry asked suspiciously. 

Hagrid pretended he didn't hear this question. "Alrigh' there Harry? Everyone grab a cooroodle gen'ly and kinda rock 'em….like this, and then clean 'em off and walk 'em for a bit o' exercise."

Everyone went over to take a cooroodle. The cooroodles were no bigger than your fist, and as Harry and Ron cleaned them off, the cooroodles' green faces began to show.

"What do you reckon he's growing?" Ron asked.

"Knowing Hagrid, something for a bigger animal." Harry answered, grinning.

"ARGGGGGG!!!!" a scream was heard sharply. Ron and Harry turned to see Seamus Finnigan with a cooroodle on his finger and doing what seemed to be a mad jig. He was shaking his hand up and down and soon, a redness spread from his hand to his arm.

Hagrid rushed over and took the cooroodle off. "Uh…fergot to mention tha' they don' like ter be touched on the face. Causes a great bite, but nothin' to worry 'bout." He sent Seamus up to Madam Pomfrey with a reddish purple arm.

Harry and Ron looked at this little green face and felt suddenly frightened. Hagrid walked over to Harry and Ron after handling this.

"Harry, 'eard yeh, uh…got yehself in a bit 'o trouble, is it true?" Hagrid asked quietly. 

Harry felt his cheeks turn into a shade of pink. "Yes, Hagrid." 

Hagrid looked at Harry. "Bet yeh feel bad 'bout it, huh? Nobody treatin' yeh the same?"

Harry was concentrating on his cooroodle so he couldn't face Hagrid. "Yeah, but I don't blame them. I don't exactly have the best reputation around."

Hagrid put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, yeh can always come ter me. I'll be glad ter 'elp yeh out, yeh know. I know what it's like ter 'ave everyone treatin' you like this….ignorin' yeh. Me 'nd me third year 'ere….." Hagrid had been expelled his third year for a false crime. Harry and Ron found out during their second year that Hagrid was actually innocent. 

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks Hagrid, I'm glad you're still my friend."

" 'Course I am! Yeh'll make a good dad, Harry, I'll be proud. And Cho can come ter me if she needs anything. Any friend o' Harry's a friend o' mine!" Hagrid lowered his voice even more. "Yeh gonna marry her?"

Harry nodded and said with a confident voice. "I wouldn't leave her with this Hagrid, I just can't." 

Hagrid beamed. "Good fer yeh Harry! That's teh right thing ter do! Knew yeh wouldn' leave teh girl."

Harry felt good about something he did for the first time in days. 

* * *

Harry wanted to start making things right. He had to stop feeling sorry about what happened and just face it. He knew that Cho was extremely distressed and he should be there for her. The first thing Harry did at lunch was give Cho a note he had written during the History of Magic class. 

The note read:

__

Cho, I hope you're alright with everything that has happened. I know things are not easy right now, but I'm here if you need anything. Within a few weeks, gossip should die down. We have a lot of things to discuss. How about meeting me in the library during afternoon break? And don't worry, everything will be all right in the end. 

Yours truly,

Harry

Cho read the note and gave Harry a smile as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. He smiled back. He looked at Ginny at the end of the table and wished that Ginny would forgive him. If she knew how sorry he was for everything that has happened, maybe she would talk to him again. But Ginny was so upset she refused to listen to anything he said. She cried for a long time when she first received the news and although she and Harry never officially broke up together, they both knew it happened. 

"Ron, I didn't mean to hurt your sister, honestly, I didn't." Harry apologized again.

"It's not your fault, Harry, I know you couldn't help what happened. You have a lot of things to worry about now, and Ginny will understand soon. She just really liked you, and….well, at least you only went out for a week before you broke up." Ron said, eating his baked potato. 

"I liked her too, a lot, but I cannot be with her anymore. And it's not right anyway. I'm going to marry Cho, Ron." Harry announced.

Ron nearly choked on a piece on potato. "MARRY? I knew you two discussed being parents, but…."

"Ron, think about it! I can't just let her raise the child alone!"

"Well….."

"And it wouldn't look too good if I was going out with someone else while Cho is raising up my son or daughter, would it?" Harry said. He had said 'son' and 'daughter' for the first time in reference to being his. He was stunned at these words.

Ron sighed. "You're right Harry, it wouldn't be fair. And it's the lawful thing to do. Just imagine Cho's parents' reaction if you didn't marry her!"

"I don't want to, Ron, and I like Cho. People used to have arranged marriages in Dumbledore's time, didn't they? And most of them fell in love later. Maybe that'll happen. But Cho and I only broke up because of…..certain circumstances that we couldn't figure out, and we thought that if we kept on going out these strange…..things will continue….." Harry broke off, not waiting to say more than necessary.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked curiously. 

Debating over this in his head, Harry decided to tell Ron about not remembering anything after the dates with Cho.

"WEIRD!" Ron exclaimed. "So you don't even remember doing it?"

Harry shook his head. 

"So you didn't break up because you didn't like each other?"

"Well, that too, but mostly because it was so strange not remembering….."

"Well, Harry, you should've told me sooner!" Hermione's voice came in and she squeezed herself between Ron and Harry. "I thought you would've done it on purpose! At least you're innocent of it now." 

Harry said, "I tried to tell you Hermione, but you just never li----"

"Anyway," Hermione continued on. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon with the HufflePuffs. I hope Professor LeBlanc does not go over silly things like how to make curly hair straight in a swish again."

Ron looked like his birthday had come early. "I love Defense Against the Dark Arts!" he said.

"Because you like Professor LeBlanc that's why."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Ron, his voice a little higher than usual. 

"Well, Ron Weasley, I would've thought you would like someone for their personality, like being smart for instance, instead of someone who dwelled on covering up a pimple all the time." And with this, Hermione opened up a book and began to read with great concentration.

"You would think that she likes meeee." Ron said in a whisper to Harry.

* * *

Ron and Harry took seats in Defense Against the Dark Arts eagerly. Harry noticed that all the boys were very enthusiastic and all the girls (except Hermione) were discussing the new spell on hair straightening excitedly. 

A few minutes later, Harry's mouth dropped open. The most gorgeous female he ever saw entered the classroom. 

"We've discussed it," Justin Finch-Fletchley whispered to Harry. "Maybe she's like Fleur, part Veela!"

Harry thought this was a definite possibility. Professor LeBlanc smiled, revealing perfect, straight teeth. "Hello class, I see you're eager to begin today, good!" 

For a strange split second, Harry thought she looked familiar, especially when she smiled.

"Today," she said walking to Harry's desk. "We will begin the Dark Arts formally. Can anyone tell me what the curse, 'Commodito Morpheous' is?" She gave Harry another wide smile and her eyes sparkled….Harry saw the blue as if it came straight from the sea.

Hermione's hand shot into the air. 

"Yes?" Professor LeBlanc said.

" 'Commodito Morpheous' is a curse used to turn people into objects. When in this form, the person can neither think nor talk and cannot return themselves back into original form unless another person does the countercurse, 'Commodito Reverso'."

"Good, five points to Gryffindor. Now, what are some clues to which you can tell a person is under the 'commodito morpheous' curse?"

Hermione's hand shot up again. 

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Markings. Such as if a glasses wearing person is transformed into a vase, the vase will have two round circles in front. And the top of the object is usually the color of the person's hair, like having blonde hair and being turned into a chair will result in a blonde seat."

"Very nicely explained. Now, Harry Potter," Professor LeBlanc smiled at Harry and looked at him with her eyes. Harry thought he had never seen such beautiful eyes…..

"Please, stand up." Professor LeBlanc said. Harry stood. "I'm about to put the 'commodito morpheous' curse on Harry here, and watch carefully to observe markings."

She was still smiling….sly but oh so beautiful…..

She raised her wand and roared, "_COMMODITO MORPHEOUS_!" 

Harry felt very light and then seemed to have blacked out.

Professor LeBlanc had a very satisfactory look on her face and then turned to the class. "See any markings?" She had turned Harry Potter into a pot.

"Hey! I see a scar shape crack!" Dean Thomas said.

"The lid is black!" 

"Glasses shapes on the front!"

Professor LeBlanc said, "Good! Very good observations! Now, we wouldn't be turning each other into objects." She laughed. "Oh my dears….no, but I just wanted to show you." And then she turned Harry back.

Harry felt coming out of a daze. 

They spent the rest of the class taking notes and then moved on to lipsticks that never ceased to fade for as long as you want with a clever charm.

"For homework, write an essay on several people who were turned into an object with this curse….and never was found until it was too late…..until they had aged past life….." Professor LeBlanc said, and then looked at Harry. 

"Thank you for volunteering, Harry." She said and looked at his scar. "I might be able to perform a tricky cover-up over that."

"No thanks, it's fine." Harry replied. He was looking directly at Professor LeBlanc's true blue, very haunting eyes. It was hard to pull away from them.

After class, Harry said casually to Ron, "Wonder how she knew my name, never met me before."

Ron was still dreaming about Professor LeBlanc. "Well you're famous, Harry!"

Harry suddenly remembered his plans to meet Cho. "I have to go meet Cho in the library! See you, Ron!"

Harry ran to the library, anticipating meeting Cho and seeing her again. His heart was beating quickly, and hasn't done so for the past weeks. The last time he felt like this was on his date. 

He saw Cho waiting for him when he arrived. He grinned. Cho looked so pretty….she was standing right near a window, in the sunlight….

"Hi Harry," Cho smiled. 

"Hello Cho," Harry said, feeling very happy that she was waiting for him and then, without thinking or planning to do this, he bent over and kissed her.

A few feet away from them, someone smiled and thought, 'Everything is going according to plan. The little Potter will be here in a few months, and Harry will then know his _true weakness_.'

****

A/N: I took the word commodity and changed it a bit for the curse. Kind of goes in line with 'object' doesn't it? Hehe. 

Next chapter: the Chang's howler and perhaps something even _worse_ than that…..? Oh yes, Halloween is coming soon and then at Christmas, I need some ideas for couples at the Yule ball. Who do you think Draco should go with? What about Fred and George? Any suggestions? I have a faint idea of who goes with who (some couples are already planned) but it's not definite yet so any ideas will be more than welcome. I want to write things you guys want to read and have the opportunity to have a say in this story. :)


	7. ch 7 Owls, Rita Skeeter, and the Changs’...

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm happy that some of my old reviewers reviewed again! 

Comments to my reviewers:

__

Sparkle-eyed Dreamer- I'm glad my story provided humor. I did try to make some parts funny. :)

__

Heather- Here is the next chapter!

__

StarShine- Do you think G. Lockhart would've had enough brains to perform spells, let alone turn himself into a girl? lol. Thanks for your review! 

__

Cheryl- Thanks for reviewing again and for your encouragement.

__

Muggle- I'm glad my story is interesting to you. 

__

ER- Here is more!

I replied to some of the reviewers in the little note so if you don't see a reply to your note, look at the other page. : )

****

Chapter 7- Owls, Rita Skeeter, and the Changs' Howler

Cho stepped out of the hospital wing and smiled as Harry was waiting for her outside. It was a clear Saturday afternoon and the two of them had precious little time to be relaxed until the next day….Cho's parents would be coming to visit.

"Madam Pomfrey performed a tricky charm on my clothes so they will begin to adjust themselves automatically. But that won't be necessary for a few months." Cho said. She held Harry's hand and they walked to the Quiddich field, watching the Hufflepuffs practice. 

About three weeks back, Cho's parents had sent Cho a howler, the morning right after Harry kissed Cho for the first time since they both had broken up and then got together again, engaged. Their relationship as of now's still strained. They had both been trying very hard to deal with this and they were successful; what was missing from a proper engagement was deep love. Over the three weeks, they had developed a firmer friendship and care for one another. They had also suffered through the same gossip and Cho's howler affect Harry the same way it affected her.

Harry remembered the memory vividly. 

* Three Weeks Back *

During breakfast that morning, Cho was scanning the owls worriedly. As soon as her family's large, brown owl 'Ruffles' (because its feathers were always unkempt) arrived with a scarlet envelope, Cho closed her eyes and wished to disappear. 

"A howler?" Her friend Maggie guessed, looking at Cho's face.

Cho nodded as Ruffles placed the envelope in her lap. The owl rested its head on Cho's shoulders for a few moments, as for comfort for what's to come, and then took flight again. Several people around the Ravenclaw table were watching. 

Cho slowly opened the envelope, which had begun to smoke around the edges.

"**_CHO CHANG! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOUR LETTER HAVE TOLD ME!" _**a woman's voice, probably Mrs. Chang's, roared to the top of the emptiness of the air. Everyone hushed as the gigantic howler yelled against his or her eardrums.

**__**

"PREGNANT A FEW MONTHS SHORT OF YOUR SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF PROTECTION CHARMS? I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU UP BETTER THAN THIS----"

Mrs. Chang's voice was shrilling like a fire alarm. Cho felt very nauseated and her blushing face was hidden in her hands. 

**__**

"----I CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO TELL YOU HOW UPSET YOUR FATHER IS AND YOU WAIT UNTIL HE GETS A HOLD OF THAT HARRY POTTER----"

Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of meeting Cho's father very much. Several people glanced at Harry. Ron gave a low whistle. The sound of Mrs. Chang's voice frightened him enough, he couldn't even begin to imagine what Mr. Chang would say to him.

**__**

"-------JUST ONE MORE YEAR UNTIL GRADUATION AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER! I AM ABSOLUTELY ASHAMED! THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE SOMETHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY-----"

Harry took some deep breaths and then tried to calm himself. Ron looked around as if to spot something very interesting about the shaking plates around him.

**__**

"----AND HARRY, YOU LISTEN UP----" 

Harry jerked.

**__**

"----DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK AWAY! I HOPE YOU ARE PLANNING ON MARRYING CHO OR I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS----"

Many eyes grew round at this threat and about fifty heads turned to Harry. Harry thought Mrs. Chang might be even scarier to face than Voldemort.

**__**

"-----WE WILL BE COMING TO HOGWARTS IN A FEW WEEKS SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS YOUNG MAN! YOU CAN JUST LOOK FORWARD TO MEETING CHO'S FATHER AND I."

A ringing silence fell as the envelope curled into ashes. Cho was looking as though she might faint again and Harry was shocked and frightened beyond belief. He imagined how Mr. Chang would kill him or throw him in Azkaban. Of all the times he escaped death, now he almost wished he didn't. 

Harry thought it was over but his eyes glanced down at the Daily Prophet beside his bacon and almost had a petrified attack on him. Near the middle of the third page, was an article by the no other, Rita Skeeter. Harry closed his eyes for a few moments and then opened them again. Yes, the article was still there. Many students around him had begun to notice the paper too, and started reading it excitedly. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter Impregnates Sixth Year Hogwarts Student Cho Chang**

_Rita Skeeter_

__

Harry Potter is very well known as 'the-boy-who-lived' and of escaping the you-know-who many times. But has this famous hero done something infamous? The answer: yes. Potter has impregnated his ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang. Chang found out about this after her break-up with Potter. The good news? Potter continues his family line in creating a little Potter. 

Being in the center of great attention and famous everywhere in the wizard world, Potter must've thought that it wasn't enough. Chang is estimated to be one month or so along and so the little Potter should arrive sometime in late spring. Hogwarts' headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stated, "Harry and Cho are handling this very maturely. They are not to be expelled, Ms. Skeeter, and nothing further is happening." A wedding for the famous Harry Potter is already in plan as Potter and Chang are engaged. 

"If you ask me, something like this shouldn't be taken delicately. Potter gets away with everything and is constantly causing trouble. He should've been expelled years ago." Professor Snape, teaching Potions comments. "Being so famous has all gone to his head and now he has impregnated an innocent girl. And does he get away with it? Naturally! He doesn't even get a detention! I still say he should get expelled. Another little Potter! How exciting." Professor Snape ends sourly before walking off to his class.

Will the little Potter grow up in a stable home? How will Harry handle being a father as such a tender age?

"Harry is really great about this whole thing," Chang, the future Mrs. Potter, comments. "He and I are dealing with this the best we can and would like to be left alone. There is no great story going on here."

Obviously, Miss. Chang is taking the matter lightly, expecting that her fiancé, the great hero, to handle this with no problem, but can it be done? 

Potter's more recent ex, Ginny Weasley, whom broke up with Potter after finding out about Chang's pregnancy states, "I cannot believe he would do something like this! Harry always stuck me as a good, kind, person. Not someone to take advantage of a girl. I always trusted Harry and even loved him when we were a couple, now I think it was all a lie. He and Cho only went out for about two weeks and she got pregnant?"

The youngest Weasley went off in tears. What did her brothers have to say about her broken heart?

"Well, even though Harry did have to break my sister's heart, but at least he's honest about it and not trying to pretend he didn't do anything," Fred Weasley, seventh year comments. "I hate it when someone tries to steal your girl. Everyone should have one love and one love only, not having another person interfere with your relationship. That ugly git is going to pay!"

We're not sure what that was about. George Weasley, however, was eager to comment, "Yeah, I do like the fact that Harry isn't going out with my sister while Cho is expecting his baby. And as for people interfering, maybe the one who thinks the other is interfering has his facts mixed up! And he should watch out! He doesn't know what's coming his way!"

We left Misters George and Fred Weasley and asked Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, about how he felt. Should Harry get away with this?

"Get away with what? He impregnates a girl; things like this happen all the time. Look at your parents." He says before walking away with Potter, who refuses to comment. Why would the expectant father refuse to comment if he has nothing to get away with?

Refuse to comment? Harry never remembered anything about anyone wanting to interview him. He looked at Ron suspiciously. 

"Ok! Ok! So I knew they were doing an article about you! I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want any more stress. Look at Cho!" Ron confessed. "I'm sorry! Besides, the article is all wrong. I was being interviewed when you and Cho went to Dumbledore, you weren't with me."

Harry saw Cho crying at the Ravenclaw table. Maggie had put her hand over Cho's shoulder for comfort. Professor McGonagall walked over and helped Cho get up. She ushered Cho away from the whispers and the article and into her office to calm down.

The article still had a few paragraphs to go. Hermione came over to Harry and Ron. 

  
"Harry, I said some good things about you while being interviewed, and I'm still your friend. Don't worry. I just hope you can balance your studies while being a father. It's very important to get as many O.W.L.'s as possible you know." She said, and then picking up the newspaper, pointed to her comment.

__

"Harry's a good person, and I believe he will be a good father. Of course, he doesn't have parents so he may lack experience. I believe Cho's parents could help him out with that one." Hermione Granger, Potter's other best friend shares her opinion.

  
"Mr. and Mrs. Chang giving me advice? Yeah right! They'll be too busy strangling me!" Harry said half jokingly. He still had a very hard impression of that Howler in his head. 

He read the last part of the article. 

__

Will the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter be able to handle this? We'll find out as time continues. Who knows? Maybe Harry won't even be able to survive Chang's pregnancy. More of this outrageous scandal to be investigated over the months.

* * * 

The Quiddich team members were still being nice to Harry, although it was more of a politeness than a friendly relationship. Quiddich practice was still on four times a week, and with Fred as the captain, always found excuses to correct George's position, strategy, and even the way he hits the bludgers, which had nearly hit Fred many, many times. 

During a recent practice, Fred announced, "Our first game is next week. We're up against Ravenclaw."

Ravenclaw? Harry's stomach turned. They weren't very friendly with him at all these days. Only the Hufflepuffs were okay, but still, it was a forced politeness.

"Uh, who's playing seeker?" Harry asked. 

"Maggie Hallspell," Fred answered. "She was selected in tryouts for a new seeker as Cho can't play in her condition."

'Oh great, now I took Quiddich from her too,' Harry thought sadly. 

"We've got to practice!" Fred said, and then looked at George, "You're gripping your broom incorrectly."

George aimed a bludger at Fred, but Katie Bell stopped it in time. "George, please." She said.

George stopped, but only because of Katie.

* * * 

A few days later, Harry received an Owl from Mrs. Weasley. 

__

Harry,

It's hard of me to write this, dear, because I don't know how to begin. Fred and George mentioned the big news in one of their letters to me so I wasn't completely surprised by your owl. Harry, dear, I won't send you a howler because I imagine that Cho's parents probably did or will. And I'm not angry with you, I'm just very disappointed.

Harry, I've always cared for you as part of the family and so I will speak to you as if you were Ron or Fred or George. As you have brought this upon yourself, you must first make sure that you have accepted this and aren't ignoring this. Charms and spells won't make this go away. 

Second, you must be there for Cho no matter what because you cannot begin to imagine what it's like for her. I hope you are planning on marrying her. You are growing up a little quicker than the rest of the boys at Hogwarts, but in confidence, I think you will do fine if you keep your head up and take on this responsibility. 

Harry, I know you are very scared, but you must remember, you are not alone. I will be here for you if you need anything. How about you coming to the Burrow for a visit over Christmas break? Arthur and I will be able to help you out a bit more. Free free to send an owl anytime, but remember what I told you, you must accept this, take on the responsibility, and be there for Cho.

With Love,

Mrs. Weasley

Harry felt his heart become ten times lighter. 

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." he whispered and went off to show Cho the letter.

****

A/N: The next chapters will focus on the first Quiddich game and the Changs' visit! Whoo! Is Harry in for it!


	8. ch 8 The Changs' Visit

__

Raven*Beauty* xxx14xxx- Yay! You reviewed two times! Okay, here is the next chapter. I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I already have the whole story outlined and I've written most of it. I just have to edit the chapter before uploading it and I have to make sure I didn't leave anything out. I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. : )

__

Bobboman-2000- Draco isn't powerful enough to perform the imperio curse on two people. But good guess, he does seem like the suspect for evil things, doesn't he?

__

JJ- Thanks

__

StarShine- Thanks, here's the next chapter.

__

Heather- Mr. and Mrs. Chang doesn't strangle Harry, but they do scare him a little bit in this chapter. Hehe. 

Cheryl- Chloe and Ashley had been taken into consideration. Thanks. : )

__

Murph4303- Sorry, I'm not going to reuse names.   
  
_Pendragon-_ Thanks! There won't be any killing in this story, sorry……or will there be? What do you think? (Draco can't die though, because it will take the fun out of everything)  


__

Fairydust816- The Changs will appear more than once and you can look forward to every, single visit. lol. In another visit, perhaps Harry does something Mr. Chang doesn't approve of? What will happen then? Hehe. 

****

A/N: I have officially named the baby's first name! Thanks for your suggestions! I haven't decided on the middle name yet, or if there is going to be one, but I think you guys will like it. Also, if you have any wedding suggestions like where it's going to be, what should Cho wear, etc., you're more than welcome to suggest. 

****

Chapter 8- The Changs' Visit

"Everyone, test today! Test today! Get out for your wands!" Professor LeBlanc said. 

All the students got out their wands and Professor LeBlanc went around putting bewitched anti-cheating spells on them. When she got to Harry, she gave him a big smile, revealing her white, straight teeth. Harry fell into a sort of daze for a second. Perhaps Fleur couldn't even compare to the beauty of Professor LeBlanc. 

"Harry," she said, grinning widely. "I'm sure you studied hard? Heard about the little incident with Miss. Chang awhile ago. How's she doing?"

"Fine," Harry said. 

Cho's parents came for a visit yesterday and had invited Harry to come to their house for Christmas. Insisted should've been more like it, but the whole meeting was nothing but….._interesting_. 

* * * 

Ginny was so tired of recalling memories of the past. Memories of Harry. It was only for about a week or so, but that week had made her happy, blushingly adored, well loved, and special. Just special.

She remembered when Harry was walking down the streets of Hogsmeade with her; she accidentally tripped over her robe. It was too big for her, a hand-me-down from Ron, and Harry helped her up. Ginny blushed in embarrassment. It was like the time when Harry offered to buy her the color-changing quill that she was looking at through the shop window. She didn't have enough money to pay for it. Ginny wished she didn't have so many hand-me-downs. 

"Give me the robe," he said and a mischief look fell upon his eyes. "Ginny, it's okay." He said. She was unsure of what he'll do, gave him her large robe and then he handed her a chocolate frog. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then walked her into the Three Broomsticks and ordered her a butterbeer. Then, Harry said, "Please wait here, I'll be right back." He left in a hurry, carrying her robe. 

She guessed maybe he was taking it to a teacher to perform a shrinking charm on it, but as soon as Harry left, her friends who had been watching came over and starting chattering excitedly. 

"So, what have you and Harry been doing?" Doris asked giggling. 

"I saw that kiss!" Emily said. 

She blushed. 

"Nothing, nothing," She had answered, but after about a minute, started into a deep, juicy conversation about how much she liked Harry. "He's just so sweet." She said and sighed. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw his untidy black hair through the crowd and whispered, "Go!" to her friends. They left; casting smiles and sparkling eyes. 

Harry came back and took hold of her hand. "Here, I got this for you, Gin." He said. 

He had bought her a new robe. It was black and just the right size. 

"Harry, you didn't have to do this." she said, overwhelmed at what he spent and his thoughtfulness. 

"It's okay, I sold your old one to a shop and then used that money and some extra money to buy you a new robe. I didn't want you falling again. Here," he said, and got out another chocolate frog. 

Harry had given her about a hundred chocolate frogs. Every time he met her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog. It was very sweet, and to her, every frog had a special, warm attachment. 

He kissed her again, and they both blushed. 

Ginny sighed and looked out the window. She didn't feel like paying attention in class. Her thoughts were on Harry, and she couldn't help it. She missed him calling her "Gin" and "Sweet Ginny" and his cute little smile and the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. She wished that Cho didn't have to be engaged to him, that Cho didn't have to be pregnant at all…..

She wanted to talk to Harry, and soon. 

* * * 

Harry was still trying to focus his attention on his test. His eyes were on his paper, and the set of long questions on the there made him dizzy. He thought he'd see how much time he has left, and looked up, just to stare right at Professor LeBlanc's face and eyes. She was grinning at him with a sly smile. Harry jumped. 

He didn't expect her to be that close. 

"Harry, what is it?" She said and looked at him. For a second, Harry was scared of her closeness. 

"Um, how much time do I have left?" Harry asked. 

She pointed to the clock. It said, 'Hurry up, boy!'

Harry's mind raced. How was he supposed to memorize all the make-up formulas anyway? He stared down at his desk and saw a face showing. It was Professor LeBlanc and her wide smile again. The face was reflected off the shininess of the desk. Harry thought he'd have a petrified attack on him. He looked up and saw her smiling face peering down at him. It was kind of bothersome.

Professor LeBlanc's face popping everywhere. 

He thought of how that had been with the Changs, visiting. How Mr. Chang suddenly arrived and the stern look on his face. 

****

* Yesterday *

"Harry! They'll be here in a few minutes!" Cho burst in the library where Harry had been doing his essay for Snape. 

Harry knew immediately that Cho was referring to her parents. Harry's mind scrambled and he hurriedly collected his papers in a mess and ran after Cho. Ron had whispered, "Good luck." Hermione had whispered, "Remember to finish your essay."

"Cho!" Harry said, gasping for breath and she turned this way and that. "Slow….down….it can't……*breath*….be….good….for…..you…."

Cho stopped and waited for Harry. "Come on! Dumbledore is going to be waiting with us!"

"Cho, it's okay. You shouldn't be running anyway. I think." Harry said and they stopped running but Cho was still walking at a very fast pace. When they reached the front door entrance, Dumbledore was smiling and standing by waiting. A couple was with him. They were Cho's parents. 

Harry had never been so nervous in his life. He caught his first glimpse of Cho's parents, his future in-laws. His stomach felt queasy. Mrs. Chang was wearing a dark green robe over her beige colored dress. She had a stern look on her face, and Harry knew immediately not to test her patience. Mr. Chang was wearing a dark blue robe with a professionally looking suit. He had a very impatient look on his face. 

Harry thought he'd rather ask Snape to do the tango. 

Mr. Chang looked up and saw Cho and Harry (reluctantly) walking towards them. 

"Ah! My daughter has finally come." He said. "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

Harry thought Mr. Chang would've looked a lot friendlier if he only smiled. 

"Hello, Dad." Cho answered. "Um….this is Harry." She stepped aside and let Mr. Chang get a full view of the shaking Harry Potter. 

Mr. Chang raised his eyebrows. Harry thought he would faint. 

"Well, it's good to meet you Harry," Mr. Chang said holding out his hand. Harry shook it. 

Mrs. Chang placed a hand on Cho's shoulder and smiled. "Cho, how have you been doing?"

"Fine, mom, just, um…..you know, doing a lot of stuff." Cho answered, then she looked up and said, "This is Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, we've met him already." Mr. Chang said. He gave an amused smile. Dumbledore had been watching the whole time. 

"We have a lot of things to discuss." Mr. Chang said and then looked at Harry again, surveying Harry with his eyes. 

Harry thought he would've scrubbed toilets without magic then to have a talk with Cho's parents. Harry couldn't noticing, even in his nervousness, that Mrs. Chang was very pretty. That's where Cho must've gotten her looks. Mr. Chang hasn't smiled yet, and Harry was too deathly afraid of him to get a good look of his face. Harry was skinny for his age and Mr. Chang was a grown man. Besides that, he gave Harry the impression of a great wizard who didn't like to mess around. 

"Please, let us have some tea or coffee." Dumbledore said and lead them to a private room (Harry never noticed it before) by the Great Hall. It looked like a tea room with puffy armchairs and a beautiful window. Tea, coffee, and small cakes were on the table. 

Mr. Chang sat down and took out his wand. It was about 14 inches and very polished looking. Mr. Chang tapped it on the table and a daisy appeared. He gave it to Cho. 

"Thank you, Dad." Cho said and smiled. Mr. Chang smiled at his daughter and then turned to Harry with a frown. Harry thought Mr. Chang appeared nice and approachable with a smile, but now, he wasn't sure if Mr. Chang was any better than Snape.

"Harry," Mr. Chang said, casually swishing his wand in front of Harry. "Can you tell me what in your mind told you to impregnate my daughter?"

Harry had his eyes on the 14-inched wand worriedly. He looked at Dumbledore who gave him a warm smile. 

("Mr. Chang was a bright student, so was Mrs. Chang, they both were exceptional. I think they might've been friends with your parents." Dumbledore had told Harry the day before.) 

"Well, sir," Harry began. "I-I, never meant to."

"Hmm." Mr. Chang said, waiting. 

"Darling, don't you think you should put that away?" Mrs. Chang said in reference to Mr. Chang's wand. 

"No, Anne, I'll keep it out for a little while." Mr. Chang answered. 

Mrs. Chang gave him a look. "Really, Robert, do you think it's necessary?"

Mr. Chang sighed and the wand vanished with a pop. He looked at Harry straight in the eye. "Continue."

Harry apologized a hundred times and told Mr. Chang a slightly exaggerated lie of only finding himself in bed with Cho once. When he finished, Mr. Chang looked mildly amused. 

"Is that the story without any lies?" Mr. Chang asked. 

Harry said, "Sir, I promise that I didn't mean to impregnate Cho." All of the sudden, Harry's shoelaces tied themselves. He looked down at his feet and then up at Mr. Chang who was waving his wand. 

"I'm very quick, Harry," he said, putting his wand away. "and I will be expecting you to be faithful to my daughter." And then gave Harry a smile. 

Harry swallowed. 

Later, after Mrs. Chang gave Cho the Best Book of Baby Spells, a book on all the spells she could perform on herself ("Morning sickness, fatigue, hormones, that's a tricky spell….it's all here, dear."), she left Cho with her father and to talk to Harry privately. 

"Harry, you're a good wizard, I know, and very famous." Mrs. Chang said. "But, I won't hide the fact that I'm disappointed in you. My daughter is my only child, and very dear to me. Her father is very upset about this situation. You see, Cho is the ray of light in his eyes, and he had been very strict on her boyfriends. He never imagined something like this would happen. Tell me, when is the wedding?"

Harry's mind wandered. "Uh, around Valentine's day." He answered. There, that's a good date. There was no way it could be done anything soon, and Cho would be visiting her parents during Christmas. Harry would be at the Burrow. 

"That's sort of late, isn't it?" Cho's mother mentioned. 

Harry thought about it. Yeah, Mrs. Chang was right. "Well, what would you suggest?"

"Maybe during December. That gives you about two months."

"Okay." Harry answered. He didn't dare argue. If Mrs. Chang didn't expect him to be gone around Christmas then he won't be. He looked at Mrs. Chang again, her soft eyes and lips struck him as Cho, only a much older person. He couldn't picture Mrs. Chang as a grandmother. But then again, he was too young to be a father.

"I never thought my daughter would be married to Harry Potter." Mrs. Chang said with a slight smile. "Harry, dear, you seem like a good boy. A good student, and I've heard of your famous escapes with You-Know-Who."

"Thanks," Harry said humbly. "Uh, Mrs. Chang? Does Mr. Chang, have any….uh….anything against me?"

"Only that you've impregnated his daughter. My daughter. Harry, as long as you take responsibility to your actions, everything will be fine. He and I have sank this reality in the last week or so and we're no longer furious at Cho, but still very disappointed. And Harry, if you get in trouble with my daughter, I'm not going to hesitate to use my wand. Cho's father is very good with spells, also." Mrs. Chang said seriously. 

Harry's forehead began to sweat. He remembered how Dumbledore told him what talented students Cho's parents were. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Chang."

"Alright, Harry. Just as long as we're clear." She answered.

"Uh, one more question, Mrs. Chang." Harry said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what does Mr. Chang do?" Harry asked, he thought of Mr. Chang to be someone with a heavy job such as guarding Azkaban.

"You mean for work? Oh, he works for L.A.W.; Lawyers and Attorney Wizards."

Harry swallowed. 

"We have wizard lawyers?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Chang laughed. Harry couldn't help thinking how pretty she was when she laughed, even for a mother.

"Certainly, Harry! Everyone files lawsuits over silly squabbles and some important issues like the burglary of a wand or dark arts craft found in someone's residence. That's why he's quick with the wand. Has to do a lot of quick thinking and charms to make sure everyone tells the truth up on the stand."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Harry said, feeling nervous. "Are you a lawyer, too?" 

"No," Mrs. Chang answered. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Maybe she was a teacher for a preschool or even a housewife! Yeah! A job that is nice and not to scare Harry like L.A.W. Being quick at truth charms! Harry felt faint. 

"…..I work for the Ministry of Magic. I work in the W.I.S.E department, Wizards/Witches of International Security Embassy. We keep a watch of wizard crimes worldwide."

Harry's heart stopped. Ministry of Magic? Oh, that's nice, engaged to a girl with parents that could put him in Azkaban if he messes something up! Harry thought that he had better make sure he and Cho never get in any fights.

On the other hand, how can he qualify to be good enough for Cho? Harry never imagined having in-laws that worked for the Ministry of Magic and L.A.W. The very thought of having Christmas dinner over at Cho's house scared him. Here he was, coming from a family that is well beyond normal or nice. _The Dursleys_. 

What kind of a wizard would want to be related to magic-hating, rude people? 

No one, except Harry got stuck with them.

And who, from such family, would want the panic tension of moving to a family with high expectations and a firm respect in their name? 

Harry was going to be. 

Harry's head felt dizzy. He didn't want to think about it, but Mr. Chang's wand never left his mind. Truth charms! 

The Changs left later that day and as they got ready to leave, Cho's father gave Cho a hug and all of the sudden, his wand popped out and aimed at Harry, who took a huge step back. 

"Take care of Cho." He said. 

Harry nodded very fast.

"I'll be expecting letters and updates." 

Harry nodded again.

Mrs. Chang waved Mr. Chang's wand away and smiled at Harry, "Will you be coming with Cho to visit us at Christmas? I heard that you don't go home to visit your muggle relatives."

Harry said, "Well, I was going to visit the Weasleys, and the Yule ball is around Christmas---"

"Oh yes, the Yule Ball," Mrs. Chang said, remembering. "Well, we'll be dropping by again then instead of you coming to us."

Harry's knees felt weak. 

"Good-bye, dear." Mrs. Chang said, and embraced Cho. She patted Harry on the back and turned to her husband who still had his wand out. Mr. Chang gave Harry a handshake and said, twirling his wand, "Remember, Harry, I'm very good with my wand."

Harry nodded and Cho said, "Oh, Dad, don't scare him."

Mr. Chang's wand vanished. "Just making sure he doesn't run away from his responsibilities." He gave Cho another daisy.

They left.

Dumbledore came behind Harry and Cho. 

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" He said, mainly talking to Harry.

Harry wasn't sure. He was still very scared of Mr. Chang and his wand. 

"Cho, you might want to go up to Madam Pomfrey for another visit; your mother insists that you be kept under the best care possible. And Harry, you may go on with your day." Dumbledore said and hummed a little song. 

* * * 

Harry finished recalling this memory and looked up at the clock. It now read, 'Time's up!'. Professor LeBlanc collected all the papers. 

"Good job, everyone." She said and smiled again. She never ceased to smile. She walked around the room with her wand and every once in a while made a flower pop on someone's desk. When she got to Harry's desk, she gave a swish of her wand, and a feather landed on his desk. 

"A feather, because your wand contains a phoenix's feather, doesn't it? I've heard so."

Harry nodded and held up the feather. It was an ordinary feather of grayish white.

"Now, class, I know some of you boys are tired of learning make-up tips," Professor LeBlanc said, looking around to all the boys. They were staring at her and paid rapid attention. Neville's round face rested on his hands and he sighed contently. 

"We will be moving on to vampires." Professor LeBlanc said. She gave a mysterious smile. "In fact, one of the teachers here at Hogwarts has relation to a vampire. Can anyone guess who?"

****

A/N: The next chapter is the first Quiddich game! Guess who Gryffindor is up against? It was mentioned in a previous chapter: The Ravenclaws! Also, Cho sees something she really does not want to see. What is it? The Dursleys reply to Harry in the next chapter! Sorry if my story seems to drag on and on and is a bit boring. Tell me if you want me to speed up or no?


	9. ch 9 Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

Here is yet another chapter! This chapter might be a sort of soap opera-ish, but bare with me. Whoo-hooz for the reviews! I love how some of the same readers review because that means you guys find my story interesting enough to keep on coming back. Hehe. Thanks!

__

Fyre Pixie- After what happens in this chapter, Mr. Chang will be furious with Harry. As for your question, Professor LeBlanc does seem like the perfect person to be Rita, doesn't she? That way, she knows everything that is going on and so she can write about it, but I'm not going to give any definite answers yet. Good observation though. 

__

Cheryl- Professor LeBlanc doesn't work for Voldemort (or does she?), but you are a very good thinker in this story. No, you're not annoying me by reviewing a lot; I love reviews! : ) 

__

Heather- Here is another chapter for you.

__

Raven*Beauty* xxx14xxx- Thanks for loving my story "no matter what". : )

__

ER- That's a really good question, where will Harry and Cho live with the baby? Hogwarts is definitely out of the question though.

__

Out of my League- Okay, I'll try to speed up in the chapters instead of dragging on. We'll be moving to Christmas in a few chapters or so. 

__

Chessmaster60- I'll try!

__

Meow- Cute name! Thanks for your compliments!

__

Shdurrani- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well.

****

Chapter 9- Ravenclaw against Gryffindor

Cho was in History of Magic and daydreaming. She was dreaming of illusion charms that would make her appear normal, not changing. Her mother's Best Book of Baby Spells worked for sickness and some fatigue, but she couldn't figure out the hormone charm yet. It was very complicated. 

Cho was frustrated at how she cried at everything. Yesterday, she sobbed when she found out the first Quiddich game was to be tomorrow. Against Gryffindor. She was upset because she didn't want her house to be against Harry's. How could she be happy if Harry's house lost? If they won, how could she be joyful?

She had tears over this and then in frustration because she cried, she ran off to the Ravenclaw common room and snapped at everyone to leave her alone.

Now, Cho was sitting quietly dreaming of illusion charms. She remembered all the sudden, of the Dursley's reply to Harry. Harry had showed her yesterday evening when she came out of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over her and made her weary with hundreds of tips.

Harry looked both amused and confused when he handed Cho the letter. Hedwig delivered it and Harry said he was surprised the Dursleys just experienced owl mail for the first time. 

It read:

__

Harry,

We have received your letter and we are not surprised that you would do something like this. We reckon you have impregnated about a hundred girls, and don't you think we'll be taking care of the youngest Potter while you are there at that horrible school.

Is it here yet? Because if it is, keep it at that revolting school. And by the way, who would want to marry you? Is she a witch?

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia

PS: We have officially decided that since you are a father and with a family, you can go get your own house. Please pick up everything in your room at first chance. 

Cho looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Why would they ask if I'm a witch, if I go to Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged. 

Cho looked at the letter again. "What is here? They said something about keeping something at----" her face color changed. "Oh, I can't believe it!" she said, her face furious. "They were referring to the baby as 'it'! Oh!" Cho said in frustration. 

Harry had never seen Cho mad before and this was his first time. He watched in surprise and Cho took out her wand and set a burst of flames to the letter and then still furious (Harry was scared to approach her), set out bursts of flames from her wand into the air. 

She did this for about twenty minutes and then put her wand away. "Harry, I am never visiting your relatives. Forgive me, but I don't think they'll care to see me anyway."

She marched off and Harry ran after her. 

"Cho, it's okay, I tried to tell you before that the Dursleys doesn't like me or any magic people at all." He said running aside her. 

Cho didn't say anything; her face was set in an angry shade of red. Instead, she quickly snapped, "Leave me alone, Harry!"

Harry ran after her. Boy was Cho fast! 

"Cho!" Harry panted, calling. "Cho! You shouldn't be running…oh, come on. Don't get mad at me!"

Harry took out his wand and hoped that this would work. It worked last year. In a loud voice, he said, "_ACCIO FIREBOLT_!"

His hand found the handle of his broomstick that came flying to him. He got on and sped after Cho.

'Man, is this pathetic.' Harry thought. Cho was pregnant and running faster than he was on a broomstick.

In a few seconds, he caught up with her and she was surprised to see Harry on a broomstick. She stopped and said, "Where did you get---"

"Cho," Harry said in a quick breath. "Can you not run every time you feel angry or nervous? I mean, the time with your parents I can understand, and I can understand you being angry at the letter, but honestly, it's not going to do you any good."

Cho gave Harry a look. "Harry, you don't seem at all offended by that obscene letter."

"Well," Harry gave a sigh. "I've lived with the Dursleys all my life. I'm used to them like that." He saw Cho's face and said quickly, "Of course _it's not right_, but that's just them. And I'm sorry for what they said Cho."

They paused and then Cho said, "Ok, it's not your fault anyway. I'm sorry."

She looked at Harry's firebolt. "I wish I could play Quiddich." 

Harry thought quickly as an idea came upon his mind. It was a good idea, it'll please Cho and maybe even be romantic. What about the rules? Harry decided it wasn't against it. He looked at Cho and said, "Have you ever been on a firebolt?"

Cho shook her head. She looked at Harry curiously. 

"Come on," he said and Cho, after hesitating some, got in front of Harry. 

"Hold on, Cho." He said and kicked off the ground. They rode off higher and higher, into the sky. 

Cho was smiling and Harry was very relieved she wasn't bursting with anger like a few minutes ago. 

"I haven't been on a broom in ages." Cho said. She looked at Harry and said, "Thanks."

Harry grinned. "No, problem."

They rode for awhile, and what seemed to be coming to a romantic date stopped because then----

"POTTER! YOU COME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" McGonagall's voice, sharp and crisp called from below. 

Both Harry and Cho's smiles faded and Harry descended to the ground. 

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? HAVING CHO RIDE ON A BROOMSTICK? AND TWO PEOPLE SHARING ONE, NEVERLESS! HIGHLY UNCALLED FOR!" Professor McGonagall said taking Harry broomstick away and looked as if she was going to strike him with it. 

They had followed Professor McGongall back into the school and they were sent into her office for a long lecture of the insecurity of flying with more than one passenger and Cho's health in danger as she was up in the cold air.

Cho broke out of her remembrance as class ended. She smiled. Harry had been awfully nice to let her ride a broom. She missed flying. They were lectured severely for it, but it was worth it. 

* * * 

"Alright team, this is it, our first game of the year. Everyone practiced hard, especially you, Katie," Fred said and gave her a smile. George lifted his broomstick and almost whacked Fred over the head, but Katie Bell caught it. She gave George a look.

The Gryffindor team walked out into the field. A deafening applause awaited them. The Ravenclaw team was dressed in blue and they were holding their positions already. Maggie Hallspell, the Ravenclaw seeker replacement had strawberry blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. Harry recognized her as one of Cho's visitors from the hospital wing. 

Harry scanned the crowd for Cho, but couldn't find her. He saw Ron and Hermione though, seated beside Seamus and Ginny and Neville. Ron was…._holding Hermione's hand_? Harry's eyebrows raised up; Ron saw Harry, and he quickly dropped his hand. His face turned as red as his hair. 

"Shake hands," Madam Hooch said. Fred shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain. 

"Mount your brooms….on your mark….three---two----one----"

Harry kicked off into the air and immediately began the search for the Snitch. His ears picked up Lee Jordan's commentary.

"And the game's begun! The first game of the season. Maggie Hallspell, the new Ravenclaw seeker is substituting in for Cho Chang, as we all know about Harry Potter and his little deed with Cho---"

"Jordan, do you mind focusing on the game?" interrupted Professor McGonagall.

"Right, just giving the information of why Maggie is up there instead of Cho. They're friends you know, and Maggie is quite a good looker---"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor, ok there goes one of the Bludgers, hit by George Weasley. Look at it soar across the field----"

Harry was seeking for a glimpse of gold. October was coming to an end and the Halloween feast was going to be in two days. It was getting a bit cold. Maybe that's why Cho couldn't be spotted. Maybe Madam Pomfrey whisked her away because of the chilly weather. 

Maggie was close to Harry, keeping the same watch for the Snitch as he did. She was a good flier, but not nearly as talented as Cho, Harry couldn't help thinking. 

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES! TEN TO NOTHING!" Lee Jordan just announced. 

Katie Bell had scored with the Quaffle. She had a bright smile on her face. 

"GO KATIE!" Fred and George said at the same time. They gave each other mean looks. 

Harry cheered for Katie and then out of the corner of his eye thought he saw a glimpse of gold. He soared above, and raced toward that direction. 

"Was that the Snitch?" Jordan commented, as the crowd of spectators muttered and looked toward Harry speeding off with Maggie following closely. 

Harry thought he saw it; the Snitch was flying very fast. Then below him, he saw Cho smiling up at him encouragingly. He was surprised to see Professor LeBlanc a few seats away by the teachers' section cheering for Ravenclaw. She was busy sending pretty sparks of blue off her wand in support for Ravenclaw. He thought she'd be cheering for Gryffindor. He also caught sight of Snape, looking disgustingly at Cho. Hagrid suddenly emerged and gave Harry a big smile. Dumbledore, however, was no where to be seen.

The sight of Cho's support made Harry's heart leap. He did a loop in the air and reached down to touch Cho's hand. 

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lee Jordan's voice broke in. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING FOR THE SNITCH, NOT FLIRTING WITH YOUR FINANCEE!" 

Harry soared up into the air. Maggie had lost sight of the Snitch and so did Harry. The whole crowd was now chattering excitedly about Lee Jordan's announcement. 

__

"They're engaged? Did I hear right?"

"_Well, of course. I expected them to be."_

"Uh, Harry and Cho are engaged by the way," Lee Jordan announced. "Not sure of the wedding date yet, but I expect---"

"Jordan do you mind keeping your mind on what's happening in the game?"

"Sorry Professor. Gryffindor's in possession, and it looks like Alicia Spinnet is getting ready to score again with the Quaffle, looking good! Oh no---Quaffle is intercepted and headed toward the Gryffindor post---but wait, Fred Weasley's great work with the Bludger knocks the Quaffle free. Caught by Johnson and she takes it back to Ravenclaw's post---she SCORES! TWENTY TO ZERO!"

Harry cheered and zoomed across the field to let off his happiness. Then he saw something that made him stop. A tiny, gold speck was a few feet below, right in front of the teachers' section. 

Without thinking twice, Harry zoomed toward the Snitch and flew with Maggie following close by. 

"Hurry!" Harry told himself. 

"Hey look at Harry go, and look at Cho cheering him on. Honestly, cheering for the other team---" Lee Jordan commented.

"Jordan, would you mind keeping your mind off the Potters, and---" Professor McGonagall realized what she had said. 

"They are not married yet," Jordan said, smiling.

"I know that!" Professor McGonagall answered, fully ashamed of herself. 

He was almost there, with Maggie only a feet or so behind him and then he opened his hand and grasped the golden ball.

"ALRIGHT!" Harry cheered. 

He pulled out of the dive and everyone exploded in whoops. 

Six scarlet blurs zoomed toward Harry. Harry's eyes widened as they hugged him tightly and Fred said, "Great start of a season!"

"Superb scoring there, Katie," George said grinning at her.

"Thank you," Katie replied. 

Fred immediately left Harry's side and went over to Katie.

"Very wonderful." He said to her. Harry watched as Fred and George went off, each standing beside Katie. 

Harry came down to the ground as a group of friends ran towards him, he saw Ron's red hair immediately. But Cho was first to reach him. 

"Congratulations!" She said. "I know I'm not supposed to feel happy about my team losing, but I can't help it Harry, I'm so proud of you."

She caught Harry in an embrace and Harry's grip on his broomstick was let go and the Firebolt fell on the ground. 

Everyone cheered at the sight of Harry and Cho. Now, instead of sneering at the couple, they welcomed them, and they knew about the engagement. 

"Come on! I expect a good party with Hogsmeade sweets to be on pretty soon," Ron said, winking at Harry. 

They walked off toward the school; Harry saw Ginny, unsmiling by herself a few feet behind the crowd. 

"I'll be at dinner in a minute," Harry told Cho and she smiled and nodded. 

He fell behind the crowd as they entered the castle and then told Ron that he had to use the bathroom. As the crowd went off to the Great Hall for a celebration feast, Harry turned and walked toward the upset Ginny. 

"Ginny," Harry said, concerned of her frown. "Why are you upset? We won."

"I know," Ginny said quietly. She looked up at Harry.

"Oh Harry," Ginny sobbed. "I just can't stand it!"

"Stand what? Gryffindor winning?" Harry said as subtle as every boy when it comes to a girl's feelings. 

"No, just the sight of you and Cho, in each other's arms." Ginny said.

"But Gin, I'm engaged to her." Harry responded. "Gin, I'm sorry, but you and I have broken up about a month ago."

"I know, Harry, it's just so hard." Ginny said weeping.

"Gin," Harry said, near speechless. He didn't know how to respond. What could he say would make Ginny feel better?

"Harry, will we still be friends?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, Ginny." Harry answered immediately. "I still admire you and I want us to be friends."

Ginny nodded, but she was still crying. "I miss you, Harry."

Harry reached into his pocket and felt one chocolate frog left. He handed it to Ginny. 

"I hope you're always happy, Harry," Ginny said. "This is goodbye to us." And she reached up and kissed him on the lips. She was held there for at least 3 full minutes and Harry, as stunned as he was, couldn't help kissing Ginny back, so warm and so sweet.

They broke apart, and Ginny, looking into Harry's eyes said, "I might be younger than you, but I am not immature. I love you Harry. I hope you have everything you want." 

Then, she ran off. 

Harry turned and walked toward the Great Hall. Suddenly, from the corner, emerged Cho.

She didn't say anything at first; her face was so hurt Harry almost felt a physical wound. 

"How could you kiss her?" was Cho's only question. 

A/N- Cho's father is going to be completely furious with Harry now. A lot of your review predictions are really good and well thought out. In chapter eleven, though, something might change your minds about who is the "bad guy". Or if there IS a bad guy. Just a little note though, I don't think any of you will really like how I wrote the ending to be. Especially what happens to someone Harry loves so much. But, just a little warning in case you guys send me a bunch of howlers. Hehe. As always, please review!


	10. ch 10 The Halloween Feast

Another chapter! Whoo-hooz! Happy President's Day! This chapter might be a little boring, but I think you'll like (or not like, depending on your opinion) about what happens with Ron and Hermione! 

: ) Here are my replies to your reviews, I always manage to give something away because of your smart questions, sheesh. Hehe. 

__

Meow- Yes, eventually you will find out what happened because they both can't remember. According to Rita Skeeter's next article, Harry can't keep anything to himself. lol.

__

Kat- the baby will be born, all babies are born unless for miscarriage or abortion, so the possibility of it being born is a definite yes. Something does happen to Cho, because she's the one having the baby, but I'm not going to say anything else.

__

Lord Tyrranis- Aww, your compliment really meant a lot! Thanks! You think Voldermort did this? Hmm…..one thing for sure is, the person who did this won't be revealed anytime soon. The person won't be revealed until the baby's birth.

__

Pendragon- Harry is going to suffer with the misunderstandings, sorry. : (

__

Raven*Beauty* xxx14xxx- I hope the rest of the story is as good as the beginning is for you! Your entries are always filled with anticipation, hehe. Thanks for your reviews!

__

Heather- Harry and Cho will get in a few fights before their child is born because of certain disagreements, sorry, but they will also have romantic times, too! Like when they went on that broom flight before McGonagall yelled at them? Remember that? lol. 

__

Fairydust816- something bad happens to someone Harry cares about, so yeah, Ginny's on the list of possibility. The next chapter after this one will really make you think about her in a certain letter.

__

Fyre Pixie- Sorry if your computer is giving you trouble (hehe), thanks for your reivew.

: )

__

VenusDeOmnipotent- Thanks for your compliment! My story kinda scary? It gets even scarier towards the very end (and very, very, very, very sad) so just to warn you. Please do not leave a lot of meanie howlers because of the ending. lol.

__

ER- Your review made me laugh, Harry isn't going to die, and Cho doesn't tell her father, she doesn't have to, Cho's father works for L. A. W. and her mother for W. I. S. E. and they both have spies all over the place for Harry. Not fair? Well, that's the way Harry's in-laws work. lol.

__

PrincessPandora- Thanks!

__

ccc- Cho's dad should get Harry? He sent a howler; that really scared Harry. Hehe. 

__

JJ- Yeah, my story does lack a little action, sorry 'bout that. And for the romantic action part, I'll have to keep that in mind, but you won't get anything above PG-13.

__

Cheryl- I can't just tell you who the "bad guy" is, lol, that'll come in the end of the story, as all stories reveal all in conclusion. All chapters are about the same length (can't make 'em longer, sorry), but thanks for your review!

Here is the next chapter! Fanfic wouldn't let anyone post up chapters for awhile, so I couldn't continue, but here is another chapter for you. : ) ****

Chapter 10-The Halloween Feast

"Minerva, take a look at this," Dumbledore said, showing her a parchment book.

Professor McGonagall stepped over and peered at it closely. Then, her eyes widened and she took a step back. "Is it accurate?"

"Indeed, never failed." Dumbledore answered.

"But that cannot be! It's late October, school only started two months ago."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Perhaps….they had met in the summertime?"

"Harry's relatives didn't even know about her, and according to Harry, he didn't go anywhere."

Dumbledore let looked carefully at the parchment book again. "Well then, there's only the truth left."

"But, if Harry isn't the fath---"

"He _is_ the father, Minerva. It clearly states so. The question is, 'how could it be that Cho is three months along, if school only started for two months? Where did that month come from?'"

"But Cho is only two months along, so there's seven months left, isn't there?"

Dumbledore appeared to be doing some deep thinking. "We cannot speak of this until we find out how this happened."

The Hogwarts Parchment Book, which showed record of every witch or wizard in process of entering the world, or has already entered the world, gave a clear and true message:

__

Cho Chang and Harry Potter

Child, six months before birth

* * *

"Cho! Wait up!" Harry said, running toward her after Transfiguration on Halloween. Class was over for the day, and preparation for the big feast was in process. The house elfs were busy cooking. Later, it was rumored that Dumbledore hired a music band of skeletons to play and a dance party is planned for after the feast.

"Leave me alone, Harry!" Cho snapped and hurried off. Harry squeezed by the crowds of people and ran after Cho, disappointed that Cho still ran faster than he did. Cho flung the girls' bathroom door open and went in, leaving Harry to a stop in front of it. 

Ron came puffing after Harry, running even slower. 

"Harry," Ron said, through his breaths, "Leave her be, she'll be fine by this evening. Girls are like that. I would know, I live with two."

"Ron, your mother and your sister's different from Cho." Harry said, stepping away from the girls' bathroom and walking to the Gryffindor common room with Ron.

"C'mon, Hermione's getting ready for tonight's dance party. I bet she's fixing her hair like last year's Yule Ball. Let's go get ready, too." Ron said.

Harry stared. "_Get ready_? When have you been excited to dress up in robes?"

Ron turned pink. "I am _not_ going to put on the ridiculous maroon robe mum got me last year. Besides, robes aren't required, and I'm going without."

An older Hufflepuff couple walked by.

"I'm going to wear my dark blue dress robe, Sarah." The boy was saying smiling at her. 

"Oh, Willy, that's perfect! My dress will match!" She exclaimed. They walked off.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

Harry began, "I think robes are---" 

"Be quiet." Ron said, his face turning pinker. "I suppose I'll have to wear my maroon robe."

They found their dormitory filled with all the boys present. They were all getting out their robes from last year.

Neville coughed as he shook his robe out. It was covered with a thin layer of dust. "Haven't gotten this out since last year." He said meekly. 

The rest laughed good humorly. In a minute or so, discussion switched topics from robes (Ron pretended his suddenly disappeared) to girls. 

"Who are you going with?" Seamus asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't think it was a big deal, just a Halloween dance."

"What about you, Harry? Heard you were back with Ginny?" Dean wiggles his eyebrows. "Very risky for an engaged fellow!"

Harry frowned. "I am _not_ back with Ginny."

"Then why was Cho upset about the kiss?" The rest of the boys were slowly being quiet, curious to hear Harry's explanation.

"It was a good-bye kiss. I didn't even know she was going to kiss me at all!" Harry defended himself.

Seamus put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Well, why don't you think of a way to apologize to Cho?"

"You sure you're not with Ginny?" Dean asked.

"No," came a small voice. "Because I know who is going to take her." 

They all looked at Neville. 

"You again?" Ron asked, not quite sure whether to sound worried or horrified.

"No," Neville shook his head. "Colin."

Harry was getting out his green robe when he heard this name. He dropped it and looked at Neville. "Are you sure?"

Neville nodded.

Ron closed one eye and then opened it and closed the other. 

"Colin." He said, and then sat down and fished his maroon robe from his trunk.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron were standing in front of Ron's maroon robe. 

"I can't believe I actually kept this rubbish." Ron said sourly. He held it in front of him with two fingers. 

"It's not that bad," Harry said unconvincingly. 

Ron turned to Harry who had finished dressing, "Of course, _you_ have a brand new green robe so you can't talk."

Ron looked at his old-fashioned robe disgustingly. "I don't even want to put it on again. Once is enough. I hate being so poor."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. 

While the boys straightened up their ties and talked about their dates, Ron tried to use his wand to change his robe's color into blue. Harry looked at his things in his trunk and wondered what to give Cho as a present and what to say to apologize. The thing is, he didn't even mean for Ginny to kiss him, never less knew it was coming. In the very deep part of his mind though, he found it to be warm and inviting. Cho's kisses were cool and light and sexy; Ginny's kisses were sweet and soft. It was a nice variety actually----wait, why was he even comparing kisses?

He had one bottle of butterbeer left from his trip to Hogsmeade and some wand sparkers. They lit up with little fireworks on one end. He put these things into his pocket and then, as several boys were leaving for the Great Hall already, went up to Ron to leave, too.

"Come on Ron," Harry said, taking a quick look into the mirror. His hair was as untidy as always and his green dress robe looked okay, except he had to wear his sneakers because he didn't have any other pairs of shoes. 

Ron was looking frustrated as his maroon robe and finally, put it on. As they both went to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, they spotted Hermione with her hair sleek in a green dress. She didn't dress herself as fancy as the Yule Ball, but she still looked very pretty. Ron's cheeks turned pink and he looked down at his maroon outfit, which didn't suit him as well as last year because he grew. It came a few inches off the ground to his ankles.

"Hello, Harry! Hi, Ron!" Hermione greeted. 

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said. "Has Cho come in yet?"

"Yes," Hermione answered and nodded to the Ravenclaw table. Cho was there, wearing a beautiful dark blue dress, almost black. She had her hair falling around her shoulders and a very impatient look on her face. It seems that a seventh year boy was at her side, pestering her and wouldn't leave. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying, but just looking at that boy made him mad. He couldn't believe that boy had the nerve to flirt with his fiancée! 

He turned back to the Gryffindor table and found Ron and Hermione looking shyly at each other. 

"You look nice," Ron complimented. He wasn't even looking at Hermione when he said this; his eyes were wandering up on the ceiling.

"You too, Ron, by the way, your hair is fluffed up, did you know?" Hermione said, and flattened Ron's hair down.

"So," Ron said, as subtle as a neon sign. "Who did you come with?"

"No one," Hermione answered very quietly.

"Ho-hum." Ron said with a sing-song voice. Harry could see right past that innocent look, Ron was as happy as Christmas knowing that Hermione didn't come with anyone!

"Do you, want to uh…." Ron said, stumbling over his words. "Uh, maybe, dancewimelaton?"

"Okay, Ron," Hermione answered almost right away.

They smiled at each other.

Harry was watching this whole little love scene going on and decided not to interrupt the two people with a crush on each other. Instead, he felt for his wand in his pocket and walked over to Cho and the boy she was talking to.

As he got closer to them, he could hear what the two were saying.

"But Cho, come on, it's just one dance." The boy was saying. 

"I don't want to dance with you, I don't want to dance with anyone." Cho replied. She was very snappy and kind of tired.

"Harry's kissing other girls and you can't even dance with me, just once?"

Cho didn't say anything. "Leave me alone, please."

Harry arrived and turned to the boy. It was someone he recognized from the Quiddich game. 

"Would you leave Cho alone? I need to talk to her," Harry said. The boy was surprised to see Harry and then looked around. 

"Where's the Weasley girl?" he asked.

Harry didn't like the way he said that. "Ginny's at the Gryffindor table." He answered simply.

Harry turned to Cho. "Cho, would you listen to me?"

"No."

Cho turned her back toward Harry and went on chatting with a group of her friends. Harry felt very foolish coming over to the Ravenclaw table and then having Cho ignore him. He walked back to the Gryffindor table. 

Dumbledore came up and asked for quiet. Then, he began, "Welcome to another Hogwarts Halloween feast! Yes, yes the rumors are correct, we are having a band of skeletons after the feast and there will be a dance. I see most of you are dressed in robes and gowns already." 

Two redheads were sitting beside Katie. Harry wondered if they were going to fight over whom was going to dance with her first. 

Ron was very happy, even wearing his maroon robe, and Harry saw Ginny sit by Colin. He was glad she had someone to go with. Out of the entire school, he was the only one engaged and he didn't have a date. He looked at Cho again, she was listening to Dumbledore and not even looking toward the Gryffindor table.

"And at last, you have finished hearing this old man's words! Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said and immediately, the tables were filled with food and drink.

Harry's appetite dropped some because of his disappointment that Cho wouldn't talk to him. He didn't blame her. If Cho had been kissing a guy……but Harry didn't try to kiss Ginny. He was just standing there talking to her, when she kissed him.

How was he to know that'll happen?

Cho, on the other hand, had a good appetite and tried a little bit of everything. The house-elfs had really outdone themselves again with roast hams, beef, scalloped potatoes, pasta, shredded chicken salad, quiche, and many other delicious dishes. Harry took some pasta and meatballs first and after a few minutes, realized that he had no one to talk to. Hermione and Ron were smiling at each other and Neville was talking to a third year Gryffindor girl. Dean was talking Alicia and Seamus sat all the way on the other side of the table with a pretty blonde. Ginny was of course, with Colin, who tried to get Harry's attention but Harry decided not to respond. Harry sat quietly and wished that life wasn't so complicated. 

Here he was, without a date, his fiancée furious at him, and had to hold the responsibility to being a father before the year ended. The Dursleys had kicked him out officially, and he had no idea where to go for the summer. Perhaps the Weasleys would take him in. Sirius still hasn't replied to Harry yet, and Harry was feeling a little nervous. Maybe Sirius was in secret hiding and it was too dangerous to send an owl. The Changs scared him, Mr. Chang the most, and Harry had to endure potions with Snape sneering at him. ("Another Potter to look forward to teaching, and just when I started thinking you would be graduating in two years.")

After awhile, Hermione and Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Why so quiet?"

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation," Harry said dryly. 

"We were just talking about Snape's next class. Were you paying attention?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her.

"I see not," she continued. "Anyway, he said that we would be making love potions next time. I have no idea why."

Harry nearly choked on a meatball. "_Love_ potions? _Snape_?"

"Said that it would be interesting to learn and affection potions are required anyway." Hermione answered. 

"I hope he doesn't use me for a test. I don't want to be attracted to anyone else with Cho being so angry at me." Harry said sadly.

"Cheer up," Ron said encouragingly. "I bet she'll forgive you soon."

Harry looked at Cho again and hoped that Ron was indeed correct.

* * * 

Harry had never been too smooth to win girls, but he decided that he better try all he could to win Cho's heart. Cho was sitting beside one of the tables watching other couples dance to a slow song, too tired to dance and really didn't want to. Maggie sat with her for awhile, talking, but afterwards left to dance with her date. Every now and then someone would stop by Cho's table and chat with her, but everyone seemed to have dates and turned their attention to their beau.

Harry was right behind Cho. Cho was drumming her fingers on the table with a bored expression. He cleared his throat. Cho didn't even hear it above the music.

'_I wonder if I should just leave_.' Cho thought. '_This dance isn't fun sitting by myself, and I'm tired, anyway_.'

Cho played with her nails for a few moments. 

'_I wish I were about five years older. I'm too young to be a mother; much too young, I haven't graduated yet. How can I manage? Where am I going to take care of the baby? The school?_'

She didn't want to, but she felt wetness near her eye brim again. 

'_Even surrounded by people, I've never felt so alone_.'

She felt a light hand on her shoulder. 

"I don't want to dance." She said automatically. She sighed without looking up and continued to sip her pumpkin juice.

"I know you probably don't want to." Answered the voice.

Harry.

****

A/N: The next chapter will reveal something about Sirius and more about who the 'bad guy' is, and also one of Harry's admirers and old friends show up. Guess whom? Hint- the friend isn't exactly human. I know this chapter is a little boring, but the next few will be more interesting, I promise.


	11. ch 11 Harry Potter, sir!

Wow! Thanks for the reviews! When I first started this story, I thought I wouldn't even get up to fifty reviews. Maybe I can even reach the hundred reviews mark! Thanks for everyone who had reviewed, I'll always reply back to your reviews, and _try_ not to give too much away.

__

Fyre Pixie- Cho will dance, yes, but only for a little while until she gets practically run over by someone, lol. Thanks for your compliments. I like to respond to your reviews because I figure if someone takes their time to actually read my story, then I could at least thank them. : )

__

Optomistsweetie- Okay, here's the next chapter!

__

EmmeralCho- Hey, I think I might've read one of your stories before, I'm not sure, your name seems familiar. Thanks for your review!

__

BlondPrincess- lol, I already posted the tenth chapter, this is the eleventh. But thanks for your compliments! : )

__

GracefulSTARfisher- You're welcome! Although I kind of guessed it was you leaving the reviews because of your enthusiasm. J Yes, Cho and Harry do get back together in this chapter.

__

JJ- You're very right, but I have to admit that some of my chapters are better than others because it depends on what mood I was in when I was writing or if I was hit with any funny ideas. What do you think will happen with the love potion? If you know, don't give it away!

__

Heather- Thanks, and this chapter is semisweet too, at least before the intruder knocks them over. Hehe

__

White-chocolate- Thanks so much for what you said! Mr. Chang isn't going to kill Harry with a knife or anything, but he does seem to want to put a spell on him, doesn't he? (hint hint) The George/Fred/Katie thing doesn't have much to do with the storyline, I just wanted to write about several plots rather than have one in a story. The main plot is about Harry and Cho though.

__

Christie- Thanks!

__

George Weasley- oh wow, you're one of the Weasley twins, lol. Thanks for your review!

__

Lils- Thanks! 

****

Chapter 11- Harry Potter, sir!

Cho looked up at him. A feeling of relief and anger fell over her. She was just at the full bloom of her loneness when Harry showed, but he was the same Harry that had kissed Ginny.

"Harry," Cho said. "Why aren't you out on the dance floor?"

"Cho, can we please talk?" Harry asked. "It's really lonesome by myself over there." He pointed to a table across the floor. "With everyone else….."

"Dancing." They finished together.

Maybe it was Cho's hormones that drove her to be in need of care, or maybe in Cho's heart she really needed to talk to Harry too, or maybe it was both, but Cho got up and followed Harry outside, putting the noisy chatter and music behind them.

They walked in silence for awhile and then Harry began to talk.

"Cho, I am really sorry." He said. "I don't want you to think Ginny and I are in a relationship. She and I have broken up weeks ago."

Cho let this sentence fade into the air for a few moments and then said, "Harry, when is our wedding?"

"Um, your mother said Christmas."

Cho stopped and faced Harry. "So soon?"

Harry was almost caught with no breath as Cho's face shone in the moonlight. She looked so alone, yet in a beautiful way. 

"Cho, when do you----"

"Harry, I'm so confused!" Cho said breaking out into tears. Harry was caught off guard and stood a few steps back. "I don't know what is going to happen by the end of the year! How my life is going to be! Do you really want to marry me, Harry?"

She looked at him and in a painful sentence said slowly, "Or did you just like me because of my appearance? Do you know who I really am? The person I have come to be?"

Harry knew the answer to this question, but yet didn't know if he should speak because interrupting Cho at this moment would surely set her to her wand flames.

"A marriage is of love," Cho said. "I know you don't want to marry because you're forced to---"

"I'm scared of your dad too," Harry put in quickly.

Cho gave a weak smile. "He's just a little over protective of me. I'm his only child."

They stopped and sat on a bench in the garden. Harry had a strange feeling of being watched.

"I don't want you to marry me if you don't love me Harry. I cannot do such a thing to you. It won't be fair. And if you don't love me, we'll be filing for a divorce later anyway."

"Preferably not with your dad as the lawyer." Harry answered. He didn't mean to put in all this witty replies about Cho's dad, but they were all true responses.

"I want love if I'm going to be married. I don't want a wasted commitment."

Cho was silent, and wanted to hear Harry's feelings. 

'Let him call the engagement off if he wants to,' she thought. '_I'll live. It'll be difficult, but I'll live. I cannot force him into this. Harry is so famous, and…..I'm just a girl from a family that cannot be matched to his. Harry survived the Dark Lord. Harry did so many noble things. How can I be good enough for him?_'

"I'm not going to leave you, Cho." Harry answered. "You can't get rid of me. I don't care if you set a thousand curses on me. And I don't know if you believe me or not, but I'm not solely attracted by appearance, Cho. Fleur was attractive, but I never felt the same way about her as to you, because when I saw you, there was just something…..different. And I think it's because I liked you so much that made you so…..beautiful. Not that you aren't anyway, but because I……love you, I see you that way." Harry said the last part without looking at Cho.

The pair had never exchanged these words before.

"This marriage seems so forced and messy." Cho spoke.

"Well, it's just quicker than intention I suppose." Harry answered.

He stood and drank some butterbeer. "I have one bottle left, do you want any?"

Cho nodded and they shared the bottle rather quickly and it was gone.

"The famous Harry Potter…." Cho said teasingly. "Marrying a common girl."

"Common?" Harry said surprisingly and took Cho's hands. "You're extraordinary."

Harry set off the fireworks he had with him and they walked the bright sparkles dance in the darkness.

They shared a dance together with the almost inaudible music from inside. They were very close together, and it was cold, their breath could be seen in the air. Harry looked into Cho's eyes and was drawn by her beauty. 

Closer and closer, they inched toward each other and Cho closed her eyes and their lips were almost touching…..

"Harry Potter sir with his maiden!" a cheerful, familiar voice popped up behind them, surprising Harry so that he fell on Cho and squashed her. 

They both were on the ground and Harry immediately stood up and helped Cho up to her feet.

"DOBBY!" Harry said turning around to face the elf.

Dobby's round eyes grew tearful. "Dobby did not mean to knock over Harry Potter sir!"

"Who is this?" Cho asked, brushing leaves off her dress.

Harry sighed. "It's okay Dobby, just don't surprise me like that okay?"

"I am Dobby," Dobby introduced himself, holding out his hand to Cho. Cho shook it rather hesitantly. 

"You're a house-elf?" she guessed.

"Yes, for Hogwarts!" Dobby answered proudly. 

Dobby began beating Harry's robes to shake the leaves off. 

"Dobby! Quit it!" Harry said. He sighed again and said, "I can brush the leaves off. Happy Halloween, Dobby."

Dobby beamed and said, "Dobby heard about the little Potter!" 

Cho smiled, "How cute, little Potter."

Harry looked at Dobby's mismatched socks. "Haven't seen you in awhile Dobby, new socks?"

Dobby proudly showed off his feet. One sock had a bunch of bright purple dots on an orange background and the other was one of Uncle Vernon's. 

"Dobby wanted to see Harry Potter sir and Miss. Cho! But must return back to the kitchens! They don't know I'm out."

"Dobby?" Dumbledore's voice came behind.

Dobby began hitting himself on the head with a rock.

Cho looked horrified. "Dobby! What are you doing?"

"He, er, punishes himself sometimes." Harry answered. 

Dumbledore took the rock away from Dobby. He didn't look angry at all, instead, he said in a cheerful voice, "Enjoying Halloween?"

Dobby looked shameful. "Dumbledore, sir, Dobby did not mean to wander off from the kitchens."

"It's alright, Dobby, after all, it is a holiday. Feel free to resume your stay at the party."

"Oh, no sir, Dobby must go back to the kitchens, but Dumbledore most kind." Dobby scampered off. 

Dumbledore looked at Cho and Harry and then said, "Harry, I need to talk to you about something. Cho, you may stay if you like, but this isn't pleasing news."

"What is it, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"It's about your godfather, Harry, Sirius." Dumbledore said in a way that Harry knew of seriousness.

Harry didn't move. Any bad news of Sirius would be extremely painful for him. In truth, Sirius was the closest connection he has to his parents. 

"He seems to be in trouble." Dumbledore said. "No wait, that's a little too strong of a guess; we're not sure of anything yet, but I've sent him a few owls informing him of you and just asking him if he was doing fine, but he hasn't replied. He usually doesn't take this long."

"Isn't Sirius that murderer?" Cho asked in a horrified voice.

"No, Cho, dear, he never murdered anyone." Dumbledore told her gently. "Now you must trust me on that, Cho, and I would not lie to you, but what I'm about to tell you, you might want to sit down."

Harry sat in the grass, looking worried.

Dumbledore gave him an amused smile. "I meant Cho, Harry. But feel free to make yourself comfortable."

With a wave of his wand, three squashy armchairs appeared. They took their seats.

"My sources tell me that Sirius seems to be in trouble because some kind of force is stopping him from receiving or sending any owls. Only two kinds of predictions can be thought of, either he is in the truest hiding possible, that either friends or foes can see him, or that he decided to remain in animal form for an extended period of time."

"But why would he want to stay as a dog for so long?" Harry asked. Cho seemed to be taking all this in slowly.

"I do not know, but only this," Dumbledore lowered his voice even more. "He had an unfinished letter to you, Harry, in which I found. My friends helped me find his things, trying to track down where he is and here is the letter; I don't know what he is saying." Dumbledore unrolled a piece of parchment and showed Cho and Harry the letter.

__

Harry,

Listen to me and do not ask any questions. Whatever you do, stay away from Ginny and Hermione. Listen to my words, Harry. Stay away from them, and do not talk to them. Please do as I say. Harry, when your mother was alive, she told me that you were indeed going to be a special boy because you're the heir of Gryffindor, Harry. You are. And I've never been so proud of you, but Harry, you cannot trust those whom seem your friend, and trust those whom seem your enemy in the worst of times, because it is safer this way, g

The letter was cut off.

"Heir of Gryffindor?" Harry said, his eyes wide.

Dumbledore nodded and gave Harry a proud smile. "I've always known you to be, but didn't know when to tell you."

Cho looked up to Dumbledore. "Why am I so important in this?" 

"My dear, if you are indeed going to be engaged to Harry, you are going to be a Potter, and you are carrying the child of the heir of Gryffindor. That means you must know what is going on with Harry, because whatever happens to him, will affect you." Dumbledore answered.

"What does Sirius mean to stay away from Ginny and Hermione?" Harry asked. "They are my friends."

"They might not be the people you think they are." Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry to tell you this Harry, but from Sirius's letter, a close person to you, someone you've known for a long time at Hogwarts is betraying both you and Cho."

"Why?" Cho asked.

"Someone doesn't want the Potter line to continue, you are in danger Cho, especially."

****

A/N: I thought that it might be fun to tell you the chapter name of the next chapter after each previous chapter. This way, it gives you a little hint of what's coming up next. The next chapter is titled 'November Love'. Hint: It is not between Cho and Harry!


	12. ch 12 November Love

****

A/N: Hey to those who asked if I could email you when I post up another chapter, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm too busy and to be truthful, too lazy. But I update about once a week and usually on the weekends to give you a headsup. 

__

GracefulSTARfisher- Thank you for your lovely, anticipation-filled review. Hehe. Something major is happening right now, remember the parchment book? And how come you don't like Cho being the mother to the little Potter? 

__

Cathy- Read me!

__

Optomistsweetie- I am not gonna tell ya who it is….but keep guessing….and pondering…and wondering….

__

Bobboman-2000- Good point, but think this: what reason would be given that Hermione wants to do such thing to Harry?

__

pheonixflames121- Keep reading. : )

__

ChristinaLupin01442 – Both Cho and Harry suffer a lot through this story. Sorry. Lol. I'm guessing you're a big Lupin fan?

__

Alejandra- Here it is! And thanks for the good review!

__

King Jasbon- Whom do you think Katie will end up with? Fred or George?

__

fairydust816- There're only pieces of Hermione and Ron here and there. I'll try to write some more about them during Christmas and of course, Valentine's day. 

__

Fyre Pixie- What happens to Sirius will be revealed reallllly….reallllly….later….. 

__

EmmeralCho- I really liked your fic, except for the fact that it was really depressing sometimes, but I liked your ending a lot. : )

__

Happy Kid- Thanks!

__

SugarGirl- Thank you!

__

Meow- Thanks a lot! You'll see more Dobby and the suspense will fall together piece by piece later.

__

wHIte-cHOcoLaTE- Those cookies sound good! And yeah, it's sad that people are starving around the world, and not just in other countries, in every city here, at every homeless shelter. And my story gets even more soap operaish later on. Sigh. Lol.

__

JJ- I don't have time to update more often than about once a week, and I think that's pretty fair, sorry. I'm glad you like my story and thanks for your reviews!

__

Lils- Not hated Cho in? Since Cho is Harry's crush in the series, I have nothing against her because it's rumored they will go out for awhile. A lot of stories on fanfic here portrays her as a perfect, bratty character, but JK Rowling only described her as pretty and popular, so perhaps many people think that as the judgment of "mean and spoiled"?

__

Ailsa- Thanks!

****

Chapter 12- November Love

"Wow, you would never think that Snape had relation to a vampire, would you?" Ron said as he and Harry walked out of Professor LeBlanc's class to Snape's potions. Snape announced the previous day that they would be making love potions today and no one was looking forward to experimenting it.

"Well, it does make sense," Harry said. "How Professor LeBlanc told us that his dungeon is always dark and his oily skin that's very pale because he doesn't get much sun."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "I just remembered something!" 

Harry looked up at Ron.

"Quirrell!" Ron said. "Remember how he wore that turban that smelled like garlic?"

"That was because of Vol---sorry, you-know-who." Harry said.

"Yeah, but he was supposedly afraid of Snape, so he figured he could drive Snape off with garlic."

"But Snape isn't a vampire, he just has _relation _to one." Harry said.

"Harry!" Ginny called and ran up to him. 

"Hi Ginny," Harry greeted her. Ron teasingly took her books. She gave him a look and he gave them back to her.

"Just thought I'll tell you, Cho's uh….emotionally moody, so don't try to pull anything today, okay?" Ginny said, and gave Harry a smile.

Harry's heart suffered a shock. "Again?" 

Ginny shrugged. "Well, I don't blame her, she's about to suffer through Divination next class so I doubt she will cheer up. She just came from Care of Magical Creatures in which she had to stand off to the side the whole time because Madam Pomfrey says it's too dangerous for her to be near hippogriffs."

"Hippogriffs?" Ron and Harry both exclaimed.

"Hagrid got some new ones and everyone spent the entire period riding them…..well, except Cho, so I can see why she would be upset. But then Robert showed her a photo album of his little sister and she went crazy over the little baby. She started crying and everything." 

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said.

"You're welcome, see you at lunch! Bye Ron!" Ginny called before walking off with her friend Doris.

Ron tried to stifle his laughter behind his hand.

"Oh be quiet," Harry said as they entered Potions.

"Sorry, it's very funny, you know. I never thought you'd be such a young father to a hot-tempered mother. By the way, am I going to be godfather or what?"

"Perhaps you two can shift your conversation to something relevant to this class, other than the little Potter," Snape made a face. "Or your indeed hot tempered fiancée." 

Snape looked at Harry abhorrently. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"For _what_?" Harry immediately asked. 

"Miss. Chang happened to dump her cauldron of leech juice all over me earlier this morning because of her…..er…..condition hormones, and since you, Potter, are going to wed her, you suffer the same consequences. Be grateful it's not ten points like Ravenclaw had taken away."

"Bet he provoked her." Ron muttered as they took their seats.

"All right, settle down, today we have to make love potions." Snape said with such a face that you wouldn't imagine he would ever suggest that.

"Requirement for Potions class, as many of you will be needing it for your significant other," Snape said looking directly at Harry. "Get out your cauldrons, hurry up."

"Well, well, well," Malfoy's voice popped up from behind Ron and Harry. "Suffering problems from that attractive Ravenclaw? Not so pretty when she's sour and corpulent is she?"

"Eat slugs, Malfoy." Ron said and grabbed the unicorn horn powder bowl to dump on Malfoy.

"_Weasley_!" Snape's voice immediately came in. "Set that back now! Five more points from Gryffindor!"

Both Harry and Ron was bitter towards Malfoy who seems to be having so much fun with Harry's current state of affairs.

* * * 

Last week, Cho slapped Harry in the face for mentioning something about a change in her looks. He meant this in a positive way, but Cho didn't even let him explain when her hand came flying and she ran off. Later that evening, she apologized and felt so bad about what she had done that she sobbed for about an hour. 

That could not even compare to Mr. Chang's howler though, that arrived the day after Halloween. Harry was enjoying his sausage and pancakes with Cho (she came over to the Gryffindor table for awhile to sit with Harry) when a scarlet envelope with a purple ribbon came through an all too familiar owl named 'Ruffles'.

Harry stared at the envelope in shock until it smoked in the edges and then opened it and Cho and Harry both quickly covered their ears.

This had to effect what so ever, because the Howler was so loud, the walls shook.

"**_HARRY POTTER, YOU DISGUSTING CHEATER! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING TO MY CHO?_**" came Mr. Chang's voice, heavy and booming in. Everyone else in the Great Hall watched with interest as Harry got a complete lecture from his future father in law.

**__**

"---SNEAKING AROUND WITH ANOTHER GIRL! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW? I HAVE SOURCES ALL AROUND, POTTER, AND DON'T YOU THINK YOU WILL ENJOY A SINGLE DAY AT HOGWARTS AS LONG AS YOU HAVE SUCH HABITS! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID SUCH A THING AND LEAVE MY DAUGHTER IN TEARS----"

Ron was trying not to laugh at Harry, but couldn't help it. Harry was still staring at the envelope's purple ribbon, as it became darker and darker. His forehead had beads of sweat and Cho flushed a blooming red.

"----**_LEAVE YOU WITH SOMETHING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! IF I DIDN'T HAVE A TIGHT SCHEDULE, I WOULD COME TO HOGWARTS RIGHT NOW! BUT YOU CAN LOOK FORWARD TO MEETING CHO'S MOTHER AND I DURING THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS, WHICH I REMIND YOU, WILL BE A COMPLETE TORTURE IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN! EVER_**." 

As soon as Mr. Chang's roar of a voice died, leaving a complete, ringing silence, the purple ribbon hovered over Harry, turned into a long, thin, wand, and pointed straight at Harry. It gave a loud bang, and Harry's hair stood straight up and his face was covered in ashes. It seemed that an explosion just happened above his head, and his ears felt they were about to pop.

The Howler wasn't even finished yet, but replied in a much quieter voice, "I warned you I was good with the wand, didn't I, Harry?" 

Harry nodded to this envelope.

"Cho, dear," The envelope said in a warm voice.

Cho stared at the envelope. "Take care of yourself, send me an owl if you need anything."

It crumpled into ashes.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." Cho said, touching Harry gently on the arm. 

Harry coughed out some ashes.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Ron said after the whole sha-bang was over. Harry nodded, and tried to get up, but he couldn't move. 

"Oh, no, he cursed my legs together, too." Harry mumbled.

* * * 

After putting their love potion together, Harry and Ron stared at the pink liquid.

Snape was walking around the room sneering at the Gryffindors for potions that came out wrong, especially at Neville, and praised Malfoy for his potion.

"Now," Snape said, glancing at the class. "Let's test our potions, shall we?"

Snape looked long and hard at Harry, but then looked away. "Longbottom!"

Neville gave a whimper and fell over with a thud.

"What is _this_?" Snape said immediately. Neville's potion came out a little bit watery.

"M-my potion, sir." Neville answered in a trembling voice.

"Disgusting!" Snape said and took the cup of potion away from Neville and set it on his own desk. "I'll be reminded to score you on this later." 

"That's so unfair! It only came out a little watery, I bet it's fine!" Ron whispered to Harry. 

"Drink this!" Snape said grabbing Hermione's cup and gave it to Neville.

Neville's round face became so ever fearful as he looked at the pink potion. The door opened just then. 

"Ah! Good afternoon, Severus." Professor LeBlanc came in with a wave of glamour and beauty. All the boys, including Snape beamed and Snape even patted down his greasy hair. "I hope I'm not disturbing your class, but I wanted to return your book I borrowed." She set the book on Snape's table. 

"Ooh! Cookies!" She exclaimed and immediately took a bite of one of the ginger brown looking cakes on Snape's desk.

"Veronica wait," Snape immediately said rushing to her. "Those are not ready yet! I haven't added the----" 

Professor LeBlanc choked in mid bite and set the cookies down. Her eyes widened at the awful taste. 

She grabbed the Neville's potion and drank it down. 

"_No_! Veronica!" Snape yelled and knocked the cup out of her hands, but she already drank it. 

Ron nudged Harry with his elbow and grinned. Harry grinned back. 

Within a few minutes, Professor Veronica LeBlanc's face flushed from pink to purple and then back to normal. She got up on her feet and smoothed down her robes.

"It's all Neville's fault! Neville!" Snape tried to help Professor LeBlanc to her feet. "I'm sorry!"

But Professor LeBlanc looked up at Snape as if she never quite seen anyone like him before. 

Indeed, she had fallen-----fallen in love.

****

A/N- Next chapter is called 'Sunset Conversation'. Thanks for the reviews! And tell me, why does most fanfics here talk sooooo badly about Cho? Makes me so sad : ( Oh well, it's your story. Review and _don't_ give anything away if you've guessed something!


	13. ch 13 Sunset Conversation

****

A/N: Another chapter! Thought I'll upload this so you can read it over the weekend! Tell me what you think. 

Cheryl- all of your questions will be answered by the end of this story. lol. Thanks for your review.

Chibi chang- heard of my story? Free PR! lol, that's great, and thanks for reading my story.

__

Christina- thank you

__

Magicstardrops- aww, I get in your favorites. Thanks.

__

Ashley- THANK YOU! And yes, poor Harry for what he suffered with his future father in law. lol.

__

Fairydust816- thanks for your review. I don't know why people do a lot of things on fanfic, some of the stories are absolutely obscene and strange. Like those Snape being Harry's lover stories. Whew. 

__

Ariadne Malfoy- a Malfoy fan! I don't know who Draco will go to the ball with yet. I'll think of somebody, but no, it's not Ginny. It's probably not going to be a Gryffindor.

__

JJ- this story can possibly go up to about thirty something chapters, but not exceeding.

__

T24_zone- thanks for your review!

__

White chocolate- you like Cho because of her British accent? lol, I know this one Asian girl with a British accent. Why do you wish you had an accent? Whatever way anyone talks is fine, in my opinion. I think everyone can talk a British accent, it's exactly like how you regularly talk, only you kinda breathe shallower…or something…. I do that sometimes when I'm trying to act proper. lol, but just for fun of course.

__

ChristinaLupin01442- yeah, Mr. Chang doesn't like Harry that much, but he doesn't hate him either. I didn't get your dialogue between Ron and Remus and someone else, but it was quite interesting. Thanks for your review!

__

GracefulSTARfisher- your star is all capitalized, lol, keep guessing! 

__

Fyre Pixie- yay! recommendations! Thanks!

__

Lils- Thanks for your review!

__

Heather- Hermione and Ron are together, then went to the dance together, and they open up this chapter. They get closer as the story progresses. :)

__

ShortySC22- Yup, and a really, huge twist in the end. Thanks for your review!

****

Chapter 13-A Sunset Conversation

"Ron!" Hermione said, beaming and breathless as she came to the dinner table.

Ron immediately flattened his red hair down some and grinned at Hermione. Hermione came to him eager and excited. She took his hands and said, "Guess what? Rumors are going around that Dumbledore is going to have a special contest around December and I want _you_ to be in it! The winner gets a free shopping spree at Hogsmeade!"

"What's the contest?"

"Who can produce the most effective polyjuice potion! Dumbledore said that whoever's potion could make someone look like any of the teachers here at Hogwarts gets a special reward!"

Ron's smile immediately faded. "I suppose I'm supposed to make the potion?"

"No, silly," Hermione said. "I'm going to make it. We did it our second year. I just want you to drink it."

"_Excuse me_?" Ron almost screeched. "I am not going to look like Snape!"

"You don't have to look like Snape! It's completely random. We get a bit of an anonymous teacher and make the potion!"

Ron shook his head. "No way! You drink it and look like Dumbledore!"

"Ron!"

"No."

"_Ron!_"

"No."

"Ron!" Hermione said exasperated. "C'mon, when have I ever made you do anything before? It's always you and Harry dragging me off to some place. Besides, I always turned a blind eye when you broke the rules and----"

Ron sighed dramatically. "_Fine."_

Hermione looked so cheerful she bent up and hugged Ron and just as she pulled away kissed him on the cheek.

Ron lit up and said as casually as he could manage, "You have to be my date for the Yule Ball, then."

Hermione gave him a teasing smile. "We'll see."

* * * 

At dinner, Ron came up to Harry and slammed a fresh copy of the Daily Prophet on the table.

" 'nother report about you, Harry." Ron said. "Doesn't look too good."

Harry reluctantly picked up the paper and read the article by…..

"Rita Skeeter." Cho said out loud. "_Why_ doesn't that woman mind her own business?"

****

Harry Potter: Cheating "Fiancé"?

_Rita Skeeter_

As we all know, Harry Potter is famous for practically everything he does. It's no surprise that he may do these scandals to ask for fame, but it seems that he's never satisfied with any amount of publicity. 

Potter has been repetitively cheating on his fiancée, Cho Chang, which to remind you readers, is carrying his child. 

"Repetitively?!" Harry said, munching on his casserole. 

Cho looked at the article. "How does that woman know these things?"

-----Potter was spotted kissing his old flame, Ginny Weasley after a winning game of Quiddich. Mind you, the kiss was passionate and Potter certainly enjoyed himself. Later, Potter found that Chang saw that kiss and received a harsh slap in the face for it before Chang ran off in tears. 

However, smooth talking Potter was later spotted at Hogwart's Halloween dance with Chang and they disappeared into the bushes outside, to have, naturally, a better time.

"That's disgusting!" Cho said. "Mentioning such gossip, such obscene gossip on that paper!"

"Cheer up, Cho," Ron tried. "At least no one will believe the old hag. I mean, everyone knows the article is completely based on rumors."

"Potter, Potter, Potter." Malfoy's cold voice came from behind. "There's the original, the one to be, and the one to be wed."

"Malfoy, get a life." Hermione said annoyingly. 

"Going to enter Dumbledore's contest, Potter?" Draco continued, ignoring Hermione.

"Maybe so, maybe not." Harry answered. "Why?"

"Aren't too good in potions, huh?" Draco smirked.

"He's plenty good!" Ron said, standing up. "We're entering; the only reason why you think you're good is because of Snape giving you extra points."

"All right then, Potter, let's see if you can turn Chang here into a proper teacher." Draco said before walking off with Crabbe and Goyle.

* * * 

Harry and Cho were lying flat on their backs after dinner looking up at the fading sky. They playfully touched each other's hands and Cho kept moving hers and Harry kept trying to reach for it. 

"Professor Trelawney just predicted another tragedy," Cho said dryly, recalling the class. She was munching on a sandwich she bought with her from dinner.

__

"Now, Miss. Chang, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but your orb clearly states that your beauty will be lost after your child is born, so enjoy yourself while you can." Professor Trelawney said.

Cho stared. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, fatigue will make you less aware of your features and you'll soon feel too tired for hair brushing or make-up charms. And then after you add on weight you'll just be a common girl," Professor Trelawney gave Cho a deep tragic look. "Only pretty before your beauty has to be passed on. My, being engaged to Harry Potter, who's future looks so dim. What does the years ahead bring to you?"

Cho thought of throwing her orb at Professor Trelawney for her shallow comment. She didn't need anyone telling her about how messy she looked or how "awful" her future would be. 

"So anyway," Cho continued. "I know that I'm snappy and tired and moody, but the way she just throws out predictions like that, you'll think she does it according to favorite students and least favorite."

Harry looked up at the orange, red, purple sky. The sun was setting. He was very relaxed and needed to get his mind off of certain things: Sirius for one, and Snape's nasty comments for two.

"Cho, don't pay attention to anything Professor Trelawney says. I think you're fine, I mean, what does she know about looking messy? I don't see a change at all."

"That's because you're looking at the sky, Harry."

Harry rolled over, looked at Cho, and then rolled back to face the radiant clouds.

"Nope, no change." Harry reached over and tore off a piece of Cho's sandwich. When he bit into it, he immediately spat it out.

"What kind of sandwich is that?"

  
"Just peanut butter and onions."

Harry immediately took out his wand and received a glass of pumpkin juice. "_Peanut butter and onions_?"

"Well excuse me, Harry, but I rather like the combination." Cho said.

Harry was reminded of her short temper these days. "Well, it's your opinion. You look nice, Cho."

Cho giggled. "Thanks, Harry. What about your day?"

"Well, Snape had this love potion class and you would never guess who drank the love potion and fell for that greasy slime ball."

"Who?" Cho asked with interest.

"Professor LeBlanc."

"Going for Snape_?" _Cho said, gasping.

"Yeah, my reaction too."

__

"Oh, Severus." Professor LeBlanc said with sweetness in her voice.

Snape looked very surprised and then cleared his throat in what attempted to be a 'manly voice' replied, "Yes, Veronica?"

"You look so handsome today."

Snape's face broke into a grin and he patted his greasy hair. "And you look as beautiful as always."

Meanwhile, the rest of the class was watching with their mouths dropped open.

"Oh Severus, you're too kind." Professor LeBlanc said and touched Snape's pale face.

"This is getting very disturbing," Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione was watching with raised eyebrows. 

"Whoever thought of Snape getting a woman?" Harry said.

"You can't believe how amazing it is to see him having a woman paying him a compliment." Ron replied.

"Severus, excuse me for being so blunt, but you do have the most dazzling eyes." Professor LeBlanc said.

"Thank you, Veronica." Snape said in his oily voice. "And you have the most gorgeous face."

"Oh, Severus." She said falling into his arms and gazing into Snape's eyes.

"I cannot believe this is happening. This should be R rated, for being disgusting." Dean Thomas muttered.

The whole class watched as Professor LeBlanc fluttered her eyelashes at Snape and Snape trying his best to be so "tall and handsome" as Professor LeBlanc described him.

"You're joking," Cho said, finishing her sandwich and with a swish of her wand, held a glass of pumpkin juice in her hand. "I just can't imagine that. They are complete opposites!"

"They kind of did a little slow dance before Neville knocked over his cauldron in shock, and then Snape kind of snapped into reality. He jeered at Neville for being clumsy and then took his time retrieving the antidote from his cabinets." Harry recalled, smiling at the amusing memory.

__

"I must give you that antidote," Snape muttered, searching through his shelves.

"Oh my, you must be so brilliant," Professor LeBlanc said in a daze. "So much complicated potions, Severus." She hung on to Snape's arm. Snape cleared his throat and proudly displayed his cupboard.

"All of my naturally brewed liquids." He said.

"This is really, really disturbing," Ron said to Harry. "Look at the greasy slimball."

Snape searched for the antidote for quite some time and Professor LeBlanc lovingly said, "Oh Severus, you have such a great body."

Somewhere in the classroom, someone snorted.

After about half an hour, Snape took out the antidote and poured some in a cup. He handed it to Professor LeBlanc, who drank it while gazing into Snape's eyes.

"After the antidote was drunk, she realized what had been going on and then ran out really embarrassed." Harry finished his memory. 

Cho laughed. "Must have been some class."

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Harry," Cho said gently as the sunset began to fade. "Have your thought of any names, yet?"

"No," Harry said, and then looking at Cho's face, immediately said, "Oh yeah! Loads."

"Like what?" Cho asked, curious.

"Oh, you know, Mark and Robert and Daniel and Sam and all that----"

"_Boys_' names?" Cho said in a huff.

"Well, yeah." Harry said.

"It's a girl, Harry."

Harry jerked. "It is?"

"I hope so," Cho said and then corrected herself. "I think so, because it's just something you know."

"But you don't know for sure." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

Cho paused. "Maybe not……but……"

Harry grinned. "Ha! Watch it be a son!"

They goofed around for awhile and giggled, completely oblivious that someone was watching them. Harry took Cho into his arms and gave her a kiss, which she started giggling and kissed him back.

The figure walked quickly, hand tight on a powerful wand, and suddenly emerged from the distance. He paused before the boy.

"Hello, Potter." The familiar stranger said.

Harry's skin turned pale.

****

A/N: Whooooo is the familiar stranger? Hint hint, it is not Uncle Vernon, although that is kind of obvious. lol. 


	14. ch 14 the Three Tasks

__

Maggzz- yes, I'm many chapters ahead and I know the outcome of the story. I believe that if you plan and outline in advance, you're less likely to develop writer's block. Hehe. There will be more cho/harry scenes…I promise.

__

Angel Lai- thank you

__

Magicstardrops- I have continued!

__

Bobboman-2000- no, it's not wormtail

__

Cathy- ain't voldie; yes rita is very annoying. I can't email people when the next chapter is up, sorry. L Thanks for your review! : )

__

JJ- read on a find out : )

__

Mrs.Sirius Orion Black- mr. chang is just really, really strict and extremely good at scaring Harry.

f_airydust816_- good guess, read on. Hope you don't choke too much! Lol

__

lils- lol, thanks.

__

wHIte-cHOcoLaTE – thanks for you review and I LOVE cookies! Mad-eye moody won't make an appearance in this story, if you're a fan of his or something, sorry. 

__

Heather- a fan of ron and hermione? I'll see what I can do in the future chapters. 

__

Kat- thanks!

__

JoyDAsLytherinSweetheart- lol, I won't tell, you'll find out as you scroll down. Thanks for your review!

__

Fyre Pixie – aww, thanks!

__

r. kelli- sirius is missing, remember?

__

t24_zone- sorry, if you thought the chapter was short, but they're all about this length.

__

Christie- Cho/Harry scenes will make frequent appearances. 

__

Tror Stormcryer – your review was one of the biggest compliments I have ever had! 

Thank you! No, are you kidding me, my writing style can't match up to JK's! She's truly talented, but thank you. I'm glad you like my story. 

__

Devotion- Thank you so much, and hopefully, this story will be entertaining to you. 

__

Shiningapplestar- yeah, I'm getting a lot of requests for romantic scenes; the only thing is, I'm not exactly talented in writing romance. I'm more of the humor/sarcastic type. If you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to leave a review so I can correct them.

__

R. Kelli- Yes, my writing isn't exactly smoothest, whatever suggestions you write to me will be taken into consideration. 

__

George Weasley- thanks!

__

ShortySC22- yup, it's an oxymoron. Lol. 

__

ER- Why Lucius? But keeping guessing!

__

Strong Bad and the Cheat- sorry you don't like my story : ( good luck finding a satisfying one, bye! Oh…and don't sweat yourself over my mistakes, okay? Everyone makes them, even JK Rowling, and I apologize if that drove you completely insane. I'll look into correcting them, but your one flame review for deletion isn't going to have me erase my story, okay?

****

Chapter 14-The Three Tasks

"Er….hullo," Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm. He looked up to a tall figure that cast a shadow over Harry.

"I think we need to have a very long talk," Mr. Chang began. "About what you did to my daughter."

Cho said. "Oh, Dad, you have everything mixed up! Harry didn't do anything."

Harry laughed nervously, glanced at Mr. Chang's dangerous face, and then stopped fairly quickly.

"He kissed another girl, Cho, and I don't think he should get away with that," Mr. Chang narrowed his eyebrows at Harry. "I cannot believe you would do such a dirty trick."

Harry gulped. "Well, you see, I didn't really kiss _her_, she kissed _me_, and so that's how it, uh, happened and uh….."

"TELL ME POTTER," Mr. Chang's voice boomed. "HOW IS IT, THAT YOU IMPREGNANT MY DAUGHTER AND THEN EXPECT FOR ME TO FORGIVE YOU FOR DISPLAYING AFFECTION TO YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND?"

"Dad!" Cho said. "_Please_, don't scare him." She glanced at the trembling Harry. "He didn't do anything! He is completely innocent! And he is very faithful, Dad, I've forgiven him."

"Cho, you're better than to let a guy go with such deeds. You deserve much better." Mr. Chang said firmly, keeping his eyes on Harry, who was inching back from Mr. Chang.

"He didn't mean to! Ginny kissed him!"

"Cho, if you are to marry someone, you should believe him to be faithful and trustworthy!" Mr. Chang suddenly his wand to Harry and muttered, "_Veracito_!"

"Tell me, do you love my daughter?" Mr. Chang asked.

"Yes, I do, sir." Harry replied. His eyes were down on the ground and his head was sort of rolling back and forth.

"Will you ever cheat on her again?"

"No, sir."

"Will you ever kiss another girl again?"

"No, sir."

"Do you plan to keeping your intentions to marry Cho?"

"Of course, sir. I swear." Harry answered each question immediately with a monotony voice. 

"Will you take care of her always?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will you raise your child the best you can?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you love Cho, and only Cho?"

"No sir."

Cho darted a look at Harry and Mr. Chang's eyebrows raised. 

"Repeat that for me, Potter? Do you love Cho, and _only_ Cho?"

"No, sir."

"So there is another girl in your life?"

"Dad!" Cho cried pushing Mr. Chang's wand out of his hand, and broke eye contact between Mr. Chang and Harry. Harry fell out of a daze and Cho's father's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"Who is that other girl, Potter?" Mr. Chang asked in a death threatening tone.

Harry jerked. "What?" His head hurt a little. "What just happened?"

"I just placed a truth charm on you, Potter, one of my weaker charms." Mr. Chang said coldly. "You love another girl, too? _Who_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said, trying to get rid of his headache from the truth charm.

Mr. Chang raised his wand again, "_Veracito_!"

"Who do you love more, Potter, my daughter, or someone else?"

"Cho." Harry answered.

Mr. Chang stopped and looked Harry over, from Harry's sneakers to his messy hair. He pulled his wand away and shifted his eyes to his daughter. "Cho, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad." Cho said feebly. She still had her mind on Harry's answer. He loved another girl, too.

"Potter, you listen to me." Mr. Chang said quietly and with heaviness on his words. "I want you to be at my house this Christmas after the Yule Ball, and I want you to have three things ready to report. Where and when the wedding is going to be, how you and Cho will take care of _your_ child," Mr. Chang paused. "And I want you to have read a book about parenting. Don't you think Cho is going to be the only waking up in the middle of the night, young man."

"Y-yes, sir." Harry said almost inaudibly. 

"I have a lawsuit to follow," Mr. Chang said, putting his wand away. "Give Dumbledore my regards; he's a good man to let me come on such short notice. Good-bye, Cho." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked off.

"Your father," Harry said to Cho with nervousness in his voice, "Is the scariest man I've ever met."

* * * 

At breakfast a week later, Harry and Ron came into the Great Hall right in the middle of one of Fred and George's fights.

"Shut up!" George bellowed and pushing Fred into one of the tables. The plates crashed and Fred reached for his wand. 

"_Expelliarmus_!" Fred yelled pointing at George's wand, his other hand was outstretching, reaching for the expectant wand, but instead, something strange happened. Fred's wand exploded with a huge bang and Fred's hair started to grow and curl at a rapid pace.

Ron and Harry laughed with the rest of the students as Fred's red hair soon grew past his shoulders and down his back in big, bright curls. 

"He looks like Ginny when she was three." Ron teased. 

"I _heard _that!" Ginny said, a few feet away.

"_Rictusempra!" _George pointed his wand at Fred, getting up from the shattered plates.

Fred bent over laughing like crazy. 

"This is highly hilarious." Ron said, pointing to Fred, now with giant orange curls down to his knees. The thing was, the orange curls spouted everywhere, even down Fred's face like over-grown bangs.

Fred pulled his hair back, pulled another wand out of his pocket and said laughing, "P-Petrificus Totalus!" 

But the spell had no effect whatsoever, as Fred's wand exploded again and this time, Fred found himself with women's lingerie on. His cheeks turned scarlet, but he couldn't help laughing and tried to cover his body at the same time. 

  
"_WEASLEYS_!" Professor McGonagall's voice came in. "Detentions for both of you! Breaking school property and you _know_ magic is not allowed during school hours unless it is in a class!"

She held the laughing Fred in his lingerie and George (now with a huge swollen bump on his head) by the ears and marched down to her office.

"You'd think they'll be friends again," Ron said as he and Harry took their seats at a table. Harry reached over and poured some milk into his glass.

"Shame too, they were really funny, both of them, but now with all this tension…."

"Harry!" Hermione said, rushing to the table. "Guess what? No, not you Ron---" Ron sat back down looking quite offended. "Look at this." Hermione pulled Harry away to look like a single hair in a small bottle.

"Er, that's great, Hermione." Harry replied, confused.

"I entered the December polyjuice contest, and Dumbledore called up all contestants to receive their hair strands of an anonymous teacher." Hermione held the dark hair strand up. "This _has_ to be Snape's hair strand."

They both looked over to Ron, and then at each other and laughed. 

"This is brilliant!" Harry said. "Ron looking like Snape!"

"What's going on?" Ron's voice said, his red hair sticking up.

"Nothing." Hermione and Harry replied.

* * * 

"And now, we are going to clear our auras and find out what our death date is," Professor Trelawney said in a misty voice. 

"Oh, yay." Ron said sarcastically. "That's about all she cares about, deaths and disasters."

He and Harry sniggered underneath their desks.

Professor Trelawney raised an eyebrow towards their direction but continued on, "Some of you might have terrible deaths, but no matter what you see, be brave."

She instructed everyone to close their eyes and use their wands to clear their auras.

"This is really dumb." Ron said as he and Harry closed their eyes and swished their wands around.

After a few minutes, Harry and Ron were having a "wand fight". Professor Trelawney tightened her lips and walked over to the boys. 

"Are you two having trouble clearing your auras?" Professor Trelawney asked. 

Lavender was looking at Ron and Harry disapprovingly. 

"Uh--" Harry began.  


"Let me help you dear."

Harry's face dropped into a frown.

Professor Trelawney waved her wand around dramatically and then closed her eyes. 

"Oh, dear, oh dear," she started.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"My, Harry, you do have the more terrible death," she said in a faint voice. "You die a heroic death, saving someone else……someone not worth saving…..but you do anyway…..and oh, dear…..you will die by the end of this year." Professor Trelawney said, wiping her tears away.

"Well, thanks." Harry replied. "But, Professor, can you predict something very useful to me? Like how Christmas with my future in-laws will be like?"

Harry was being sarcastic, but Professor Trelawney took his hand and looked at his palm. 

"I do feel a strong force within you," she said. "You will suffer the most terrible Christmas of all."

Then, she walked over to Lavender. 

"Well," Ron said, coming over to Harry, "That was comforting. Death and torture from Cho's dad."

* * * 

Harry and Ron forgot about Trelawnley's prediction as soon as they went to lunch. The aroma of hot soups and toasted subs welcomed them.

"Hey, Harry, mail came for us," said Hermione. She was munching on a turkey sandwich. 

"It's from Hagrid!" Harry said.

__

Dear Hermione, Harry, and Ron,

I know you three get Friday afternoons off, so how about coming down to my hut and visit me for awhile? I want to hear about what's been happening to you three. Especially, you Harry, how's engaged life treating you?

Cheers, 

Hagrid

That afternoon, Harry, Hermione and Ron went over to Hagrid's hut, without the slightest suspicion they were being watched from a high window.

As the three all too familiar backs reached Hagrid's hut, Harry knocked on the door.

Hagrid opened the door with a bright smile on his face. "Bin wonderin' if yeh 'membered me----come in!"

The first thing Harry noticed when he entered Hagrid's hut was how strange the smell seemed to be; very rubbery and fishlike. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione took seats in Hagrid's hut. Hagrid poured them some tea and held up some muffins. "Wan' one?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in hesitation and then each took one and pretended to enjoy the cakes.

"So Harry, yeh getting' well wit' Cho?" Hagrid said patting Fang.

"Pretty well," Harry answered. "Not much with her father though."

Hagrid chuckled. "He'll grow on yeh, pretty soon an' you're a good person Harry, I won' worry 'bout that."

Harry highly doubted this, but didn't say anything.

"Hagrid," Hermione spoke, picking up a huge, wet rubber boot of his. "It wasn't raining today, where did this come from?"

"Oh, er," Hagrid immediately swiped the boot from Hermione and threw it over his head. "Don' worry 'bout that."

"When's yeh baby gonna be born, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Madam Pomfrey told Cho and I that the due date is somewhere around late May."

"Soon as school's 'bout teh end?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Did I tell you Hagrid? The Dursleys kicked me out of their house!"

"Wha'?!" Hagrid replied, outraged. "Wher' yeh gonna stay at now?!"

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"Why don't you come to the Burrow with me?" Ron asked. "Percy is gone, and Fred and George are leaving this summer to open up their joke shop…..that is, if they make up by then. We'll have plenty of room."

"That's great," Harry replied. "If it's not too much trouble."

"None at all, Mum loves you." Ron said, and threw the hard as rock cake over his head when he thought Hagrid wasn't looking. 

"What about Cho?"

"Bring her along too."

Hagrid turned to Ron and Hermione. "Hey! 'eard you two were dancin' at teh dance!"

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair and Ron gave an innocent whistle and looked around the hut. "Hey!" Ron said, pulling up a huge, long, black hair. "What's this?"

The hair strand was two feet long and didn't look the slightest like Hagrid's. 

"Oh, that." Hagrid said and took the hair out of Ron's hands and threw it over his shoulder. "Don' worry 'bout that."

Harry and Hermione and Ron looked at Hagrid with suspicion.

"Hagrid," Harry said smiling. "You're not raising another pet, are you?

* *

****

A/N: Next chapter is titled 'The Argument and the Miscarriage' Thanks for your reviews!


	15. ch 15 The Argument and the Miscarriage

__

Cheryl- pay close attention to things in the chapters. They will help you make the prediction of what will happen. And by the way, nothing too tragic is going to happen to Cho in this chapter, don't worry. : )

__

Sherrie- hey lil' oc, too much info with the pee part there. Lol, your story is GOOD, I swear, also, man….Timmy got fat.

__

@llia- thanks

__

Christie- aww, I'm sorry I had you suffering for days….: (, however wait no more! Here is chapter 15!

__

Lil_husaine- yes, I'm going to continue it, and thanks for your encouragement. 

__

Shiningapplestar- I went back to correct my mistakes :D

__

SlytherinQueen87- I'm glad you like my story, I'm not going to tell you if your prediction is correct, but keep reading.

__

MissAMERICA- don't be scared to read this chapter, it's not scary, I promise. 

__

Fairydust816- yup, you were right

__

Harrypotter4ever- you will find out in the later chapters!

__

Lils- thanks

__

Meow- um…I suppose the title could be a hint to the story, but not in a direct way.

__

Magicstardrops- thanks

__

White-chocolate- yes, Harry loves someone else, too…..I'm not gonna tell….lol….

__

EmmeralCho- everything makes you wonder, doesn't it?

__

T24_zone- read on

__

Heather- if you don't like tragic endings or a little sadness, then maybe you shouldn't read the last couple chapters….just a small hint…sorry….

****

Chapter 15- The Argument and the Miscarriage

The anticipation of Christmas was in the air. One morning, Harry woke up to someone hitting him over and over on his head. 

"Ouch!" Harry said and opened his eyes to find a pair of huge tennis ball sized green eyes staring at him, an inch from his face. "_Dobby_!"

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said. "But Dobby must tell Harry Potter that his maiden wishes to speak with him right away, sir."

"Maiden?" Harry said, and reached over to put his glasses on. "Cho?"

"Yes. Cho is very angry at Harry Potter, and asked Dobby to wake Harry Potter up first thing in the morning so she could talk to him." Dobby answered.

"She asked you?" 

"She asked me to bring her some cakes sir, and when I got there, she asked me to come get you." Dobby said. "She is very angry with you, Harry Potter, but Dobby must go now."

Dobby vanished with a pop.

"But I don't know where the Ravenclaw common room is!" Harry said, but Dobby was already gone.

Sighing, Harry got up and pulled on some jeans and his robe and went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast first. 

Surprisingly, he saw Cho there, with a few students scattered in various tables, tapping her foot anxiously.

"_So_." She said, greeting him with a frown.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"What _happened_?" Cho said, her voice rising. "What happened is that you have impregnated me and left me alone, that's what happened! What happened is that you haven't even tried to learn about parenting at all!"

"That's not t---" Harry began, but was cut off by Cho.

"Have you ever considered where the baby is going to be living? Have you started to plan the wedding? Have you even thought of how your life is going to change? Harry, you haven't been preparing at all, have you?"

"Er---" What Cho said was true, but Harry didn't want to admit it. It was true that he hasn't been learning about parenting or about wedding preparations, but he just didn't find the time to, which was a lame excuse.

"Do you know what happened to me this morning?" Cho said.

Harry waited, too nervous to guess.

"I found all of my skirts and pants have shrunk!" Cho boomed. "But then, I realized, they haven't shrunk, I just couldn't fit into them anymore!" She finished with tears coming down her cheeks. "So I had to put the enlargement charm Madam Pomfrey taught me, and oh gosh….." Cho started sobbing into Harry's arms. "It's real, Harry. I'm going to be a mother. I didn't believe it, and I suppose it hasn't sunk in, but now it has hit me hard, and I'm so s-scared."

Harry was too dumbstruck. There, in the Great Hall, with Cho weeping on his chest, it hit him too. He was going to be a father. There was going to be a baby for him to take care of, in his name, and he will be taking care of it for many years to come. He hasn't thought of it seriously yet, but as Cho's tears came pouring down her cheeks, he realized why she was crying. She was scared, and now, so was he.

"Well, it'll be okay, Cho, I mean, I have some money in the bank, and we can start looking for apartments this summer…." Harry trailed off. It suddenly dawned on him that he needed to get a job, the money that his parents left him wasn't going to last forever. 

"Oh, Harry, we are so young." Cho said.

"I was talking to Ron, and he said we could probably stay at his house for awhile, you know, until we have everything ready."

"I don't even know how to take care of a child! I don't have any little siblings! I checked out some books," Cho said, reaching into her bag and dumping out about four or five heavy books. "They are supposed to help on parenting."

Harry had a faint impression of Hermione for a second.

"Why did this have to happen anyway?" Cho asked. "And how come you haven't been planning?"

"_Me?_" Harry started and a nerve has finally been touched. "Why is everything my fault?"

"Well, I haven't seen any help from you, Harry. It's always me that bring up the topic of the wedding, always me bringing up the topic of baby names, and always me, and you just, don't…..seem to care!" Cho said. "You have never, ever, said to me _once_, about buying a crib! Never about baby clothes! Never about where we'll be when the school year ends!"

"Well, I'm open to discussion anytime, Cho!" Harry said hotly. "Why am I the bad guy all of the sudden? What have I done?"

"_Nothing_, that's what you have done!" Cho said, her temper rising again.

"It's not my fault, I had to get stuck with a child and marriage! I didn't want it! I just got stuck, I didn't even do anything!" Harry shouted with more passion than he intended. "Why did you have to bring me into this anyway? I could've been happy with the way my life is going; however thanks to you, I just got kicked out of my aunt and uncle's house. I have no idea where I'll be this summer. _I am deathly afraid of your father_; and I can't _stand _how your hormones run all the time!"

"Oh, this whole thing is my fault isn't it?" Cho screamed. "I was the one that impregnated myself! And now I'm supposed to let you free and take full responsibility!"

"_I don't want a child!"_ Harry roared so heavily that Cho stopped crying. They didn't know how loud they were being and Harry felt a sudden unwelcome silence. The few students in the Great Hall were not saying anything, and Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Please," Dumbledore said, looking down at Harry through his spectacles. "Come with me."

Harry's skin was hot from anger, but he followed Dumbledore silently to Dumbledore's office.

Once there, Harry took a seat across from Dumbledore's desk. 

"So, Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "This is all a bit of a shock, isn't it?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry mumbled, very embarrassed of his fight with Cho.

"Well, Harry, blaming another person isn't going to help."

"I wasn't trying to blame anyone, Professor," Harry defended himself. "It's just that, well, Cho is so, so _moody_ these days, and I never know if she's going to be crying or yelling or normal."

"Not something she can really help, though, isn't it?" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked down at his sneakers. "Well, I suppose not."

"She's very nervous, Harry, and one thing---- forgive me for being so blunt--- that women do when they are nervous is try to be in control. And sometimes that can get out of handle. Cho's panicking; and she's worried that you and her won't be able to support your child."

"Why is she worrying?" Harry said. "I said I would help her!"

"But talk doesn't satisfy someone alone. I'm not pressuring you Harry, but _have_ you started learning about parenting?"

Slowly, Harry shook his head.

"And have you been asking her about how she's doing? How she's feeling?"

"Well, she's doing fine----"

"How can you assume?" Dumbledore said kindly and then smiled. "One thing about women is, they want affection, but they want it without having to ask for it."

"So what do you think I should do?" Harry asked. 

"What do you think, Harry? Now think for a moment, think about what Cho, er, yelled at you this morning."  


"She wants me to plan."

"Exactly." Dumbledore said smiling. 

"So I should plan? This _early_?"

"You'll be surprised at how quickly time flies by, Harry, and it'll do you some good." Dumbledore said. "And mostly, it's to calm Cho down a little. She's just buried deep in anxiety right now, Harry, and let her hormones run a little, you have to learn to be patient. She cannot control what she's feeling sometimes, nowadays."

"Yeah, well being the only student parents at Hogwarts, it is kind of----"

"You're not." Dumbledore said smiling.

"What?" Harry said. "Someone else impregnated a girl too?"

"Yes, fifty years ago." Dumbledore replied. A faint memory crossed Harry's mind. He remembered being told this before.

"Who?" Harry asked anxiously. 

"Riddle." Dumbledore said. "At least, that was his name back then."

"_Voldermort?_" Harry asked, disbelieving. "But you said he was the last remaining heir--"

"He is, Harry, you see, the girl he impregnated had a miscarriage, so the baby was never born."

Harry suddenly had a sour feeling in his stomach. He wouldn't want something like that to happen to Cho.

"So the child…..was never alive?"

"Never," Dumbledore looked sober. "The girl lost the child sometime in her fifth or sixth month, I cannot remember."

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Well, I suppose you're very hungry, so I'll let you run down to get some breakfast and start your classes."

"And apologize to Cho," Harry added, feeling better.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, that'd be a nice thing."

As Harry left to go down to the Great Hall, Dumbledore recalled the tragic events that led up to the miscarriage of Riddle's child. What was truly terrible was, it could've been prevented.

* * *

-Fifty Years Past-

"_Tom!"_ the girl shrieked. "I didn't mean to, what's gotten into you?"

"Shut up!" the dark haired boy said, raising his wand. "_Aren't too smart with those protection charms aren't you?"_

"No! No! Don't, please Tom, don't, it's not fair, Tom, be merciful!" The girl said, laying on the ground, too stunned to move from Tom's wand.

"I'm graduating this year, I don't have time to be a father to some stupid child because your father insists so; and I'm not going to give up my chance to be a _great wizard to stay and take care of some wailing monster_!"

"You can be a great wizard Tom, but please don't, _please_---" The girl was cut off.

Tom Riddle pointed a wand toward the girl and she gave a scream as a flash on blinding light took over.

* * 

The next morning, with a tear soaked face, she wrote to her parents of the miscarriage.

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm so evil, I just had to make you think that Cho was going to have a miscarriage with such a nasty title! Sorry! The argument didn't have anything to do with the miscarriage. 


	16. ch 16 Girl Talk

****

A/N: I haven't updated in a long time b/c spring break started for me so I've been busy. Also, my birthday came up this weekend so I was busy over that, too. I'm going on a vacation this week so I probably won't update until next, next week. Sorry, L . However, I think you will enjoy this chapter, the beginning anyway. :D 

__

Christie- read above, and sorry if I haven't updated with my usual speed. L 

__

T24_zone- thanks for your compliments! Here is chapter 16!

__

Alex- Harry is the father, read chapter 10, they just don't remember doing it. 

__

Magicstardrops- okay, thanks for your encouragement. :D

__

Heather- I'm sorry if I appeared to be offended, I wasn't. I was just trying to tell you that you probably wouldn't like the ending if you like tragedies, and I was giving a little warning. Thanks for your review, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. :D

__

MissAMERICA- Thanks for your review! You're looking forward to the ending? hmm…lol.

__

SlytherinQueen87- I don't know if I should up my rating, because there's no big violence or language or sex, but for the Yule Ball chapters, the rating is going to go up. Ahem ahem, hint hint. (no, Harry and Cho isn't going to have sex, and either is Hermione and Ron)

__

Fairydust816- aww, thanks. It's going to be a mix of sad/happyish ending.

__

Brittney- There is no miscarriage with Cho, it's with someone else. Hehehe.

__

Nyssa- I hope you like it. Hehehe. 

__

Harrypotter4ever- okay, okay, okay, okay, I'm writing! Hehe.

__

White-Chocolate- uh, you might want to read your review over again, there's something very ironic about what you said. But I won't say anymore than that. : )

__

Magicstardrops- Sorry if I scared you, but this title isn't scary at all. Lol.

__

Christie- I have the whole story plot line thought out, and I'm a couple of chapters ahead. In fact, I'm writing chapter 21 as of now. So don't worry, I'm not leaving this story. 

__

MissAMERICA- I don't think you'll ever find out who she is, but if you think about it, you can probably guess. Just read closely.

__

EmmeralCho- wonder, wonder, wonder. I'm not gonna tell…hehehe. :D

__

Fyre Pixie- Thanks, and I'm writing, and writing! Enjoy this chapter. :D

****

Chapter 16- Girl Talk

"All night!" Maggie said. "No one sleeps until the sun rises!"

The girls giggled because of this. Then they giggled because they were excited. Then they giggled at themselves giggling. 

Maggie, Denise, and Cho pulled their beds together with wands and set out the snacks Harry and Ron got them out of courtesy. 

"First things first," Maggie said. "Tell us all about your date."

Cho blushed. "It's just a normal date." She said, trying to hide her red face.

"It couldn't have been a 'normal' date if you're blushing." Denise said smiling.

"Okay," Cho leaned forward and the girls moved closer together, keeping their voices low. "Harry is really nice, look." Cho held out her hand and revealed a shining, emerald ring.

Maggie and Denise gasped. "Oh! He bought you a ring!"

Cho started giggling. The girls giggled for a very long time, and then Cho hushed them and began her story.

* * * 

* One Week Ago * 

Visits to Hogsmeade were occasional, but Dumbledore decided to give the students a surprise. At breakfast one day, he announced, "No one has been to Hogsmeade at night before, so one week from today, we will go! The lights, the activity, consider this a special winter treat!"

The Great Hall erupted into cheers. Harry took something underneath the table and nudged Ron to look underneath. 

Ron did and then came up again, "Where did you get that?!" 

Harry grinned. "Hedwig picked it up for me. It's Cho's engagement ring."

  
"How can you afford something like that?"

"It wasn't cheap, but I attached a letter to Hedwig to pick up some extra money at the bank. I was going to purchase the popular white gold band with a fire stone, but those turned out to be too expensive, so I bought an emerald one instead."

"Let me see that again," Ron said, taking Harry's hand to retrieve the little box the ring was kept. "Must've cost you a fortune."

"Do you think Cho will like it? I think I'll give it to her when we go to Hogsmeade next week."

"Of course she will, something pretty like this." Ron suddenly trailed off. "I could never buy Hermione something like this."

"Well, you're not engaged to her." Harry said quickly. "Besides, this isn't a big deal."

"You could always buy Cho something for her birthday or Valentine's day, but I could never afford anything to impress Hermione." Ron said. "Lucky for you to have so much gold you could buy an emerald and still not worry about money." He pushed the box into Harry's hand, his cheeks pink.

Harry didn't know how to respond. He knew that he would share his gold with the Weasleys…. if only they would accept it. After he gave the winning prize of gold to Fred and George last year, they had sent him packages of jokes and pranks all summer for free to pull on Dudley. Harry had fun, but was severely punished. They didn't end up buying Ron a robe; instead, they had given him a new broom. 

* * *

At Hogsmeade next week, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho decided to make the evening a double date.

They were surprised how pretty the village looked at night, with bright fireworks in the sky and street lamps in warm, friendly glows. It was cold, and the four could see their breaths in the air. 

"Are you warm, Cho?" Harry asked. They walked close together. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Cho smiled. The two lovers held their hands together and walked slowly down the street.

They walked into the three broomsticks for a drink of hot chocolate first and then went to look at the different shops.

They stopped at an attractive gift shop with things like Instant-Sleep Pillow ("Have you asleep as soon as your head touches it!") and Warm Chocolate Hearts ("Give your gal a chocolate heart, boys! They warm up and become sweet!")

The four all admired the different things for sale, and both Harry and Ron bought their girlfriends a Warm Chocolate Heart. As soon as Cho popped the candy into her mouth, she started blushing and kissed Harry. Harry became a little embarrassed too, but then kissed Cho back.

Meanwhile, Hermione was busy looking at quick-study candies that made your brain concentrate harder and Ron ate the Chocolate Heart he was supposed to be saving for Hermione. Hermione saw this and said, "Ron!"

But Ron's cheeks turned pink and he kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione blushed and forgot all about quick-study candies.

After wandering around some more, the party decided to split up into pairs. Cho and Harry went off in one direction, as Hermione who was giggling like a little girl walked off with Ron. 

"I've never seen Hermione act like that before," Harry said, almost amazed at how different and loose Hermione acted when she was with Ron nowadays.

"They're perfect for each other." Cho said. She pulled her robe around her a little tighter. "The fireworks are beautiful, aren't they?" she said pointing to the sky.

"Yeah," Harry answered to the bright sparkles. 

"Reminds me of the wand sparklers you set off the night of the Halloween dance." Cho said.

Harry grinned. "Your hand feels cold, let's go in for another hot chocolate." 

Cho smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. They walked into the warm, softly glowing shop. A crowd of students and teachers were there. Harry ordered some drinks and he and Cho got a table.

Harry became a little nervous as he felt the ring box in his pocket.

Cho drank deeply into her cup. 

"Uh, Cho?" Harry said. 

"Yes?"

"There's something, that, uh….something, that's well, see I got it---no wait, I didn't get it, Hedwig did, well, I ordered it, but uh---"

"I don't understand," said Cho puzzled. She reached for Harry's hand to hold, but Harry pulled away, not wanting Cho to know about the ring yet.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Cho asked.

"Nothing!" Harry immediately answered. "I just have something to give you."

"To give me?" Cho asked, surprised. Without notice, she reached for Harry's cup, her own empty.

"I wanted to give you something, you know, because all couples kind of have it." Harry put the box on the table. 

They both stared at it. 

"What is it?" Cho asked. 

"Oh," Harry said feeling foolish, and reached over to open it. A bright, green emerald stood proudly on a gold ring. It sparkled and reflected well off the black ring box.

"Oh!" Cho gasped. "Harry----!"

Harry now smiled and said, "Well, we're engaged and you don't even have a ring, so I wanted to give you one."

  
Cho, very sensitively emotional these days, started crying. "Oh, Harry, I never expected for you to give me something like this." 

"Put it on." Harry said softly. Cho's hand trembled and she lifted the ring off the case and placed it on her finger. 

"It's so beautiful. I've never owned such fine jewelry, Harry." Cho said.

"Really?" Harry looked up. "I thought your father might've given you a thousand diamond bracelets or something."

Cho laughed through her tears. "Thanks Harry, I'll always treasure this."

The two engaged couple looked lovingly at each other for a moment. Harry reached for his hot chocolate, now feeling very warm and content. 

"Uh, Cho?" Harry said, staring into his cup.

"Hmm?" 

"You drank my hot chocolate."

"Oh," Cho said, embarrassed. "Did I?"

"Well, it's okay," Harry responded quickly. "I wasn't that thirsty---" But he was cut off as Cho drew him into a long, passionate kiss.

* * * 

"That," Maggie said misty eyed. "Was the most romantic story I've ever heard."

"You and the most famous boy in the world." Denise said, sipping on pumpkin juice.

Cho took a bite of her sandwich. "It was just a great night." 

The three girls sighed.

"Can we be your bridesmaids?" Denise asked.

"Of course!" Cho said. "The wedding is going to be at the end of the school year, in May."

"How romantic!" Maggie exclaimed.

"And," Cho smiled. "Would you two like to be godmothers?"

* * *

"Ron _Weasley_!" Hermione boomed. "I am never going to speak to you again!"

"Her-mi-oh-_knee_!" Ron said, running after her. "I'm sorry about what I said!"

"What's up?" Harry said, as Hermione slammed her books on the breakfast table and looked murderous. 

"Ask him." Hermione said, waving her finger dramatically at Ron.

Harry looked at Ron, curious. 

"_All I said_," said Ron heavy with drama, "was that I don't understand why Hermione should be such a brain all the time---"

"_I am not_!" Hermione interrupted. She folded her arms.

"Awww," Ron whined. "Her-mi-oh-knee! I didn't mean to offend you, I meant that I wanted you to well…." Ron didn't finish, too embarrassed to say what he asked Hermione in front of Harry. In truth, Ron wanted to make out with Hermione, but she was too busy concentrating on her history essay (due in four days) and Ron made the mistake of calling Hermione a "big, boring brain". He meant to be affectionate and teasing, but Hermione, in the middle of great concentration, did not like to be disturbed so she walked off in a huff with Ron following. 

"C'mon, Hermione," said Harry good-naturally. "Ron can be a bit slow sometimes, but he doesn't mean what he said."

"Yeah! I mean—hey!" Ron said, glaring at Harry. "What are you playing at? A bit 'slow'?"

Harry snorted. "Just joking, Ron."  


"Well!" Hermione said, propping her book and taking out her essay. "I would like to be left alone, being a _big, boring brain_." She gave Ron a glare and starting writing.

"Women." Ron said.

"I thought you said you knew all about them, after all, you live with two." Harry said, nudging Ron in the ribs.

"Oh, shut up, Harry." Ron said resting his head on his hands.

"Hi Harry!" Cho said excitedly and walked towards him. "Hi, Ron, hello Hermione." 

"Hello, Cho." Hermione and Ron greeted at the same time. Hermione gave Ron a look and then hurried back to her essay. 

Harry was looking at Cho. She looked so…..different all of the sudden. Before he could think before speaking, he said, "Cho, you've gotten fat."

Ron's mouth dropped open and Cho's face turned into a deep scarlet red.

Hermione's book fell with a thud and her papers fell to the floor, but she didn't even notice.

"Well, Potter!" Cho said, in great embarrassment and anger that forcefully reminded Harry of her father. "Maybe it is because I'm having your baby!" And she flew off in rage. 

"_Harry_!" Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time.

Harry realized what a dumb mistake he just made and was at lost for words.

"How can you be so _dense_?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you never call a girl fat unless you want to die or something." Ron said staring at Harry.

"Especially not to Cho these days!" Hermione said, rushing after Cho.

"Where're you going?" Ron called.

"To talk to her!" Hermione said and then paused dramatically. "And be quiet, Ron, I'm still mad at you!"

Harry didn't know what to say; his head still held the image of Cho's shocked face. Ron was trying to figure out how to turn "big, boring brain" into some sort of compliment. 

So Ron and Harry sat there, with both girlfriends furious at them.

****

A/N: Next chapter is called, "A Winter Quiddich Game"


	17. ch 17 A Winter Quiddich Game

****

A/N: I couldn't help it! April Fools! I was going on vacation anyway, so I figured, perfect time because I wasn't going to be able to update. My computer isn't broken and everything is fine, and please do not send me howlers. Sorry if I made you think that I was unable to update….well, that was the point of April fools, hehe. But here's another chapter. Enjoy!

__

Harrypotter4ever- read above : )

__

Poprice- hehe, April Fools.

__

Christie- seventeen times? Wow! Hope you enjoyed it!

__

White-chocolate- whoa, don't freak out on poor Harry now, lol. I like your reviews because they are funny. : D I agree with you on the never calling a girl fat part. Hehe.

__

SlytherinQueen87- Thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

__

@llia- There shouldn't be a new chapter…. Because the "computer problem" one was the last until this one. Hmm….oh yeah, Ron never really turns "big boring brain" into a compliment. Hehe, but read on.

__

JoyJoy**BunnyFooFoo- If my computer really does break down, I can't continue the story, because I'm writing chapter twenty something and I won't be able to upload the chapters I've already written. Anyway, poor lil' Harry does some flying in this chapter. :D Thanks for your review.

__

Happy kid- yes, it's questionable, my computer didn't break down. :D

__

EmmeralCho- guys have their "guy talks" too, you know? Hehe. Who knows what they say about girls….hmm….here's the next chapter.

__

Pretty n pink- I'm glad you enjoy this story.

__

Pheonixflames121- aww, don't slap Harry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. : D

****

Chapter 17-A Winter Quiddich Game

"Welcome to the final Quiddich game before winter break!" Lee Jordan announced smoothly, the wind blowing his scarf. Light snow was due to fall soon. The sky was blank and clear, but no clouds roamed and the grass was faded on the field. 

"Okay, Harry," Fred said. "You're the best seeker since my brother, Charlie, so go out there and do your stuff!"

"I'll try," said Harry.

"Katie," Fred said grinning. George's fists became tight. "Superb job so far. You're not only pretty, but talented as well."

"And smart!" George piped up. "So smart, Katie, and so witty, and funny---"

"Lovely—" said Fred.

"Delicate and warm---" George interrupted.

"Friendly---"

"You two!" Angelina interjected. "We're due for the field!"

"Allow me," Fred said, rushing up to the girl and offering his arm.

"Oh, you don't want his smelly arm. His armpit's sweat dribbled all over it---" George said coming up to Katie.

"At least I'm athletic, you bloody, lazy git---" Fred shot back.

__

"Lazy?" George said incredulously. "I am not lazy. Look at your flabby arms!"

"Look at your fat butt!" Fred said.

"Hey!" George looked at his rear. "My butt is _not_ fat!"

"You two!" Angelina hissed. "Control yourselves! We're up against Slytherin remember?"

As the whole Gryffindor team walked to the middle of the field, a roar of cheers greeted them. The look on George and Fred's face was deadly. 

"Shake hands," Madam Hooch said to the captains. 

Harry felt a cold breeze down his neck as he took off into the sky. True, it was cold, and Christmas was drawing near. In fact, the holidays were just two weeks away. Cho told Harry she didn't want him coming home with her anymore, which Harry thought, was more of a blessing than a punishment, but he didn't say anything. 

Cho didn't talk to Harry, and Harry couldn't get Cho to listen to him.

Harry sent some flowers to her courtesy of Hogsmeade's Flower Shop, but he didn't know if she appreciated them or even received them. If she did, did she toss them out of the window or put them in a nice vase?

Harry knew he was really insensitive to mention something like that to Cho, and Hermione reminded him of it quite often. ("Goodness, Harry! You just don't say something like that, you don't!" When Harry asked how he could get Cho to forgive him, Hermione said, "She isn't going to forgive you for your comment, because she knows that you were honest, so you can't lie to her, but you'll have to hope that she will eventually forgive your _foolishness_.")

Well, Harry was now looking for a tiny, little golden flutter of wings in the Quiddich field. He looked for Cho. He could see the top of her head and her incredibly black hair, so black it might've looked bluish. She had on a blue scarf and a black coat over her robe. 

Whack!

"Sorry, scarhead!" Malfoy called as a Bludger whizzed by. He was now made a beater because he had never caught one Snitch. Malfoy didn't look sorry at all and grinned a nasty grin as he soared by. "Your fiancée could do with a bit of losing weight, can't she?"

Harry's eyebrows turned deep and he ducked again as another whack of Malfoy's hit pushed the Bludger back into the center of the field. 

Malfoy loved being a beater. He didn't care about defending his team; he just wanted to knock Harry off his broom.

Another cold gust of wind came by heavily and the rows of scarves down at the stands blew left. 

"Get the Snitch, Harry, dear!" Professor LeBlanc's voice came from the crowds. She gave Harry a wide smile. Harry's heart beat a little faster at her pretty face and his head drifted off for a moment. 

Then, he got back to concentration.

"Well, fans! That was the new hot woman Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year----" Lee Jordan's voice came in.

"Jordan, would you mind taking your mind off of irrelevant things?" Professor McGonagall's voice interjected. 

"Quite fond of cheering for Harry! I'm glad to have such an amazingly attractive _older_ woman here with such brains---"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you---"_

"Her little rendezvous with Snape was surely a hot fire of gossip---"

"_Jordan_!" 

"Oh, sorry, Professor, Gryffindor scores twenty, and Slytherin ten." Jordan commenced.

Harry soared across the sky and looked for the Snitch while smiling at Lee Jordan's commentary.

Fred shot a goal and won Gryffindor another ten points. "That one was for you, Katie!" 

George whammed a Bludger his way. Fred zoomed out of the way and the Bludger hit a large Slytherin. 

George's face collapsed as the Bludger hit the Slytherin square in the face. Fred was laughing so hard, he nearly fell off his broom.

The Slytherin zoomed toward George at speed and George raced ahead, flying away. 

The crowd was pointing and laughing.

Gryffindor scored another ten points while George was still trying to dodge the Slytherin. 

During all this chaos, Harry noticed that the Slytherin wasn't really chasing George…..he had spotted the Snitch. A little gold speck was hanging beside one of the goal posts. 

Harry raced his firebolt toward the goal post and the horrified George thought that Harry was chasing him, too!

"Harry! Are you out of your mind?!" George called as Harry began gaining on George. George was waving his arms at Harry to stop.

Harry was almost near the goal post. Then, he realized something.

"George, George….stop!" Harry called.

BAM.

George slammed right into the goal post. Harry swerved around him and caught the Snitch. The crowd went wild. Harry was greeted by a blur of red and gold and hugs. Then, someone called for Madam Pomfrey.

"George?" Ginny came worried about her brother.

"Oh, he's fine," Fred said quickly. "Hey Katie, wanna have a butterbeer with me to celebrate?"

"But what about George? Is he okay?" Katie said hesitantly. 

"His head is as hard as a rock, he's great," said Fred casually. 

"Great flying, Harry!" Ron came rushing from the crowd. "Hey, hey, move outta the way, _best friend_ here." He said pointing to himself.

"That was excellent! I thought you were going to run into George for a moment there." Ginny said worriedly.

"I would've had a problem with that," Fred chirped.

"Party at the Gryffindor common room!" someone yelled. 

With whoops and cheers, a crowd of gold and red made their way up to the castle. 

* * 

"Hermione," Ron said teasingly. He walked up to her in the library. 

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione answered without looking up from her work.

"I have an early Christmas present for you." 

"Oh, really? How wonderful, Ron, hold on a sec." Hermione flipped a few pages.

"Can't you take a break and see what I have for you, now?"

"Just a minute," she said scribbling something down. "There, I'm done."

She turned to Ron who was grinning like a toddler who completed potty training.

"Surprise!" He said and Pig flew in happily with a pink rose that had green and red sparks shooting off the end. 

Pig dropped it into Hermione's open hand and flew around hooting.

"Shut up, Pig." Ron said grabbing the tiny owl and sending it out the window.

"Oh, Ron! It's so beautiful." Hermione said watching the tiny sparks fly off the rose's end. 

"It's a Christmas rose, see the colors?" Ron pointed.

"It's absolutely marvelous, Ron! I'll put it beside my bed on my nightstand." Hermione said happily.

"Does this mean you have forgiven me?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Of course, Ron. I'm sorry for being so quick-tempered."

"How about a little something?" Ron cleared his throat.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, but Ron held her and the two shared one, full, long kiss.

Their very first passionate one.

"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ron asked.

"Of course, you silly." Hermione answered.

"When you two are done slobbering all over each other, would you mind handing me that book behind you?" George cleared his throat, coming up behind them.

Ron and Hermione broke away immediately and blushed.

Hermione reached for the book and gave it to George. It was titled_, 'Hexes to Pull on Your Friends_'.

"Are you going to play some more pranks on Fred?" Hermione sighed.

"Maybe." George said taking the book.

"I wish you two would just drop it. This whole thing is very silly."

"Once Fred realizes that Katie is the one for me, then I'll drop it. However, that ugly git doesn't seem to take the message."

"You two are twins." Ron said.

George glared at his brother.

"Is Katie going to the Yule Ball with both of you?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to go with her if Fred is going to be her date too!" 

"So how are you going to get her to go with you?" Ron asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" George said and left with the book.

"Hermione," Ron said. "Do you want to come with me to the Burrow this Christmas?"

Hermione took Ron's hand. "I have a better idea, Ron. Why don't you come home with me?" 

Ron's blood pressure went up about one hundred and sixty.

"C-come home, with you?" Ron asked.

"Sure, Ron." Hermione answered running her fingers through his bright hair. 

She gave him a smile that Ron has never seen before….very un-Hermione-like. 

"Are you seducing me, Hermione?" Ron asked bluntly with shock.

"Seducing you?" Hermione asked. "Of course I am."

"Hermione!" Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Kidding you silly." Hermione laughed. She gave him a kiss and then returned to his work. "By the way, Ron." Her voice suddenly became stern. "Have you finished your essay on dwarfs yet?"

"No, I thought I could copy yours." Ron said happily. 

"Ron!" Hermione became her old self again. "You are supposed to have done it yourself! It's due _tomorrow_."

"So I don't get to, uh, borrow it?"

"No."

"Use it as, uh…reference?"

"No, you will never learn until you do it yourself. Now I have to get to work. The polyjuice contest is tomorrow and the brew is done. I suggest you go prepare yourself." Hermione smiled to herself. "Colin might take priceless pictures of you, Ron."

"Oh?" Ron said absentmindedly, trying to look at Hermione's paper which she covered and gave him a look. "Which teacher do you think I'll look like?"

****

A/N: Next chapter is titled, 'The Polyjuice Contest'. Please review! 


	18. ch 18 The Polyjuice Contest

Here are some important ramblings:

I know some of the chapters are boring and I'm rambling like a little old lady and not every chapter has something to do with the plotline. HOWEVER there are little details here and there that will totally make sense in the end of the story when the last two or three chapters ties everything together. If you really want to know the outcome of everything and stuff, too bad…hahaha, I'm so evil. Anyway, there is something else at the bottom on this chapter that's important to the plot and will make you think. Overall, this is a love story. That's all I'm sayin', I am not givin' away anything else, and I know you guys alllllways come up with the little predictions and thinking I'm going to let something slip….ha! I'm wiser than that (besides, I've let too much slip already) so happy reading and pleeasssse bare with me. This is a long, sappy, some-what humorous, romantic, adventure, mystery, blah blah, story.

Yours, 

Writer007

PS: Even my little author's note is really long and incoherent. See what I mean when I say I ramble?

__

Star_shadow-14- thanks so much for what you said! I'm glad my story entertained you. Enjoy the rest! : D

__

Dedbabydoll- nah, she won't kill Harry. I do check my spelling and grammar, but I don't catch everything. If you find a mistake, let me know! :D

__

Kim- hehe, sorry I scared you. : (

__

Aubyn Lin- YAY! THANKS! And I'm not going to tell you what happens!

__

MysticalEnchantress- I understand what you mean when you don't like stories based on Harry and Cho. They always make Cho this sad, sad person with no life and no humor and nothing. 

__

Tyrranis- Yeah, there are a bunch of extra stuff in my story. Read my lil' note above. I'm planning on thirty something chapters.

__

Lils- Well, I have no idea whether you've been reading, but I'm awfully glad you are now. Lol. Thanks for your review!

__

The Great One- Lots of other people agree with you on that one!

__

Rachel- Yes, I'm writing other chapters. Check about once a week, and I'll post up a new chapter.

__

t24_zone- : D here it is.

Slytherinqueen87- My April Fools joke was quite good, if I don't say so myself. Hehe. Katie goes with one of the twins, not the Slytherin quiddich player. Lol!

__

Jaje- I can't tell you the name yet, you'll have to wait. Yes, that part will be in the story. :D

__

MJ- Actually, in the last book, Fred went with Angelina to the Yule Ball, I think, and I don't know if any one of them went with Katie. I'm not having the exact same couples as the fifth book, and it's not even out yet…how did you know who goes with whom? The thing with the parchment is a hint to the story.

__

Slone- hehe :D

__

Phoenix- They are cute, aren't they? Thanks for your review. 

__

Meow- Guys will be guys. Lol.

__

PoisonIvy734- I'm glad you enjoy my story!

__

Christie- Thank you!

__

MagicalMoonPrincess- you'll find out which hair Hermione got in this chapter. Nobody's potion will go wrong. Read on. :D

__

Fyre Pixie- You'll see here. :D

****

Chapter 18- The Polyjuice Contest

"Welcome to the polyjuice contest, young wizards and witches!" Dumbledore said in the Great Hall. "Let's look at our five contestants. Their potions were the only ones that Professor Snape proved to be correctly done. Sorry, Misters Fred and George Weasley, your potions already contained a part of something to turn into…. animal hairs in fact. You know that the consequences could be very fatal if you gave it to each other to drink?" Dumbledore gave an amused smile.

"I was _this_ close to turning him into something hideous." Fred and George said at the same time. 

"The five contestants are," Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Dean Thomas, whose victim to test is Neville Longbottom!" 

Everyone stared at Neville, imagining who he might turn to be. Neville looked so nervous he was about to fall over. He only agreed to be a victim because Dean persuaded him that this is good Potions practice and Neville needed every kind of help he could get. Finding victims were very hard.

"Our second contestant is Mr. Harry Potter---" there were excited whispers as the crowd looked at Harry. "Whose victim is….Cho Chang?" Dumbledore looked at Cho who sat on a chair blindfolded by the other victims. "I'm sorry, but Cho, you're not in condition to be taking the polyjuice potion."

Cho pulled her blindfold off. "Oh, alright." She said gently and stepped down from the stage. She shot Harry several, dark looks. Cho agreed to be Harry's victim before their fight so she couldn't back out. She looked very relieved not to do Harry any favors. 

__

Malfoy. Harry thought as he clutched his fist. Malfoy wanted Harry to turn Cho into a "proper teacher" but knew the consequences were fatal. 

"Any volunteers to be a victim for Harry?" Dumbledore asked. He looked at the crowd. 

"I can." A small voice spoke. Everyone hushed and looked in the voice's direction. 

Ginny.

"Alright, Ginny." Dumbledore smiled. "Go up to the stage."

Harry helped her up and blindfolded her.

"Our third contestant is Mr. Draco Malfoy, whose victim is Crabbe." The Slytherins all cheered and hollered. Draco gave a smirk.

"Our fourth contestant is Miss. Hermione Granger whose victim is Ron Weasley." Dumbledore announced.

Ron was very nervous and blindfolded in his chair. "I better not be turned into Snape." He said. He said this a bit too loudly and Snape looked over in Ron's direction. Hermione kicked him. 

"And our last, but not least contestant is Miss. Maggie Hallspell whose victim is Roger Davies."

Maggie gave a smile and Roger, even though blindfolded, got up and took a bow. The Ravenclaws cheered and Roger continued taking bows until Dumbledore went over to him and cleared his throat. Then, Roger sat down fairly quickly.

"And now, the contest shouldn't take too long; each of the contestants should have received a small bottle which contains a single hair of one of our Hogwart's teachers, myself included. Behind me are the four other possible teachers in which your victim could be turned into. The victims are blindfolded so they cannot see the hair color and will be completely surprised when they look into the mirror." Dumbledore paused and let the crowd look at the teachers who sat with fixed smiles on their faces. 

There was Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Hagrid (who was blushing "Can' believe they picked me; great man, Dumbledore."), and Professor LeBlanc. 

Five goblets of polyjuice potion were set in front of the victims, and slowly, each one of the contestants uncapped their bottles and dropped a hair in. Flashes of clicks were heard. Colin was taking lots of pictures. 

"Hey Harry! Look over here, Harry!" 

Harry looked up for a brief moment after dropping a reddish brown color hair in his potion. He hoped he wasn't going to turn Ginny into Hagrid. Harry looked over to Hagrid who gave a wave and then looked down at his hands. "Picked to be a professor for this contest!" Hagrid said, trying to hide his huge grin. 

The potion smelled faintly of oil and turned to a slime color. It looked like boogers. 

Harry was glad Ginny couldn't see. 

Malfoy dropped a dark color into his goblet and it dissolved quickly. The potion turned into a brownish color that made Malfoy's nose twitch. 

Dean dropped a dark color into his potion and it turned greasy. It was yellowish and smelled like cabbages. 

Maggie dropped a long, curly hair into her potion and it sizzled a bit before dissolving. The hair was silvery and it was a clear guess that she had Dumbledore's hair. 

Finally, everyone watched as Hermione drop a dark strand of hair into her goblet. Ron was still muttering things like, "If I look like that greasy ball, I'd break a mirror that's what. I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Right then!" Dumbledore said, eager and beaming at the ten students on stage. "Please, contestants, give the goblet to your victims and let them drink!"

The five contestants pushed the goblets to their victims' hands and the victims, carefully and hesitantly drank.

The changes were amazing. In about five minutes time; four, clear copies of the Hogwart's teachers including their headmaster were in the place of the previous students. 

Everyone gasped and pointed. 

"Please! Silence!" said Dumbledore. With a wave of his wand, he had a mirror placed before the five victims and then with a snap, the blindfolds disappeared.

Neville took one look into the mirror and gave a huge scream. He saw a greasy haired, pale faced, Snape staring back at him. 

"I LOOK LIKE SNAPE! I LOOK LIKE SNAPE!" He said screaming. 

Everyone pointed and laughed.

"I can't believe this," Lavendar said. 

"Yeah, Snape screams like a girl." Denise noticed. 

The real Snape stared at Neville screaming and the look on his own face was certainly nothing less than of shock. 

Neville continued screaming and ran around practically crying of horror. Ever since their third year, everyone knew that Neville's worst fear was Professor Snape.

Meanwhile, beside him, a stern woman appeared. McGonagall. Malfoy looked at Crabbe and raised his eyebrow. 

"Hey, I'm a woman." Crabbe said stupidly. 

Ron was now a few feet above his normal height and looked into his mirror. 

"I'm Hagrid!" He said excitedly. "Man, do I feel tall! Say Hagrid," he sniffed his armpits. "When was the last time you showered?"

Hagrid pretended not to hear this.

The silvery hairs grew and half mooned spectacles now set on Roger's nose. 

"I'm the old man!" Roger said excitedly. "Everyone do as I say! Man! I've got power! I'm the most dangerous and powerful wizard ever! Wow! Hey you!" He said to a random student in the crowd. "No kissing in public!"

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat and walked beside his twin. 

"Oh," Roger stopped, but was too happy to calm down. 

Everyone was now watching one of the Dumbledores do the can-can on stage.

Crabbe was still fascinated that he was a woman and examined himself. The two Hagrids stood next to each other, amazed and bewildered. 

The last person was Ginny, whom after putting the mirror down, received whistles and whoops of the men in the audience. She had received Professor LeBlanc's hair and was stunning. Ginny, who had never really gotten personal attention before, was shy and blushing. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her. 

"Wow, Ginny, it's so strange to see you so…..womanish." Harry said.

Nearby Cho was giving Harry a dangerous look.

Ginny, who was having so many boys trying to talk to her at the same time, felt nervous and surprised and she turned to Harry and said worriedly, "Do I look okay?"

Harry was at a lost of speech. 

"Hey! Nobody better be staring at my sister like that!" Ron, who was now Hagrid said, storming through. Ron was never a half giant and surprised himself with the booms each step he took. Several people never seen Hagrid this angry before, and backed away.

"Yeah! Go on! Keep your hands off my sister! Hey!" Ron spotted Seamus trying to flirt with the blushing Ginny. "What do you think _you're_ doing?" Ron lifted Seamus up and set him down ten feet away. Then, he stopped to admire his strength. "Wow."

Neville was in the corner, still screaming until finally someone took the mirror away from him.

"And nobody better mess with me! Ha! Dumbledore!" Roger said happily after finishing the cancan and now doing the hokey pokey. "The greatest wizard of all! You put your right hand in, you put your right hand out…"

The real Professor McGonagall practically suffered a heart attack as Crabbe, as McGonagall's twin looked down his shirt and then back up and a look of disturbance appeared on his face.

"Excuse me, Headmaster," the real Snape said to the real Dumbledore. "But I personally think it's time to retrieve the emergency antidote."

* * *

A week after the polyjuice contest, everyone still talked about it. Roger seemed to think that he had enough power to become headmaster when he got to be around Dumbledore's age and Neville had to be taken to Madam Pomfrey after his polyjuice potion worn off for some quick therapy. 

Neville got the Hogsmeade shopping spree because everyone agreed that he went through the biggest shock and deserved it. Neville may never be the same again. 

The snow fell more heavily and no one could concentrate on studies, so the teachers (even Professor McGonagall) decided to give the students a break. With the Yule Ball and the holidays coming up, all anyone could talk about was what dress they were going to wear and who they were going with and how they couldn't wait to go home and see their little sister or father and such. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent an afternoon in the library looking up books on parenting for Harry. They didn't find any, so Harry send Hedwig to Flourish and Botts to purchase a book with some money. Hedwig arrived three days later with a brand new book, 'New Father to a Little Wizard, Now What_?_'. Hedwig suffered a bad cold and was sent to the hospital wing right away. 

Three days before the Yule Ball, the three best friends sat in the library reading through this new book, which turned out to be very interesting for Ron and Hermione, and made Harry very nervous. 

A section included:

__

Congratulations to being a brand new father to your darling little witch or wizard! First, if you are a Muggle and you've come across this, it's important to know that wizard babies are very different from Muggle babies. Wizard babies have magic and will perform tid-bits of magic with their tiny little hands. 

For example, when wizard babies sneeze, sometimes they can make things appear, like a foghorn or a hat. When a wizard baby is very angry or upset, they can break things such as windows or glass with their cries. Wizard babies also have great fun in experimenting new things with their father, such as making their dinner fly across the room and hitting daddy in the face or banging a pan on their father's head.

Sometimes, if you accidentally drop your baby (not recommended), your baby can bounce, fly, and slide, skip, or float. 

"Well, Harry, this is all very interesting." Hermione said, reading with great concentration. 

"I don't like the banging a pan on their father's head part," said Harry.

"Well, think about it this way, you can buy him a little toy broomstick or something and train him up to be a great Quiddich player!" Ron suggested. 

"That's what I said to Cho once." Said Harry, remembering his conversation with Cho.

__

"I say we buy him lots of Quiddich things, so he can train up to be a great and valuable player. Personally, I think the Seeker requires the greatest amount of concentration." Said Harry.

Cho gave him a look. 

"What?" Harry said.

"A Quiddich player before she can even walk?" Cho said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't see the problem, we can buy him toy broomsticks, toy Snitches and toy Quaffles and take him to all the Quiddich games----"

Harry came back to the present after thinking of this memory. 

"Look, Harry, look what I found." Hermione said pulling out a dusty and old book. Hermione was apparently leaning on one of the bookshelves and this one struck her. It was difficult to remove and had been hidden so well in between the books that it looked like a part of the shelf. Ron helped her pull it out.

It was a normal book, called 'Potions of Animal Breeding'. 

"It was poking my back," Hermione said and then tried to put the book back on the shelf so it didn't stick out anymore.

But Harry had a seeker's eye and noticed something sticking out from the book. "Wait, Hermione." He reached for the book, and pulled out a long, thin folded letter. It was very old parchment, perhaps older than anything was, and it must've taken a spell for it to be held together. It was very thin and hackneyed, but something about this struck Harry and he carefully unfolded it. 

Hermione and Ron looked at the letter curiously. It was apparently a love letter.

__

My Dear Love,

I never pass a day without thinking of you. I'm so sorry for our argument. Gryffindors do tend to be very stubborn my dear, but you're quite a feisty little Ravenclaw as well.

Darling, I want to mend things and perhaps you could visit me once again and let me hold you. Don't marry him, dear, he will never love you as much as I. I think, perhaps you only said yes because he was so determined and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. 

Love, if we were to be wed, I promise you our wedding will be ten times more fabulous and twenty times more lovely.

I ache just loving you, dear. 

Please don't let this flame die. 

Remember Glen, and the day we sent her free?

Set my heart free from pain, dear, sweet, clever Rowena.

Yours,

G. Gryffindor

Harry thought his heart had stopped beating.

Here was a true letter written in Gryffindor's own handwriting! Imagine how worthy it must be!

He eagerly looked up to Ron and Hermione. "Godric's own, handwritten letter!"

But Ron and Hermione turned pale and looked at Harry strangely. 

"Harry….." Hermione said studying him carefully.  


Harry didn't understand. "What?"

"Look at this." She said, pulling a thin, flat locket out of the book. 

Harry curiously looked at the locket and felt his heart pound.

The woman, fair and beautiful was smiling and running her fingers through her hair. She was wearing an old medieval style dress with lace and her dark hair hung down her shoulders. 

The man beside her was tall and distinguished with dark hair and light eyes. He was handsome and laughing. The two names below the picture were engraved _Rowena and Godric_.

And Rowena looked strikingly similar to Cho.

****

A/N: Next chapter is called 'The Yule Ball'. Things to look forward to, Christmas at the Weasleys! I'm very proud of those chapters. Please review!


	19. ch 19 The Yule Ball

__

Rachel- Thank you : )

__

Chan-wing-yin-ines- Keep guessing. 

__

Emma- Thank you, I hope you like this chapter and all the rest. : D

__

Brittney- Hmmm, you'll find out more about Rowena and who she is after the Christmas chapters. 

__

Darkest-knight88- When you save your work in Microsoft Word, also save it as an 'html' document. : )

__

H-Potter- Thanks!

__

Lils- You'll find out what went on with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the chapters after Christmas (in the story, not the actual year). JK Rowling said that there were a lot of wrong couples at the Yule Ball in the fourth book. Cho went with Cedric, does that mean that Cedric isn't the right one for her and someone else is? That always got me thinking.

__

Curly2188- Thanks : )

__

Smart-cookie- Thank you : )

__

OutofAzkaban- Thanks for your review, and here is the Yule Ball chapter! (Well, part of the Yule Ball anyway)

__

Mel- Thanks

__

White-chocolate- Fanfic dog? LoL. So many questions, I can't reveal anything! Sorry!

__

@llia- Yes, Neville is really a sad sufferer. Lol.

__

Christie- Oh, please don't have a heart attack on my account! Lol! I'm glad you enjoy my story.

__

Angel515- I will!

__

Phoenix- You saw the end of the last chapter coming? How? You are a very good 'guesser' then! : )

__

Rachel- Thank you.

__

AkinaMeigatsuno- I'm glad your opinion changed as you read my story. I wanted a different story line because so many story lines here at Fanfic are hackneyed. 

__

LatestSin- I'm sorry your computer won't let you read the chapter, but neverless, you can read it now! Or at least I hope so. : )

__

Aubyn Lin- Thanks for your review, but what are all the bumps? ???

__

Magicstardrops- =) = ) =) Okay :D

__

Heather- Yup, the letter is pretty interesting. Pay attention to the little details and how it collides with Book Four's Sorting Hat song.

__

ShortySCC22- Thank you : D

__

Brittney- Well, my computer was never broken, it was an April Fool's Day joke. Don't worry, everything is fine. :D

****

A/N: Because of certain content, this chapter is rated PG-13. 

****

Chapter 19- The Yule Ball

The music was playing and the Great Hall had been magically transformed (courtesy of Dumbledore's wand) to a dimmed ballroom with candles floating in mid air, silk scarves blowing with a light wind, and moonlight shining from the bewitched ceiling. 

Small tables with white tablecloths were fashioned to the side. A vase of roses were laid on each table and menus were gently placed beside the plates. 

The band, called Dizzy Warlocks were hired and had begun to play a slow song as couples walked into the Great Hall, eventually filling up all the space.

Upstairs, in the Ravenclaw common room, Cho was being convinced by her two best friends, Denise and Maggie to go to the Yule Ball. 

"You have been looking forward to it since the third year, ever since Devin asked you!" Maggie reminded Cho.

"When I was obviously _slim_----"

"And come on, go with me and keep me company. I don't have a date anyway, but it should be fun dancing with friends." Denise said.

"And you won't even have to talk to Harry---"

"I do not care about Harry." Cho interrupted.

"Okay, good, because he's taking Ginny---" 

"_What?_" Cho said standing up.

"Just kidding, but you do care for him." Maggie said.

Cho blushed. "I keep on getting in fights with him."

"Because he is stubborn, but you are feisty." Maggie shrugged.

"Come on, your dress is beautiful and you'll look fabulous." Maggie said pulling Cho up from the bed. 

"Alright," Cho answered reluctantly. She was curious to see the Yule Ball, and was leaving for home tomorrow. She was going to be gone for two weeks over the holidays, and that meant two weeks without Harry. Even now, when she was near the presence of him, she still missed him. 

* *

"Ron," said Harry. "Hurry up."

"Hurry up? For what? I look like a huge, red raisin and Hermione is going to look like some sort of goddess." Ron said turning around in his maroon robe. "I am not going to ever wear this again. I'm getting a job this summer, maybe working for a shop or something, and buying new robes."

"Are you sure you don't mind me coming home with you?" Harry asked. 

"No problem, I'm not going to leave you here by your old self, Harry. Hermione invited me over, but I have to visit the Burrow first. Afterwards, Hermione and her parents are going to come over for dinner." Ron tried to be casual, but his pink ears gave him away.

"Her parents?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah." Ron answered, finishing putting his maroon robe on.

"Nervous?" Harry grinned.

"As bloody nervous as you can get." Ron answered. 

"Now you know how I feel." Harry said. "Come on, we can't keep Hermione waiting."

* *

Hermione looked stunning. She had sleeked her hair again and wore a dark red gown with straps.

Ron started stuttering as soon as he got a look at her.

"Hello, Ron!" she said cheerfully.

Ron said something no one could understand. It sounded like 'abahwhoa'.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, wow." Ron said slower. 

Hermione blushed.

Harry decided to leave the two lovebirds alone and walked over to the tables. 

"Harry," said a fourth year girl he didn't know. "Would you like to dance?"

"Uh, sure." Harry said and got up.

Harry was feeling awkward not being here with Cho, his fiancée, and wondered if she was even here in the Great Hall. 

* *

Cho angrily looked as Harry finished his dance with a redheaded girl and then being asked by a blonde to dance.

Cho wore a loose, sleeveless dark dress with a stoop neck and small pearl earrings. 'Busying himself with women, isn't he?' she thought angrily. 

"Hello, Cho, how are you?" a voice said from behind.

Cho jumped and found herself facing none other than the famous Rita Skeeter. 

"Oh, hello." said Cho, all the color on her cheeks faded. 

"Good to see you Cho. Having a good time? How are you feeling? Do you mind if I interview you, Cho?" said Rita smiling.

"For what? I'm no one interesting." Cho replied.

"Oh, but Cho, you're about to be Mrs. Potter! How can anything be less exciting? Tell me, how do you feel?" Rita got out a green quill, sucked on it for a moment and then placed it upright on some parchment.

"Nervous about being a mother?" Rita said smiling.

"Sort of. But I'm not really in the mood for an interview right now, I'm not up to it, sorry."

"What's wrong? Has Potter broken your heart again? Is that him, dancing with that attractive blonde on the dance floor?" 

Cho didn't like the way Rita said 'broken your heart again' or 'attractive blonde'.

"I'm not in the mood for an interview." Cho repeated.

"This will only take a few minutes. How does it feel to know you will marry the-boy-who-lived? Excited? Nervous?"

"Um…." Cho said.

"Why don't we go say hi to Harry now, and perhaps get some pictures of you two?" 

"I can't talk to Harry right now, I'm sorry." Cho said quickly. 

Rita stopped talking for a moment and looked like she came upon a trunk of gold. "_You can't? _Oh really? Now tell me, why?"

"Because I just can't, I'm not in the mood for---"

"Did he say something to you?"

Cho couldn't help noticing the eager quill dashing across the parchment.

__

A mother to be of a famous child, a wife to be of an unfaithful husband, perhaps not even interested in her anymore---

"He is not unfaithful!" Cho said, angrily. 

"Now, now Cho, calm now. Tell me about your relationship with Harry. Have you two always been attracted to each other? He is a year younger than you isn't he? In his sixth year? That means you will have graduated by next year, but he'll still be in school?"

Cho was very annoyed. 

"I told you, I do not want an interview---"

"What a gorgeous ring, Cho! Is that something Harry gave you?" Rita asked.

Cho bitterly looked away, hoping Rita will leave. She glanced down at the parchment again.

__

Almost in hot anger, Cho defends her love, even though he is just a few feet away on the dance floor with arms around another girl----

"This is ridiculous!" Cho said and got up, rushing away.

Cho didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh," Cho said and apologized. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking---"

"It's okay." The boy replied. It was Neville. He looked at Cho fearfully.

"Neville, are you okay?"

"I'm great, except that I don't have a date. Ginny came with Colin again."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cho said. 

"Cho?" Neville said.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to dance?"

Cho stared. She didn't expect that.

"Oh, uh, sure Neville." She said. 

Neville's face looked like he won the tri-wizard championship. 

Meanwhile, George was sending firecrackers in Fred's direction.

Katie had come with Fred, because Fred asked her first, and when George got angry, apologized and said she can dance with him if he wanted to.

However, George seemed more occupied seeking revenge on Fred.

* *

"Move, Weasley," Draco said, pushing roughly, his date holding his hand.

Ron bumped slightly forward to Hermione.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said and started toward Draco.

Draco just gave Ron a nasty grin and started dancing with Pansy Parkinson in a dark green dress and silver bracelets. 

Ginny was wearing a blue dress and smiled as she came in with Colin. She stopped by Harry's table.

"Hi Harry!" she greeted.

Harry was sitting all alone.

"Oh, hello Ginny. Hi Colin." Harry said dully.

"Harry, why so low?"

"Nothing, I just don't have anyone to dance with, that's all." 

"You just danced with two girls." Ginny said.

"I didn't even know their names." 

"What he meant when he said he didn't have anyone to dance with, was that he didn't have _Cho_ to dance with." Seamus said popping up behind Colin and Ginny. Lavender was with him.

"Talk to her, Harry." Lavendar said.

"She won't listen." Harry said dryly, then he casually looked around the dance room and his eyes got wider and wider and his mouth hung open. 

"Neville!" Harry said. 

They all stared.

Seamus gave a low whistle. "Neville hasn't gotten a girl that pretty since…..well, Neville haven't gotten a girl that pretty before."

"What is he doing with my fiancée?" Harry said bitterly getting up, but Lavender, being wise, asked him to sit down.

"You're just asking for another fight, Harry." She pointed out. "You just danced with two girls, so if you get angry at her for dancing with one boy, which she clearly doesn't have a love interest for, you're asking for it."

"But _she_ is dancing with _him_." Harry said.

"I know Harry, but---"

"With _him_."

Everyone paused.

"Cheer up, Harry. Look, the song's over." Seamus said and led Lavender on the dance floor as a new, fast song began.

"Seems tradition for you and Cho to sit out during dances?" Ron said whistling a happy song. 

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked.

"Hermione," Ron grinned. "Just agreed to go for a moonlight walk."

Harry waited.

"With me." Ron continued.

Harry still didn't say anything.

"With me alone." Ron paused. "Harry, you listening?"

Harry was looking over at Cho who was now laughing with a group of friends. She seemed to be having a good time.

Ron waved his hands an inch from Harry's face.

"Huh?" Harry said.

"Hermione is going on a walk with me!" Ron repeated.

"Oh," Harry said, and then realized what Ron said. "_Oh_." He looked at Ron. "Are you going to spend the rest of the evening slobbering all over each other?"

Ron gave him a look. "I just want her to know that out of her two best friends, I'm the one that enjoys the finer things in life." Ron shook his maroon coat importantly. 

Harry tried to look over Ron to see Cho, who was now dancing with an unfamiliar boy.

"Go talk to her." Ron said.

"I can't, she won't listen." Harry explained.

"Go write a poem for her. You have to apologize sooner or later." Ron looked over to Hermione who was waiting. "Listen, Harry, I probably won't come back to the dance again tonight, so I just want to advise you that if you don't apologize before Cho goes home, Mr. Chang is going to murder you or send you to Azkaban so that's all I have to say. Bye!"

The last sentence really caught Harry's attention.

* *

"I love your dress," Mark said to Cho. "It really looks good on you."

"Thank you," Cho answered politely.

"Listen, Cho, sweetheart, do you want to take a walk?" Mark asked.

"No, thank you, I'm fine." Cho said, trying to see Harry.

"No, really, let's take a walk. It'll do you good."

"Mark, I said I'll dance with you, not walk with you."

"Come on." Mark persisted and took Cho by the arm to walk outside.

They walked out to the cold air and Mark lead Cho to bush after bush, walking left or right and then after a few minutes, were completely lost inside the garden where the bushes stood several feet tall. Cho could still hear music from the inside of the Great Hall, but very faintly.

"Okay, that was a nice walk." Cho said. "Let's go back inside."

"No, let's not." Mark said.

"I mean it, I want to go back in." Cho said, now feeling slightly nervous.

"Come on, Cho. Why can't you enjoy the night?"

"Why don't you enjoy it by yourself then? I'm getting cold, I'm going back in." Cho said and turned to walk back in.

"Why don't I keep you warm?" Mark said grabbing her arm from behind.

"What are you doing?" Cho said fiercely. "Let go of me!"

Mark pulled out his wand and cast a silence charm on Cho. Then he took his arms to hold Cho's arms back.

Cho struggled.

"Come on, you've done this before, haven't you?" Mark said. "Keep still!"

Cho suddenly realized what Mark was going to do. She wished she didn't leave her own wand in her dormitory. She wasn't a match for Mark's strength; and all of the sudden, she really wanted Harry to be here. 

Mark pushed Cho to the ground and kept his grip on her arms, holding them down. Cho began kicking Mark and even biting him to get free.

"You've done this before, Cho. Do it for me, too." Mark said with a sly grin. 

He pushed Cho's shoulders onto the grass.

****

A/N: Next chapter is called 'The End of the Dance'


	20. ch 20 The End of the Dance

****

A/N: Another chapter! What fun! This chapter is the last one before the students go on their winter holiday vacations. You'll be reading about the wonderful Weasleys next and their chaotic family! OKAY READERS, PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! It just might answer your questions. First of all, fanfic messed up my chapter orders so I had to delete chapter three. Then I reposted it after chapter 19. Chapter three does NOT go after chapter 19. It's just there. Please ignore the chapter if you've read it already. Thanks.

__

Jommoov- Thanks

Angel515- Wow, my fanfic is the best one you've ever read? That's one of the biggest compliments I've ever received on my story. Thanks.

Sparkle-eyed Dreamer- Read the author's note at the beginning of chapter three.

Lim-cho- That wasn't the biggest cliffhanger. Wait until you read further into the story. lol. Thanks for your review.

Babe Ruth- Read the beginning note at chapter three.

Blondprincess- Alright, here's the next chapter.

Ashley- Thanks for your review : )

Vit- Yes, there was a missing chapter. I've restored that. You can read chapter three now.

Aubyn Lin- Sorry, if you're confused. That chapter was out of place.

pheonixflames121- nope, it wasn't a new chapter, it was just chapter three. But now my chapters correspond with the chapter numbers displayed. :D Also, Cho can't curse Mark because she doesn't have her wand with her. : (

__

Lils- Sorry if I fooled you into thinking of chapter 20 being up, but hey! At least chapter three is up for those readers who haven't read it yet! Also, Harry comes across some very nerve racking events during the Christmas holidays. I think you'll have fun reading about those. 

__

Artemis Mog- Mark is not related to the guy who swept Rowena off her feet. Actually, Rowena wasn't swept off her feet in the guy mentioned in Godric's letter. You'll find out about what happened to her later on. This story is going to be pretty tragic, so brace yourselves. 

_OutofAzkaban_- Thanks for your review. : ) You think the story is spooky so far, though? Wait until later. 

__

cute_lil_kitten- Mark is a made-up character by me, because I don't know many Ravenclaw males mentioned in the previous books. Maybe the name Mark was mentioned somewhere, but I don't remember. One reason why I think people diss Cho in their stories is because JK Rowling described her as "pretty and popular" so the stereotypical response is that she's a snob, which JK Rowling never said. 

__

Brittney- Harry doesn't rescue Cho, though, read on. Bits of Ron and Hermione will be mentioned here and there. : )

__

Christie- Oh, Harry and Cho will stumble upon many surprises and adventures, believe me. : )

__

MysticalEnchantress- Hey, if someone has hurt you, or is hurting you, you need to report him. It's a huge deal if you've been raped. Please don't stand aside and let him take advantage of you. Respect yourself more than that. 

__

MissBunnyLady- I hate it when they say, "you've already reviewed for this chapter"! I mean, what if you forgot something? I have a super terrible memory myself, so it's very annoying when I'm only allowed to review once for a story. Mark isn't trying to make Cho lose the baby, he just wants her to do him because he figured if she's pregnant, she had done it before, and must not mind to do it again or something. He's just a huge jerk.

_SupaSonik Hedgehog_- Chapter three is posted now, so you can go back and read it. : )

__

Sparkle-eyed Dreamer- Harry doesn't rescue Cho, but read on. 

__

MagicalMoonPrincess- Rita Skeeter is just sooooo great, isn't she? lol. Thanks for your review. 

__

Kimberly- I'm posting!

__

White-chocolate- yes, that is rape, and that is very rude and nasty for a guy to take advantage of a girl like that. I agree with Hermione being the 'man' of the relationship. Ron is just so cute and innocent and confused and Hermione reminds me a little of Mrs. Weasley because she takes charge. : )

__

t24_zone- Harry tried to go talk to Cho, but she won't talk to him. So he's being stubborn and ignoring her. (HINT HINT TO GODRIC'S LETTER!) 

__

Rachel- Read on to find out what happens. 

__

Anna- Mark is a symbol of all the dumb guys out there. He also foreshadows a coming up chapter.

__

Chibi Akuma- Read on and see if your wishes came true. Lol. 

__

Fruity loop- Thanks : )

__

fairydust816- There will be plenty of Harry and Cho throughout the story. : )

__

@llia- Harry doesn't arrive to the scene, he's inside the dance feeling sorry for himself (lol), but read on.

__

Evie- I'm glad you decided to take the chance and read my story. Thanks : )

__

Aubyn Lin- Cho tried to fight back, but she's really no match for Mark. Read on. I'm glad you told me what 'bump' means because I was like, "huh?"

__

Harmony Black- Thanks : )

__

Anonymous- There will be plenty of cliffhangers. **evil laugh** HAHAHAHA…ahem, okay.

__

Kibaia- Harry isn't going to rescue Cho, read on.

__

Americanangel- Thanks : )

****

Chapter 20- The End of the Dance

Cho never though how important a voice could be. She could not scream and Mark, a guy she met a few minutes ago, was forcing her to the ground.

'Somebody, help me! Anybody!' Cho said, gasping.

Mark got out his wand. "Stop moving!" he said loudly. "Hold still, Cho!"

"Hey, what's going on there?" a voice said.

Mark immediately got up and pointed his wand toward the voice. 

"Who's there?" he asked.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stepped out from a bush. Hermione's hair was messed up and so was Ron's hair. There was no question in what they were doing.

"You're raping her!" Ron said, getting out his wand.

"Shut up!" Mark said, then turned to Cho. "Get up!"

Cho slowly got to her feet.

"Not a word to Potter, Weasley." Mark said.

Ron pointed his wand to wand. "Not until I get you first!"

BAM.

Mark petrified Ron and Ron fell backward with a thud.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione said quickly and caught Mark's wand in her hand. "Raping a girl! How can you, you disgusting bastard!"

She marched up to Mark and slapped him in the face. Then, she sent a full body bind on him and went to save Ron.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Why do I have to get saved by a girl? I was supposed to rescue you." Ron said, his nose now dirty from falling face first to the ground.

"Cho?" Hermione said walking over to the girl. 

Cho didn't say anything. She was quiet for a few moments. "He thought I was a whore." Cho said. "Because I've done it before, so he thought I'd do it again."

"You're not a whore." Hermione said firmly. "Come on, Cho. Let's get you cleaned up. I think you should take a long bath in the prefect's bathroom and I'll help you with your cuts." Hermione helped her to her feet and they started walking.

"Hey, Hermione? What am I supposed to do? Can I help?" Ron called behind them.

"Get Harry and tell him what happened. Then get Harry to beat Mark up." Hermione answered.

* *

Hermione helped Cho clean her wounds after Cho took a bath in the prefect's bathroom. Cho was still shaken by what happened.

"You have to report this, you know." Hermione said.

"No, he didn't do anything." Cho said.

"He was going to rape you, Cho!" 

"But I don't want this to be turned into a big deal."

"This is a big deal." Hermione said firmly. Hermionie always had a strong mind, and when she sets her mind on something, she's very hard to stop. SPEW was still active, although members were lacking quite hard.

"It's alright." Cho said putting a Band-Aid on a cut on her arm. She had a lot of sores on her shoulders.

"Are you going to talk to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"About this?"

"Yes."

"He's probably going to find out soon, anyway."

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Should you see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, no it's not that serious." Cho responded. "I think I will get better. Just let me calm down for a few days. I'm going home tomorrow so I can rest there."

They were quiet for a few moments. Cho in her nightgown and Hermione in her Yule Ball dress.

"Harry really loves you, you know." Hermione said.

Cho didn't respond. 

"Cho, do you know who Rowena Ravenclaw was?" 

"Yes, I'm in her house." Cho said laughing a little.

"I mean, did you know what she looked like?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"No, why?"

"She looks like you."

"Oh?" Cho said. "I'm flattered, thank you."

"No, I mean, she really looks like you. As in eyes and hair and smile and everything."

"Hermione, Rowena Ravenclaw isn't Asian, I don't think."

"No, but the features of her face and yours are very similar." Hermione said.

"Oh? Well, I wonder why." Cho said casually as she got up to walk back to her dorm. 

* * *

"YOU STUPID, BLOODY GIT!" Harry said over and over pounding on Mark's face.

"TRYING TO GET MY GIRL!" Harry said again. 

In a few moments, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape hurried over.

A crowd gathered near. Some were cheering, but McGonagall shooed them away. She gathered all the watching students and then caught George casting an itching spell on Fred and sent him a detention.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore said separating Harry and Mark.

"ASK HIM!" Harry said pointing his finger dramatically and panting with anger. He had never been so outraged in his entire life; perhaps even not toward the Dursleys. "HE RAPED MY GIRLFRIEND!"

A crowd of gasps rose and McGonagall began demanding people leave the area and go up to their dormitories.

"Rape?" Dumbledore said frowning and looking at Mark.

"I didn't rape her!" Mark said.

"Mark, you do realize that you can be expelled for something like that?" Dumbledore said frowning.

"Yes," Snape agreed and added, "And Potter as well. Fighting and punching a student is strictly not permitted. Potter has been breaking rules, stepping out of lines, sneaking out in the middle of the night ever since he landed here and I believe---"

"Severus that's enough." Dumbledore said. "Mark, you are getting detention and an owl home. We will discuss the length of your punishment."

"I didn't rape her!" Mark said again.

"Can Cho verify that?" Dumbledore asked.

Mark nodded franticly. 

"We'll have to see. Get up to your dorm now." Dumbledore said sternly. He turned to Harry who was sweating bullets. Harry wondered if this was it. He had broken rules and rules and Dumbledore did warn him that if he broke another big one, he could be going home and Harry did not think he'd have a merry Christmas with the Dursleys.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Er," Harry began. "All I know is that Ron jumped in here telling me that Mark was raping Cho so I went and found him and, well, began to fight him."

"Was Cho with Mark?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

"Where is she?"

"Ron said Hermione were going to clean her cuts for her or something."

"I see." Dumbledore said slowly. "Harry, I suggest you go to bed. You're leaving with Ron tomorrow for Christmas?"

Harry nodded. 

"Alright then." Dumbledore said. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Okay, Professor." Harry answered before running up to the Gryffindor's dormitory. 

Harry bumped into someone in the hall as he ran.

A beautiful, dark haired someone.

"Ouch!" they both said.

The girl was wearing a nightgown and she stared at Harry for a few minutes.

"Harry have you been in a fight?" Cho asked in a stern voice of concern. It was almost wife-like. She put her hands on her hips.

Harry's hand touched his lip, which was bleeding a bit. 

"Uh….maybe just a small one." Harry answered.

"Are you alright?" Cho asked, taking her hand to touch Harry's lip.

"I'm fine." Harry answered. 

"Okay, good." Cho said and marched away.

"Hey!" Harry called after her. "Hey, where're you going?"

"To bed, Harry, good night."

"Don't you want to kiss good night or something?"

"I'm still mad at you Potter." Cho said firmly, narrowing her eyebrows.

"B-But I thought we made up!"

Cho didn't say anything, she just kept on walking.

"I just risked my life fighting a Ravenclaw that looked like a cow!"

Cho continued walking.

"How about a hug or something?"

No response.

"Want me to get you a snack from the kitchens?"

Silence.

"I love you, too, Cho!" Harry said humorously and walked off in the opposite direction.

Maybe he didn't see it, but Cho smiled as she came to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

****

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be nice and long. At least longer than this one. It's called, 'Holidays at the Burrow'. Review! Review! Also, how do you find out who is your 300th reviewer and such? 


	21. ch 21 Holidays at the Burrow

****

A/N: Hey, readers! This is a chapter with the Weasleys! I'm pretty proud of this chapter and I think it's better than some of the other ones, but tell me what you think. I've been pretty busy lately so I hardly had time to post this, but enjoy! Congratulations to **SupaSonik Hedgehog** for being my 300th reviewer! Goodness! I never expected this much! I actually, thought I was going to get 50 reviews tops, cuz not a lot of people like Harry/Cho stories. Lol. 

__

Tror Stormcryer- I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed a little off and wasn't very realistic. I've never gone through the terror of being raped (thank goodness), but here's what happened, I tried to give some comic relief after the big drama by making Ron do something funny. Cho, very shaken about what happened, didn't want to talk about it to anyone yet, and so she didn't want to report it. I've read that girls are very afraid and feel 'dirty' after being raped, and they usually go silent. Also, what happened with Cho and Mark foreshadows something that happens in one of the later chapters. When Cho reaches Harry, she expresses 'wife like concern', but being very moody and stubborn, she doesn't want to 'melt into Harry's arms' just then. Just wait and see what happens later on. I'm sorry if rape seemed to be taken too lightly in that chapter. I apologize. However, Cho will not get raped again! 

__

Kim- You don't have to worry; as of now, I'm writing the last few chapters of my story. I'm miles and miles ahead. Here's the next chapter. : )

__

Harrypotter4ever- Hmm….will they make up soon? It depends. Maybe something happens to Cho and she never sees Harry again? Hmm……keep guessing.

__

…- Thanks for your review!

__

MysticalEnchantress- I sincerely hope someone took you seriously and the guy who took advantage of you did not get away. Talk to teachers, counselors, 1-800 numbers, I mean, he should not be able to get away with what he did. I'm truly sorry about what happened. I hope that you'll take things slow and one day, you'll find a guy who appreciates you for who you are and never pressure you into anything. 

__

sakura-08- Thanks for your review!

__

Legolas Lover- I'm glad you like my story, enjoy this chapter. : )

__

wHIte-cHOcoLaTE- Oh no! Harry with a potbelly? EWWWW…gag….ahem…I like him much better with his cute messy hair and ABS from playing Quiddich. Hehe. Draco will make appearances now and then, but he's not a main character, sorry! : ( 

__

Xenith- Ginny is not going to beat up Cho or compete against her like some of the other stories. You'll see some more of Ginny in this chapter and appearances now and then in other chapters. However, this mostly focuses on Harry and Cho.

__

Hahe- Cho was only pregnant once, by Harry. Mark never raped her. He was about to, but Cho got rescued. Hope that clears things up.

__

Scarhead- I'm not telling you the answers as you requested, hehe, but keep reading. Thanks for your review. 

__

Campiongal- Yay! Thanks for your enthusiasm : ) 

__

Brittney- Yeah, chapter 20 was one of my slower chapters, but I think this one is a lot better. : )

__

Amora- I never meant to make Hermione sound like a b-itch! I'm so sorry if I did! Hermione is one of my favorite characters! I like all of the HP characters, except for the Slytherins! Lol. 

__

Vld- Sure, you can have Mark's head. *presents you with Mark's head * okay, there you go. 

__

The-Neopet-Freak- Here you go!

__

Lils- Lots of cliffhangers will come, sorry! You should read the cliffhanger after this chapter. Lol.

__

Angel515- Here's another chapter. : )

__

Christie- I'm glad you enjoy my chapters! Here's another one, this one is on the Weasleys, my favorite Harry Potter family! : )

__

Artemis Mog- Feel free to throw Mark with anything you want, here's the next chapter : )

__

Rachel- Hold your breath!

__

Americanangel- Thanks for your review! : )

__

fairydust816- Here you go!

__

Starr Athena LiEngle- Arg! Sorry if I confused people, but Harry is the father! Read chapter 6….I think….Harry is definitely the father, but just wait until everything is explained to find out why things happened the way they did. 

__

Jommoov- This chapter is much longer, I love the Weasleys and it's very easy to write about them. 

__

Blondprincess- Guys don't rape girls to get them pregnant, guys rapes girls b/c they are jerks and they want sex. Mark raped Cho because he knew she wasn't a virgin, and figured if she did it with another guy, she would do it with him too. He's just a jerk. He just wanted sex, but lucky for Cho, he didn't get it. 

__

Chibi Akuma- I'm glad you were laughing very hard, but I don't know what part you were laughing at. Hmm, well there are some funny parts in this chapter, and I hope you laugh when you read those, too. : )

__

Xenith- Thanks!

__

Calicat- Wow, your review flattered me, thanks a lot . : )

****

Chapter 21- Holidays at the Burrow

"Good-bye, Hagrid! Merry Christmas!" Harry called from the train window with Ron as they departed. Hagrid waved toward them and called, "See you soon!"

Hermione gave Harry and Ron their presents, as they would not be seeing each other on Christmas Day. 

"Merry Christmas!" She said brightly.

Harry fished out his present for her and Ron did the same.

Harry got a large tin of double chocolate fudge and a box of ever-lasting rainbow drops. Ron gave Harry a plush Snitch.

"Maybe your son will be a Seeker," Ron grinned.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry replied.

The three friends opened their presents and ate some fudge for awhile, being quiet and watching the window. The train clanked by the rails and the snow was falling outside. They drank some hot cocoa. It was a very peaceful and comfortable way to travel. 

"Hermione," Ron said suddenly. "What are your parents like?"

"They're very nice." Hermione answered. "Just don't eat too much junk food in front of them, they're dentists."

"I mean, are they, you know, like Cho's parents? Because Mr. Chang is certainly something else." Ron said.

"I don't think my father is going to scare you, we're not getting married." Hermione smiled.

"Just you know, asking." Ron hummed, his cheeks pink and nervous.

**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were waiting for them at the train station.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rushing over to Harry and kissing both cheeks.

"I'm fine. Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, feeling very happy to be with the Weasleys. 

"Oh, and a Merry Christmas to you, too, dear! Wait until you see the decorations Arthur put up! We're going to have a nice, Christmas dinner and lots of little presents. We couldn't afford big ones this year, but I got a little something for you all." Mrs. Weasley said to all of them.

"Say, mum, when did you start embracing Harry before your own sons?" Fred joked.

"Oh, Fred." Mrs. Weasley said and reached over to hug him. 

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said rushing over to her. "How are you? Has my little Ron been treating you nicely?" Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron as he stared unbelievably at his mother for calling him 'little Ron'. 

"I'm fine." Hermione smiled. "Thanks for having me over, Mrs. Weasley."

"Say," Mr. Weasley came up to Hermione eagerly. He was wearing a bright red and green sweater with a Rudolph flashing on and off by magic. "Your parents put up decorations by hand, don't they? How do they manage to put lights on the roof?"

While Hermione tried to explain ladders ("Held up so high without magic? What if they fall?") and extension plugs, ("Fascinating! Truly interesting what Muggles have invented!") the whole crowd walked over to the cars Mr. Weasley borrowed from the Ministry. 

"Now, Ron, you have something on your nose." Mrs. Weasley said and dug a handkerchief from somewhere in her large purse.

"Mom! Gerroff!" Ron said.

"Aww, little Ronniekins still gets dirt on his nose." Fred teased.

"Percy cannot make it home this Christmas," Mrs. Weasley announced as they walked over to the cars the Ministry borrowed to Arthur. "Says he has a lot of work to do. Fred and George, you will stay in your room, and Bill and Charlie will sleep in Percy's room. Hermione, you can share Ginny's room and Harry, you're up bunking with Ron." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry. "You poor little dear, managing all those responsibilities!"

"Mum, Harry's _sixteen_, seventeen this year." George spoke, nudging Harry with his elbows. 

"Well, to Mum, we're all in great need of care." Charlie said smiling.

"Blimey, I'm starving. What's to eat, mum?" Fred said. (Harry noticed that he and George sat on opposite ends of the car.)

"_You!_" Mrs. Weasley suddenly said. "I've been getting reports of you causing fights with your brother!"

"What fights?" George and Fred said innocently.

"You know what fights I'm talking about!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "If I get anything else about you breaking tables and using magic on each other---"

"We were just kidding!" George said. 

"I don't want to hear about this! Now you two better start getting on good terms and focus on your studies and taking care of your little sister—"

"OUCH!" Ten voices in the car suddenly said.

"Sorry! Ran into a pothole." Mr. Weasley apologized. 

The car bumped into a large stone pigpen that was several stories high. 

"We're here!" Mr. Weasley announced. "Better get things ready, Molly. Muggles are coming to visit! I want to hear all about---"

"Arthur, now we cannot bombard those nice people will questions all evening!" Mrs. Weasley said to her husband's excited face will soon fell.

"But, Molly---"

"They are coming for dinner, for Christmas! Not to explain plugs or light bulbs!" Mrs. Weasley went inside the house and called out, "And there better not be any pranks pulled while those nice people are here!" 

Things were a little chaotic. Charlie tripped on a chicken carrying Ginny's trunk into the house and Fred and George suddenly set off a huge explosion.

Mrs. Weasley appeared by their side so fast that Harry wondered if she never left in the first place.

"YOU TWO!" She said. "In the house, now! And no fighting!"

Smoke was coming out of Fred's ears and George's face was covered in ashes.

In the house, red and green struck Harry in almost every angle. Red and green candles were floating here and there. Little Santas were singing and Christmas music merrily played on an old radio.

Harry settled in Ron's room, (a shocking orange), and they spent an hour playing exploding snap with Ginny and Hermione. Fred and George disappeared and Bill and Charlie were helping Mr. Weasley fix something in the garage, out of Mrs. Weasley's sight. Harry thought he saw a motorcycle, but he didn't say anything.

Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen.

At a quarter after six, the fireplace gave a big whoosh and Hermione jumped up to greet her parents. Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands on her apron and came to greet the Grangers.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger! Please, come into our house." She said. "Dinner is about to be served, would you like some tea?"

"Oh thank---" Mrs. Granger said but all of the sudden, a huge BOOM was heard from upstairs following by "GEORGE! Mum will hear us!" and "SHHHHHH!"

"YOU BOYS BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING! I AM COMING UP THERE RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Weasley called, her face furious.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stopped.

Mrs. Weasley's face smiled calmly again. "Please, come in, come in. Arthur! They're here!" 

A huge clank was heard from the garage and then a lot of hustle was about and Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley emerged with dirty hands that smelled of engine grease. All three started humming innocently.

Mr. Weasley wiped his hands on a rag and then greeted Hermione's parents. "Good to see you! Is that a battery powered watch?" he said excitedly, pointing to Mr. Weasley's wrist. "Molly, come look! He has---"

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said. "I like batteries. Please, come in."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked almost scared to be inside the house, but very happy to see Hermione. Every so often, an explosion was heard from upstairs followed by Mrs. Weasley's booming voice. Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

"I brush my teeth, you know, to keep them clean. You're a dentist, aren't you?" Ron said knowledgeably to Mr. Granger.

"Oh, very good, Ron." Mr. Granger smiled.

"Dinner!" Charlie called from the backyard. 

Everyone got up at once; the smell of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking wafted through the house and the backyard.

"It smells lovely." Mrs. Granger said politely. 

"Oh, thank you." Mrs. Weasley answered while she glared at Fred who stopped midair holding a wand at George. Fred put the wand away and Mrs. Weasley turned to smile at Mrs. Granger.

"What lovely children you have." Mrs. Granger smiled. "All of them here at Christmas."

"Well, my son Percy couldn't make it this year." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But, then, Harry isn't yours?"  


"No, Harry isn't my son." Mrs. Weasley said. "But he's family anyway. So wonderful, the poor darling. His parents passed away." Mrs. Weasley said with a heavy heart. She immediately encouraged Harry to a third helping of everything.

After dinner, Bill and Charlie offered to clean up and do the dishes and Mrs. Weasley sat on the living room couch watching Ginny and Fred compete against George and Harry in wizard's chess. Every once in a while, she'd ask Harry if he wanted anything to eat.

Ron and Hermione talked with her parents and Mr. Weasley in another room.

Ron was extremely nervous, but Hermione insisted that her parents loved him already.

"So, your houses are constructed without magic?" Mr. Weasley said excitedly. "How is that done?"

"Well, ours was built before we moved in. We have certain people who are building designers. They are called architects." Mr. Granger said.

"Really? Building designers? Arky-tects? Without magic?" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Mr. Weasley kept on asking and proudly showed the Grangers his collection of plugs until Mrs. Weasley called, "Ron! Get ready! It's your turn to shower next!" She got up and cleaned the living room.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood up. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley. We must be going now. Do we, uh, floo back to our house?" 

"Yes, yes, here. Molly! The Muggles are leaving!" Mr. Weasley called.

"Oh, dear, dear!" Mrs. Weasley came to the fireplace. "Well, it was lovely having you here."

"They are dentists, Molly. They fix teeth!" Mr. Weasley beamed.

"Alright, how truly interesting." Mrs. Weasley said. "Hermione, dear, are you going with them?"

Hermione nodded. "We invited Ron for dinner the day after Christmas."

Ron beamed.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Wait here, dear." She disappeared and then reappeared from the kitchen bearing a basket of warm bread, chicken pot pies and cake.

"It's the least we can give you, please." Mrs. Weasley said pressing the basket into Hermione's hands. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said. Mr. and Mrs. Granger shook hands with Molly and Arthur and then Mr. Granger took a pinch of powder and the fire roared.

"The G-Grangers!" He called, coughing a bit.

Mrs. Granger went next and then Hermione with the basket. She smiled and waved at the Weasleys and then left. Ron continued waving until the flames died down.

"Well, Ron, hurry up, now." Mrs. Weasley said. "Your turn and then Ginny's turn."

Ron went upstairs to shower.

Arthur took Molly's hands into his own. "Well, Molly, that was quite an evening with the children home again."

"Yes, Arthur." Molly said quietly and smiled. They walked up the stairs to their room, which was cramped with a bed and papers all over a desk squeezed by the window. Arthur and Molly shared the smallest bedroom in the Burrow. 

"It's certainly something, to have seven children at home." Mrs. Weasley said smoothing the covers on the bed and picking up some fallen papers.

"It's a full house!" Arthur said. "So many, why we could probably make up a whole Quiddich team if all of our children were present at Hogwarts!"

Molly tried to smile.

Their firstborn arrived very shortly after their marriage. Bill was completely unexpected, but received in welcome arms. They were very poor indeed, much poorer than the current circumstances. Molly and Arthur rented a one-bedroom apartment from a huge house a retired widow owned. Arthur made very little money, as he was just getting started, a fresh graduate from Hogwarts. Molly tried to make some money working in the apartment kitchen, cooking meals for everyone and nursing Bill during her breaks. Arthur once joked that Bill's name fit him, for he had cost a lot of money. Molly gave him a long, hard stare and Arthur backed down, changing his laughter into a hacking cough.

Charlie arrived a few years later, when they started saving up money for a house. Bill was walking around breaking everything when he got his hands on Arthur's wand. Charlie was rather an outdoor type and was always roaming the streets playing with animals until Molly became so worried that he might become lost, she put a spell on him that he will never be out of her eye's vision. 

Percy was the easiest baby to take care of. He wasn't loud and feisty or crying, but he was very demanding. He wanted only new clothes and refused to wear Bill's hand-me-downs. Molly got in quite a few arguments with little Percy when he was small.

Fred and George arrived when they finally bought a large pigpen from an old farmer. Things were shaky, and the Dark Lord was rising steadily. Molly had to take care of her children by herself most of the time because Arthur was so busy at work. Meanwhile, their money was running lower and lower. Molly, a determined woman, grabbed Fred and George into her arms, pushed Percy in a stroller, and threatened a year's worth of grounding for Bill to keep Charlie in sight. She got a job working as a cook for a rich family who was kind enough to let her bring her children to work. 

When Molly suspected she was about to have another baby, she practically swore it to be a girl. This time, the height of the Dark Lord had risen to the point that she gathered her children close by and went into the house before dark. Arthur made her promise to never leave the house at night and to not associate with strangers, and especially keep all their children together. Ron was born during the middle of the night and was delivered by a neighbor. 

When Ron was a year old, the Dark Lord had vanished after Harry Potter's defeat and things were slowly coming back to happiness again. They had some money saved up to add extra rooms to the pigpen and all the happiness and love created Ginny. They had scrimped and saved every last Knut they could and made sure their children, although not always in new clothes, had clean clothes to wear and food to eat.

Molly looked down at her worn hands from years of cleaning and cooking and scolding.

She didn't have a ring; they had to sell their wedding rings for money.

"Well, Arthur, I'll go take my shower." Molly said.

"Alright, dear." Arthur kissed Molly on the cheek. A squeal came from the hallway.

"Ron Weasley!" Ginny's voice said. "Don't you ever try to tell me Harry's in the bathroom while I'm showering again!"

A roar of laughter followed this and whoops.

"I am not! It was only a joke---"

"I don't care, I don't want----why is the water so cold?"

"Because there isn't enough flames left in the spell! Hurry up! I have to go!" Ron said.

"No one wants to hear about your bathroom problems—" Fred or George said.

"Hey Charlie, c'mere." 

"There, I'm finished!" Ginny said and scrambled up to her room.

"Want to play a quick game of cards before bed, Harry?" George or Fred asked. "Come on, you and Ron. Ginny? Want to play?"

"No!" Came her voice. "I'm tired of being picked on every time I lose."

"_Aww, Ginny_." Bill and Charlie and Fred and George and Ron said.

"Our children." Arthur gave a chuckle. "You shower first, dear." 

Molly smiled and got up to shower. Immediately, she stepped on an exploding cracker.

"Fred! George!" she scolded. "Don't leave these laying around! Now go to your bedrooms! All of you! And I don't want to hear a single sound!" 

There was a moment of scrambling and door closing.

"Tomorrow is Christmas and no one is getting presents unless you all behave!" Mrs. Weasley said. She spotted Harry and Ron running up the steps to Ron's room. "Harry, dear, are you hungry?"

"No, thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine." Harry said, smiling.

Then Molly, tired of a long day, went to the shower; it was in the only bathroom in the house. The water was long cold already.

****

A/N: Next chapter is called "Christmas at the Weasleys' Review, review! : )


	22. ch 22 Christmas at the Weasleys

__

MissBunnyLady – Actually, Harry is sixteen years old, as mentioned in the previous chapter. He is in sixth year, and Cho is in her seventh year. I wanted to make them as old as possible without one of them graduating. Ron didn't meet his in-laws, because he and Hermione aren't engaged. They are far too young to get married. Hope that clears things up. : )

__

Aurelia- Thanks for your review. All of the little mysteries will be revealed in the end. 

__

Jaje- Mrs. Weasley is one of my favorite characters. : )

__

Scarhead- Ah! I knew halfway through the story of that mistake, but then I just hoped no one would notice because I didn't feel like going back and changing everything. You're absolutely right, let's just pretend Fred and George Weasley are in Hogwarts for an extra year to make up some courses. 

__

OutofAzkaban- Thanks!

__

Dieselbaby- You didn't know I had a sense of humor? Sheesh! No more telling you all those 'corny jokes' then! Lol, anyway, I'm really sad that you discontinued your story. I gave up all hope. Hmm…

__

Cheryl- Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you enjoy my story. : )

__

sakura-08- Thanks!

__

Lils- I updated! : )

__

Starr Athena LiEngle- I'm glad I cleared things up for you. 

_Christie_- Yeah, Harry and Cho are fighting all the time, but there will be more romance, I promise. 

__

Xenith- Thanks for your review : )

__

fairydust816- The Weasleys' lives aren't sad. They are a loving, well-educated, and kind family. They are just unfortunate to be poor. : (

__

Snapes Apprentice- Thanks

_Fantasyangel-_ I am writing lots more, keep reading. : )

__

Calicat- Thanks for your review : )

__

Heather- They'll be back at Hogwarts soon enough, and that's where things start making sense. 

__

Rachel- This chapters tells of what happens during Christmas, or at least half of it. Hehehe. 

__

Brittney- This story is going to be for thirty something chapters, so we're almost to the end. 

__

wHIte-cHOcoLaTE- If everyone was happy, the story would've ended already, but to your request, I'll try to squeeze in some Draco-ness, but see, I'm writing chapter 30 right now, so it'll be a bit hard. However, keep reading. : )

__

Phebe- Oh wow, you like my story enough to read non-stop! Hehe : )

__

Chibi Akuma – Thanks for your review. 

__

BlondPrincess- Aww, thanks so much. Cho got angry with Harry, so she un-invited him over to her house, remember? 

__

Kimberly- Sometimes you have to go to the last chapter, and on the last chapter, you can read my newest chapter. Fanfic is really weird about that. 

__

EmmeralCho- You said you liked all the Weasleys except one, which one? I like all of them. 

__

Legolas Lover- Well, remember this, the Weasleys are happy with their life even though they are poor. I think the Weasleys are completely the opposite of Harry. Harry's rich and famous, but he has no real family or love in his home. The Weasleys are poor, but they are a loving and kind family. Which one would you pick? Love or wealth and fame? 

__

ShortySC22- I like it when the Weasleys are together too : )

__

BookMaster3000- Cho uninvited Harry after they had their fight. 

__

Angel Lai- I'm not telling the ending, you can guess. One thing I know for sure is most of you probably won't like it. 

****

Chapter 22- Christmas at the Weasleys

"Harry, dear, it's time to wake up. We're opening presents." Mrs. Weasley said softly to Harry and then left. Harry looked around and saw that Ron already woke up and his covers were just made by Mrs. Weasley. 

He put on his glasses and quickly dressed. He went downstairs to find quite a lot of redheads eating a breakfast of French toast, bacon, and porridge. 

"Here you go, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling and gave him a big bowl of porridge topped with five bacon slices and some French toast.

"It's traditional that we wait until the whole family arrive before we open presents. You're family, of course, as long as you're under my roof." Mrs. Weasley said firmly, and paused to glare at Fred for slipping some tongue boils potion into George's orange juice.

After a hearty breakfast, Mrs. Weasley began doing the dishes. "Go on! Open your presents, they are under the tree." 

They all went into the living room where the huge evergreen stood proudly with little boxes of presents underneath.

There was a box the same exact shape for everyone and another smaller box attached. Everyone picked up their box and opened the larger one first. Bill caught Harry's eye and grinned. "Guess what this is."

Harry revealed another "Weasley" sweater bearing a large 'H' in the front. Mrs. Weasley had knitted sweaters for all her children.

"Maroon again!" Ron complained. "Mum, I don't look good in maroon!"

"Now, now." Mr. Weasley said. "Your mother spent quite a lot of time knitting for all of you." Mr. Weasley had a bright orange sweater with the letter 'A' on it. 

Everyone put on his or her sweaters as Mrs. Weasley came into the living room. 

"You all look so nice!" Mrs. Weasley said, beaming with pride. "Come here, Harry." She said and smoothed the sweater on him. "There."

"Pictures!" Arthur said excitedly as everyone else except Mrs. Weasley groaned. Harry didn't see what the big deal was until they were on their tenth picture with the camera flashing…..

"Now Fred, you stand there…."

"Alright Bill, by your mother…."

"George? Where's George? You stand by Ginny now…"

Twenty pictures….

And at last they were done.

The smaller package that Harry got contained a package of wizard cards, a tiny chess set, and a gumball that had bubbles to be blown up to ten feet.

Ron's package had the gumball and a hat that whistled when the wind blew.

"How come the presents are so crummy this year?" Ron asked, poking his hat.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said. "Because we cannot afford that many this year. Percy had to take some extra classes for the Ministry and they cost a lot of money." 

"Be grateful, Ron." Said Charlie with a toy dragon. "Love my dragon, mum." 

Mrs. Weasley's sons and daughter each hugged her and then their father.

Harry felt bad that he had Mrs. Weasley spend money on him when she didn't even have enough for her own children. He pocketed his new presents and promised himself to buy her something at Hogsmeade's next visit. 

They all played Quiddich the rest of the afternoon until Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. 

Christmas dinner consisted of everything from a roast to potatoes to great stuffing all the way to homemade ice cream cake and mousse. 

"So, Harry, dear, how is Cho doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. 

"Oh, she's great." Harry half-lied. He was sure her father was going to kill him for not spending Christmas with her.

The ice cream cake suddenly sank into the pits of his stomach and Harry became worried.

"I thought you were going to visit her, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, I, well, we kind of got into this argument, see."

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Weasley said worried. She spooned some more mashed potatoes into Harry's plate and then generously poured some gravy on top.

"Well, I think we'll make up soon. We always have."

"Have you talked to her over Christmas?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, not yet." Harry answered feeling embarrassed.

"Well, Harry, I don't like to interfere," Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly voice. "But, I suggest you still visit her as planned or talk to her. Send her an owl."

"She ignores them, Mrs. Weasley."

"When a woman seems distant, she wants attention." Mr. Weasley said and winked.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a look and Mr. Weasley hastily went back to his casserole. 

"I suppose I can send her an owl today…."

"Why don't you visit her for a few hours? You can floo there." Mrs. Weasley said kindly, now piling more biscuits and roast turkey on Harry's plate.

"I don't know." Harry said quietly.

"Why not?" Mrs. Weasley asked, refilling Harry's glass of juice.

Everyone got quiet.

"I-I'm scared of her father." Harry answered.

Everyone except Mrs. Weasley gave a roar of laughter. When Harry looked up, he saw Mrs. Weasley trying to hide a smile. 

"Whooooo!" Bill said. "Has a protective dad, huh, Harry?"

Harry's cheeks burned and Ron snorted into his turkey.

"Now, now. Be quiet!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Poor dear, going to be a father soon. I had my first child when I was two years older than you, Harry. Now, after dinner, you are going to floo over to the Changs and have a nice little visit." She gave this matter a gentle but firm voice.

"Uh…" Harry said.

"And then you are going to have a lovely time and floo back here for fireworks." Mrs. Weasley gave Harry's hand a pat.

"Uh…." Harry said.

"You have a present to give Cho, Harry?" Charlie asked, grinning.

"Er…no." Harry answered. He was feeling more embarrassed by the minute.

"Well, that's no matter, Harry, I'll knit her a lovely sweater and you take some of these warm biscuits to her. Goodness knows that she would love them. I did." Mrs. Weasley answered.

**

So after dinner (Harry had four helpings due to Mrs. Weasley piling extra food on his plate), Mrs. Weasley used her wand to quickly knit a dark blue sweater that was looser than usual with an eagle on it for Ravenclaw. She put some biscuits in a basket and smiled at Harry, who was feeling a little confused and very nervous.

"The Changs lives at Violets' Manor." Mrs. Weasley said. "My good friend Gloria lives there, too." She lovingly embraced Harry. "Good luck."

All the Weasleys stood by the fireplace and waved at Harry as Harry took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, his arms full.

"Good-bye, Harry! See you in a bit!" Bill said, smiling.

Fred and George waved at Harry enthusiastically. "Don't let Mr. Chang curse you!"

Ron was snickering at Harry, but Mrs. Weasley smiled gently and kissed Harry on the cheek.

The flames roared. 

"VIOLETS' MANOR!" Harry yelled and set off in a spin, having no idea what's going to happen next.

****

A/N: Next chapter is called 'Violets' Manor'


	23. ch 23 Violets Manor

__

Isis Stormwing- I will update, believe me, hehe. Here's the anticipated chapter!

__

Rachel- You feel sorry for Harry now? Just read this chapter. Lol. 

__

Vld- I don't get how Mr. Chang was grateful to Harry, but anyway, I hope you like this chapter! : )

__

harrypotter4ever- There will be romance, it's Christmas after all, well, in the story anyway. 

__

wHIte-cHOcoLaTE- This story will end. However, I will probably make a sequel. So read on, read on, and enjoy my story. : )

__

raspberryhoneyx101x- Harry makes quite an entrance to Cho's house.

__

Fantasyangel- Here's the next chapter!

…- Okay, here it is!

__

Christie- This chapter is funny too, that is, if you find Mr. Chang's "relationship" with his future son-in-law funny. Hehehe. 

__

DBZ gal- Thanks : )

__

OutofAzkaban- Yay! I'm so glad someone thinks I'm quick to update! Usually people say I'm slow…lol. 

__

Calicat- I did, here is another chapter. : )

__

Lils- Thanks so much for your happy review. : )

__

Girllygirl- Thanks

__

Fyre Pixie- Thanks, I'm glad you like it

__

feenamon16- Thanks for your plot suggestion, but I already have my story thought out and I've written most of it already. I'm glad you like H/C stories and have begun reading them now. : ) I think H/G and H/C stories are the best. The slash ones and H/Hr are kind of…hmm…., esp. the Harry/Snape ones, but anyway, I guess people just like different stuff. 

__

SupaSonik Hedgehog- Someone asked me this question already, and yes, supposedly the Weasley twins have graduated, but I realized this mistake halfway through the story, so let's pretend they are there to take a few extra classes over. Yes, you can have not one, but 300 chocolate frogs. 

__

BlondPrincess- LoL, you want me to quit school to write? Lol, I don't like school much so hey! Not too bad of an idea, but sorry if this update isn't as fast as you wanted, I had a busy weekend, and I didn't have time. Heck, I only had 3 hours of sleep. But enjoy this chapter! : )

__

Meow- You'll have to see what happens in this chapter : )

_Isis Stormwing_- Oh wow, you read my whole fic so far in 2 days? You'll find out where Sirius went and what happens to Harry and Cho and the rest of the crew. You don't hear about Mark ever again, however, he did get in trouble with Dumbledore and his parents. He was in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin, I should've made him be in Slytherin, but : ( too late. I can't tell you what the baby's name is going to be yet, sorry! : )

__

Brittney- It's Christmas right now, so Cho is…uh….*does calculations*…four months, at least that's what everyone thinks, but she's really five because of what you read in the parchment book. (chapter 6, I think)

__

Heather- You feel really sorry for Harry, don't you? Hehe. Read on. 

__

Imaginary Cousins- Yes, everything will be explained in the end. Hagrid's secret has nothing to do with the whole story, by the way. He's just being Hagrid. Hehe. 

l_im-cho_- Thanks

__

twoc2bcool- I can't believe you read my story in one setting, wow. Hehe. Thanks for your review. 

__

Cacaphonic Demon- Oh. My. God. ***faints* **You enjoy reading this more than the real Harry Potter books? *faints* I think I've died from flattery. 

__

Jommoov-Thanks

__

Chibi Akuma – The Changs are purebloods and so they don't know what a muggle gun is. However, Mr. Chang does have his wand! (Not a hint to anything by the way) Thanks for your review.

__

ER- I am! : )

__

Bournetrooper- Aww, thank you very much! : )

__

Angel515- Thanks 

__

ShortySC22- Cho is super happy to see Harry, but Mr. Chang kills Harry with his wand, and Cho is so upset she commits suicide. That's what happens. Just kidding of course, read on to see what really happens. 

__

joker_girl- Thanks for you review. I update about once a week, so check back in about 7 to 8 days for the next chapter. I'm happy your experience at fanfic has been good so far. 

__

Starr Athena LiEngle- I'll try to read your story, I'm glad you enjoy mine. : )

*- No, I didn't skip chapter three, go to the chapter selection and look for chapter three, it's out of order, but close to chapter 21, I think. Everything will make sense in the end. 

__

SugarGirl- Thanks!

__

snow-angel- I'm glad you would choose love. So would I. I'm not desperate for fame anyway, I'm content with who I am. You'll find out more about Mr. Chang in this chapter. 

__

EmmeralCho- I understand what you mean about Harry not being completely devoted to Cho, but you have to look at him as a sixteen year old boy, not a twenty something year old like most engaged guys. In a sequel, Harry will be older and his affection and doings for his loved ones will be different from what he does now as a sixteen year old boy. Hey! He got her a ring, remember? Hehehe. I think the Weasley you don't like is Ginny, is it? Am I right? 

****

Chapter 23- Violets' Manor

When Harry arrived to his destination, he was covered in dust. He coughed a bit. He tripped over a brick and fell face flat to the carpet.

He looked up as about twenty adults paused and stared at him.

It seemed that the Changs were giving a Christmas party.

"Er, sorry. Hi, I'm Harry, here to see, Cho…uh…." Harry said to an unfamiliar person. Harry turned and bumped into someone in a fancy dress robe. It was Mr. Chang.

"Hello, sir!" Harry said trying to grin. His knees were shaking.

"Potter, what are you doing here so late?" Mr. Chang asked, more surprised than angry.

"To visit Cho. Ha, ha, didn't you say I was to come over at Christmas?"

"And you are very, very late." Mr. Chang replied.

"Lost track of time, holidays you know, very…uh….confusing, holidays you know." Harry said laughing nervously. The brown paper bag Mrs. Weasley gave him to hold the biscuits and the sweater seemed rather small suddenly. 

Harry was in old jeans and his new sweater. The rest of the guests wore dinner dresses and dress robes. Several held champagne glasses and an elegant table full of coffee and cakes were nearby.

"Darling, let me take Harry to Cho." Mrs. Chang suddenly came by. She placed her hand on Harry's back and led him through to the sitting room.

"Goodness, is that Harry Potter?" someone suddenly said. A blonde wizard with glasses stopped in front of Harry and looked at his scar. "Good evening, Harry."

They shook hands. 

There were murmurs as several guests greeted Harry. Mrs. Chang smiled and led Harry away. Mr. Chang suddenly spotted a huge mess of ashes caused by Harry's trip in the fireplace. The look on Mr. Chang's face was deadly. 

Harry immediately scrambled away.

"What is this?" Mrs. Chang asked, touching the brown bag.

"Oh, presents for Cho." Harry said. They sat on the couch.

"Cho's with some friends in her bedroom, let me call her down so you two can talk privately." Mrs. Chang said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

He looked around as Mrs. Chang left. There was a huge bookcase filled with books on Quiddich and old fairytales. Pictures of Cho when she was younger were practically everywhere. The small Chos all looked at Harry and smiled, waving. One of them was sleeping contently in pink pajamas. 

The house was very clean and nicely furnished. A glass coffee table stood in front of the leather couch Harry was sitting in. Several little buttons were on the side of the couch. Harry, who was very curious, pushed one of them and it floated several inches up to the air. Another button had a table appear and several drinks on it. 

Pictures seemed to be the most decorative objects in this house. But these pictures were nothing like the Weasleys' pictures. At the Weasleys, pictures hung in crooked frames, frames made by the Weasley children when they were young, with little handprints all over, and frames that were large, small, tiny, and huge.

Here at the Changs, each picture that was professionally done huge in a golden frame and placed on the wall. For home taken pictures, they hung in little silver frames that were placed on shelves and tables. 

"Hello, Harry." A voice said. 

Harry jumped. "Hi Cho." He pointed to the brown paper bag. "I bought you something. Well, Mrs. Weasley did, actually."

Cho said, "Thank you." She opened the bag and held the sweater and the biscuits that were still warm.

"Thank you, Harry." Cho said again.

"You're welcome. Lovely house. Lovely party." Harry stopped. He never used the word 'lovely' before.

"It's almost over. It started a few hours ago. Now the guests are all having after dinner coffees." Cho said.

"Great!" Harry said a little too loudly. "Listen, if you're busy with your friends, maybe I can come back another---"

  
"No, wait Harry." Cho said quickly. "I want you to stay. My friends arrived with their parents. They are leaving soon, too. Come on, let's meet them before they leave." She took Harry's hand and they went upstairs. The stairs at Cho's house wasn't crooked or wooden like the Weasleys. Harry bet even the Dursleys would have approved of Cho's house, wizard like or not.

"This is Maggie and Denise and Laurie and Cheryl." Cho introduced.

"Hello." Harry said awkwardly. Cho's room was painted pale pink with roses in glass vases held up without tables. They were floating in the air. 

Cho's bed was bigger than Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's. 

"Hi, Harry." The girls replied. Laurie giggled. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Cho asked. 

"Sure." Harry replied. Cho went to the fridge concealed by her bed as a white table and pulled out a butterbeer.

"Cho, your friends' parents are leaving, now!" Mrs. Chang called.

The girls got up. "It was wonderful being here, Cho." They said.

"I'll send you an owl later." Maggie said.

Harry felt even more awkward as he stood by Cho when the guests left. Mr. and Mrs. Chang shook their hands and they all said something to Harry, and all looked at his scar. 

After they left, Harry's stomach dropped a fifty feet dive. He was now all alone with Mr. Chang and no one to keep Mr. Chang occupied.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Mrs. Chang asked. 

"No, I'm fine."

"We're just having some coffee." Mr. Chang said not keeping his eyes off Harry. "Why don't you talk to Cho while I help her mother clean up? Then we can all play a game of Wuiddich." 

Harry nodded quickly and followed Cho back to the sitting room.

"What is Wuiddich?" Harry asked.

"It's like Quiddich, only it's a board game." Cho replied smiling. "My father plays it with me all the time. I love it."

"Oh, huh, your father. Ahem" Harry answered. As Cho sat down, Harry noticed how much more she had advanced in her body.

"Are you alright, Cho?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Cho answered. 

She picked up the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted. "This is lovely, Harry. I'll keep it forever and wear it to school when we get back next week."

She spotted the biscuits and took a bite. "Oh, mmm, these are so delicious!" 

Harry looked at Cho strangely. "Are you mad?"

"No, Harry. I'm sorry, I completely forgive you. And I ask you to forgive me, too." Cho said resting her head on Harry's shoulder for a moment.

Harry felt strange that Cho wasn't in a bad mood and very warm all of the sudden.

Then, without warning, Cho began crying. "Oh, Harry! Isn't that awful?" she said.

Harry didn't know what she was talking about because he wasn't listening. "What?"

"I dropped the vase, and it shattered into a million pieces. I fixed it with my wand of course, but it hurts me so much that it had to be broken in the first place. And poor Ruffles! He has been gone for days now on a trip, and I wonder if he's okay!" Cho sobbed.

Harry stared and then patted Cho on the back. "It's okay, Cho. Your owl is probably fine and it's just a vase----a non-broken, great, fixed vase." He added quickly.

Cho cried for a considerable amount of minutes and then dried her tears. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Me either." Harry answered.

Lucky for him, Cho didn't take that comment personally.

"Want a biscuit?" Cho held up the last one.

"No, you have it. You need it more than I do anyway." Harry said.

"I missed you, Harry." Cho said quietly.

"I missed you, too, love." Harry replied and put his arm around Cho. He stiffened. He had never called Cho 'love' before or any other pet names for that matter.

Cho just rested her head on Harry's shoulder and they talked about how their Christmases were so far.

"I got you a small present." Cho said. "It's not very much." She used her wand and a wrapped present floated into the room from upstairs.

Harry opened it. It was a whistle the shape of his firebolt. 

"Your broom now comes whenever you blow his whistle. You have a pull a twig off and insert it into the whistle first." Cho explained. 

"Wow, thanks Cho." Harry said. He told her about his holiday with the Weasleys so far. 

"The Weasleys sound like wonderful people. I'd love to visit them sometime. They sound like your family." 

"Well, they're closer to me than the Dursleys have ever been." Harry said.

Harry told Hermione about how he spent Christmas Eve at the Burrow and the chaos and laughter.

"Harry," said Cho smiling. "Look up."

"Hmm?" Harry said, and his eyes shifted upward. He saw a mistletoe hanging above them.

"Well, I think I'm supposed to…." Harry smiled and leaned forward.

Then the door opened and Mr. Chang came in. He seemed a little surprised to find Harry and Cho in each other's arms and looked a little embarrassed.

Harry and Cho broke off quickly. Mr. Chang regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Harry, have you ever played Wuiddich?" Mr. Chang asked. Harry saw that Mr. Chang changed out of his dress robes and now he was wearing a wizard's robe.

"No." Harry answered. "How do you play?"

"Cho and I played ever since she was born." Mr. Chang smiled and pulled out the game. "We each get a broom, and our brooms play and fly exactly like Quiddich, only it flies to our commands. It's quite tricky, because the Snitch is even smaller in Wuiddich." Mr. Chang tapped the game board with is wand and it expanded to cover the entire coffee table.

Mrs. Chang appeared with some drinks. 

"Thank you, Anne." Mr. Chang said to his wife.

Harry couldn't help feeling that Mr. Chang was warm to everyone except him.

Harry and Cho were on one team against Mr. and Mrs. Chang.

"I'll be the Seeker." Harry said.

"Cho is always the Seeker." Mr. Chang said.

"Oh! Ha, ha! Of course!" Harry corrected, sweating bullets.

"It's fine, Dad. I'll be a Beater." Cho tapped her broom piece with her wand. Harry watched and did the same.

Mr. Chang was, Harry noticed unfortunately, the other team's Seeker. Mrs. Chang became a Chaser. 

The other broomsticks had little figurines pop out and they started. 

"Ready, Harry?" Cho asked excitedly. 

Harry made a mental note to let Mr. Chang catch the Snitch. "Yes, I'm ready."

A small whistle blew and the game became real life.

Harry loved Wuiddich. It was like playing whenever you wanted. It wasn't the real thing, but the next best.

It was fast and the little brooms zoomed all over the place.

Harry suddenly thought of how upset Cho might be if their team lost.

But then Mr. Chang will be a little angry that Harry caught the Snitch.

Harry thought for a moment. Between Mr. Chang and Cho, Mr. Chang was definitely a million times scarier.

But then Cho was his fiancée. 

Harry tried to see the little Snitch. Their team, called with 'Tomatoes', was against Mr. and Mrs. Chang's team, the 'Potatoes'. 

Harry would've bet anything that Mr. Chang did not come up with those names.

Harry saw Cho smile and laugh as her team scored another ten points.

"Oh no!" Mr. Chang said and grinned.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a tiny speck of gold. Should he go for it? Mr. Chang seemed more occupied playfully blocking Cho's broom than actually looking for the Snitch.

As Harry watched, he realized how much Mr. Chang loved Cho, and how terribly awful it would be for Mr. Chang to hurt him if Harry ever got Cho upset. Harry guessed Cho did not tell Mr. Chang about the fight.

Harry's little broom (Speedy) zoomed toward the little Snitch and caught it.

"We won!" Harry said happily and loudly. "Cho! We won!" 

"Oh, Harry!" Cho said and hugged him. Harry hugged her back and they both smiled. 

Harry looked up to see Mr. Chang's face----it didn't look angry, in fact, it looked sad.

* *

After they cleaned up, Cho's mother went upstairs to bed.

"I'll see you at school, Harry." Cho said and hugged him one more time before she went upstairs. She even kissed his cheek, right in front of her father.

"Bye, dad." Cho said before rushing upstairs.

"Cho, be careful!" her father called after her.

So it was Potter and Mr. Chang all by themselves now.

Mr. Chang looked at Harry. "I need to speak with you."

Harry's heart almost stopped.

"It's about Cho. Not Cho and you, but her relationship with me, her father." Mr. Chang continued.

"Oh?" Harry said, trying to figure out what Mr. Chang was getting into.

"Cho has always been very close to me, and the greatest part of my life." Mr. Chang took a sip of coffee. "And then you came." Mr. Chang looked at Harry with a very serious look.

Harry thought maybe he would start whistling or humming 'Why Can't We Be Friends?', but thought better of it.

"You took her away from me, Potter." Mr. Chang said.

"Took her away from you, sir?" Harry repeated. 

"You see how she bid you goodnight? That was my hug you stole. She didn't even embrace me." Mr. Chang said and drank another sip of his coffee. 

"Well, sir, I promise that I did not intentionally try to have her do that, sir. And believe me, she loves you." Harry did not want Mr. Chang to blame him for stealing Cho's affection and blast him through the window.

"I know, I just, I just don't want to believe that she's going to be away from me now." Mr. Chang said. He pulled out his wand.

Harry's eyes bulged. His heart pounded. This is it. This is when his life ends. Not with Voldemort and not with old age and not with Cho's temper but her father's wand.

"I wanted you to complete three tasks by Christmas, remember?" Mr. Chang asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry said. His forehead got sweaty. "I, uh, I did---"

"It was wrong for me to threaten you like that, Harry. Because obviously you didn't complete the tasks." Mr. Chang said.

"I promise that I did read a parenting book!" Harry said.

Mr. Chang almost gave an amused smile, but he said, "I just want you to take care of my daughter. That's all, Potter."

"Of course." Harry said.

"And if you ever hurt her you'll end up in Azkaban and you'll never be able to play Quiddich again. Don't you ever try something, Potter. I want you to protect her and love her."

Harry's heart stopped.

"Sure, Mr. Chang, sir, of course." Harry said in a small voice. Mr. Chang made Harry feel like he was two inches tall.

"Dad!" a voice came from behind. "Are you scaring Harry again?" 

"No, no, Cho, just having a little chat." Mr. Chang said. "What do you need, dear?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight, I forgot." Cho said and went to embrace her father.

"Alright, good night, Cho. Harry was just leaving."

"I'll watch you go, Harry." Cho said.

Harry took a pinch of floo powder and noticed the ash marks gone from the carpet. He threw it into the fireplace and yelled, "The BURROW!"

The last thing he saw was Cho's smiling face.

****

A/N: Next chapter is called 'On to Hogwarts Again'


	24. ch 24 On to Hogwarts Again

__

Aubyn Lin- I can't tell you what happens at Hogwarts, you'll have to keep reading. Will Harry and Cho stay together forever? Hmm, let's let fate decide. 

__

TraSh- Okay, okay so someone else has caught another mistake. At the beginning of the book, I decided for Harry to be in his fifth year, so George and Fred could still be characters. But then I decided fifteen was way too young (even for teen engagements) to have a child so I made him sixteen and almost seventeen when his child will be born. I was hoping no one would notice, but you caught my mistake. Good job, and even though I'm too lazy to fix it now, I will definitely correct age changing mistakes in my sequel. 

__

Brittney- Thanks for your review. Yeah, I have a hard time making up completely original things for my fanfic. I mean, I don't want to be too exaggerated from JK's writing, but I do want to add little things of my own now and then. : )

__

Blondprincess- This week is the last week before summer for me! I have a lot of nasty finals, and I'm glad you understand how hectic my schedule can be. However, I will be able to update a lot quicker in the summer. I'm hoping to post all of my chapters before June 21st, when the fifth book comes out, or else my story might clash horribly with JK's plot. 

__

Frodo Potter- Thanks

__

Rei- I can't email people when I put up another chapter, because I'm too lazy and I will forget. However, check around every week or so. You'll find out what Sirius meant in his letter soon enough. : )

__

Angel Lai- There is around ten more chapters to go. I can't wait until June 21st, too! I'm going to read for 3 days straight without stopping. 

__

T24_zone- Thanks

__

wHIte-cHOcoLaTE – whoa, calm down! Lol, there will be kisses soon enough. I didn't write about New Year's Eve, sorry. I guess I forgot. However, read on to see more Harry and Cho in this chapter!

__

Iniysa- Don't be scared of Cho's dad. He is nice to everyone except Harry. Lol. 

__

Amscray- Yeah, Sirius scares me sometimes, but I like him because he was one of Harry's dad's friends. He is also kind of 'fatherly' to Harry. He has his reasons for what he wrote in his letter. You'll find out about that later. : )

__

Pterix- It's my first try on a fanfic, but I've been writing stories ever since I was little. I'm glad you enjoy my story. Yours sound so full of plots! Hehehe, I can never keep up with more than three or so. Lol. 

__

Lim-cho- Thanks

__

OutofAzkaban- Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! : )

__

Harrypotter4ever- Yes, see, Mr. Chang is just the typical worried father over his daughter. Have you watched 'Father of the Bride'? I was trying to make Mr. Chang like that dad in that movie. Hehe. 

__

raspberryhoneyx101x –Wow, I'm honored to be the fic you are determined to finish! : ) The 5th book comes out June 21st, which is a Saturday, and I've already pre-ordered it. Hehehe. 

__

Calicat- Harry's child is going to be arriving around April, but don't anticipate it too much. You'll see why later.

__

Brittney- Yeah, being a wizard would be nice. Having the dishes wash themselves and magic couches and everything. Lol.

__

Angel515- Yes, I think there will be a sequel. 

__

feather-quill –For the honor of your birthday, you get a free game of Wuiddich, but since, it's unable to deliver through e-mail, you can't receive it. Sorry! J/k. : )

__

heather- lol! Don't worry, Harry will not be murdered by the Changs! LOL. Oh my gosh, I have to breathe. Sorry, that was the funniest review I've received. 

__

Isis Stormwing- AWWWWW…that's SOOOO cute, a plush figure of mee! The 5th book doesn't come out on the 27th, it comes out on the 21st! yay! it's six days earlier than you expected!

__

Rachel- Thanks

__

MysticalEnchantress – I'm sorry about your computer. : ( Thanks for your review. : )

__

Bon- It scares you? Aww, don't be scared. Well, on second thought, maybe you should be. Just a little.

__

LatestSin- Ha! You're not alone. I'm usually too lazy to review too, unless the author never updates. Then I have to review 100 times telling them to post up new chapters. 

__

Jommov- I'm sorry if the chapter was a little rushed. I hope this one is better. : )

__

George Weasley- Thanks

__

Girliegirl- Thanks

__

Cheryl- You know, I should use my reviewers' names more often when I have to think up of names for characters. Lol. And poke, poke. Wake up from your nap! The next chapter is up! : )

__

DBZ gal- Don't blame anyone who's not rightfully to blame. Hint hint. Clue clue. 

__

H_Potter- I'm sorry your story was a failure. Try again, please. I'm sure you will be able to get lots and lots of reviews for a next one!

__

ShortySC22- I'm happy to continue writing, just continue reading! : )

****

Chapter 24- On to Hogwarts Again

"Welcome back, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied. 

"We were wondering when you'll be back so we can start the fireworks." Bill grinned.

"How did it go, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It went pretty well, actually. Better than I expected." Harry thought that Mr. Chang was going to blast him through a door, make it look like an accident and Harry will be stuck in Azkaban for the rest of his life for property damage or something.

Ginny gave Harry a smile. "Welcome back, Harry." 

Harry grinned at Ginny. "Hi, Gin."

Fred took hold of a firework and his wand.

"George? Aren't you going to help?" his mother asked.

"No." George answered and gave a huff.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I wish you boys would just put it behind you."

"He went to the dance with my girl, mum!" George suddenly yelled. 

"I asked her first! It was your fault for wai----"

"How am I supposed to even get a chance when you stalk her all the tim----"

"I am not a stalker!"

"Yes you are and----"

"I am _not_ a stalker!"

"You bloody git! Why can't you realize that Katie is only interested in me and----"

"_I am not a stalker!_"

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley said with sharp anger. "It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, cut it out." Charlie said impatiently. "Let's light the fire works. Give me one of those, I'll light one."

"Now it has to be completely dark in order for us to get the good effects."

"Indoor fireworks?" said Harry.

"Don't worry, completely safe." Fred grinned.

Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand. "Molly dear, perhaps you ought to sit a little more to the left. You're too close to the fireworks. I don't want them to accidentally burn you."

Mrs. Weasley got up and traded places with George.

Mr. Weasley gave a swish of his wand and the room became so dark you couldn't see anything.

One second later----

"Ouch!"

"Quit stepping on my toe!"

"I'm not stepping on your toe!"

"ARG! Who's hand just touched me!" that was Ron's voice.

"Will you children just be quiet?" Mrs. Weasley's irritated voice came about. "I'm so tired of hearing you fuss all the time!"

There was an immediate "shhhh!" coming from someone and then another person said, "you shhhhhh!"

"Why don't you shhhhhhh?!"

"You do realize," a voice that sounded like Ginny said. "that we are making more noise going 'shhhhh' than actually being quiet?"

"Shhhhhh!" six voices greeted her.

Within a moment, bright red and green lights filled the room as fireworks danced around and firework after firework were lit. 

After about half an hour, the show was over, and Mr. Weasley restored all the light in the room.

"What a day!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Bill, you start the shower."

"Why can't I start the shower for once?" Ron asked. "I always get the coldest water."

"Because you are the smallest son and no one cares about you." Said Fred.

Mrs. Weasley gave Fred a look. 

"Alright Ron, why don't we do it backwards this time? Ginny, you first, then Ron and then Fred and then George and Charlie and last, Bill."

"What about Harry?" Fred or George said.

"Oh! Dear, dear me." Mrs. Weasley said. "Guests first! Harry, dear, take a nice fluffy towel with you. They are in the closet by the bathroom."

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I can wait." Harry replied.

"No, I insist, please." Mrs. Weasley persisted. 

"Okay." Harry went up the stairs to the little bathroom on the right. The Weasleys had nine little toothbrushes neatly hung by two little cups on the sink. A bar of soap and shampoo rested by the bathtub. 

"Ron!" hissed a voice. "Come here."

"What?" Ron turned around and saw George.

"I want to show you something." George grinned.

"Okay, what is----ARG!!!" Ron screamed. "PUT IT AWAY!"

"What is that racket?" Mrs. Weasley demanded coming up the stairs.

"Nothing, mum, just showing Ron something."

"Get that spider out of my face!" Ron yelled.

"Are you scaring my poor Ron?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. She came to Ron in the hallway. 

"Mom!" Ron said. "I'm not a 'poor' Ron!"

"Aww, little Ronniekins is mommy's littlest boy." George teased. 

"Where is that spider?" Mrs. Weasley said with a sort of dangerous look on her face.

George's grin immediately dropped. "Just a joke, mum." He pulled out a little spider crawling on his palm.

Mrs. Weasley dropped it and stepped on it. "I don't want to hear another sound!" she finished just as another boom went off downstairs.

* *

The next week passed by far too quickly for Harry. Everyday was full of exciting adventures that he surely would never experience at the Dursleys. Finally, the last day of holiday arrived. 

  
Mrs. Weasley got up early to cook pancakes and sausage for all of them and then told everyone to pack up their trunks.

All of the sudden a great whoosh of water came from the upstairs bathroom.

"OH NO THEY DID NOT!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Not another exploding toilet!"

Harry and Ron grinned at each other across the table, quickly hiding their smiles when Mrs. Weasley turned to face them.

"ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Yes, dear?" Mr. Weasley came down to the kitchen.

"Your sons," Mrs. Weasley said wearily. "Are causing another exploding toilet. Get them down _now_." And then without waiting, called, "FRED AND GEORGE! YOU GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!"

Fred and George appeared with little innocent smiles. "Hello, mother, lovely day."

"Don't you try that with me!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Have you two made up?"

"No," George said. "Fred tried to make the toilet explode while he thought I was in the bathroom, but it turned out to the Ginny."

Everyone stared at this comment for awhile and then----

"Well, whatever the reason was, I want you two to mow the lawn and feed the chickens, now! And stay outside until I tell you to come in! That will be a long time, mister!" 

Mrs. Weasley glared down on her sons, who cowered down on their mother's face.

"Alright, alright, mum." They said and went outside.

"Arthur, will you do the rest of the dishes and clean up?" Mrs. Weasley asked, but it was more of an order. 

"Yes, dear." Mr. Weasley said kindly. 

As soon as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen, Mr. Weasley tiptoed to the backyard door, and opened it. Fred and George were standing outside smiling at their father.

"Thanks dad," they whispered. 

"ARTHUR!" a roar came from the other room.

Mr. Weasley swung the door shut in Fred and George's faces.

Mrs. Weasley marched back to the kitchen immediately. "Now don't you try to give in on those boys! They've been getting away with more than they should."

"Of course, dear." Mr. Weasley said, nodding frantically at his wife, who was wearing a menacing look on her face.

"And I am not too pleased with you either."

"What are you saying?" Mr. Weasley asked innocently.   
  
"_Guess what I just saw?_"

Mr. Weasley shrugged his shoulders in what hoped to be a curious look.

"I KNOW ABOUT THE MOTORCYCLE!"

"I-I don't know what you're referring to----"

"The one in the GARAGE? That you and Bill and Charlie have been 'secretly' working on?"

"Calm down, Molly, I was simply experimenting a Muggle vehicle and----"

"Arthur Weasley you know it is illegal to operate a Muggle vehicle after changing the engine with a wizard's magic!"

"Well, you see, dear, I wasn't going to _intend_ to ride the motorcycle---"

"Oh yes you were! You were going to not 'ride' it like with that car a few years ago!" Mrs. Weasley swelled with anger. 

"Let's exit the kitchen." Ron whispered to Harry. The two boys went upstairs to finish packing their trunks. 

Within an hour, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley called up all their children who were going to Hogwarts to get ready. Bill and Charlie kissed their mother goodbye and Disapparated back to their houses.

At the train station, Mrs. Weasley reached into her large purse and pulled out sandwiches for all of them. 

"Here you go, Ron, dear." She said handing a couple to Ron and then to Harry.

She then kissed all of them as they got ready to board the train.

"Goodness, Arthur," a soft voice came from behind Mr. Weasley, "just when I thought your family cannot become any poorer, there you go drowning in unpaid bills again."

"Lucius, what do you want?" Mr. Weasley said irritably. 

Mrs. Weasley kept a hand on Ginny's shoulder as Fred and George frowned at the Malfoy family.

Mr. Malfoy eyed the Weasleys and Harry. 

"Taking in an orphan boy, Arthur? When your family already have so many children." Lucius said coldly.

Mr. Weasley flushed a deep color of red. Then he turned to his wife and children and Harry.

"Come along, now, up the train you go." He said, trying to keep his voice normal.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Harry said shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

"No problem, Harry. We are always glad to have you." He said bidding Harry goodbye.

"And thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry now faced Mrs. Weasley.

"You're welcome, dear! Hope you had a Merry Christmas at the Burrow!" Mrs. Weasley said clutching Harry close to her chest. "I know that we don't have much, but I hope you had a good time." She smiled at Harry.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley! That was the best Christmases I've had!"

"Oh, you dear." Mrs. Weasley said, kissing Harry's cheek as Harry boarded the train.

Five minutes later, Harry and Ron were waving out the train's window at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley had a large handkerchief out and she was wiping her tears. 

"Behave yourselves!" she called. "Have a good term!"

Hermione appeared in the room a few moments later with her trunk.

"Happy Christmas." She said cheerfully. 

"Hello, Hermione." Harry greeted. "How was your holiday?"

"It was lovely." Hermione replied. "Ron had a good time over, didn't you, Ron?"

"Yup." Ron said in an unconvincing tone. 

"Oh yeah, how was it?" Harry asked.

Ron muttered something inaudible.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Her father scares me," he said, his cheeks pink.

Harry snorted. "Ha! Now you know how I feel!"

"Well, it's just very quiet at Hermione's house. I'm not used to such quietness, it was strange." Ron said.

"Harry!" called a voice.

Harry turned to face Cho. He immediately got up with a grin to greet her. Cho was wearing the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted. Harry, being smart for once, commented, "You look so nice."

"Thank you." Cho replied. She looked at Harry with sparkles in her eyes. "Will you come to my room for a minute? My friends went down to see Roger Davies for awhile."

A couple of whistles were heard and Harry looked up to see Seamus and Dean waving wildly in the doorway and nudging each other with smirks on their faces. They disappeared rather quickly.

"Sure." Harry answered, trying to avoid Ron's winks.

Harry walked with Cho to her room. As she ran her fingers through her hair, he remembered the picture in the locket.

"Cho," said Harry softly. "You look strikingly similar to Rowena." 

"Hermione said that to me." Cho said sitting down.

Harry continued to look at Cho for awhile. "Maybe I should show you the picture. I found it in the library within a book."

"Sure," Cho shrugged. She smiled at Harry again and leaned closer.

"Hope you had a happy holiday," Harry chirped, getting a little pink in the face. He suspected what Cho was about to do. "I played a little Quiddich with Ron and the next game is----"

"Shhh." Cho pressed a finger on Harry's lips.

They kissed.

And kissed again.

And once more.

When they broke apart, Harry was breathing a little harder and smiled down at Cho.

Just then, they heard footsteps outside the door and giggles. 

"They're coming back." Cho whispered, smiling.

"I better go then." Harry said and got up.

"Good-bye, Harry, I'll see you later." Cho said.

"Bye, Cho."

Harry headed toward the door just as it opened. Maggie and Denise stepped into the room in mid conversation and then suddenly stopped as they saw Harry. They nudged each other and smiled and looked at Cho.

"Hello," Harry said politely. "I was just leaving."

"Alright, then." Maggie said cheerfully. "Bye Harry!"

"Bye." Harry left. He heard shrieks and whoops as soon as he walked out the door. 

* *

Harry ate one of Mrs. Weasley's sandwiches when lunchtime came. It wasn't bad with some pastries and chocolate frogs. 

Then he, Hermione, and Ron played exploding snap until the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station. 

It was snowing and the air was very cold. Hogsmeade had decorations all around the shops' windows to light the way. 

"Out of my way, scarhead!" Malfoy said roughly, pushing through. Crabbe and Goyle followed stupidly. 

Ron reached up to yank Malfoy's robe but Malfoy was already gone. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the big crowd up to the horse-less stagecoaches and they rode up to Hogwarts. 

There was a great rush to reach the castle because it was so cold. The crowd swarmed up the steps to the entrance hall and flaming torches lighted the way to the Great Hall. 

The Christmas decorations were still up and as magnificent as ever. Ron and Harry and Hermione found seats together in the Gryffindor table. 

"Welcome back!" Dumbledore said to the students. "Welcome back from your holidays! I hope you all had as much fun as I did! Now we all have to get back to work." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "Neverless, not tonight! Not just yet! Now I must say several things before the feast begins. 'Nummy!' 'Boozy!' 'Gasbit!' 'Hooph!' Thank you! Let the feast begin!" 

Instantly, the golden plates and goblets filled with warm soups, casseroles, hot biscuits, and a variety of other foods. 

Laughter and chatter filled the air, as everyone felt better after eating.

After the great feast, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went upstairs to their dormitory. All of the sudden, Harry's scar felt a burning pain. He had to stop walking and press his hand upon it for several moments before it went away.

"What was that?" Hermione asked worriedly. 

"Nothing, nothing." Harry answered. His scar hasn't been hurting for several months now. "I'm fine."

"Harry, if your scar is burning again, perhaps you should see Dumbledore---"

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing." Harry said quickly. The day has been too good and the holidays were so much fun. He didn't want any trouble.

Over in the Ravenclaw dormitory, Cho suddenly bent over. "Ouch!" she cried and then placed her hand over her mouth to stop her voice.

"Cho? What's wrong?" Maggie asked, looking up.

"Nothing, I just….it was really funny…."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Cho said. 

The pain didn't come again. 

****

A/N: Next chapter is called 'Rowena Ravenclaw'. Also, I've posted another story on Fictionpress.net. It's called 'Chosen Family' and if you search for my name, you should be able to find it, if you're interested. : )


	25. ch 25 Rowena Ravenclaw

A/N: School is finally out for me! Let me tell you, I've never been happier! I've still been pretty busy, but without the stress of work hanging over my head, I definitely have more time to update and write! 

__

raspberryhoneyx101x- Your guts are right. Something isn't correct here, and you'll see just what happens later on. Keep reading. : )

__

dieselbaby- you make me feel alllll happeee that you actually read my stories instead of me blackmailing you to read these chapters. Diesel rhymes with weasel. HAHAHA, don't kill me. Lol. 

__

Snow-angel- Well, I'm not going to tell you what happened in the last chapter you'd have to keep reading. However, be patient. : )

__

Fyre Pixie- Thanks

__

Brittney- I can't tell you what exactly caused Harry and Cho to feel pain at the same time, but keep guessing. : )

__

Fantasyangel- You got let out for break too? Yay! Don't you love summer?

__

DBZ gal- Thanks : )

__

Lily Skylo- Thank you!

__

An avid reader- Well, thank you very much! I'm flattered that you like my story so much. Yes, I know that chapter 19 is out of place, but that's because fanfic messed my chapter order up. Keep reading, and I'm glad you enjoy this story.

__

Meow- Yeah, I do feel sorry that Mr. Chang is letting his daughter go. : ( Thank you for your review! 

__

Feather- quill- Enjoy your Wuddich game!

__

Heather- Hmmm…interesting guess, but I can't tell you if you're close or not. Hehe. 

__

Great goddess of cows- I don't know, what do you think happened to Cho? : )

__

ShortySC22- I'm glad you liked the Christmas scenes, I really enjoyed writing them! Keep reading!: )

__

Blondprincess- The next time Sirius is mentioned, you'd find out all about where he is and what's happening to him. : )

__

Harrypotter4ever- When Harry Potter is your son in law, he is not the famous 'Harry Potter' anymore. Lol. Anyway, Rita Skeeter is always going to cause problems. As for Cho and Harry repeating history, they might hint what happens between Godric and Rowena. : )

__

Pterix- I did read your story, but every time I did, I forgot to sign in so I couldn't review. Maybe you could change it to 'accept all reviews'? Anyway, keep on writing. : )

__

Amscray- Well, I can tell you one thing. Harry and Cho are going to have one baby, not three. Hehe. I thought the thing with the toothbrushes could kind of give you an idea of how crowded and small the Burrow is. To have one bathroom shared by so many people. But yet they were 'neat'. Snape? Harry's godfather? *dies* lol. I'm going to write the characters just as JK did. So Snape hates Harry, Harry hates Snape.

__

OutofAzkaban- I get excited when I post up another chapter too! : )

__

Houou Kazoku-Kaga- The reason why Harry is the heir of Gryffindor is very likely. I personally think that because he's the heir of Gryffindor, Voldemort wanted to kill him. I've heard rumors of that Voldemort went to a fortune teller that told him that the heir of Gryffindor will destroy him, so he went to kill Harry. But those are just rumors. The fact that Harry is the heir of Gryffindor won't be too important in this story, but it is there for a reason. Keep reading!

__

Isis Stormwing- JK never writes about whether or not there's a feast for the returning students, but I just made up one because I thought it would be a welcoming thing for Dumbledore to do. I have no idea which twin went into the shower first, but I suppose Fred could've gone first. You'll have to wait and see if they baby is a boy or a girl!

__

Emily- Thank you : )

__

harryluvr123- Yes, I'm still adding chapters. When I get close to the end, I'll let you know. Yes, I am writing another story at this time too. It's called 'Chosen Family' and it's available at fictionpress.net under the author name of 'writer007'. Feel free to read that. : ) I do have msn, but I'm not on very often. You can add me on with my email address. 

__

LatestSin- lol, I'm not going to tell you if you're on the right track or not. Keep reading.:)

White-chocolate- Don't worry, my story isn't going to be slash. Ron went to yank Malfoy's robes because he wanted to rip them. Remember, wizards' robes are worn on the outside of their outfits, like a jacket, so nothing will be exposed. : ) I like your reviews, they are always long. : )

__

Chibi Akuma – You'll guess the whole thing with Cho and Rowena later. But keep reading. : ) 

__

Artemis Mog – Aww, thank you very much! No, I'm not JK Rowling in disguise, but I'm glad you like my story. : )

__

Twoc2bcool- I can't tell you what happened to Cho, but no, she didn't have a contraction and no, the baby wasn't kicking. 

__

Pterix- You'll find out about Cho later. : )

Lim-cho- Oh, this chapter is going to be a sort-of cliff hanger too. You're gonna hate me for this. Lol. Sorry. : (

Rachel- thanks

-

****

Chapter 25- Rowena Ravenclaw

Harry didn't know why, but he had this strong urge to find out just who Rowena Ravenclaw was. Why did she look so much like Cho? What happened between her and Godric anyway? And why did he feel a sense of a strange familiar memory when he saw her picture?

Harry was concentrating so hard on these thoughts that he didn't notice he added too much unicorn horn powder to his potion. It hissed and Harry quickly took his cauldron off the flames. 

"Potter, what is this?" Snape came by sneering. Snape looked at Harry's potion and his lips curled into a smirk. "You fail for the day, Potter."

"But Professor---!"

"Be quiet, Potter! I don't want to hear your voice!"

Class ended then and they hurried off to History of Magic. 

"That slimy, oily, big nosed git." Harry muttered to Ron as they took their seats. 

"At least he didn't take any points off." Ron said.

"I know, but---" Harry stopped. He suddenly had an idea.

Professor Binns started his drone of lecture and Harry raised his hand. Professor Binns looked at Harry like he had never seen him quite before.

"Yes, Harry Potter?" he said in a soft amazed voice.

"Uh, Professor Binns? I was wondering if you could tell us about Rowen----about the history of the four Hogwarts founders" Harry said. The rest of the class continued trying to stay awake.

"Well, you know the story, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were the founders of Hogwarts. They started this school---"

"And who exactly was Ravenclaw?" Harry interrupted quickly.

"Rowena? Hmm, she was a very attractive woman. Men from all over came to seek her hand. She was a clever, quiet witch. Often dissolved in daydreams and books. She was quite light headed at times." Professor Binns said casually. "Gryffindor and Slytherin fought for her hand many, many times, but she ended up traveling on voyages and learning of new places. She loved Muggles. She thought they were interesting." 

"So she didn't marry Gryffindor?" Harry asked. The picture in the locket looked like they were a married couple. 

"No, I don't know where she went. She never came back to Hogwarts. Especially after Gryffindor and Slytherin starting fighting about which students to accept into school." 

"Oh." Harry said.

"Anyway, Mr. Potter, that has nothing to do with what we are learning." And Professor Binns impatiently went back to his lecture. Ron looked over at Harry and raised his eyebrows.

"I want to learn more about her," Harry whispered to him. 

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because she looks like Cho!" Harry said quietly. 

"Mr. Potter, is there something you'll like to discuss?" Professor Binns said with an annoyed look.

"No, sir." Harry mumbled. 

* *

"Anyway," Hermione said dumping a huge book on the lunch table. "I don't know what's gotten into me. Exams are only four months away and I haven't spent nearly enough time reviewing!" 

Ron and Harry looked at each other for a few moments and then continued eating. 

"Speaking of time, Valentine's Day is only a couple of weeks away." Ron said nudging Harry and making his eyebrows jump up and down. 

"And I'm closer to being a father, mind you. I'm trying to read." Harry said pulling out 'New Father to a Little Wizard, Now What?'

"When did _you_ start to become so much like Hermione?" Ron said, pretending to be shocked. 

"What are you implying?" Hermione said in a commanding tone. "I think Harry is doing very well preparing himself." 

Ron immediately shut up.

"Let's go visit Hagrid during afternoon break, we haven't seen him in a long time." Herimone said, drinking some pumpkin juice out of her goblet.

Harry nodded. "I'm up to it." 

"Sure." Ron said through a mouthful of chicken.

The three friends walked to Hagrid's hut during break only to find the windows boarded up and a strong smell of fish in the air.

"Hagrid? It's us!" Harry said while Ron tried to look through the windows.

"Hello! How're yeh doin'?" Hagrid said emerging from inside and quickly closing the door. 

"Hello, Hagrid. Had a nice Christmas?" Hermione asked politely.

"I had a great Christmas! Now, er, I hafter get back inside for….uh, business. I'll see you three down at dinner!" Hagrid went in and slammed the door into their faces.

"What was that all about?" the three friends looked at each other. 

They went back to the castle and prepared for DADA. 

"I'm so ready to learn after my brain has been refreshed over break!" Ron said.

"You're just attracted to Professor LeBlanc because she's beautiful." Hermione said in a somewhat hurt voice.

"Yeah." Ron sighed and then quickly said. "Oh, but you are too!" 

"Good afternoon, class." Professor LeBlanc said and smiled, revealing straight, white teeth to the sixth year Gryffindors. 

"Had a nice break?" she asked and murmurs of 'yes' were heard. 

"Today," she said cheerfully. "We are going to learn about Appearance Charms. Very specifically, 'Persona Appeara'. Now, who can tell me what that is?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air so fast; Harry's glasses almost came off.

"Yes?" Professor LeBlanc said.

"Taking the appearance of someone dead, like your grandfather or your friend through a photograph."

  
"Precisely. Ten points to Gryffindor. Today," Professor LeBlanc said, holding up a photo of a young man with dark hair and stunning smile. "We are going to learn about Persona Appeara. Taking the appearance of a decreased person is illegal and is considered a form of Dark Art. However, you are still to learn about it. Take this man," she said showing the picture to the class. "If you were to look like him, all you have to do is concentrate on the photo, tap it with your wand, and mutter the spell to yourself. This charm will last one day, and you cannot use the same photo more than once."

Harry though the male in the photo looked oddly familiar.

"Here are some notes." Professor LeBlanc said and they hurried to copy them down. 

* *

After class, Harry and Hermione and Ron went to the library. 

"Honestly, Harry, now you've gotten me to be very curious, too." Hermione said looking for the old 'Potions of Animal Breeding' book. She found it, and Harry eagerly flipped through the pages. With his luck, more letters fell from it. 

Harry grabbed one, and read it in a whisper to Ron and Hermione. 

__

Rowena Darling,

Why have you gone away? Where have you gone? I know that you might not get this, or if you do, you won't reply back. But I'm begging you to. Why did you leave me? How can I love another?

I love you, Rowena. Please come back to me. Send me an owl in return. Just a word or two will be fine. I miss you so.

Godric

A few more pages later, another letter appeared. This was some sort of invitation.

__

The Marriage of Godric Gryffindor and Ruchelle Wears

Taken place at the Hogsmeade Festival Park. 

This Saturday at noon. 

Please RSVP by return owl. 

On the back, in quick handwriting, read:

__

I've gone to wed another, Rowena, because I haven't heard of you. I know you're alive because my letters have reached you. However, why can't you tell me where you are? Ruchelle loves me, and I can't break her heart and say I cannot marry her because I love another woman. A woman whom I don't even know where she resides. However, if you want to, Rowena, just show up this Saturday and I will take your hand instead. Just come, Rowena. Please.

Godric

Harry's breath seemed to stop. These were love letters of Rowena and Godric! These could be worthy of all the money in the wizard world! Why didn't Rowena reply back to Godric? A few pages later, pictures came falling to Harry's lap. Pictures of Rowena and Godric. Rowena was always playing with her hair in those pictures; her dark eyes deep and dreamlike. Godric waved up at Harry for a moment, and then returned to smile at Rowena, never letting go of her. 

There was Godric and Rowena pictures everywhere. Pictures of them kissing, embracing, and whispering to each other. Then another picture, just one, of Godric and another woman. The woman held a baby in her arms. That woman had a smiling back and the baby was laughing. Godric's smile, however, seemed rather fixed, and not as loose as the ones with Rowena. On the back, it read, 

__

Here's my firstborn, Rowena! What do you think? Isn't he the sweetest child on earth? Ruchelle had him a month ago, and we named him Alexander. I haven't thought of this until now, but do you have children of your own, now? If you do, they must be beautiful. 

"That is so sweet." Hermione said, sniffing. Tears ran down her cheeks. Ron stared at her. 

Another picture, from a few years later had Godric and Ruchelle together with three children. Ruchelle looked tired now, and the children were fussing. Godric himself didn't look well.

__

Rowena, love, Ruchelle and I aren't getting along very well. I think she suspects I've been writing to you, but she shouldn't be mad since you aren't replying back to me, and I can't help it if I love you. To tell you the truth, I haven't been feeling well lately. The doctor thinks it's some kind of illness that he doesn't know what of. If I were not to get better, will you please send an owl to me, so I may die knowing you're living a wonderful life, love? I love you.

Godric

Harry didn't have time to read through all the letters. Godric wrote them all, but toward the very end of the book, there was a picture of a funeral. It was Godric's funeral, and hundreds of people were crying as they stood by the tombstone. Ruchelle and their three children were standing the closest. At the edge of the picture, almost concealed, Harry said a woman with her hair covering her face as it blew in the wind. She was looking down, trying to conceal who she was. But there was no mistake of who that woman was. 

Rowena had shown up at Godric's funeral. 

Hermione, Ron and Harry were silent as they looked at this photo. 

"That is so awful." Hermione said finally. "Loving someone all your life, and she never even writing back to you."

"I wonder why she didn't." Harry said, quietly placing the pictures and the letters back into the book. "I wish we could find out whatever happened between them."

"Maybe we can." Hermione said suddenly. She took the book from Harry's hands and whacked it on the floor.   
  
"What the---?" Harry asked. The book fell in two. Or rather, another book, which seemed to be stuck on the first one, fell. 

"The Diary of Rowena." Ron said mysteriously. "Look at our luck!" Ron tapped the diary with his wand. "I'm not touching that. Her ghost might pop out and eat us."

Hermione gave an annoyed tut and opened the diary. 

"We know how to go inside a memory now! Thank you, Tom Riddle!" Harry said and opened the book to the very first entry and the three friends leaned forward closely to the date. Suddenly, they slipped into the pages and landed in what appeared to be Dumbledore's office.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Ron said. "How are we supposed to get out?"

"We get out when the day ends, at the end of the page." Harry replied and then stopped. He had just spotted the most beautiful woman. 

Cho.

But it wasn't Cho, exactly. Not the Cho Harry was thinking about anyway. This Cho wasn't pregnant and this Cho wasn't even Asian. 

She had dark hair and eyes and she was wearing a long dress. She was reading a book by the window and then looking out to the fields and then back to reading again. 

It was Rowena.

"My God, she's beautiful." Harry whispered. 

A man entered the office. It was Godric.

"Hello, Darling." Godric smiled and sat down at his desk. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to visit you." Rowena said, walking over to Godric. "You haven't seen me lately."

"I'm sorry." Godric said and got up. He walked over to her. 

"Godric, do you think you're sure? Do you want to marry me?" Rowena asked.

"Of course." Godric answered. He smiled down at her and then looked at the book in her hand. "What are you reading today?"

Just then the door opened. A redhead stepped in.

"Godric! Did you let my pig loose again?" the man said.

"Now, now, Wonky, I was just----"

"I thought you weren't going to let my pig loose again!"

"You hid my Quiddich broom!" Godric said.

Wonky stopped and his ears turned pink. "Maybe I did. Ah, hello Rowena! Glad to see you here, Godric will never pull anything funny as long as you're around."

  
Godric faced Wonky and said, "What is that supposed to mean? I never pull anything funny in the first place."

They laughed and then Wonky said, "So, when is the engagement party?"

"Tonight." Godric said smiling. "You going to show up?" 

"Of course, it is only fun when the best man is there!"

"Alright, Weasley, now give my fiancée and I some privacy."

Wonky winked and closed the door. 

"That was your ancestor, Ron." Hermione whispered and stared at Wonky.

"With a name of WONKY?" Ron asked, extremely offended.

"Come on, let's follow them down to the engagement party." Harry said as Rowena and Godric broke apart from a kiss and then walked down the stairs.

****

A/N: Next chapter is called, 'Why Rowena Left' Also, please read my 'Chosen Family' story! It's so sad, I only got one review. : ( It's on fictionpress.net under my author's name!!


	26. ch 26 Why Rowena Left

****

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm counting the days until book five! 

Other story by me: Chosen Family by writer007 on fictionpress.net

Neda- Thanks, I'm glad you like my story. 

__

Amscray- Sorry if I missed saying something about the bouncing ferret! Yes, I think it cracks me up every time I re-read that part in book four, because it's so easy to imagine. : ) One thing I know for sure is, Snape and Lily did have something going on, but I'm sure JK Rowling will tell us about it in her later novels. (Or perhaps the fifth one) I agree with you that JK Rowling will never write about Harry marrying before graduation or raising a family. I don't know about whether or not Harry will end up with Cho, but she's the first girl he has really noticed. Hermione and Ron are going to probably be a couple, but Ginny likes Harry and Harry doesn't really crush on her back. 

__

Twoc2bcool- I love writing about Hermione and Ron, they are just so cute. And you can easily make Ron say the darnest things. 

__

White-chocolate- Yes, I've gotten a few reviews stating that Ron and the ghost popping out comment was funny. : ) I love writing about Ron. He's easily my favorite character besides Harry. 

__

Feather-quill- I'm glad the mystery has caught your attention. : )

__

Dieselbaby- Have you read the autumn story, yet? Huhuhuhuh? And I can't believe my parents didn't tell me about going over to your house to meet your folks! I wanted to come over and pester you. I'm glad you noticed my story has plot. (faints dead away) lol. 

__

ShortySC22- There're lots more Rowena and Godric in this chapter! Keep reading. 

Rachel- thanks

__

Fyre Pixie- Ah, Sirius's disappearance will not be revealed until near the end of the story. Keep an eye out for clues. 

__

LatestSin- Hermione's parents are Muggles, so she probably doesn't have an ancestor that's a witch or a wizard. : ( 

__

Meow- Yeah, Godric was so noble and brave and "harry potterish" or is Harry "godricish"? 

__

Isis Stormwing- Well I had to go back in time to talk about Godric and Rowena and I couldn't think of any other way to do it. I mean, the time turner is fine, but Hermione had to turn it back in to McGonagall after 3rd year, and even if she took it back, how many million times would she have to turn it in order to get it back to Godric's time? Remember each turn is one hour. Hermione noticed the second book stuck to the first one, so she whacked it and it fell apart. I'm glad you like Rowena. And I can't wait until the fifth book comes out! : )

__

Brittney- You'll find out about Cho later. Good theory on Harry and Cho's baby, but keep reading. : )

__

Heather- Thanks

__

Fantasyangel- Don't worry, you're not slow. Nothing is really obvious until the 27th or 28th chapter. I don't remember which one. 

__

SupaSonik Hedgehog- No, they never set an exact date to get married. The wedding will be part of the story, I promise. I won't be on much after June 21st too, because I'll be too busy reading, so I'm going to probably post the rest of the finished story on fanfiction and then read. Imagine, hundreds of fanfiction writers will not log on to fanfiction on the 21st. Kind of freaky. 

__

Devotion408- thanks

__

raspberryhoneyx101x- Oh goodness, I hope my POV of Godric and Ravenclaw is satisfactory to you readers! I have noticed something really strange and something that fits perfectly well in one of Rowling's books that I'm going to use. : ) You can't find out what it is until later. : ) Good luck with the rest of school!

__

saku-chan- Thanks

__

Houou Kazoku-Kaga – Yes, lots of suspicious things in this story. Perhaps more than you realize. 

__

ShortySC22- Thanks

__

Db vash- Okay, here's the next chapter!

-

****

Chapter 26- Why Rowena Left

"Thank you all for coming," Godric said beaming as Rowena stood by his side. "Here's to happiness to us all! And best wishes for my lovely bride to-be for everything she wants!"

"Hear, hear!" the guests roared and drank their goblets.

Godric bent over to kiss Rowena on her cheek. 

"Darling, I simply cannot wait until our wedding," Rowena said softly into Godric's ear.

"Well, there's only a few days left, my little butterbeer." Godric smiled and took her hands. "I can't wait to start a life with you. I can't wait to have little Ravenclaws and Gryffindor children right in our own house."

"We don't have a house, yet, Godric." Rowena pointed out, smiling.

"Ah! No problem at all! We'll have Wonky and his brothers help us and we'll build a lovely home in no time!"

"That sounds wonderful." Rowena replied.

"How's my good man?" Wonky appeared clasping his arm over Godric's back. "Hello, Rowena, you look lovely, as usual. Hey look! Godric's socks match! Wow! The efforts you make to impress Rowena!"

Godric gave Wonky a look.

Wonky chuckled. 

"Well, well, well," a soft voice emerged from behind. "It seems Godric is finally marrying. To Rowena, neverless." 

"Salazar, I don't remember inviting you to my engagement party." Godric said coldly. He put his arm around Rowena, whom suddenly avoided eye contact.

"Yeah, no one wants a stinky dung-bomb like you to stick around," Wonky said.

"Oh, believe me, I don't want to stick around and enjoy this, what you call 'party'. All I see here are a bunch of wooden tables messily thrown around and butterbeer in barrels lying here and there. I see you've hired Wonky's brother to play the fiddle as music entertainment. Clearly, I would treat my bride better." Salazar said this looking straight at Rowena.

"You are mistaken," Godric said, anger shaking his voice. "This is just a party of celebration and dance, but on the wedding day, I will have doves fly all around birch trees and white silk tablecloths over silver tables. I will have sparkles dance. I will have fairies sprinkle magic dust in the air-----"

"Oh, quiet down, Gryffindor. Like you could ever have the money to buy Rowena all that. I suppose you'll have to borrow here and there."

"At least he has something worthy to spend it on," Wonky interjected. "All that gold in your bank sits there because no woman would want to marry you."

"How could you know what it feels like to have gold sitting in the bank, Weasley? You never had any." Slytherin replied.

"I demand you leave, right now." Godric said.

"Oh, I was just Disapparating." Salazar said, walking away.

"That Slytherin!" Weasley said in disgust.

"Pay him no mind, Wonky." Godric said. "Come, let's dance. You with your bride and I with mine."

**

The setting changed from the cheerful music and dancing to late night. Most of the people were still present at the party. Fairies lit up the area and the moon shone above the sky. Music was still playing merrily and people were conversing. Many were drunk with beer and Godric himself were slapping his knee, laughing with Wonky.

Rowena herself had too many goblets of beer. She stumbled, trying to walk to the bathroom, and almost fell. She grabbed a tree to stand still.

"Oh my," she murmured to herself. "I'm such a mess." And then she laughed at this, and fell down.

"Hello, Rowena." A voice said behind the trees.

"Who's there?" Rowena asked suddenly. 

"Just I, Salazar. How are you, you pretty little thing?" Salazar said smiling.

Salazar! How quite lovely to meet you….." Rowena collapsed into giggles. "Oh my, oh my. Forgive my manners. I seem to have too many beers."

"Here, calm yourself. Drink this." Salazar said, pulling out a goblet. 

"Oh, no, I really can't have any more, you know. I can hardly walk." But as Rowena said this, she took the goblet and drank greedily. 

"Salazar, why did you hurt me?" she asked sleepily. 

"Because you fancied that dirty Gryffindor, and you left me." Salazar said coldly. "Now be quiet."

"Oh, Salazar!" Rowena said, giggling. "You're so funny!"

"You drunk hag." Salazar said smiling. "Come here." 

He pushed her into the ground. 

"What is this?" Rowena asked confused.

"Just lie still, Rowena, I'm trying to help you."

"Alright then," Rowena said grinning and went to sleep.

"Oh my gosh." Hermione whispered as she and Harry and Ron saw this. "He is raping her!"

"That's disgusting." Ron said. "That's really sick."

"Come on, let's go somewhere else," Harry muttered. 

But the scene spun again and when it stopped. It was daylight and Rowena was lying on the ground alone, with her clothes ripped. She awoke slowly and groaned. 

"Oh, goodness, my head hurts." She said yawning. "Where am I?"

  
Then she looked around carefully. "Oh my goodness!" She said. "What happened? Why am I dressed like this? Godric? Godric, love? Are you there?"

No one came. The tables were filled with empty goblets of butterbeer, beer, and soda.

A mess of confetti was on the grass. Chairs lay here and there.

"Godric?" Rowena called, getting up, but her head spun. "Oh, gosh, what happened?"

The scene spun again and this time, it was Rowena and Salazar alone. 

"I know what you did. It was on purpose and you did it to hurt me." Rowena said firmly.

"Of course. I did it to use you. And frankly, you were no good."

"You dirty bastard--" Rowena began. 

"You are supposed to be with me!" Salazar said. "_With me!"_

"You never treated me well! And I despise you! Godric is so kind to me, and I know he will never rape me out there in the woods----"

"Shut up!" Salazar said, his hand flying to Rowena's face. Then he grabbed Rowena and shook her. "You are supposed to be with me, you know!"

"Never." Rowena shook her head. "I'm leaving now."

"If you are not with me," Salazar said. "Then I will tell Godric about 'his child' you whore."

"Salazar," Rowena stopped. "You promised that you would never---"

"How will he feel? That proud, muggle-loving, stupid bastard? How will he react when he finds out his fiancée's dirty little secret?"

"Salazar please---"

"That his bride is already carrying a child and that child is _mine_?" Salazar's lips curled up to a grin. "Of course, he could never know."

"But Salazar---"

"Rowena," Salazar said grabbing her. "Oh, goodness knows I love you. Why did you leave me?"

"Get off me, Salazar, I---"

"What does that filthy Gryffindor have that I don't have? What do you want, Rowena? I have lots of gold, lots of wealth. I can give you everything you want. Your heart's deepest desires. I can buy you a dragon! I can buy you the whole city of Hogsmeade!"

"I don't want your wealth, Salazar, just let me go." Rowena said firmly. 

"If you step outside that door, I will tell Gryffindor all about what happened."

Rowena hesitated. "What will it take for you not to tell?"

"Marry me."  


Rowena looked horrified. "No! I love Godric! I would never give up my life with him for you."

"Well if I tell him what happened, no one will want to marry you, you whore."

"Salazar, please. I have finally found the love of my life!"

"What will it be? All I want is you to myself for a year or so, and the legal right to own my son. This way, I can have an heir to my fortune. You can go back to your dirty Gryffindor after my heir is born. _If he still wants you_."

"Salazar! You are so cruel!"

"Take the offer or leave it!" Salazar snarled. "It's my child anyway! I get the right to have an heir! Why should that Gryffindor father deserve a child of such great Slytherin blood?"

* *

The wedding took place in a lavishly decorated hall that filled with empty sadness. A dozen violins were playing the wedding song. 

Godric was spied to be in the very back of the room. His face was gray and disbelieving. 

__

Rowena's last words were, "If you wait, I'll come to you. I just love Salazar right now."

"What do you mean, right now? And what do you mean, if I wait?" Godric asked.

  
"Just please, wait for me, Godric."

"No. If you walk down that aisle tomorrow---"

"If only you knew." Rowena said desperately. 

"If you marry my worst enemy, I will never take you back!" Godric said fiercely.

"Your temper!"

"Your strange doings!"

"I love you, Godric. If you wait, I'll come." Rowena kissed him on the lips quickly.   


"I will not wait."

The music played continuously and Salazar was tapping his foot impatiently at the front of the altar. 

"Where is she?" he murmured to himself.

"The bride!" his best man suddenly burst through the doors. 

"Yes, we all know she's coming!" Salazar said impatiently. "Let her walk!"

"No, the bride!" the best man cried. "She ran away!"

--

****

A/N: Now's the cue for everyone to go, 'oooooh' and mutter to themselves things like, 'I knew it!' and 'So that's what happened!' **LatestSin**, you've guessed it! Next chapter is called, 'Valentine's Day'. Please review! And thanks so much for reading my fictionpress story! : )


	27. ch 27 Valentine's Day

__

Artemis Mog- Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like my plot. : )

__

Blondprincess- Slytherin told Rowena he wants to be married to her for at least a year so he could claim parental right of his child. That's why Rowena asked Godric to wait for her. 

__

Cinderella- Whoohoo! You're hooked!

__

Harrypotter4ever- Yes, I have quite a lot of different ideas for stories. What happens sometimes, is that I have 3 or 4 different outcomes for a certain story, and I'm not quite sure how to end it. As for Harry and Cho repeating Godric and Rowena's history, I can't answer that. Hint: I don't like being predictable. 

__

Twoc2bcool- Rowena ran away from Salazar because she never loved him. 

__

SupaSonik Hedgehog- Whoohoo! I'm glad you were "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed by the last chapter. Your thinking is on the right track. But if two major founders like Ravenclaw and Slytherin had a child together, the child will be the heir of one, not both, but it's hard to depend on which one. Sometimes the child will be sorted into Ravenclaw, sometimes Slytherin. Cho and Harry had never really decided to get married at Christmas, it was a suggestion. Now the set date is in late spring. However, I hate to say it, but your theory is wrong. This story is in no relation to being associated with Cho as a virgin mother. And she's not a virgin, because as Dumbledore said, "Harry is the father." Good luck with your finals! Mine ended some time ago. : ) And I won't be able to concentrate either if the HP book came out the same time my finals does! : (

__

Fantasyangel- Thanks

__

Brittney- No flashbacks in this chapter, sorry. : ( In this chapter, Cho is about seven months along. Scary, I know. I didn't try to make Salazar like Draco. He's portrayed like another character. (guess who) . 

__

White-chocolate- There are about 5 to 6 more chapters. Sorry, can't make it 100+ chapters because I still have to have a sequel, and I'm also inspired to write a story about the romance of Molly and Arthur Weasley! : ) I hope you write lots of stories, because it's fun to entertain. : )

__

Meow- Man, the story gets sadder later on. : (

__

Snow-angel- Yeah, Godric's life is pretty sad. But wait until you read about what happens to Rowena. 

__

Isis Stormwing- lol, your excerpt about Slytherin muttering in his death was pretty funny. I didn't raise my rating to PG13 because I never go into details with sexual contents and Harry and Cho doesn't do anymore than kiss. However, if you feel strongly that it should be raised, I will do so. : )

Kim- Ahhh! I don't want to kill you. I'm sorry if one chapter is too short for you, but hey, at least HP5 is coming out in a week! Isn't that exciting? I bet I'm going to lose a lot of readers when the book comes out. Myself, included, wouldn't be on fanfic, posting. I would be too busy reading. 

__

Lily skylo- Yes, none of the original four founders had a truly happy life except for Hufflepuff. She married a guy she loved and they both had cute little Hufflepuff children.

__

Cho Potter- I'm glad you're inspired! Please write your story and continue with it. : ) I don't think I'm the best writer, but thanks for your compliment. *gets red in the face* : ) 

__

Feather-quill- Cho isn't related to Voldemort. You'll see why.

__

LatestSin- I hope you get some sleep so you will be energized to read this chapter! : )

__

Houou Kazoku-Kaga – Man, if my story could be made into a movie, I'd be rich! But believe it or not, I would rather be published than be in a movie. I don't know, I'm just weird.

__

Lils- I hope you have enjoyed reading my story. : )

__

Fantasyangel- Yeah, my story is kind of sad. It's one of those sad/romantic/funny stories.

__

Lim-cho- thanks

__

OutofAzkaban- Slytherin didn't end up getting Rowena! : ) You might want to read the last sentence of the last chapter again if you missed it. 

__

PinkBallerina- I hope Harry doesn't forget Valentine's Day either. Lol. 

__

Pterix_Syaoran- Hmm, well, I've already revealed that Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, so he's related to Godric. Yes, Ron is Wonky's descendent. But about Cho, I can't say anything yet.

__

Rachel- Hopefully you don't end up abandoning your stories! : )

__

Sakura-08- I am, here's more.

__

Rob of Eternal Fire – What happens to Cho and Harry will be different than what happened between Rowena and Godric. 

Amscray- How is the affection between Godric and Rowena disturbing? Yes, I know whom Harry will end up with, but I'm not going to tell. : ) Ron and Hermione and Harry are in their sixth year in this story, not going into their fifth year. I hope that clears things up.

__

raspberryhoneyx101x- Wonky's bride wasn't a Granger, because remember, Hermione has Muggle parents. And if a Weasley had married a Granger years before, Hermione and Ron would be related! 

__

Fyre Pixie- Thanks

__

Cho Potter/ Heather- I am updating. : )

__

Vld- Well, at least Slytherin is dead. 

__

Chibi Akuma- Well, Cho isn't going to leave Harry. Don't worry. But if something awful does happen, please don't kill me. 

__

Happy kid- Yup, it is.

_ShortySC22_- Sorry, but when I wrote this chapter, I didn't think about writing Valentine's day in the past. However, there are more past flashbacks coming up.

__

ChoChang_Dorothy- Wow, you've written possibly the longest review I've received thus far, and it wasn't a flame or anything. : ) Your English is very well spoken (or rather written) for someone who wasn't raised here. I suppose you are trilingual? Do you speak English, Chinese, and German? If you do, that's really something. I am not very good with languages at all, other than English. I speak a little of other languages here and there, but I'm not fluent. I'm sorry that SARS prevented your audition tape from being sent. That's really horrible, especially after of all your efforts. I think that a certain disease in a certain country shouldn't affect that mail or anything, especially since your mouth transfers the disease, not a videotape. I wanted to audition for a part in the Harry Potter movie too except I'm too lazy and I'm too old. I'm 16, and most of the characters are about three years younger than I am. When I'm writing this story, sometimes it's hard to me to stop. Especially when I have ideas that keep on popping into my head (like a catch at the end of this chapter), but then I say to myself "you have got to stop writing and take a break". And then when I get writer's block it's even worse! : ( I live in the US. I have never been in an International school, but it must be really interesting meeting different people. I have a thing for French guys, but anyway… Your English is definitely very good and believe me, it's better than some Americans' English is, so don't think that everyone here speaks it perfectly. I have preordered Harry Potter too, and I hope my mailman delivers it in time or else I think I will just simply die while the rest of the world opens up the book and is absorbed into chapter one. 

__

Artemis Mog- Okay, some people are a little confused on exactly what is going on here so I have summarized the events below, please read. And please do not kill yourself over Salazar or else I will be very sad. : ( 

__

Happyluvr2003- There will be about 33-35 chapters. You're almost finished : )

__

Areana Shtiei- Man, I did not look up anything about dates or history, so if Quiddich was nonexistent during Godric and Rowena's time, I apologize. I will correct this immediately. Thanks for telling me and thanks for reviewing. : )

__

Frodo Potter- Thanks, but I have to tell you something. Most of the time, when I write a story, I begin with a very simple plot with a few twists and as I write, ideas come to my head. So some of the things that happen in this story were totally unexpected! My finished stories are always a little different than my original outline. 

****

A/N: ATTENTION READERS OF THIS STORY! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE HERE IF YOU NEED A SUMMARY OF EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED!

Okay, a lot of people have a few things mixed up and it's partially my fault for ignoring my little mistakes and hoping no one will catch them, but the thing is half the people caught them and half the people didn't so I have a bunch of confused people.

Here is what has happened in the story so far:

Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their **sixth year**. Hermione and Ron are going out as a couple. Harry and Cho are engaged. Ginny is not going out with anybody. She still likes Harry, but respects Cho enough not to have a catfight or anything. Besides, Ginny is very shy so she kind of stays away from Cho. Fred and George, sadly, need to make up some classes at Hogwarts before graduation so they are still here. They are mad at each other because they are fighting over the same girl, Katie Bell (she plays on the Gryffindor Quiddich team)

At the beginning of the year, Harry took Cho out on a date and they had a great time except they fell asleep. Upon waking up, Harry and Cho had half their clothes off and had no idea what happened. This scenario happens twice. Once outside, and once in the prefects' bathroom. **Harry IS the father**! He just can't remember what happened, but he will find out later. 

Harry writes to Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and the Dursleys to inform them that he will be a father. They all reply except for Sirius. Later, Dumbledore shows Harry a mysterious unfinished letter Sirius had written. 

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione discover a book in the Hogwarts Library that has a bunch of old love letters of Godric and Rowena, including Rowena's diary. (hint: the book the letters were found in is very important) **Harry and Cho will not repeat Godric and Rowena's history exactly. **

Meanwhile, they have a mysterious Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Veronica LeBlanc. Snape is the only teacher that falls for her. Everyone else that's attracted to her is a student. (but then, every other male teacher is like a billion years old)

Also, Hagrid is raising another mysterious pet. Harry is scared of Cho's father, and since Percy is obsessed with his work, he never makes a scene. 

That's all that happened so far, unless I forgot to add something, in that case, you can remind me in a review or something. : )

Happy Reading!

Writer007

-

****

Chapter 27- Valentine's Day

"Potter! You cheating bastard!" Malfoy said grinning. He waved Rita Skeeter's newest article on Cho and the Yule Ball around in the air. Harry snatched it out of Malfoy's hands, but Draco was too happy to let Harry read the article. 

****

Harry Potter and his Attraction to Pretty Women

__

Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent 

The famous boy-who-lived seems to have an unstoppable charge of hormones as he is still a teenager. Harry Potter, engaged to an attractive girl, Cho Chang, whom is expecting his firstborn, was found in other girls' arms all night during the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts. His fiancée was left alone off the dance floor watching him charm his way with girls of all years and houses. 

As a mother to be of a famous child, a wife to be of an unfaithful husband, perhaps not even interested in her anymore, she still holds a loving heart for the dark haired hero.

Almost in hot anger, Cho defends her love, even though he is just a few feet away with arms around another girl. "I know that Harry is attracted to other women," Chang says sadly. "But I am willing to wait for him. I am marrying the boy-who-lived! Who could ask for more?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. 

"That doesn't sound like Cho." Harry said.

"Are you kidding me? She would've slapped you if you were with other girls!" Ron snickered. 

__

As you know, precious readers, Harry Potter was in a little rendezvous with Hermione Granger in his fourth year and Ginny Weasley at the beginning of this year. 

"Potter hits on girls all the time," a sixth year Slytherin boy, Malfoy comments. "He hit on my date during the dance and you can't count how many hearts he has broken."

Perhaps Harry Potter will grow quickly in the months to come in order to accept the role of a father. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"You know, having Rita Skeeter interfere with a Hogwarts' students 'love life' is really sad. You'd think she has nothing better to do than make up stories." Harry said and tossed the article away. 

He and Ron went in the library trying to think of a Valentine's Day present in secret. They had no idea what to give Cho and Hermione. Ron was thinking of a nice set of books for Hermione, but Harry said that maybe Ron should buy Hermione something she usually wouldn't buy for herself, like roses or something. 

Harry flipped through the pages again in 'Potions for Animal Breeding'. A drawing of a Griffin caught his eye. In the margin, read, 'Animal of Our Love'. 

Harry read on with interest. 

The handwriting looked like Godric's. 

__

The griffin was bred by Rowena and I. This animal symbolizes our love. We had decided to breed a new species representing Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as one, not two different animals. The head is of an eagle (for Ravenclaw) and the body, a lion (for Gryffindor). Ravenclaws and Gryffindors are known to have quick tempers and sharp minds. The griffin is perfectly matched. What we did was, as Animagi, transformed into animals and bred a new species. 

Years from now, wizards worldwide will look at the griffin and be reminded of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's love. Our first successfully bred griffin was named Glen. We had named the new species griffin after me, Gryffindor. Glen was named after Rowena's hometown, where she came from. We set Glen free after she was old enough to take care of herself. My lady and I watched as she flew off into the skies. I fastened a griffin symbol to my office door and it reminds me of Rowena as I enter work everyday as Hogwart's headmaster. 

The griffin was officially an animal in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' two years after it was bred.

"They created an animal together? Just how complicated was that?" Ron said, looking at the sketches of griffins. 

Harry looked at the sketches of the animal. He would've never guessed that Godric and Rowena created them together. "I wonder where Rowena ran away to," he said softly. 

"Let's go visit Hagrid." Ron said. "Maybe he can give us some ideas on Valentine's day presents. He and Madame Maxine has been going out for how many months now?"

"Dunno, very long time. He always wears that brown suit and 'cologne' when she comes to visit." 

As they were leaving the library, Harry spotted Cho by a corner, scanning for a book.

"Hi, Cho." Harry said brightly. 

"Hello, Harry." Cho said quickly, then glanced down, avoiding eye contact.

"What's up?" Harry asked, curious.

"Nothing." Cho said and pretended to be very absorbed in playing with her robe.

"Hey, are you hiding something?" Harry said smiling.

"No!" Cho said sharply. "I-I have to go, Harry. See you later!" She turned and walked quickly.

"Wait up!" Harry said, catching up with her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really, I just, I was just wandering around, that's all." Cho said casually. "I have to go. Ron's waiting for you."

And Harry was left standing by himself.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, looking at Cho's direction.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. 

"Harry Potter! Wheezy!" An anxious voice suddenly boomed and knocked Harry face flat to the ground.

"Dobby!" Harry said, fixing his broken glasses with his wand.

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked. "Dobby has some information for Harry Potter!" 

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's about Harry Potter and his maiden!" Dobby spat out, almost frightened of what he said. 

"What about Cho? Is something wrong with her?" Harry asked quickly. 

Dobby rocked back and forth on his knees. "Dobby is not supposed to say this, Dobby will be very wrong to tell and in very big danger if Dobby lets Harry Potter know, but Dobby must!" Dobby said and shook Harry by his shoulders. "Dobby must tell the brave and noble Harry Potter!"

"Tell me what?" Harry said, prying Dobby's hands off of him. "What?"

"That Harry Potter and his maiden cannot ever have the little Potter!" Dobby squeaked and then banged his hands upon the ground roughly. 

  
"_What?_" Harry said. 

"Harry Potter and his maiden should try to prevent the little Potter from existing!"

"Well, er," Ron cleared his throat. "Kind of late for that now."

"No! You must!" Dobby said. "It cannot come to exist or else Harry Potter will suffer! Dobby cannot say more! Dobby will be in severe danger!" Dobby said as though having a seizure. His eyes bulged and his hand was thumping against the floor.   
  
"But why not? How can a little baby be dangerous?"

"You do not know, Harry Potter, but your maiden will suffer greatly and the little Potter will arrive much sooner than expected!" Dobby said and then grabbed Harry by his leg. "You must get rid of it!"

"My CHILD?" Harry said incredulously. "No way!"

"You must, Harry Potter, because----" Dobby suddenly became fearful and disappeared with a crack. 

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. 

Harry looked at Ron and thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I think it probably had something to do with Cho's strange behavior. And I don't think it's her hormones. She never eats with us at mealtimes anymore, does she?" Harry said slowly. 

He and Ron stopped talking as Snape and Professor Leblanc walked by. 

"Hope them two don't _really_ develop a romantic relationship." Ron muttered. "Should we go see Hagrid?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Yeah, we haven't seen him for a long time."

* *

"Hello! How yeh doin'?" Hagrid said cheerfully. He knocked a whole mess of clutter with his hand underneath the bed.

Harry and Ron stared.

"Bunch o' nothin' that's all." Hagrid said hastily. The hut smelled of milk. 

Hagrid's knitting was lying on his bed. He was knitting a large, pink blanket. 

Hagrid caught them staring at it and then shoved it underneath the bed, too. 

"Anyone wan' some tea?" Hagrid asked, holding up a teapot. 

They accepted, and then Harry said, "Hagrid, I'm wondering what a proper present to Cho would be. For Valentine's Day."

Hagrid's tears brimmed in his eyes. "Ah! Valentine's Day! Me and Olympe are plannin' to go down to Hogsmeade for a cuppa tea and nighttime stroll." Hagrid had this faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, what do you think I should do for Cho?"

Hagrid drank some tea and then said, "Well, maybe you should jus' spend the day with her, talkin' and showin' her 'round the castle. Make a nice card for her."

"I want to do something really special, Hagrid." Harry said.

"Buy a new crib?" Hagrid suggested.

"Hey, I need some ideas, too." Ron said. "What kind of present would make you feel extremely happy? What was the happiest present you had ever received, Hagrid?"

"Best present I ever received is when I got me accepted inter' Hogwarts!" Hagrid wiped his tears with a huge handkerchief. "Never bin prouder since the day I wen' inter' Gryffindor."

"I thought you were in Hufflepuff." Ron said.

Harry kicked him.

Hagrid didn't take offense to Ron's comment, but continued sighing and dreaming about his Olympe. 

"Well, Hagrid, guess we'll see you later, then." Harry said after Hagrid looked at his clock and stared at Ron and Harry.

"Go on! Go on! I'll see yeh later!" Hagrid shooed them out of the hut. 

"Well, that wasn't much improvement." Ron said dryly. "I have no idea what to get Hermione."

"I think I know what to give Cho." Harry said thoughtfully.

* *

Ron Weasley, through lots of hard running and panting, caught a fairy in the forbidden forest. Hagrid helped him after Ron ran around for about 40 minutes. All Hagrid did was click his fingers and the fairy flew to his palm.

Ron led Hermione by the hand to a private section in the library. No one else was there. On Valentine's Day evening, everyone was either in their dormitories with their special someone (sneaking girls in under McGonagall's nose) or outside in bushes and trees, beneath the stars.

"Hermione, I have something special to give you." Ron chirped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, smiling. 

Ron opened his hands and the bright fairy flew around them, leaving a trail of stars and sparkles.

"A fairy? But they are very hard to catch!" Hermione said, very impressed.

"Oh, well, it just takes a man to do this kind of thing." Ron said importantly.

Hermione gave him a look.

"Alright, Hagrid helped too," Ron added hastily. 

Ron took out a card he made himself, with the words:

__

To Hermione, 

'Mione love. Get it? (my only love)

Ron

It was very fun, watching the fairy dance around and being in the library all by themselves…..

….until the fairy got angry for not being outdoors and set fire to Ron's hat. While Ron tried to fan his hat out, Hermione conjured up a water charm and extinguished the fire.

Then Ron held his wet hat pitifully, and Hermione felt so sorry for him, that she kissed him, hoping to make him feel better. That set Ron to a very good mood, and before you knew it, the library has never been so enjoyable.

**

On Valentine's Day evening, Harry led Cho up to the Astronomy tower where they could be alone. Then, he had her close her eyes before placing a huge box in front of her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Harry said happily. Cho opened her eyes and unwrapped the present. Then she lifted the dress out and gave a small gasp.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" she said touching the white lace and silk. "It's too small now, but it's for June, isn't it?"

Harry smiled. "I didn't think you've purchased a dress yet."

"No, no I didn't." Cho whispered. She just kept on staring at the dress in great amazement.

"That _is_ a beautiful dress." A voice said. 

Harry and Cho turned, startled of being interrupted. 

"Oh, don't mind me," The ghost said. "I was just thinking of my long lost love up in the owlery when I heard voices. I've been missing her for centuries now."

"I'm sorry," Cho said sympathetically. "What happened?"

"She left me." The ghost sighed. "I've never been felt a happy moment since. I wrote letters all the time to her up in the Owlery. Now I just stay there hoping that one day an owl will come to me from her. That's not possible, of course, since she is long gone, so mostly I keep to myself."

Harry studied the ghost for a moment. "Hey---I know you!"

"I beg your pardon, young man?" The ghost said.

"_You're Godric Gryffindor!_"

--

****

A/N: Dundundun! Wow! Big suspense here! Another little surprise! Hehe. If you read book four, the sorting hat's song says that Ravenclaw was from Glen. Also, if you own a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, you can look up the animal: the Griffin. Review! Review! This story is in no way trying to start off where book 4 ended. I'm not going to try to attempt to write the outcome of the real Harry Potter story. Next chapter is called 'The Dream'. 


	28. ch 28 The Dream

__

LatestSin- Oh man! When I had my braces, I could only drink fluids! I know how you feel. Here are some other foods you can eat: chicken soup, any kind of soup actually, ICE CREAM (excuse, excuse to eat a bunch!), and yogurt? Hmm…

__

Feather-quill- Yes, they can talk to him, but does he know more than they know? Hmm…

__

Rachel- thanks

__

Lord Tyrranis- This story only has about 5 more chapters, so it won't be too long. : )

__

Twoc2bcool- Oh, I think you'll like what happens to the ghost of Godric Gryffindor later on in this story….

__

Raspberryhoneyx101x- I was casually reading over the _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ when I came upon the griffin, and it was strange how it resembles the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor animals together. I think JK Rowling might go back in time and give a clue to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's romance, I think they might've had one. Who knows? I am going crazy right now because I don't have the fifth book. I pre-ordered it, but it hasn't arrived yet. Hurry up Mr. Postman!

__

Snow-angel- Yes, a lot of things are happening, but everything will sort out very quickly. 

__

Lily Skylo- Thanks

__

Isis Stormwing- I don't know how the Griffin came about, but I know it has the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. I strongly suspect that JK Rowling might've created this animal for a reason, and I do think Godric and Rowena shared a romance in the past. Also, Harry has a crush on Cho in the books. It all fits. I don't know, it could just be a huge coincidence. I am not making the story up as I go along, before I wrote the story, I had an outline and I know the consequences. Since Rita Skeeter isn't writing about Hermione, Hermione isn't too offended, and also, Hermione has her own little thing going on with Ron. This story needs a few mosquitoes like Skeeter flying around just to keep things normal. Just like Malfoy has to be around. There always has to be those bad guys, huh?

Cinderella- I don't understand your comment about the Spanish people, but I'm glad you like my story. : )

__

Chibi Akuma- Somebody is a little hyper….lol, but I can't tell you what is going to happen next. Keep reading.

__

Harrypotter4ever- No, Cho's baby isn't going to be premature. Dobby does work for Dumbledore, no he isn't under a spell, but he is hesitant to spill secrets. Yes, I think I will have a sequel, because when the story ends, a lot of questions will arise. 

__

White-chocolate- Dumbledore said, "Even I don't know all of Hogwarts' secrets". It is very possible that the teachers don't know all of the ghosts. There are a lot of rooms that people don't know about (like the one with the chamber pots mentioned in book four) and there are a lot of things no one has discovered yet. Yes, _the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ book actually exists. You can buy it at a bookstore. : )

__

OutofAzkaban- I believe you if you tell me you know her, because why shouldn't I? Anyway, your friendship does have a unique beginning with the wrong email address and everything : ) Happy Birthday, by the way. 

__

Cassie- Thanks

__

Brittney- No, Madam Maxine is not pregnant. Hagrid is not married yet. No one in this story is pregnant except for Cho. The guy that tried to rape Cho isn't related to Salazar, it was just an ironic foreshadowing or some literary term, I forgot. Anyway, thanks for your review. : )

__

Arlawyn- Your gut instinct is right, the story will have a sad ending. : (

__

Amscray- Yes, I did change the grade they're in at the middle of the story because I sort of confused myself. Long story. Yes, in the real Harry Potter series, each book is a grade. Seven grades in all, seven books in all. (too bad she can't write like 100 books) lol.

__

Pterix- They aren't going to question Godric about anything yet. : ) More things will be revealed.

__

Courtneyll989- Okay, here's another chapter

__

Heather- Are you sure I didn't write a response to your last review? I usually respond to every review because each review is emailed to me. I tried to look for your story, but I couldn't find it. If you give me your author's name or a link to your story, I'll look for it. 

__

Cho Potter- Dobby didn't blab this secret out because he's very scared. You'll see why. I did read your story, and I review it. : )

__

Houou Kazoku-Kaga- Not all of the founders became ghosts. JK Rowling said that all ghosts were ghosts because they were unhappy. Godric was unhappy. : (

__

Dieselbaby- You got the fifth book before I did. I'm going to pester you to type up the first page! And I did not take THREE WEEKS to update, I update like once every week unlike SOMEBODY who's one chapter story hasn't been updated in like a bazillion years. 

__

Christie- Reread the beginning of the story. Your asked, "did they do it?". Just read very carefully. Anyway, the whole scandal will be explained at the end of the story. And no, Cho is not a virgin anymore. I don't recommend anyone following in her footsteps though. This is just a fun little fiction story. lol.

__

Kim- Here you go. Something more to read. Of course, the real book is out now so whoohoo!

__

OutofAzkaban- I think I just responded to your review, but maybe you reviewed twice. I'm 16 and I've been writing since I was very young. This is the first story I've published at fanfiction. 

__

Fantasyangel- Thanks

__

ShortySC22- Godric doesn't reveal a huge secret or anything, but he's there for a reason. Keep reading. : )

__

Moonlightgirl*ChoChang- What does being registered mean? Any special benefits? I'm a little dubious to your explanation of SARS. You said that a lot of actors left, but I remember watching the news that because of SARS a lot of Asian flights have been cancelled. So how can people "flee" from SARS if they weren't allowed to be on flights until the virus had calmed down? Anyway, I might be wrong. My personality is very "interesting" as you put it. That's the best word to describe myself. I'm weird, I promise. A bunch of my friends classify me as "blonde", but I think I'm just weird. Lol. You might want to write a story about you and Mimi because it does sound interesting. I really have no idea if I will ever become as famous as JK Rowling! If I do, I will probably reveal who I am and that I had the name of 'writer007'. I hope you get to read HP5 soon!

_Blondprincess-_ I'm sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, so here is the next chapter. : ) 

__

Lim-cho- This story will is actually a more of a 'humor' story than a 'romantic drama'. I'm not very good at romance, but I will try to add more sparks. 

-

****

Chapter 28- The Dream

"Godric Gryffindor?" The ghost repeated. 

Cho froze and Harry stared at the ghost for awhile. Then the ghost smiled. 

"You recognize me? From where?" Godric asked, looking pleased.

"Everyone knows you!" Harry said. 

"Oh? Well, may I ask your name, young man?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry turned to Cho. "This is Cho, my fiancée."

"My lord." Godric said softly. He wasn't paying full attention to Cho, and now suddenly, he came sweeping down close to her and touched her cheek.

Cho shivered to the icy touch and looked at Godric, standing very still.

"Forgive me," Godric said. "You look so---so similar, to…"

"Rowena?" Harry asked.

Godric tore his eyes from Cho and looked at Harry. "You know about Rowena?"

"Uh," Harry said uncomfortably. "I've, well, my friends and I, we read your love letters to her."

Godric stared at Harry and Harry could swear he saw Godric blush silver.

"Sorry." Harry said quietly. Cho was still looking confused at Harry and Godric.

"How did you come upon his love letters?" Cho asked.

"Found them in the library."

"_What?"_ Godric asked. "The letters I wrote to Rowena were in the library?"

"Yes."

"B-but, she went away! How did---was she here the whole time?"

Harry shrugged. "We came upon them by accident. In an animal breeding book."

"Oh." Godric said softly and smiled. "We bred the Griffin, you know."  


"Yes, I read about that, too." Harry said hastily. 

Godric was looking at Cho again. "My, you resemble her so well."

Cho looked up at Godric. "So what happened to you and Rowena?"

"We were each other's greatest loves." Godric said. "But for some reason, she decided to marry Salazar Slytherin, but ran off on her wedding day. And I never saw her again. I've never been happy since. Everything was going great one day, and the next, all gone."

"I'm sorry." Cho said to Godric. 

"You never found out where Rowena ran off to?" Harry asked.

"No. Never." Godric said and the brims of his eyes became watery. He cleared his throat and then tried to smile. "So, Harry Potter. Tell me, did you come across anything else of Rowena's and mine?"

"Oh." Harry said. "Just a locket, pictures, you know….wedding invitation….ahem…."

"Well then!" Godric said in a fatherly voice, as if talking to his son whom just discovered the love letters of his parents. "I would like to see them, could I?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry said quickly, nodding.

"But I would like to be left alone, please. Could you bring them to me so I can read them privately in the Owlery?"

"Okay." Harry said. He walked off with Cho, hand in hand.

Godric gave a contently sigh. "Don't ever let go of her, Harry."

Harry gave a grin. "I won't."

Cho smiled at Godric and waved good-bye.

* *

That night, Harry had a very strange dream. He dreamt that Cho was at the altar, wearing the wedding dress he had bought her, looking angelic and very, very pretty. Harry felt a sudden rush as he was walking down the aisle. Everyone at Hogwarts was there. Harry's lips turned up to a grin as he saw Cho standing, waiting for him. She was smiling. There was a baby being held by someone. The person wasn't recognizable, but then Cho changed.

Cho changed into Rowena and Rowena was wearing the wedding dress. Harry stopped. He didn't want Rowena. He wanted Cho. But then Godric was walking down the aisle to Rowena. He brushed by Harry, who stood there very confused. Godric ran up to his bride and they wed.

Harry turned around, and saw a hundred girls wearing wedding dresses behind him. Among those were Ginny. The funny thing was, Ginny was the only one he could see. 

Harry woke up with a start. Panting heavily, he could see the faint sky coming to morning. He threw off his covers and just as he got up, he saw someone standing there, looking at him.

"OH MY GOSH!" Harry gasped from shock and fell back, clutching his heart.

"Sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Cho apologized. "I had this very weird dream, and I just had to see you."

Harry was still recovering from the shock of seeing Cho suddenly by his side. "Sorry, I'm still, hold on. Let me catch my breath." Then he looked at Cho, standing there looking very nervous and extremely apologetic. "How did you get in here?"

"I was walking around, waiting for you to get up so I could talk to you. I ran into Hermione. She was in the library studying for something. I asked her the password so I could talk to you, and she gave it to me." Cho rubbed her arms. "I'm cold, could I----?"

"Huh?" Harry just figured out what Cho said. "Oh, sure." 

"Thanks." Cho climbed into Harry's bed and pulled the covers up. "I'm so cold."

"It's February, Cho! What were you doing walking around with no coat on?" Harry said. 

Cho smiled. "Sorry."

As she lay next to him, two thoughts occurred to Harry.

One was, if anyone happened to wake up, especially Ron, he would never heard the end of it. 

Second thought was, 'Cho has the softest arms and legs.' Harry noticed that his body produced a zing as Cho rested her head beside Harry.

Harry was careful not to let Cho catch him staring at her body like that.

"What was your dream about?" Harry asked.

"Our wedding." Cho answered and looked up to Harry. "I had this strange dream that, at our wedding, a hundred grooms were there, and I couldn't find you."

Harry blinked. "Oh?"

"Harry, I need to tell you something." Cho said and moved closer to Potter. Harry Potter swallowed and carefully caught Cho's hand. He slowly held it. Holding hands in bed together was definitely different than in the couriers. 

"I had this dream, over and over," Cho said. "That our child…was something horrible."

Harry looked at Cho strangely. "What do you mean?"

"That's why I was in the library that day, because I was searching dreams. I had these series of dreams that our child was a terrible, terrible baby and that it's conception was arranged completely in favor of the Dark Arts." Cho said softly. 

"Dark Arts?" Harry asked. "You mean with Voldemort?"

"Don't say that name!" Cho said. She looked at Harry as if she never saw him before. "You're really brave, Harry."

"I wasn't trying to be, you know, a show off or anything." Harry said. He asked, "So what was the rest of the dream?"

"That was it." Cho said. She looked extremely tense and Harry, although his mind was telling him this wasn't right, that a girl was not supposed to be in his bed, he also felt extremely content to have Cho lying there beside him. His face produced a happy grin that he tried to hide.

They laid there together. After awhile, the sun came in slowly and Cho fell asleep. Harry was still trying to figure what to do if someone woke up and saw them together.

"_MERLIN'S BEARD!"_

Harry jerked and Cho woke with a start.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Ron said with shock. Ron Weasley had just woke up and saw Harry with Cho next to him.

Just then, the rest of the boys in the dormitory woke. Neville rubbed his eyes and then saw Cho. "Cho! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was, I was talking to Harry." Cho said, getting red in the face.

Seamus gave whoops and whistles. "Yeah right! _Talking._ More like----" But he stopped at the look of Harry's face.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me you were going to have your fiancée here? We would've left you two alone with your…_business_." Dean snickered.

"Cho was just leaving!" Harry said, extremely embarrassed that everyone will know by breakfast that Cho was in his bed. 

Cho hurriedly rose and walked quickly out of the dormitory. 

"CHO!" A high voice exclaimed. "Oh my gosh!"

"What happened?" Harry put on his glasses and went out to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang were staring at each other. It wasn't possible to tell who was blushing more.

"I'm sorry!" Ginny suddenly gasped. "I didn't know you were going to be with Harry----in his room---I---" Ginny stopped and ran to her dormitory. 

Cho nearly fainted of embarrassment. She left quickly to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

Then, all was quiet. Harry turned to face about twenty people looked at him, mouths open. The Weasley brothers were there, making kissing faces at Harry.

"We were not doing anything more than talking." Harry said firmly.

He walked back to his bed to get dressed as calmly as he could. 

"I'll bet." He heard a voice behind him say followed by snorts and giggles. 

* *

"Potter, honestly, can't you save your personal life for a more private time?" Malfoy said, sneering at Harry. "Having that Ravenclaw girl in your room with half a dozen other people sleeping around you?" 

Harry pretended to ignore all the whispers and giggles around him as he got out his Potions book. 

"I was not doing anything." He hissed to Hermione, who just opened her mouth.

"I believe you, Harry. Cho was looking to talk to you this morning. I ran into her myself." Hermione said firmly. "You are engaged, after all, so your love life is your business. I wanted to ask you, have you noticed how odd Cho's term is?"

"What?" Harry said, turning around.

"Don't you find it a bit strange, that she's due in April, when she's supposedly six months along?"

"How am I supposed to know about feminine matters, Hermione? Maybe she's seven." Harry said, trying to keep his voice down. Ron was still dumbstruck of this morning's events and wasn't fully recovered. He had this sort of stunned look on his face.

"It takes a bit of simple math, to know that since it's February, and she's six months along, she's due in May. However, she told me that Madam Pomfrey told her she's due in April."

"Maybe she's seven!" Harry repeated. 

"I don't think so." Hermione said. "September, October, November, December, January, February. Six months. Everyone knows it takes nine months to have a baby. So why in the world would her due date be in April, not May?"

"Hermione, you really give this too much thought." Harry said irritably. Snape had just entered the room. He sneered at several Gryffindors and then impatiently got out some bottles. 

"We'll be making a simple healing potions today. It's to take when you have wounds or cuts. Lavender, take that ridiculous love note away. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said curtly. 

Lavender made a face and put away a note full of hearts. 

"Everyone brew their potions! When I come back, I just might send an abrasion curse on one of you to test your potion!" Snape barked, and left the room.

There was a mutter of talk as everyone got out their cauldrons. 

"Where's he off to?" Harry said to Ron, who shrugged. All of the sudden, Harry felt a clear, sharp pain on his forehead. This was even worse than the pain he felt last time. He tried not to cause too much attention, and bent over clutching his scar, trying to ignore the pain. Ron leaned close to Harry and said quietly, "Harry, what's wrong? Is it your scar?" 

"Oh no." Hermione said coming over. "Harry! Harry what is it?"

The pain subsided. "Nothing." Harry said, his heart throbbing. 

"Your scar?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice down.

"Yeah, it hurt again, just for a bit." Harry answered. 

Hermione's lips drew a firm line. She opened her mouth, "Harry, maybe you should----"

"I'm fine." Harry interrupted, and then began making his potion.

* *

Over by the Hagrid's hut, a couple of Ravenclaw girls huddled around Cho, whose face suddenly flushed a dark color and head felt faint. 

"Cho? Cho?" Maggie said, waving her hands around. Denise got a spell book and fanned Cho's face.

In about a moment, Cho opened her eyes again and rubbed her head. 

"What's goin' on ther?" Hagrid said, coming over. "Yeh a'ight?"

"I'm fine," Cho said quickly. 

"Are yeh sure?" Hagrid asked, helping Cho up. "Maybe yeh should go up ter teh hospital wing an'---"

"No, I'm fine." Cho said. "Sorry." She quickly walked over to her animal and continued to groom it. 

Everyone eventually stopped surrounding Cho, and went back to work, but once in a while, they looked over to see if she was okay. 

Cho was concentrating on grooming when she had a sudden urge to shift her eyes elsewhere. She looked up, and it was like being in a dream again. Not far off, in the forbidden forest, Cho looked into the eyes of a woman that looked almost exactly like her. The woman gave a smile, and when Cho blinked, she was gone.

"My goodness," Cho whispered, not taking her eyes off the spot. "Was that me?"

****

A/N: END OF another chapter! WOW! Okay, ahem. Next chapter is called 'Lady Rowena'. You will find out what happened to her and where she went. Review, review!


	29. ch 29 Lady Rowena

__

Bon- Um…I don't quite understand your review, but I hope you have the story correct. 

__

Cho Potter- Here's the answer to what happened to Rowena.

__

Lim-cho- Thanks

__

None- Thanks

__

Snow-angel- brace yourself, it's not a happy chapter.

__

Fyre Pixie- Oh, this chapter is even sadder. : (

__

Jommoov- Sigh. I think I explained the whole plot line in a chapter previous to this. Like chapter 28 or 27, so if you're confused, please read the summary. Also, if you skipped around reading chapters, you probably can't exactly follow what's happening.

__

Cinderella- Yeah, sorry if you're sad about the story ending, but I'm planning on writing more stories. : )

__

Shinobu- Thanks

__

Houou Kazoku-Kaga- What do you mean WW3 will start? Lol, anyway, who do you think that was?

__

OutofAzkaban- Yes, I'm 16, and I'm glad you like my story. : )

__

Pheonixflames121- Thanks, I'll check out your stories.

__

Frodo Potter- thanks

__

Areana Shtiei – Thank you for your kind review! I hope my character descriptions are pretty well done and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. : )

__

Dieselbaby- You know, your reviews are really…unique, but I'm glad to have them! : ) I already gave you this chapter to read so you already know all about it. Lol.

__

White-chocolate- Oh, I loved the fifth book too! Read it after I finished this story as to not mess up the plot. However, my future stories will include characters from the fifth book because there are so many more! I liked the beginning of Cho's character in the fifth book, how she was nice to Harry, stood up to him against Filch and stuff, but man, she cries too much. And I love Hagrid and his funny tale! He and Olympe better get engaged or something.

__

Chibi Akuma- Thanks

__

Isis Stormwing- I don't know about Harry going out with Ginny, but I think that'll be a cute couple. The thing is, Harry never really liked Ginny and Ginny is over him now. JK said that Harry's girlfriend will be someone new, so I'm guessing Luna? If you read carefully, I mentioned why Rowena left Godric, but not where she went. That is what this chapter is for. : )

__

LatestSin- I can feel your happiness through your review. : ) Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter!

__

Feather-quill- Oh, there will be some surprises in the end alright. Keep reading. : )

__

JB- Thank you very much for your rating of 12/10! : )

__

Fantasyangel- Sirius's unfinished letter is mentioned in the Halloween feast chapter. I forgot what it was, but it has something to do with Halloween. Pretty early in the story.

__

Amscray- lol, I don't think Harry and Cho will have nine kids, but read on. : )

__

Moonlightgirl*ChoChang- Good grief, I hope your friends come back because where in the world would their parents work? I mean, did their parents just quit their jobs and fly away? Where would they live? Also, you asked if you could email me. You can email me, my email is posted in my author information, but I'm not very good with replies because I don't check my email that often. It's better to send me a review, because I reply to all my reviews at the same time. Harry and his child go through something at the end of the story, but I won't say anymore. 

__

Pterix- Well, with the hints and guesses from reviews, I think you can kind of know where Rowena ran off to, but anyway, here's the anticipated chapter. Thanks for your review. : )

__

Christie- Oh, I think Ootp is awesome too! : )

__

Rachel- Well, no relationship is perfect, is it? I'm glad Harry and Cho are back together too, read on.

__

Artemis Mog- Do you think Harry Potter's child will be the Dark Lord? Nah, too depressing. I wouldn't want him having to fight his kids someday. Anyway, thanks for your review.

__

Tror Stormcryer- Thank you very much for your review. I loved Ootp! A lot of people thought it didn't live up to their "expectations" and I can kind of understand why, but then again, since there are seven books in total, we all know Harry will escape Voldemort in the end. But I loved it, especially Hagrid and Gwarp! That was really cute. 

__

Courtneyll989- Thanks

__

Twoc2bcool- Glad to have provided humor for you. : ) My story is kind of sad sometimes, but then there are funny parts to kind of make up for it, I guess. : )

__

ShortySC22- Well, Godric didn't know where Rowena ran off to. He is just as puzzled as the rest of us, but something does happen to him later on.

__

H_Potter- Well, since I wrote the story, I won't answer your question, but your question will be answered in this chapter.

__

Arlawyn- I thought Cho was really nice in the beginning of Ootp, standing up for Harry, being nice to him, but later on she kind of annoyed me, but I guess Harry wasn't that great either with his anger problems. However, I loved the idea of Hermione knitting elf socks and hats, so cute. And Ron gave her perfume for Christmas! Sigh. Definitely see some potential in that couple.

__

Kimberly- I have no idea who the Astronomy teacher is, I didn't think she was mentioned, I should have researched that. Sorry about the confusion! I won't make that mistake again. 

****

A/N: I loved Ootp! It was great! But I have to ask those who review to please not give away anything big in the book for those who haven't read it yet. I received a review that told me who died in the book before I read it! Ah! I forgot who it was, but please don't do that in case someone who haven't read the book read the reviews.

Thanks!

-writer007

****

Chapter 29- Lady Rowena

Godric Gryffindor sighed and closed the book. 

"That brings back a lot of memories." He said to Harry and Cho.

"Sorry if I kind of intruded on your personal letters." Harry said humbly. 

"It's alright, Harry, you were just naturally curious. That's Gryffindor blood!" Godric said. 

"Godric," Cho spoke. "If you and Rowena had wed, do you think you would still be a ghost?"

"Definitely not. You're only a ghost if your life was empty." Godric replied and sighed again. "I would have been the happiest man on earth! Holding Rowena in my arms was like being in pure bliss. She was so beautiful."

"What on earth happened to her?" Harry wondered out loud. He held Cho's hand and they both looked through the pictures of Godric and Rowena again. 

What truly happened to Rowena was a tragic ending to a young, loving woman's life.

Rowena was born a beautiful and loving child. She had wonderful parents who loved her dearly. She was educated by her father and taught to sing and play the harp by her mother. She loved to read. 

  
She met Godric when she was about sixteen, and he won her over by his charm and carefree sense of life. Rowena's father often chased Godric around, banging spells on him with his wand when he caught him kissing his daughter. 

Finally, when Rowena was twenty, her father gave Godric permission to wed his daughter, and also a threat to break Godric's neck in half if Godric ever hurt Rowena in any way.

What seemed to be a happy life for this young couple turned into a nasty nightmare. Salazar used Rowena and she was burdened by the idea of betraying Godric. 

After leaving her wedding and running as far away as possible, she discontinued communication from everyone that she knew, including her family. She gave birth to an illegitimate baby, and named her 'Gloria' after the flower. Rowena thought that her life would end, because men didn't want to marry a woman with a child. She spent her life cleaning for several families and in her spare time, she would travel to visit the world. 

When Gloria was about five years old, Rowena was desperately low on money. She didn't even have two Knuts to buy food. She usually had enough to feed Gloria once a day, and didn't eat near enough herself. She traveled from country to country, searching for wizard families to work for. It was difficult to find wizard families, because the Muggles thought of witches and wizards as terrible people, and magic families were kept secret. 

Finally, she traveled to Asia, and worked for a wealthy family there. When she was taking Gloria out for a walk one day, she accidentally dropped Gloria's cup of milk on a man's wizard robes. The man watched as Rowena apologized over and over again, hiding her face with her hands. The man noticed how dirty Rowena's robes were, and how thin she was from the lack of food. 

He asked Rowena to please stop crying, and gave her several Sickles to buy food. When Rowena looked up at the man, the man felt love from his heart as he saw the face of this beautiful woman.

They wed several weeks later. 

The man turned out to be very rich. 

Len Chang, the emperor of the country.

Rowena's husband was very good to her, and treated her as kindly as Godric would've treated her. However, Rowena was still so upset over the loss of Godric, that she tried to shut him out of her life and pretended she never met him. It hurt her too much to know how she betrayed Godric by letting Salazar use her. Rowena read and kept every letter Godric sent, but she never read them twice and she never replied. She kept the letters in the book she and Godric used to breed the Griffin. 

At the time of Godric's death, Rowena went to see him very quietly. She then took all of Godric's letters and hid them in the Hogwarts library, as to dispose them forever. 

Rowena went on to have three more children with her husband, and was peaceful until the day her husband died in a war. 

Then, having lost yet another man, Rowena went mad and ran away from her palace. She spent many nights walking, half starved in different areas of the world. Her children looked for her continuously, decades after her disappearance, but she was never found. 

Rowena was found dead upon Godric's grave two years after she went insane. 

Gloria, Rowena's first child, was angry at having lost both parents and went in search of her biological father. Gloria eventually found Salazar, and he, seeking revenge, taught her Dark Magic. Gloria became so absorbed in the Dark Arts that she never went back to her brothers and sister in the palace again.

She was, in fact, linked directly to the conception of Lord Voldemort.

****

A/N: This was a very short chapter, because it only talked about Rowena's life. I wanted to give you the details about what happened to her. I've finally finished this story a couple of days ago. It's 33 chapters long and I'm already starting another story (it's not the sequel to this story). Not all questions will be answered directly at the end of this story. For example, when you read the next couple of chapters, it won't tell you directly, "Dobby was acting weird because…" but you can probably figure out why. 

Also, please read my original fiction: Chosen Family by writer007 on fictionpress.net 


	30. ch 30 Hagrid's Pet

__

Raoulff18- The story hasn't ended yet. There are a total of 33 chapters. : )

__

Dieselbaby- Well, that's what you get for being my beta reader for one chapter anyway. I can tell you the ending to the story if you like. :D

__

ShortySC22- This chapter is the beginning to where everyone solves everything. 

__

Houou Kazoku-Kaga- Thanks

__

Lim-cho- There is a little bit of Harry and Cho in here and a lot more in the rest of the chapters.

__

Blondeprincess- Er…sorry, but you're not going to find out more about Gloria. Everything that is important, I've already told. Who her parents were, who her half-siblings were, and how she was linked to Voldemort. Yes, I've read the fifth Harry Potter book so if you have a question, go on and ask. : ) Also, thanks for asking first in case I haven't read the book. 

__

Cinderella- I think JK Rowling might get into the original four founders in her later books because it's rumored that a lot will be revealed about the Ravenclaw ghost. I mean, we never really hear about her. Yes, I've finished the fifth book already and it was great! It also gives me a lot more characters to work with for my sequel. : )

__

Sunshine*girl-Hermione- Thanks : )

…- Maybe I should've been clearer. What I meant was, her children didn't find her, but she was found on Godric's grave; like if a person passed by Godric's grave, she'll be found laying there. Her children never knew about Godric so they didn't think to go look for her around Hogwarts.

__

Cho Potter- Awwwww…I get all touched by drama stories too. Brace yourself, there's a whole lot more to sink in later on. Esp. chapter 32. 

_(no name)_- Harry did impregnate Cho, as I've stressed many times. Also, have you noticed the Changs are very rich? That's because they've always have been. They are the descendents of Royalty. Besides, I thought Rowena deserved luxury after suffering so much. 

__

Fantasyangel- *grins* Yes, that does link Cho to Voldemort somehow, and it plays a big turn to the story. I'm glad you caught that. Yes, Harry is the heir of Gryffindor.

__

White-chocolate- Yes, I'm planning on adding book five characters in my sequel and Tonks is very possibly one of them. I liked her a lot, too. : )

__

Fyre Pixie- Oohhhh…now you are going to make me feel super guilty once you read the rest of the story. It gets even more depressing. : (

__

Aubyn Lin- I didn't really plan on having the whole original four founders tie into my story, but I guess it kind of happened. : )

__

H_Potter- Harry is the descendent of Gryffindor. Dumbledore told him that (Sirius did, actually) in one of the previous chapters, in case you missed it. Yes, Cho will give birth.

__

Heather- Cho is related to Voldemort in a slight way. Yeah, I suppose Harry and Cho could kiss and make up because she did blush at the end of the book, but I will never know. 

__

Pterix- Oh, I know what you mean. The book is great, but it just seemed a little different from JK's writing. I was also so disappointed in the fact that we didn't find out about Ravenclaw's ghost because it seemed like such an interesting rumor!

****__

Rachel- Story's almost to an end. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

__

EmmeralCho- Yeah, I didn't pay attention to the Astronomy part. I guess I should've. Thanks for the answer. : )

__

Amscray- The part about Rowena? I made it all up. Ron and Hermione aren't even married yet, so they won't think about having kids any time soon. 

__

JB Hannah- Thanks

__

Moonlightgirl*ChoChang- Yes, Harry does do something, but I'm not going to give it away. What Cho saw in the forest will be answered in the last chapter. I'm not very good with names so I made up the name Len. As you've noticed, Cho's parents have English names b/c I didn't know what their names should be. Gloria is not the mother of Voldemort, she is the ancestor. I didn't directly mean China in the chapter b/c I really don't know what Cho's background is, so I just said a country in Asia. Book five is really funny, you'll enjoy it a lot. : )

__

MagicalMoonPrincess- You're right. : )

__

Stevethecool- Why do you want them to have the baby so soon? You'll wish to take back what you've hoped for later. Ahem ahem. Dobby's warning. Hint hint. 

__

(no name)- Didn't say the Emperor of China, just an Asian country. Also, how in the world is that funny? Glad to have provided humor anyhow. No, Harry is not going to kill Cho! He is not going to kill anyone, believe me. 

__

Chibi Akuma- I'm glad you found it interesting. Thanks. 

__

Courtney11989- I'll read your story if I can find it. : )

__

Shinobu- *moans in agony* Ahhh…sorry, but no more fluffiness…well, a little bit…but just to warn you…

__

Twoc2bcool- Yeah, it's really sad. : ( Sorry. Hey, at least she was Royalty for awhile…

__

Emily- Yeah, there'll be a lot of questions in the end, so I'm going to make a sequel. : )

__

Christie- Thanks

__

Arlawyn- I've finished the story already and there aren't any more parts of Gloria in it. However, you've already read an important piece of information. Gloria, Rowena's daughter, lead to the conception of Voldemort.

****

Chapter 30- Hagrid's Pet

Before Harry knew it, February had turned into March and March to April. End-of-the-year exams were approaching steadily. All of the teachers, especially McGonagall, heaved an extra pile of homework on their backs one day in the early spring. The snow had stopped and the trees were growing new leaves.

"Hello, Cho." Harry said cheerfully to his fiancée. Cho smiled at him and they walked to lunch together. 

"I have too much work to do to prepare for graduation. I can't believe I'll be leaving Hogwarts." Cho said as Harry put her pile of books on the table. "Ooh, lunch!" 

Harry watched as Cho helped herself to a foot long sub and a rather large portion of casserole. 

"Ro-on!" Hermione's voice came breaking through. She slammed down her books and fiery with a defiant look in her eyes, glared at Ron rather dangerously. 

"He tore up all nine pages I had to write for Snape about potions and it was due today!" Ron stammered.

"Well maybe if you put it in a safer place…."

"It was on my table! Right next to my books!"

"Not very safe! Poor, poor Crookshanks."

"Hermione, I didn't even kick him very hard. It was more of a little push to move him over."

Hermione said, "I don't recall being very mean to Pig!"

"I _said _I was sorry!"

Cho groaned. "All this noise is making my head spin. Excuse me, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, I going to my dormitory for awhile."

She got up and left the table. 

"_Ronald Weasley_, I swear---!"

"My paper is due next period!" Ron wailed. "Hey, Hermione, can I see yours?" he asked hopefully.

"No!"

"But your cat tore mine's up!"

Hermione took a big huff and swelled with anger. "Humph!" 

"Hermione, wait!" Ron said. "I just want to tell you something."

"What?" Hermione said impatiently, looking at Ron.

"You look very beautiful when you're fiery." Ron said, touching Hermione's hair.

"Well! I---" Hermione stuttered. She suddenly grabbed all of her books and marched off. 

Harry, who watching their latest fight very quietly, suddenly become existent. Ron turned to face him as he heard a munch in the background. 

"So, it's you and me again, huh?" Ron said sadly to Harry.

"Without our girlfriends. Here, have a sandwich." Harry said to Ron. 

"Thanks." Ron said, and took a bite of chicken and ham.

"What I don't understand about women is, why in the world do they always pick fights with you? The raging hormones, the scene causing, making you feel guilty---" Ron sighed and glanced at the table. "Hey! Fudge!" his tone completely changed.

"Hello dears!" a cheerful voice popped up behind the two boys.

"Oh, hello Professor Leblanc." Harry greeted politely.

"Hello." Ron said thickly. 

"Isn't it a _beautiful_ spring morning?" Professor Leblanc looked down at the boys and smiled a wide smile and then looking beside them, suddenly frowned. "Where is your fiancée, Harry?"

"Oh, she went to her dorm to take a nap." Harry replied.

"Ah!" Professor Leblanc smiled contently. "How wonderful it must be for you to hold a child in your arms!"

"Uh, yeah." Harry said.

"Well, be sure to tell me when your child arrives! I want to see Harry Potter's heir!" She trailed off in a mist of perfume.

"So what do you want to do for afternoon break?" Ron asked.

"Visit Hagrid?" 

"Alright, then."

The boys traveled down to Hagrid's little hut and knocked on the door. 

They had no idea they were being watched. 

* *

Cho murmured in her sleep. She was having that dream again. The awful one. The one where she tossed and turned back and forth. She started sweating and her heart was racing faster. 

The stranger pulled close to Cho and tipped a few drops of liquid into a glass of water near Cho's nightstand. Then, the stranger left and disappeared from the room.

Cho's eyes flew open almost immediately after the stranger left.

She was breathing heavily from her dream and then looked at the glass of water close to her. She drank it down and then tried to calm herself. 

She got up and went to the mirror and pushed some hair behind her ears. Then she went to the bathroom to wipe her face. 

She was getting ready to leave for her afternoon classes when she suddenly thought, '_When did that glass of water get here?_'

* *

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley knocked on Hagrid's door. 

"It's us Hagrid!" they called cheerfully.

"Uh…jus' a moment!" they heard him call and then he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Hello! Wha' are yeh up to?" He said.

"Nothing much, just visiting you."

"Well, nice meetin' yeh! 'bye!" Hagrid said and then went inside. 

"_Hagrid!_" Harry said.

"I'm kinder busy righ' now." Hagrid said and all of the sudden, a rather loud bang followed by water splashing was heard from inside.

"What was that?" Ron asked curiously.

"What was what?" Hagrid said. "I didn't hear any splashing."

Ron and Harry looked at Hagrid.

Then, the two boys ducked under Hagrid's arm and went inside.

They ran out immediately. 

What they faced was a six feet tall slippery animal with tentacles and wearing a bath cap. It looks like Hagrid had pushed him (or her) into a large tub and was giving it a bubble bath. 

"_You have an Octekopus?"_ Ron whimpered. 

"Goodness, Hagrid!" Harry said and backed away from the animal.

The Octekopus banged its long arms and one of them reached over and tapped Ron's shoulder. Ron gave a what was between a high pitched squeak to a deep breath. 

"Aww, Slipper won' hurt a flobberworm!" Hagrid said affectionately. 

"Slipper?!" Harry said. "That thing is huge!"

"She had her babies a few weeks ago." Hagrid said and tears brimmed his eyes. "Look."

"HAGRID ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THEY CAN SWALLOW A HUMAN WHOLE!" Ron said. 

A bunch of baby Octekopuses were in a huge tank in the corner of Hagrid's room. They were about three feet long. A pink blanket that looked similar to Hagrid's knitting was displayed on top of the tank, bearing the words, "Hagrid's First Ocean Pets".

"Where did you find one of these?" Harry asked.

"In the lake! It was there by itself, mind yeh, all alone, the poor thing." Hagrid answered. "I took it in an' raised it righ'!"

"IS IT RELATED TO THE GIANT SQUID?" Ron suddenly asked fearfully. 

"Nah, it's a baby compared teh the Gian' Squid!" 

"Oh brother." Harry muttered. "Hagrid, aren't you not supposed to raise pets this big?"

"How do you feed it?" Ron said.

"Fish from th' lake." Hagrid said, his eyes brimming with tears again. "Look at them."

"Hagrid, don't you think it should be wiser to let the animal go?" Harry asked.

"Let it go?" Hagrid said staring at Harry with shock. "And let th' poor thing all by 'self alone?"

"But it's their natural habitat!" Harry said desperately. "Does Professor Dumbledore know about this?"

"I'll raise 'em for 'while, anyway, and I just wan' to keep a baby Octekopus for me 'self, 's all." Hagrid pulled some rubber ducks for the Octekopus in the bathtub. 

"Hagrid, I mean it! Your house is not big enough for an animal like this!" Harry said. 

"It won' hurt a fly!" 

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione's voice called as she burst through the door. "Come on! You have to come!" 

"What?" Harry said.

"Listen you---AHHHHH!" Hermione screamed when she looked at the huge animal. 

" 's okay!" Hagrid said, trying to calm his Slipper down.

"_Hagrid!"_ Hermione said, then turned to face Harry. "Listen, come on, it's time!"

"What are you talking about? Time for what? I just ate lunch." Harry answered. 

"Your child, Harry!" Hermione said impatiently, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out of the cabin. Behind them, Hagrid had just been smacked in the face by a tentacle and another tentacle was holding Ron up in the air.

"Now?" Harry cried unbelieving. "But it's way too early!"

"Come on!"

Harry began sweating. "What? But I'm not ready! How am I supposed to----"

But Hermione was dragging him up toward to castle already. 

  
**A/N:** Things start getting real exciting now. Please review!


	31. ch 31 The Little Potter

__

Sigh- sorry! I just had a sudden idea to write that little short story from a review I got.

__

Otter is the best- Thanks for the review!

__

Raspberryhoneyx10x- Updated my fictionpress story today. : ) Hope you like it.

__

Isis Stormwing- Oh believe me, I don't think this chapter is the true climax of the story. Please don't let me be the cause of your heart attack! Think no strain…! You get to find out if it's a boy or a girl in this chapter! : ) Your review gave me the idea to write _Rowena and the Emperor_. Did you know? In that story, the King only has one wife b/c I am not going to have him being a player esp. since he is a wizard and very important! Because they were both purebloods, their children will be all wizards and witches too. I mean, they could've had a squib, but they didn't. : ) Your comment about magic wasn't as feared in Asia as in Europe gave me the idea of why. I mean, think about it, it _wasn't _as feared. Hahaha, Voldemort's mother being a ghost and yelling at him to stop terrorizing the people. I can just imagine that…lmao. ("TOM! What in Merlin are you doing? I want you to set those people free right now! Don't give me that look! I mean it!") Octekopuses are not in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. I made them up. I have read all of the Harry Potter books at least five times (ex. For the Order of the Pheonix one. I've only read that once so far.) 

__

Amscray- Ah…the predictions keep rolling…but anywho, you get to see who is behind all this in this chapter. 

__

Vld- Well, you'll find out who it is in this chapter.

__

Lim-cho- Don't have to wait anymore! This is it! As you can see the chapter title is the same as the story title. Hmm…that should mean something! *gasp* Perhaps this is the real turning point of the story! You'll have to excuse me, I'm a bit excited that I've finished my story. 

__

Jewls- Here it is!

__

Girliegurl- calm down, lol.

__

Fantasyangel- This is for your review of the Rowena story. I don't think all Chinese emperors were cruel because that'll be a little stereotyping and that'll be pretty sad for Rowena. Also, I believe if you're the emperor of a country, it's useful to learn different languages. In _Anna and the King_, the emperor of Thailand or something knew English anyway. As for the liquid in the glass, I can't tell you who that was.

__

LatestSin- Thanks! And you get to find out who put the liquid in the glass later.

__

White-chocolate- Don't be so sure that the baby is premature. Pay attention to a certain question Dumbledore asks. Yeah, I decided to give Voldemort a little brain and Slytherin some more pride b/c honestly, it'll be pretty sad if a wizard that powerful was 100% Slytherin. Sorry to any Slytherin fans out there. I feel so sorry for Professor Snape though! 

__

Soulwalker- Haha…all the Gryffindor courage inside the famous Harry Potter keeping himself conscious. Hahaha…

__

Rachel- Thanks!

__

Cho Potter- I don't know about excruciating details, but I do know about cuteness in this chapter. Hehehe…with Hagrid mostly. 

__

Cinderella- What's related to the Giant Squid? The baby? 

__

Courtneyll989- I think I've read part of your story before. I'm not too sure, but I enjoy Hermione and Ron stories. Here's the next chapter.

__

Feather-quill- hehehehe…

__

Lotis-blossom-quill-girl- Can't post just because I've finished it. One chapter at a time…there are only two more left anyway. Hehehe…

__

Heather- Thanks, and I think Ron is absolutely adorable! Sigh.

__

Mega-Archangel- I believe this chapter will leave you hanging even more than the last.

__

Fyre-Pixie- The name Hagrid gave his pet is supposed to be like "slippery" you know, because of its skin. : )

__

Sunshine*girl-Hermione- To make italics on your stories, just save the document as a webpage. : )

__

Snow-angel- Ah…the curiosity…lol….

__

Cross- I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Maybe you'll enjoy my other stories as well. : )

__

Frodo Potter- Thank you! Read page turner, eh? Well, at least mouse clicking thing anyway.

__

Lim-cho- Huge cliffhanger following…

__

Chinese*Fireball- The child isn't going to grow up to be another Dark Lord. But I'm not going to tell you anything else. To make italics, just save your document as a webpage. : )

__

Tror Stormcryer- Oh, I know what you mean. Cho is really nice in the 5th book, but sheesh, she cries way too much. I think that if Harry didn't have his temper and Cho didn't get so emotional, things would've worked out better, but anyway…

__

Christie- Hehehe, here you go. 

__

Moonlightgirl*ChoChang- Harry says, "How am I supposed to _know what to do_?" But he gets cut off. Anyway, I thought if I cut that part off, you all can guess yourselves of what you think Harry Potter will say at the crucial moment. I don't know about Rowena being the bad guy. Once you read the 5th book, you will fall in love with it! I loved it! Very, very funny. 

__

Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine- Yeah, the animals in the fifth book was a little freaky. The ones that Hagrid took them to see. And don't forget the Blast-ended Skwerts. 

__

Raoulff18- You can figure out who the stranger was by putting together a few puzzle pieces, but anyway, if you haven't, it'll be revealed in the _next_ chapter. That's right; not this one, the _next_ one. Man, you hate me right now, don't you?

__

Me- Aww, I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. : )

__

Lils- Here you go!

__

H_Potter- Hold in on your patience, you'll see the baby in this chapter. : ) Thanks for the seven thumbs up.

__

Raspberryhoneyx101x- Your premonition is right, but I can't give the ending away. Lol! Calm down, don't get too tense until…the end of this chapter. Ahem, anyway. No, I haven't heard about the theme park Knoebals, only Disney World and Wild Adventures and all that. However, I'm sure it's pretty cool. Have fun! 

__

Ethereal-love- A hippopotamus hanging off by the edge of a spider web? Good analogy for your tension, but this chapter will only leave you hanging even more. Sorry!

__

ShortySC22- Well, I don't go into Harry's eyes that much because I can't see how his eyes have anything to do with anything. I'll leave that to JK Rowling, but you do get to see an infamous and famous character come back in this chapter.

__

Aubyn Lin- It's not a stillbirth, I swear. I'm not going to make the story end as soon as the climax begins! 

__

Chibi Akuma- This chapter is full of effusive emotions. : )

__

Stevethecool- Here it is, the chapter preceding the most important chapter.

-

****

Chapter 31- The Little Potter

Hermione dragged Harry up to the hospital wing running quickly, but upon arriving at the door, Harry stopped abruptly. 

"I don't know if I should go in there." Harry said and pulled away.

"It's alright!" Hermione said and grabbed his arm.

"I don't know! Isn't it private to Cho or something?" Harry said, sweating and restraining to go into the room.

As soon as Harry entered the room, a book was clucked at him, aiming straight for his head. He recognized it as the book Mrs. Chang gave to her daughter. He ducked just in time. 

"Just the person I want to see!" Cho yelled. "_Accio wand!"_

"AHHH!" Harry cried as he was thrown backward against the wall. 

"_Stupefy!_" Cho yelled at him while Hermione ducked and tried to take Cho's wand out of her hand. Madam Pomfrey bustled around the room, repairing broken objects Cho had thrown.

Hermione took the wand out of Cho's death like grip and then placed it on another table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT (Cho called Harry something that made Hermione glad Harry was knocked out so not to hear) DOING HERE?!"

"To see you…" Hermione said slowly, very fearful of what Cho might do.

"WELL I DON'T WANT HIM HERE!" Cho roared in a way that was worse than Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione quickly rushed over to Harry and tried to get him to stand up. He was knocked out.

"Oh…oh this is not good," Hermione said as she patted Harry's face. "Come on, wake up, wake up…" She pulled Harry out of the way just as another vase was thrown their direction.

"Cho, dear, drink this." Madam Pomfrey said, handing her a potion. "It'll help…"

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Cho said, full of fury. She pointed to the unconscious Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the famous hero that had defeated the Dark Lord an umpteenth amount of times, brave Gryffindor, Quiddich player lying on the floor from being stupefied from his fiancée. 

"Alright, alright, whatever you wish." Hermione said quickly and dragged Harry out of the room.

Harry Potter woke up about an hour later with a bump on his head and just outside the hospital room. He looked around, bewildered of his state, and all of the sudden, Hermione burst out of the door.

"It's okay!" Hermione gave a tug and Harry flew into the room. He stumbled a few steps and then saw Cho lying on a bed close by. She was worn and tired, but her smile has never been brighter. 

"Harry!" Cho said happily. "Look!"

In her arms was a small pink bundle.

"It's a girl!"

"That was fast!" Harry breathed. 

"Quickest little witch I've ever seen." Madam Pomfrey said. "Now Miss. Chang must get her rest. I insist---"

Harry ignored her and walked over to Cho, almost trembling.

"Isn't she sweet?" Cho said smiling. 

"She is." Harry said in awe, almost hesitating to touch his daughter. "Is it safe for me to---?"

"Go ahead." Cho said and Harry held the baby in his arms.

Holding a daughter is completely different for Harry. He had never loved anything so much the moment held her. Nothing, he vowed, will ever hurt his child. He will protect it from the entire world. 

She was so small and so cute. Her hands moved to touch Harry's hand and her nose was a little button. Her hair was dark and her eyes were a deep shade of black.

"What should we name her?" Cho asked. 

"Name her…." Harry thought. "Hmm."

It was quiet as they thought of names for awhile. 

"How about after your mother, Harry?" Hermione suggested.

"But that's not enough." Harry spoke. "Your mother," He looked at Cho. "Should be honored as well."

"Lily…" Cho thought.

"Lilyanne." they finished together.

"Lilyanne Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said with satisfaction. 

The door was opened. Professor McGonagall, Ron Weasley, Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore came in.

"We just heard the news!" McGonagall exclaimed excitedly. "The newest little Gryffindor!"

"Or Ravenclaw." Cho put in.

"Yes." McGongall smiled at her. "Of course, maybe a clever Ravenclaw, too."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said beaming. 

"What is her name?" Ron asked touching Lilyanne's hand. 

"Lilyanne Potter. After our mothers." Cho answered.

There was a sudden cry followed by tears from the back of the room. It was Hagrid.

"Shoulda known!" Hagrid said wiping his tears. "A beautiful baby by Harry and Cho! Looka her." Hagrid sniffed. "Looks a bit small if yeh ask me."

Cho smiled sleepily. "Would you like to hold her, Hagrid?"

Hagrid gave another sudden cry. "I never bin so honored!" 

Professor McGonagall patted Hagrid's back, as to calm him down.

As soon as Hagrid held Lilyanne, she gave a little babble and her fingers touched his beard. 

"She's tickin' me!" Hagrid said and laughed. 

"Is everything alright?" McGonagall asked Madam Pomfrey. "Everything was smooth, no complications?"

"None at all. It was very fast. Took an hour or so." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Well!" McGonagall said and then smiled. 

"Poppy," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "Is Lilyanne a premature?"

"No, not by the looks of her. Seven pounds and two ounces. Has a head full of dark hair, the beauty." 

"Hmm." Dumbledore said in thought. 

"She is so gorgeous. I just sent an owl to my parents announcing Lilyanne's arrival." Cho said.

Harry's heart was completely full. Just looking at his daughter, wrapped up in a soft pink bundle, her cooing and curious little head looking at them all made him feel as if his world was complete. It was the happiest day of his life.

"Miss. Chang will be excused from all class work for as long as." Professor McGonagall announced. "No need to worry about that."

They all stood in the hospital wing, admiring the new arrival. After a bit, Lilyanne began to fuss, so Madam Pomfrey got out a crib for her and Harry laid Lilyanne now for her nap. 

They all left Cho and Lilyanne alone, letting them rest, and exited the room quietly. 

* *

At dinner, Harry enjoyed his feast of roast chicken and potatoes very contently. He had a brand new daughter, the most beautiful girl there will be, and he was going to wed Cho, a clever, attractive, wonderful girl. He sighed happily.

Cho had received congratulation cards from her friends and numerous people came up to Harry during dinner and patted him on the back. All except the Slytherins of course.

Malfoy yelled, "Shame Potter has to grow up so fast! Ten Gallons that he will live a life like the Weasleys! Poor and a house full of children---" BONK. Fred threw a transfiguration book at Malfoy's head and Malfoy was knocked unconscious.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall scolded. She went over to check to see if Draco was breathing, and then told Crabbe to take him up to the hospital wing. 

"Ron," said Harry looking around the Gryffindor table. "Where did Hermione go?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno, she was headed off to the library, in a bit of rush." 

"The library?" 

"Said she just figured out something. You know Hermione, when she thinks she's got something, she runs over to the library in relish."

"Here ya go!" Fred came down to Harry's end of the table. "I thought I'll contribute to Lilyanne's very first prank!" he handed Harry a whoopee cushion.

"Thanks, Fred." Harry said amused.

"And here is a gift certificate for you!" George said popping up behind Harry. "To my joke shop! It opens next year. It's an unlimited gift certificate. Can stock up all you want."

Just then, a head full of bushy brown hairs come galloping in Ron and Harry's direction.

"Harry, I just understood something!" Hermione cried, a thump of books dumped on the dinner table. She looked like she just discovered America like Wizard Columbus did, except that Wizard Columbus Apparated a thousand miles off course because he didn't pass his Apparation test and therefore was arrested by the Ministry five minutes afterward. 

"Hermione, sit down and enjoy dinner!" Harry said pointing to a sit beside him.

"No, Harry you have to listen! I just figured out who Professor LeBlanc is, and why she has this charm around her----the spell----your daughter arriving early-----the signs!" she spoke so fast that Harry only caught snitches of her conversation.

"Harry, something is going to happen!" Hermione said breathlessly. "You've got to protect your daughter! We have to go get her now!"

"Hermione, she's napping! So cute, don't I have the cutest daughter?" Harry said calmly. "Just calm down. Nothing is wrong."

"Something _is_ wrong, Harry, your daughter was left alone and Cho was sleeping, it's not safe. Something is going to happen. Professor LeBlanc---"

"Professor LeBlanc is enjoying her dinner like the rest of us." Ron said impatiently.

"Where?" Hermione asked and the three friends looked over to the teachers' table. Ironically, Professor LeBlanc's space was empty.

Harry shot up in the air and then looked at Hermione. "What were you saying before?"

"You better get Lilyanne within your sight! I researched the curses and spells. _Persona Appeara_ is only possible through the photograph of a dead person!" Hermione said. "It's Dark Magic! You can _only_ achieve _Persona Appeara_ through someone you've _murdered!" _She finished and a frightened look fell on her eyes.

"So what's Lilyanne has to do with all this?" Harry said as the three rushed to the hospital wing.

"Professor LeBlanc is practicing dark arts! I think she was the one that made you and Cho----" Hermione stopped. They've reached the hospital wing, but Cho and Lilyanne were gone.

There was an empty crib and Cho's bed was also empty. 

"_Where is my daughter? Where is Cho?"_ Harry boomed. "_Bloody Merlin_!"

"H-Harry…" Ron gave a whimper.

"Where is Lilyanne?" Harry said. 

"Not here," hissed a soft voice behind them. Cold, familiar, and full of hatred. 

Harry turned to face an insane grin staring down at him. The red slits in his eyes were as vivid as ever, his face one-inch away from Harry's and his wand held tight. A familiar, acute pain sharply burst in Harry's scar.

"Voldemort." Harry whispered.

-

****

A/N: Everything, I mean, _everything_ is explained in the next chapter. It's super long. Anyway, I just wanted to let you readers know that I'm not going to be continuing the sequel to this story right away. I'm going to take a short break and write another story first and then, after I finish brain storming, I'll write the sequel. The next long story I'm posting here at fanfiction is about Molly and Arthur and how they got together. (Yes, another fluff story) It has characters in the original Order of the Phoenix and several parents of the Hogwarts' children (ex. Longbottom, Potter, Wood, etc.). It starts from the time of their last year at Hogwarts and continues until Ginny. The writing style is similar to this story. 


	32. ch 32 The Truth Revealed

__

Shinobu- You can't expect Cho to be calm in the hospital wing, can you? Hahaha.

__

WhiteWizard101- Yes, I made Wizard Columbus up. I'm glad you like the name Lilyanne. 

_Sephiroth 5000_- So far, I've only written chapter one of the sequel. It's about a certain someone getting married. When I'm far enough along in the story, I'll begin posting. You can probably find the sequel via searching for my author's name, but I'll post a notice on this story for all of my former readers.

__

Dracoqueen456- Harry seems to suffer a lot, doesn't he? (In the real series as well as this story) I know for one thing, there will be a hanging at the end of the story (chapter 33) that will leave you all pondering for what happens. I promise Harry will have some happy moments later.

__

H_Potter- I won't kill off any character that will have an important role in the sequel. 

__

Stevethecool- Ah, your very question is answered in this chapter.

__

chris-warren876- Kind of disdainful to Cho, huh? Now here's something, Harry is what makes the Harry Potter stories go 'round, so do you really think I'm going to kill him off? Maybe…

__

brittney- When did Harry defeat Voldemort? I know he did when he was a baby, but Voldemort, the stupid, controlling freak, manages to come back every, single time. So to answer your question, Harry hasn't defeated Voldemort.

__

Rob of Eternal Fire- Read on to find out what happens. 

__

Amscray- I don't know much about mirror curses, but in this chapter, none of the curses can be dodged.

__

Snow-angel- This is not the last chapter in the story. There are a total of 33 chapters, so one more after this. I'm glad you like my writing style. : ) 

__

Isis Stormwing- This is in response to your review on _Rowena and the Emperor_. I don't think I'm going to write a chapter two for that story, but if I do, I'll try to use some of your suggestions. I'm pretty sure there is a wizard school in Asia, if not China, somewhere. I didn't think of a name of their son because I'm really bad at names. The idea of peacocks and roosters delivering mail over there is cute. : )

__

Isis Stormwing- I hope you don't have a baby when you're broke because that'll be pretty bad, but I'm sure that since you love kids, you can have like 7 when you get married. (Like the Weasleys) I didn't think of a middle name for Lilyanne, but it'll probably be Chang. So her full name would be Lilyanne Chang Potter. Sirius wasn't present to see Lilyanne, and the Weasleys weren't present to see her either. Personally, I like fanfics about Snape because he's a funny character to write about. I agree with you about having Argus Filch on top of the character list. I mean, Filch? What's so interesting about him? 

I heard that Harry Potter grew to be like 5'10 for the third movie, so that's okay. He's pretty tall in the books because JK described him as someone who have "grown a lot in a short amount of time" or something like that. I don't think Cho should be too small because she's graduating this year, so maybe she'll be about 5'5 which isn't that bad, I guess. 

__

sakura-08- Glad to hear that. : )

__

Rachel- Be careful of what you hope for.

__

Tom- Complicated grammar? Since when is grammar complicated? You can either use correct grammar or incorrect grammar. If you mean that some of the words in this story are difficult, then you must not have a very wide range of vocabulary. The reading ease in this story should be about middle school level. The plot might be complicated, but not the words. As for trying to write like JKR, I'm not. I'm writing this story using my own writing skills. Besides, no one will ever write as well as JKR, in my opinion. The best thing about fanfic is, if you don't like the story, you don't have to read it. 

__

Phebe- I never said Hermione and Ginny are evil. You must mean what Sirius wrote in his letter. He wrote to stay away from Hermione and Ginny, but you'll find out why in this chapter.

__

Jewls- The ending leaves you sort of hanging. This isn't the last chapter anyway.

__

Sugargirl- Thanks for reading my story.

__

ShortySC22- I think you'll be pretty anxious to read the sequel, esp. after you read chapter 33 anyway.

__

Feather-quill- Whoa. Breathe. Calm down. Perhaps you should read this chapter a paragraph at a time because it's really….really…dark.

__

Aubyn Lin- I have a feeling you might be one of those Howlers because you have quite a lot of energy. 

__

Raoulff18- Thank you for being patient. I hope you've enjoyed my story…up to this point at least.

__

Cinderella- You'll find out about Leblanc in this chapter.

__

Otter the Mutter the Gutter- Thanks for your compliment! Yes, I feel very happy that I've gotten a lot of reviews because people like this story. : )

__

Heather- I'm glad you like my story. : )

__

Cho Potter- Something happens to Hagrid in chapter 33. : ) (the happy face indicates it's something good)

__

Fantasyangel- Your big feeling about Professor Leblanc just may be right.

__

Fyre Pixie- Old Voldie did somethin' to them, just watch.

__

Chibi Akuma- Don't know if the sequel is going to be as good as this story. This story has more suspense and mystery, I think. The sequel has a lot of fluff and humor.

__

Courtney11989- Ahhh…I don't want anyone to cry! Remember, it's all fiction. Just keep on saying that to yourself over and over. 

__

Halo- I loved the 5th book because it made me laugh more than any of the other books, but I think the idea of battling Voldemort at the end of each book is just too expected. I agree with you about how it seems really different…a little more distinct than JK's usual writing, but I still appreciate it the same. I guess it didn't scare me as much as the previous books. There was a lot of confusion going on all the time. Foreshadowing is very obvious in the fifth book. I was rereading it and I've noticed that when Harry first entered Sirius's house, he felt as if he entered the house of a dead person. Isn't that weird? I have a strange feeling that Hermione or Ron might die in the end of the series or Mrs. Weasley. I know someone very loved and dear to Harry is going to die, and not just Sirius. 

__

Thatcrazyaznchick- How in the world is your former name racist? White-chocolate…hmm…well, I suppose if you think about it…anyway…I never paid too much attention to names unless they said something obvious like IAMRACIST or something like that. Cho didn't have a mood swing, she was in labor! You can't expect her to be all calm and placid during that part anyway. I don't know what name you should change your penname to, but sticking to your name thatcrazyaznchick is fine, I think, because it might confuse people if you change your name around too much. 

__

Arlawyn- I'm glad you like my plots, thank you. You're very right about some parts being freaky. Like this chapter.

__

PeZ-yUaN- Thanks for your review. : )

__

panuru4u- Thank you. I did try to add small hints here and there. I'm glad you enjoy my story. Hopefully you'll like my sequel too. : )

__

Houou Kazoku-Kaga- I don't believe Hagrid will ever give up on his interest in taming wild, ferocious beasts. : )

__

AngelOfThEDeprived- To organize your story into different paragraphs, you can just upload it from Microsoft Word. To use italics or bold print, save it as an HTML file and then upload it. I'll be glad to read your story and edit it for you. Just email it to me. 

__

KajitaniEizan- I don't know if you are my 700th reviewer or not since I have no idea how to find out, but if you are then *confetti, applause, drums* This chapter is dedicated to you! 

__

Cheryl- Sirius does not make an appearance, but he is mentioned. I'm glad you enjoy my story. : )

__

Artemis Mog- You'll find out who Professor LeBlanc is, what her past identity was and all that. I'm sorry that your parents use Internet passwords. At least fanfiction isn't blocked for you, huh? 

__

Dieselbaby- PUBLISH YOUR DRACO/GINNY STORY…NOW! I LOVE IT! Very well written, very funny. And I hope you used those ideas I gave you for Ron's reaction.

: ) 

__

kt- Thanks

****

WARNING: THIS IS A DARK CHAPTER BECAUSE OF CERTAIN…uh…well…EXPIRATIONS. DO NOT PROCEED TO READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE DISAPPOINTED. HOWEVER, EVERYONE IS GOING TO IGNORE THIS SIGN, SO GO ON AND READ.

****

Chapter 32- The Truth Revealed

"Where is my daughter?!" Harry demanded, his wand flew out of his robes and into his hand, almost as if knowing he wanted it.

"Calm down, Harry Potter." Voldemort said pressing his hands upon Harry's scar. A blinding, white pain flooded through him, but Harry kept his eyes open. 

"Give…me…back….my…..Lilyanne…"

"Harry!" Ron said. "We've got your back!" Ron was trembling a bit, but his wand was held quite steady.

"I have no intention to duel with you, Harry Potter." Voldemort said. "But if you want to see your fiancée and your child, come with me."

Voldemort picked up a water pitcher and offered it to Harry. "Touch it, the Portkey is going to transport us to your family."

Harry hesitated. Perhaps this was a trick? Maybe Voldemort had hidden Cho and Lilyanne somewhere else….

"Time is running, Potter. Do you want to see your daughter or not?" Voldemort grinned. "Or not?" he said in an entirely different voice. A woman's voice. 

"We're coming w-with you, H-harry." Hermione said and touched the Portkey.

"Sure, the more the merrier, don't fear. There is no duel involved, Mudblood." Voldemort said in Professor LeBlanc's voice.

Ron's shaking hands gripped the water pitcher. 

"Ten seconds, Harry Potter." Voldemort said and gave a laugh.

Harry placed a hand on the Portkey.

Cold sweat was running down his neck. 

Where was his daughter? Where is Cho?

In a few seconds, a flash of light came and they were transported to a cold dungeon. 

A wail came splitting through the air. 

"Lilyanne!" screamed a hoarse voice. Cho was bond by her wrists and ankles, just a few feet away from her baby, whom was wailing until she was red in the face.

"Lilyanne!" Harry said and rushed over to the child. 

"Harry!" Cho said, tears sobbing down her cheeks. "It's her, LeBlanc…she's really…Voldemort." 

"Keep your hands upon your daughter, if you want Potter, but she's dying." Voldemort said. "Now tell me, do you want her to die?"

"HOW DID YOU DO THIS?" Harry demanded, cradling the child. Hermione and Ron flew to his side, trying to hush Lilyanne.

"How did I what, Potter?" Voldemort said in a bored voice.

"THIS! EVERYTHING!" Harry said, his throat tight. 

"Oh, that's simple, Potter. You see, you were really boring, always fighting for your life, always trying to do good. But you see, it's very simple, a plan that I should've thought of earlier. Which life is more important, yours or your daughter's?" Voldemort spoke and grinned. "Let me tell you the story, Potter. A thousand years ago, your filthy ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, betrayed my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. He cheated Salazar and took away his fiancée, Rowena. Rowena was expecting Salazar's child, and ran away, because she couldn't bear having her poor lover find out that she had his enemy's baby. Wouldn't you know, Potter, that I have Ravenclaw blood in me?" His eyes gave a dangerous red light and his wand was raised. "Ravenclaw blood!" he spat, and then shouted, "_Crucio_!" to Cho. The girl screamed in pain and the ropes that bond her wrists and ankles cut into her skin. 

"What do you want with my daughter?" Harry said, and leapt to his feet. "She was only born this afternoon!"

"Your daughter wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!" Voldemort roared. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry said in mild confusion, but things were slowly starting to make sense….

"Harry Potter, do you remember how in your second year, if Ginny Weasley died, my memory would bring me to full power?" 

"_But she didn't die_." Harry stated. Cho was still in pain behind Voldemort, her skin bleeding, and a thousand splinters cut through her flesh. "Let her go!" 

"Very well," Voldemort replied, and muttered. "_Reducio_." 

The girl gave a gasp of relief and cough twice. Blood fell from her throat.

"You see, Potter, I have figured out a way to let's say, _suck life out of others_. As long as a new baby is born into this world, I can take her life span into my own, and live it out, as she dies." A glint of red rose in his eyes. "And that's the way to immortal life."

"You can't take away Lilyanne's life! Never!" Harry shouted and raised his wand.

"Kill me, and kill your own daughter." Voldemort said quietly.

Harry stopped.

"Your daughter's life is passing through me right now, but the process isn't complete yet. We are still bond together. As she dies slowly, I will be fresh and new with years to live."

"No!" Harry said and looked at his daughter. She had stopped crying down, being held by Hermione, and was playing with Hermione's buttons. 

"I needed someone who will grow up to be a successful wizard or witch. Your very blood, Potter, is useful. But you alone, can't give me life. Not the countless times _that you've escaped through my very fingers!_" Voldemort roared. 

"You will not take my daughter's life! You filthy, bloody----"

"Or what?" Voldemort said. "What will happen? You will wave your wand at me? Whisper a few words perhaps? Hoping to kill me, but also kill your daughter in turn? Your and Cho here possess one of the purest blood available. Originally, I wanted to find a girl that will be clever, pretty, and of course, healthy. I needed to find a girl that you were close to, that you admired. Couldn't just pick one at random. Would be too suspicious, wouldn't it? And then guess who finds out of my plan? Your filthy godfather. Sirius Black. He's an Animagus, you know, turning himself into a shaggy black dog. He overheard my conversation to Wormtail of my plan. Wormtail gave me a useful number of girls that you were associated with. Granger, Weasley…."

Hermione's eyes widened. 

"But you see, Potter," Voldemort's voice grew to a deadly whisper. "I couldn't use a Mudblood's body, no matter how close you were to her. So I came upon Ginny Weasley. Of course, your godfather thought I would make you impregnate her, and then I realized there was a much better girl I could use. Cho Chang. Direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. I HAVE SEARCHED TO KILL THE DESCENDENT OF WHOM BETRAYED MY ANCESTOR. What could be sweeter than the revenge of Rowena's descendent?"

Voldemort gave Harry a cold, hard look and then a smile pressed on his lips. "I will win tonight. _I will win_.

"I had to kill Sirius off, of course. Came to his home, found him scribbling a letter to you to keep away from the girls you associated with, and midway, I had to put the _Avada Kedavra_ curse on him. Died instantly, right in the middle of his urgent letter. The ruddy owl took off with it before I could kill the animal."

"_Sirius is dead?_" Harry whispered. He could feel his eyes reddening and traces of tears came brimming. His father's best friend. His closest connection to his parents. They are dead. All three of them. 

"I was growing weaker, Potter. Weaker with age. I was getting along my years, not as youthful as I used to be, and I couldn't wait much longer. I stole into Snape's office to get the Aging potion to speed up Lilyanne's development. It's very easy to get by Snape when you're secretly Rotunia Lockhart." Voldemort smiled at Harry's face. "Yes, I murdered Lockhart's attractive sister. Took her numerous photos, she was full of narcissism, and applied for a job at Hogwarts. You see, no one really knew about his sister. She was a squib, shunned from his family, living as a Muggle…." His wand flew to the air. 

****

VERONICA LEBLANC

With a swish, the letters rearranged themselves.

****

CANCEL ALIVE BORN

"You see, Harry? I have a way with names and rearrangements." Voldemort laughed an eerily, odd laugh.

"You're sick." Harry said, his throat caught. "And Snape is too…too clever to let you---"

"Snape is not as clever as you think!" Voldemort spat. "That Valentine's day, Severus Snape, potions master, could detect just by looking at that boy's potion that it was incorrectly brewed! It would never work! So I came along, pretended to be struck by its powers to distract him long enough to steal the Aging potion! That bastard was too blind by 'Veronica LeBlanc' to notice anything. Love potions, Potter, are very dangerous. The most powerful love potion stimulates the senses even through smell. That day at Quiddich, when your mind was completely distracted from the Snitch? Just a taste of the potion's power." 

"So you planned all that, just to get my baby." Harry finished.

"Oh it was easy. The Imperius Curse for conception, Memory charms to erase, a few drops of the Aging potion to speed up the progress, and here I am, sucking the life out of your child. You see Potter, it's very easy to make you deadly attracted to Chang while I'm around because of the love potion scents I carry. That's why almost everyone that came close to me will fall in a sort of daze. When you are away, Potter, it's more difficult for you to be in madly in love with Chang. That's why you had all those arguments."

"No, no you can't, not my Lilyanne…." Harry sank to his knees.

"Daddy?" a voice called from behind.   


Harry turned to see a beautiful dark-haired child, no more than eight years old, smiling at him. It was a ghost-like figure, rising from the baby's body.

"Daddy, it's me." She whispered.

"Your daughter at age seven." Voldemort said, and then raised his wand again. Lilyanne changed. She grew older.

Now, standing before Harry was a fifteen year old, very attractive girl.

"Hello, daddy." She said in an echo of a voice.

"Lilyanne?" Harry said, disbelieving the illusion in front of him.

"I got made Prefect, daddy." She said, smiling.

"And now, here she is, at the age of nineteen." Voldemort said, smiling at Harry's love for his daughter.

Lilyanne grew even taller, and her hair was in beautiful curls, surrounding her face. Her long lashes, her rosy lips….

And then Lilyanne was no more. The baby was still in Hermione's arms, but grew tired. She wasn't playing with Hermione's buttons anymore, and she wasn't fussing. She gave a small yawn and wrapped her hand around Hermione's finger. 

Hermione sobbed. Her tears trickled down her face. Ron was pale, and he stood close by to Hermione. 

"Never! Not Harry's daughter!" Ron said and rose.

"Sit down, Weasley!" Voldemort said and raised his wand. Ron was forced down to the ground, a slam breaking his fall. He was knocked out.

"I'll do anything, anything….just let my daughter live…" Harry said. His own life could be spared….but his daughter's? Never.

Voldemort smiled. "I thought you'll be weak to see your daughter."

"Anything…" Harry said helplessly. 

"There is one way…"

"Anything…"

"Exchange her life with yours." Voldemort said simply.

"Exchange? How?" Harry said, watching his daughter drift on and off out of a dream. He held her soft hands and stroked her face.

"I will let your daughter live. Just give me your life instead. Time is running, Potter. Your daughter is dying." Voldemort hissed.

"Harry!" Cho cried. "Harry, I-I should have known! I had dreams about…having a child that was Voldemort…! Harry, it's all a trick! We are all going to die!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort said to Cho. "Keep your mouth shut, girl, or you will be killed!"

"Go ahead." Harry said bravely. "Take my life. Just don't harm my daughter."

"_No!_ Harry you can't die!" Hermione and Cho cried. 

"Take my life or leave it, Voldemort! Give my daughter her life back!" Harry yelled.

There was a sudden movement behind them. A man appeared, his wand, like a thread, was holding on to the Portkey.

"Daddy?" Cho said in surprised. 

"Cho!" Mr. Chang rushed forward. "Your mother and I…we received the news. I used magic and we located the Portkey, but I didn't want her to come in case…he…was…." Mr. Chang saw Voldemort. He stopped.

"What are you doing here, Chang?" Voldemort said impatiently. 

"Give my daughter and my granddaughter back to me!" He roared, raising his wand.

"Oh, I'm just about to do that." Voldemort said. "Just as young Harry here, steps in. It's painless."

"_What?!_" Mr. Chang spun around and faced Harry. "Stand back Harry, go back, leave me here. I'll keep him off…"

"Step aside, Chang!" Voldemort said, his eyes now getting very angry.

"Mr. Chang! He's taking Lilyanne's life, let me go! Let me go on, and then Cho and my daughter can be in peace…" Harry said. 

"Not Lilyanne!" Mr. Chang said and then ran over to the baby. "Lilyanne." He whispered, the baby, almost lifeless, was cooing softly. She turned pale and her eyes closed, her breathing slow. "Harry, run! Let me take him on, take everyone else and run to the Portkey!"

"Stand out of the way!" Voldemort roared.

Mr. Chang pulled out his wand. "NEVER TAKE MY FAMILY!" he yelled. "_EXPELL_-----"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Voldemort roared first, aiming his wand at the man. He fell, silent, in front of the baby, his body dead.

"DADDY!" Cho screamed her voice hoarse. "NOT MY FATHER!" The thick binds were cutting through her flesh, almost completely.

"Now, it's your turn, Potter." Voldemort said, his face in a vile smile. "Say goodbye."

Harry wasn't moving. He was too stunned by Mr. Chang's death. As if in slow motion, he saw Voldemort's wand move to him, slowly, and his mouth sharply speaking the words….

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" a new voice yelled. A blinding scarlet light flooded the scene, and Voldemort fell, flat on his back, hitting the ground hard.

Harry turned. "Dumbledore!" 

Hermione, still holding Lilyanne, took a look at her and fainted.

"Lilyanne!" Harry screamed. 

Dumbledore reached her first. He touched the cold infant, and then sadly looked at Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry." He said. "It was the only way…I…"

"She's dead!" Harry said, his face full of fury. "You let my daughter die!"

"Not intentionally, Harry. I was trying to save your life."

"I can't believe you! You let her die!"

"Listen to me Harry, you must listen. Voldemort tricked you. He was taking Lilyanne's life and was going to take yours too. Trading places with Lilyanne is impossible, because Voldemort had already started to take her life. He was just going to kill you Harry. Your wands wouldn't work properly in a duel, so he could kill you if you weren't defending yourself."

"But Sirius, Mr. Chang---"

  
"Yes." Dumbledore said somberly. "They are dead too."

Cho was drenched in her own blood, unable to move an inch, filled with grief as her father and her daughter both died in front of her very eyes.

"If Voldemort was not killed, you all would've died. His possessing new life would give him the strength to kill you all."

"You said there are things worse than death. Why kill him if you believe he should be tortured?"

"There wasn't time. Voldemort was getting stronger with every breath. He would've killed you."

"But my daughter is dead." Harry said coldly. "No matter what, she's gone."

"Harry—"

"You've never had children, Dumbledore. How can you know how it feels?" Harry spat, and turned, reaching the Portkey.

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a moment, then spoke, "Harry, I had to either save all of your lives, or Voldemort would've kill you all. Lilyanne was to die either way, she---she didn't have a chance of life…" Dumbledore touched Harry's hand.

"How did you arrive? Why didn't you come earlier?" Harry said furiously. "If you wanted to save us---"

"Mr. Chang traced the Portkey first. Only one person may trace the link to the Portkey. I wanted to go after you, as soon as I found out what happened. But he had already left. And only by his death, his absence, was I able to go in his place."

"That's sick." Harry said, his tears now blurring his vision. "Cho's father was the only man she ever loved."

"Voldemort put spells and curses everywhere, Harry. I couldn't go after you unless----"

"Good-bye, Dumbledore." Harry walked over to Cho, picked her up, and a strange sensation occurred to him. He moved over to Ron and Hermione and touched their hands. 

"_Accio!_" he said, pointing at the water pitcher.

"I had to do it, Harry. You can't die, you're the last descendant of Gryffindor. And Cho, the descendent of Ravenclaw." Dumbledore's voice was raspy, he too, had tears in his eyes.

"I thought you were benevolent," Harry said bitterly. "Wise enough to not kill my daughter…"

They were going back to the hospital wing now. The Portkey transferred them back. Dumbledore was waiting for them when they arrived. 

"How did you---?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Voldemort had always slipped through my fingers. He was mortal this time, so when I killed him, he died. He had your blood. Before, with too many enchantments and spells, he wasn't mortal enough to die, but this time, he has."

"How do you know he finally died?"

"He has to be, I would be very surprised if his heart is still beating Harry." Dumbledore said. "But Harry, your fiancée is still alive. Ron and Hermione all have their lives."

-

****

A/N: Please don't kill me! There's another chapter after this. Remember Dobby's warning? If you haven't figured it out yet, Dobby knew about Professor LeBlanc's disguise, but was very fearful of Voldemort. His previous owners supported Voldemort, remember? Also, just as he was about to tell Harry about the disguise, he saw Professor Leblanc and Snape so he vanished. (If you missed that part, Professor Leblanc and Snape walked by right after Dobby's warning). Also, Professor Leblanc's name wasn't originally an anagram, I just typed in her name to an anagram machine one day and it gave me the rearrangement, so if the anagram was weak, I apologize. 

à Spoiler! Don't proceed reading if you haven't read the fifth book!ß 

I hadn't originally planned on having Sirius dead, I wrote that he was kidnapped by Voldemort because he knew of Voldemort's plan, but then after I read the book, I realized that he was gone! *sniff sniff* It would just seem so strange to have him alive after he was gone…sigh…so I had to…you know….kill him…sorry… : ( 


	33. ch 33 We'll Meet Again

__

H_Potter- Well, when I meant by significant were people that you got attached to, like Hermione and Ron and Harry….the main characters…, I promise that there will be happier moments in the sequel. It starts off with a wedding! (No, it's not Harry's wedding)

__

Fyre Pixie- This is the last chapter of this story. It leaves a very wide open ending because there are a lot of unanswered questions.

__

Sugargirl- This story will have a sequel.

__

Stevethecool- : ( Sorry

__

Lils- A mixture of sad/anger/anticipation, huh?

__

Sunshine*girl-Hermione- Even though Mr. Chang was kind of hard on Harry, you can to see that he puts his family before all else and tried to save them. Liliyanne was basically a plot for Voldemort to regain life. : (

__

Cinderella- There is a sequel. I'm already writing it.

__

Mega-Archangel- I believe you want me dead, but it would be too unrealistic to have Voldemort gone without sacrifices. 

__

Heather- A wedding is in this chapter! But it's not Harry's or Ron's wedding. 

__

WhiteWizard101- I'm sorry Lilyanne had to die! However, there will be happier moments for Harry later on in life. 

__

Brittney- I don't think I can ever kill off Harry, Hermione or Ron because they are my favorites! And Ron says such cute things…sigh. I know the last chapter was dark, that's why I wasn't going to end it with that. 

__

YTKO- uh….okay…

__

Fantasyangel- Well, think of it this way. In reality, I actually had 2 people die because Sirius was already dead according to JK Rowling. Also, the two people that died never made an appearance in the real Harry Potter series and so in the real Harry Potter series, Harry's future kids don't exist yet and Cho's dad is probably alive and well. 

__

Cho Potter- I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter even though it was sad. This chapter ends on a much happier note.

__

LatestSin- Oh yes, Harry does train to be an Auror, but for other reasons…

__

Aubyn Lin- Well, hopefully after reading this chapter you're happier because it is slightly happier.

__

raspberryhoneyx101x- I was reading the third book yesterday and I was so sad because Sirius and Harry just had that father/son relationship and Harry deserves to have! Sigh. Yeah, I have trouble with the site too. Sometimes it's working, but sometimes it doesn't load.

__

Snow-angel- Harry is very, very angry with Dumbledore.

__

panuru4u- Hmm…I never really thought of how much Voldemort will know about the events in book two, but I always thought that Lucius would tell him to win favor in his eyes because he tried to bring Voldemort back to real life. I mean, every one of Voldemort's supporters claims to be "the supporter above all". Kind of like Hitler, but anyway…. I'm glad you enjoy this story. The sequel starts off with a happy note, and it takes place a few years after this.

__

Isis Stormwing- Aww…I'm sorry that you feel so sad. : ( But Dumbledore already defeated another Dark Wizard before Voldemort. I don't think he will go to Azkaban for getting rid of Voldemort! Voldemort put Cho and Harry under the Imperius curse for them to conceive a child. Dobby doesn't really know what happens all the time, but he is very useful. You can use an anagram machine on the web. Just search for it. Yes, I said why Voldemort didn't use Ginny. He said Cho would make a better choice because she's the descendent of Ravenclaw. There are a lot of characters added in the fifth book. I'll try to write about them all in the sequel. I know that the Weasleys (all of them) make a scene, and so does a few new people. I'm really glad you like my stories a lot because that means you will read my sequel too! : ) 

__

PeZ-yUaN- Harry is going to take a lot of time to grieve before he gets into a relationship. Here is a virtual cookie. *gives virtual cookie* 

__

Shinobu- I wrote and rewrote the last chapter because to be honest, it kind of shocked me too. 

__

Artemis Mog- To make up (or somewhat make up) for the loss of the last chapter, I will include more character favorites in the sequel. No, Mr. Chang isn't going to make an appearance because dead people can't come back to life. If they could, then Harry's parents would be able to rise. 

__

Otter the Mutter the Gutter- To make up for Harry's loss, he will be happier in the sequel.

__

Lim-cho- I'll read your story now. 

__

Arlawyn- I'm glad you loved it. I hope you like this chapter too.

__

chris-warren876- Well, if I burned, then I won't be able to post this next chapter up, won't I? I'm sorry for the melancholy deaths, but happiness will come to Harry. 

__

ShortySC22- I'm glad I have a happy reader that. Of course I can't answer your questions because those questions are going to be answered in the sequel. However, keep reading.

__

Kimberly- Yes, it's probably a 24 hour wait for you to read my next chapter. Hopefully you'll be able to read it soon!

__

Houou Kazoku-Kaga- What does Lockhart have anything to do with this? G. Lockhart is in St. Mungo's and R. Lockhart was murdered! Anyway, I hope you don't kill me after reading this chapter, because it's slightly happier. 

****

A/N: As I suspected, I've received a handful of howlers because of the last chapter. I've decided to post the next chapter quickly because it's not very long. The sequel I'm writing is basically how Harry copes with what happened. There are a few other small plots that happen and something big happens again. (This may be changed) Also, I've noticed that JK Rowling placed small things in her fifth book. Like in the D.A. chapter when they are learning the Expecto Patronum defense, Seamus (or someone else) had a "hairy animal" and then Hermione had an "otter". Isn't that JK's wry way of saying "Hairy Otter" as a lot of people have made cartoons about it? And also "have a Harry Christmas" by Dobby was also the popular saying last Christmas. 

****

-

****

Chapter 33- We'll Meet Again

"Cho!" Mrs. Chang rushed to her daughter.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore turned to the nurse.

"I better see to the girl!" Madam Pomfrey said, shaking with fear. "What happened, Professor?"

"It was Voldemort." Dumbledore said, looking at them all. "Through a curse of _Persona Appeara_, which I believe, taken through pictures of Lockhart's sister."

"Voldemort?" McGonagall's face turned white. "It was him? You mean, Professor LeBlanc?"

"Minerva, he's gone." Dumbledore replied. "I believe he is finally gone. I had to put him to death or else the lives of everyone there would die."

"Where is Robert?" Mrs. Chang asked. "Where is my husband?"

"Anne," Dumbledore said gravely. "He is gone."

"No! Not Robert, no, Dumbledore, please, tell me there is a mistake!" Mrs. Chang cried. 

"I'm sorry, Anne---"

"And my granddaughter---"

"They aren't---" Dumbledore shook his head.

"He murdered my daughter!" Harry, full of hot anger, pointed to Dumbledore. "The man I thought was the noblest of all wizards, of all people….whom have seen through judgement and…he killed her."

"What?" Mrs. Chang whispered. "Surely you didn't, Dumbledore."

"When I killed Voldemort, Lilyanne died with him. They were sharing one life at that time."

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. "Harry, it wasn't Dumbledore's fault, he was trying to save our lives."

"Cho has lost so many…" Harry said, growing with anger. But Harry was also experiencing something new. Something strange. He left the hospital wing and rushed off to be alone. 

He didn't care where he was going.

He walked quickly, and then suddenly found himself in a classroom he had never seen before. It took a moment for him to realize it was the Room of Requirements.

And there it was.

The mirror of Erised. 

"What I want the most…is my daughter to come back….I want to see her…" Harry whispered, and approached the mirror.

But what he saw was different. He saw a woman and a grown man with very untidy hair…possibly him…they were smiling. The woman leaned upon Harry's shoulder….

* * 

The wedding was a week later.

Rowena Ravenclaw had found Godric. Their bodies were mists of silver. She was hidden in the forbidden forest with no hope, wishing she were dead and finding comfort in memories….

As she floated down the aisle, the two lovers finished a love affair that lasted nearly ten centuries. 

The two souls joined together…

Cho was applauding politely, but she was still grieving...she couldn't be happy, not without her father…

Harry was beside her, he watched as the two ghosts smile at each other. Godric touched Rowena's cheek. 

"I would've forgiven you, Rowena. It doesn't matter if the child was Salazar's." He said.

"But Godric…" Rowena broke off. "I love you."

"Me too."

Hermione and Ron grieved with Harry and Cho. They applauded quietly. 

Dumbledore stood in the crowd with a grave face. Perhaps someday Harry can forgive him, as for today, Harry, who will grow up to be perhaps a wizard as great as Dumbledore refused to forgive. 

Fred and George Weasley, through the events that have occurred, forgot about their petty fight. There were some things more important than fighting over a girl. Like having your brother, your best friend….

They were standing next to the Weasley family, whom joined in the applause as Godric and Rowena descended from the aisle.

The congregation stood to Godric and Rowena, as the lovers rose and flew over the horizon for their honeymoon. 

"Are they coming back, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"Perhaps, or perhaps they want to spend eternity together, alone." Dumbledore answered quietly. "Minerva…" He turned to face the woman.

It was as if Minerva McGonagall knew what was coming. "Excuse me, Dumbledore, I must see, how, how the staff is doing." McGonagall said weakly and walked away briskly. 

Hagrid and Madam Maxime were together, smiling at the new couple. Hagrid looked over to Harry and without speaking, Harry understood Hagrid's sympathy. 

" 'Agrid, ven vill ve be as lucky as Godric and Rovena?" Madam Maxime hinted. 

Hagrid's eyes brimmed with tears. "Yeh mean, yeh accept meh proposal?"

Madam Maxime nodded, smiling.

"Cho?" Harry said, facing the girl who was trembling. 

"Yes, Harry?" Cho replied, trying to stand firm. 

"Do you still want to be my wife, even without Lilyanne?"

There was a pause. 

"Harry, you don't love me." Cho said. "Remember, you were only engaged to me because you had to?"

Her eyes shifted over to the Weasleys. Ginny was watching them talk, and then blushing, turned away.

Harry saw this.

"Cho, it doesn't matter…in light of the recent events, and the things we've gone through…don't you think we're a good match? Your ancestor was Rowena, mine was Godric?"

"We're too young to get married, Harry." Cho said. "I don't want you to marry me out of pity…out of…I don't know. Perhaps, one day, if we're meant for each other, we will."

"Where are you going to go next year?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps I'll try to get a job at the Ministry. I need time alone; it's really been too much for me. My father…and Lilyanne…" Cho broke off. "Do what makes you happy, Harry. You've always had such a good heart. I love you, you know. You're a very noble wizard."

"Don't go," Harry said urgently.

"Good-bye, Harry."

"We must see each other again." Harry said, touching her arm.

"Oh, I believe we will see each other again, Harry. Good luck." Cho replied with a faint smile. Then, she walked through the crowd and away with Mrs. Chang. 

(_to be continued…_)

-

****

A/N: There's a sequel. However, I'm still in the process of writing it and it won't be posted for awhile. The next story I'm posting on fanfiction is on Molly and Arthur. There will be one last chapter after this: my response to your reviews of this chapter. Hope you all have enjoyed the story!


	34. the end: notes and excerpt

****

A/N: Hi readers! Thanks for reading _The Little Potter_. I'm glad it received such positive reviews. It gave me the encouragement to write another story. This one is about Molly and Arthur. An excerpt can be found below. I'll post up chapter one in a few days. Just search for my author's name and you'll be able to find the story! (Note: It is not the sequel to _The Little Potter_) Now the thing is, I'm worried that the sequel won't be as good as the first story. It's always very nerve wrecking to write another story to be as successful as the first, huh?

****

Mild warning: I can't promise you that the sequel of _The Little Potter_ or the Molly/Arthur story will be up to your expectations so please don't flame me if you don't think they're as good. So you've been warned. I mean, you might hate my other stories, but please don't get angry with me.

__

Quiddich7- The story _Chosen Family_ is completely different. It's on Fictionpress instead of Fanfiction because it's an original fiction. It's about these two girls who are adopted into a family because their parents died and they find out a lot of secrets about their parents they didn't know. I'm glad you liked _the Little Potter_. 

__

Raoulff18- The thing about leaving a huge cliffhanger is that you like to keep people anticipating the next story. Of course, to tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure what is going to happen in the sequel. I'm only on chapter three so far. I'm working on the Molly and Arthur story mostly. 

__

Lim-cho- You'll have to read the sequel to find out what happens to them. : )

__

Courtney11989- I'll try to read your story if I can remember. I have a really bad memory. Lol.

_Shinobu-_ Thanks

__

Panuru4u- Hehe, bet the wedding was off guard, huh?

__

Angel_star- This story? The main characters of this story are Harry and Cho.

__

Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine- Harry will definitely be happier in the sequel. Thanks for reading and following my story right from the beginning!

_Someone-_ Well, you'll have to wait and see.

__

Otter the Mutter the Gutter- I'm not going to write an epilogue because there is a sequel following this.

__

WhiteWizard101- If the following sequel held no obstacles for the characters, then it wouldn't be much of a story, would it? 

__

Dieselbaby- Hopefully you are not in shock anymore. I'm sure you'll find the sequel pretty cute.

__

C_BABY77- Wow, thanks for your compliments. I encourage you to post your story online. I mean, who knows? Maybe lots of people will like it. When I first posted this story, I thought maybe I'd get 50 reviews tops. I never expected this much.

__

Stevethecool- I'm glad you are now an active reader of my stories! I hope my other stories will be as good!

__

Dragongurl- There is no next chapter. Chapter 33 was the end of the story. The sequel to this story will follow in a little while.

__

Houou Kazoku-Kaga- I agree that I'll read any pairing as long as it's good. But some pairings I don't like, for example, Harry and Ron. : (

_Chibi Akuma_- I'm very glad that you've enjoyed the story so much. The sequel won't come out until after the Molly and Arthur story, so it will be awhile before you read it, I'm afraid. Still trying to rack my brain for ideas to include in the sequel.

__

Brittney- Chapter 33 was uneventful because it was the last chapter of the story. There will be no epilogue because there will be a sequel. The sequel will be posted after the Molly and Arthur story here on fanfiction.

__

Slytherin Starr-Athena- I'll try to read your story if I remember. I'm glad you liked my story. : )

__

Fyre Pixie- Yes, there will be a sequel to this story. : )

__

JB Hannah- I don't like to post right after I finish a chapter in case I want to edit something or change it. That's why I usually wait until I'm a few chapters ahead before I post the first chapter. 

__

Akina- If Cho and Harry get married and have kids, it'll be a few years from now because in this story, Harry is still at school and Cho just graduated. I mean, you don't really get married right after you graduate from high school do you? I suppose some people do, but I don't want life to move too fast for Harry.

__

Heather- I can't email you the sequel, sorry. If I did, then I'll have to email everyone who asks. However, I'll post up a note in this story to alert every that the sequel is up. 

__

Harrypotter4ever- I'm not going to continue Rowena and the Emperor. That was just a one-chapter short story. I'm not much with emails (sorry), but if you review for a story, I'll definitely reply in the following chapter. And also, thanks for your compliments. I doubt I really write like JK Rowling, because she is absolutely wonderful and original! Her characters are so lively that it's easy to write about them. : )

__

Devotion408- No, she hasn't forgotten about the ring, but I don't think it'll be right to get married when they are both very sad. A wedding is something cheerful, don't you think?

__

Mega-Archangel- The sequel will start off with a very happy tone. : )

_Isis Stormwing_- Well, Bill's name does include Arthur. At least in my sequel it does. I don't know where Godric and Rowena went for their honeymoon or if they will make an appearance in the sequel. I'm still debating that. You'll find out who was in the mirror when you read the sequel. (I know that is an awfully long time away from now, but have patience.) Also, I can't believe you pronounce Sirius differently because so do I! When I first read POA, I saw the name and pronounced it Sigh-rius. And when other people started pronouncing it like Serious, I was all surprised. I don't know what job Cho will get at the Ministry. I still haven't decided…but I do have some what of an idea. Hope to see your reviews in my next story. : )

__

Fantasyangel- To tell you the truth, I've already started thinking about couples and have a faint idea of who will go with who. However, I can't tell you because it'll kind of ruin the sequel. I don't think the sequel will be as dark as this story, though. 

__

Aubyn Lin- I'm glad you liked the story. : )

__

ThatcrazyaZnchick- I didn't specifically state that McGonagall and Dumbledore was a couple. There is some secret between them not might be revealed in the sequel. Cho will not play Quiddich because she has in mind for a different job. The sequel will not be as dark as this story, I promise. Arthur and Molly are older than James and Sirius, but you'll se a bit of them in the Molly and Arthur story.

__

Amscray- I heard about the rumor that Crookshanks is Lily too, but I don't think so because Crookshanks has yellow eyes. I don't think Lily and James will come back to real life because JK Rowling said that the dead would never come back alive. : (

__

Sunshine*girl-Hermione- I can't email you about when the sequel comes out because I don't really know when I'm posting up the first chapter. Also, if I email you, I'd have to email a bunch of other people and I can't keep track. To make italics in your story, just save the document as an HTML document and then upload it. : )

__

Vld- Nothing that happens in the first story will be changed. I'm not one of those 'good guy gets everything, bad guy loses everything' kind of person because those stories are too predictable.

__

Wo Ai Nil6- I'll be very happy when I post up the sequel indeed except it won't be up for quite awhile. I'm still in the very beginning of the story! I'm glad you've enjoyed this story.

__

Cinderella- I'm sorry, I can't email you the first chapter to the next one. Besides, once you read the first chapter you'll want the second one and then the third, etc. There is an excerpt from the Molly and Arthur story I'm writing below. That'll be posted up in a few days. : ) 

__

Frodo Potter- Thanks! I'm happy and kind of surprised that my story turned out the way it did. The plot ran thicker than I had planned, but that's all the better!

__

Blondprincess- I think Cho needed to calm down more before she talked to Harry in the fifth book. As for Ginny and Harry, you'll have to see what happens to them later. 

__

Egurlrox- I wouldn't know exactly what goes on in a guy's mind when he rapes a girl, but I suppose power and advantage is among those thoughts. And there's only one thing they're after: sex. I'm lucky enough not to have gone through that, but it really ruins someone's life when they're raped. I'm glad you've liked my story. Yeah, it is odd cuz I'm eccentric myself, but anyway, thanks. : )

__

raspberryhoneyx101x- I didn't quite understand your question about the mirror. I'm really glad that you've enjoyed my story. I won't tell you whom Harry ends up with, but I will promise you that there will be no catfights or revenge around girls who seek to be with Harry. Personally, I think that's really stupid to put into stories because then someone always gets put on in bad light. But Harry will be happy in the sequel. : )

fantasyangel- Thanks for your review and for following this story so far. : )

__

PeZ-Yuan- I've already started the sequel, but I'm not going to post it until I'm ready to. Sorry.

__

Quiddich7- I'm really glad you've enjoyed this story so much! You're one of my most excited fans : ) I received your email and I emailed you back and I think you received it too. 

Excerpt from _Molly and Arthur: What Comes Before All Else_:

"Potter, James!" McGonagall called. It was one of the boys that whistled at Lily. He had very untidy hair and happily walked up to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat declared, and the boy walked over to join the Gryffindor table to applause.

Finally, after "Snape, Severus" went to Slytherin, the feast had begun. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the Great Hall and said, "Tuck in."

Immediately the tables filled with food ranging from roast ham to baked potatoes to savory soups and rich gravy.

Arthur Weasley sat hunched in his work as Kingsley ate loudly beside him.

"What about these potatoes, eh?" Kingsley asked.

"Kingsley, look at this! Muggle clocks are simply strange!" Arthur said, pointing. He poked his wand at the clock and it began to smoke.

"Can't do magic enchantments with Muggle stuff here at Hogwarts," Kingsley said patiently, as Arthur was about to blow up his latest Muggle device for the thousandth time.

Sure enough, soon, a huge BANG was heard and Arthur was covered with smoke.

The Slytherins laughed loudly and Arthur's cheeks got pink. He pretended not to hear.

"Oh, shut up Crabbe!" Bertie called. 

"You too, Lestrange!" another voice from the Gryffindor table called.

Molly looked at Arthur again and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

__

'I like you Arthur Weasley!' she thought as she looked at him. '_When are you going to ask me out?'_


	35. LPII

Hello readers,

I've come to give you good news. Little Potter II will be up soon! The second

Story will include more characters that were introduced in the fifth book. If

You have any requests or ideas for the story, feel free to email me or post a comment.

Hope you are all having a nice summer!

-writer007


End file.
